Songbird by SydneyAlice
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Na véspera de um casamento, um encontro casual em um piano bar leva a um fim de semana de paixão. Quando confrontados com as consequências, será que Bella e Edward vão superar as suas diferenças e se concentrar no que é realmente importante?
1. Uma Tempestade Chegando Pelo Oceano

**~Pássaro Cantante~**

**Título Original: **Songbird

**Autora: **SydneyAlice

**Censura:** M – 18 anos

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió e Laysa Melo

**Colaboradora:** Luciana Cavalcante

**Sinopse: **Na véspera de um casamento, um encontro casual em um piano bar leva a um fim de semana de paixão. Quando confrontados com as consequências, será que Bella e Edward vão superar as suas diferenças e se concentrar no que é realmente importante na vida? Todos Humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Uma Tempestade Chegando Pelo Oceano_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***BPOV***

Os números de néon vermelho do despertador estavam me provocando.

_01:15 da manhã_

Suspirei pesadamente e rolei para as minhas costas, frustrada me arrastei tentando me lembrar porque eu concordei com isso.

Alice e eu tínhamos dez anos quando estávamos sentadas na minha casa da árvore e prometemos uma à outra ser Dama de Honra no dia do nosso casamento, respectivamente. Eu acho que nós ainda tínhamos jurado cruzando os nossos dedos mindinhos. _Juras de dedos mindinhos são admissíveis em tribunais? _

Eu joguei para trás os lençóis de cetim e caminhei até as portas francesas maciças que se abriam para o terraço. Eu não me incomodei em abrir as portas, sabendo que o ar frio de Seattle abalaria os meus ossos. Em vez disso, eu olhei através do vidro e para o horizonte de Seattle – o majestoso Space Needle* deslumbrante à distância. Era realmente uma bela atração – especialmente à noite – e eu tinha vergonha de ser uma residente permanente de Seattle e nunca sequer ter visitado uma vez o marco. Talvez eu possa corrigir essa situação neste fim de semana.

_*Space Needle: Na tradução literal, Agulha Espaço. É um observatório que fica em Seattle, lindíssimo. Foto: http : / / www . seattlephotographs . com / seattle / space _ needle . jpg (Retire os espaços)_

Eu estava totalmente desperta, apesar do atraso do jantar de ensaio esta noite, tudo tinha ido conforme os planos, exceto pelo trapaceiro do padrinho do noivo. O primo de Jasper não tinha aparecido em qualquer ensaio ou foi ao jantar de família, e enquanto eu fiquei chateada, o noivo tinha desconsiderado que o seu desaparecimento não tinha nada fora do comum. Jasper tinha assegurado a noiva que o seu primo estaria lá amanhã, e eu estava novamente impressionada que Jasper Whitlock era tão eficiente em domar tendências Noivazilla* de Alice.

_*Mistura de Noiva com Godzilla. Ou seja, uma noiva de dar medo._

Ele era bom para ela, e vê-los juntos durante toda a noite só serviu como um lembrete de que eu tinha escolhido a minha carreira sobre todo o resto, e era a minha culpa que eu estava sozinha.

Eu estava muito inquieta para voltar para a cama, então eu passei uma escova nos meus cabelos, joguei alguma roupa em mim, e decidi tomar uma bebida no piano bar lá embaixo. Peguei a minha carteira e a chave do quarto e empurrei os dois itens no meu bolso de trás quando eu fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu ignorei o elevador e decidi descer pela escada em espiral que era o ponto principal do Hotel Fairmont Olympic. Os lustres pendurados graciosamente no teto e nas paredes e o mobiliário eram adornados com ricos tons de dourado e vermelho. Simples, mas esplêndidos. Clássicos, mas sofisticados. Era totalmente lindo e totalmente Alice.

Quando eu jurei com o meu dedo mindinho todos aqueles anos atrás, eu tinha certeza que eu me imaginava como a dama de honra em um ambiente muito aconchegante. Uma igreja pequena no país. Um parque verdejante. Ou, melhor ainda, o quintal de alguém.

Se eu soubesse que _esse_ tinha sido o plano de casamento de Alice, eu teria ficado com o meu dedo mindinho para mim.

Alice sabia melhor do que me colocar nisso. Ela sabia que eu era uma doida. Eu era desajeitada e atrapalhada e os sapatos que ela escolheu eram cerca de cinco centímetros mais alto do que eu estava completamente confortável. Eu odiava multidões, e eu certamente odiava ter os olhos em mim. É por isso que eu trabalhava como repórter no _Seattle Times_. Para que eu pudesse me esconder por trás da assinatura e nunca mostrar o meu rosto. Felizmente, Alice é Tão Deslumbrante que te faz Cair Morto*, que todos os olhos estarão voltados para ela amanhã. No entanto, eu tinha certeza que eu iria cair pelo menos uma vez naqueles saltos de prostituta, e depois os olhos de _alguém_ sempre me encontrariam.

_*Drop Dead Gorgeus, em inglês. Expressão usada para alguém __que__, à primeira vista __é tão lindo__, que é __difícil desviar o olhar. __50 anos depois você contar aos seus netos o dia em que realmente vi alguém tão fino que você quase caiu morto. (N/T: Essa eu ri)._

Mas eu a amava, e por ela, eu iria suportar os olhares e os saltos e o hotel de luxo**. ** O piano-bar estava quase vazio, o que não era surpreendente, dada a hora tardia. Fiquei decepcionada que o pianista tinha, obviamente, acabado por esta noite. Uma música reconfortante era exatamente o que eu precisava para relaxar. Eu pedi a minha bebida a um barman que parecia exausto, mas ainda assim conseguiu encontrar forças para flertar abertamente comigo. Eu ri e golpeei os meus cílios, tudo em uma tentativa de ter acesso livre a bebidas e as libras esterlinas que estavam no piano branco aninhado no canto do bar. Levou três martinis e o meu número de telefone (que era realmente o de Alice... a cadela me devia, afinal), mas, finalmente, eu me encontrei sentada no banco do piano, os meus dedos derivando entre as teclas.

Isso não era como eu era. Com a minha aversão aos olhos do público, você acha que eu teria ficado nervosa com a realização de um piano bar à uma da manhã. Mas o lugar estava praticamente vazio... e a minha solidão, o meu cansaço, e os meus três martinis me fizeram ficar solta. Liguei o microfone e comecei a tocar o verso de abertura de Fleetwood Mac "Songbird", a primeira música que eu aprendi a tocar no piano.

"_For you there'll be no crying For you the sun will be shining Cause I feel that when I'm with you It's alright, I know it's right…"_

_"__Para você, não haverá mais choro Para você, o sol estará brilhando E eu sinto que quando estou com você Está tudo bem, eu sei que é certo__…"_

Fechei os olhos, permitindo que a música aliviasse a minha tensão. Eu tinha feito isso até o final do refrão, quando eu senti os olhos de alguém em mim. Era a sensação mais incrível – o meu instinto me alertar do olhar penetrante de um estranho na escuridão do bar. Eu lentamente abri os olhos, e meus dedos escorregaram das teclas reluzentes quando eu vi olhos de esmeralda fixados nos meus.

Ele estava sentado em uma mesa a poucos metros de distância de mim. A gravata do seu terno estava desfeita, assim como os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa. Ele era o sexo personificado – cabelos bronze desgrenhados, queixo talhado, e devastadoramente belo. Vi como o seu longo dedo preguiçosamente arrastava através do seu copo, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus enquanto eu lutava para me lembrar das notas e das palavras de uma canção que eu vinha tocando desde que eu tinha cinco anos.

Seu olhar era enervante.

Intimidante.

Faminto.

Excitante. O silêncio pairava no ar entre nós, e eu inalei nitidamente quando a sua mão afastou o meu cabelo para longe do meu ombro. Ele se inclinou mais perto.

"Cante outra coisa," ele sussurrou – sua voz de veludo era suave contra a minha orelha. Seu hálito quente provocou arrepios em erupção na minha pele, e eu tremia enquanto os seus dedos escovavam pelos meus. Então eu cantei, sem prestar realmente atenção às palavras, enquanto nós olhávamos um para o outro – completamente hipnotizados e fascinados– nenhum de nós estava disposto a desviar o olhar. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficamos lá enquanto eu cantava e tocava, mas era, aparentemente, muito tempo para o barman que, sofrido e amargurado, anunciou a sua última chamada.

O homem se levantou ao piano e me ofereceu a sua mão. Eu tirei os meus olhos longe de seu rosto tempo suficiente para olhar pra sua mão. Eu estava muito cativada, muito solitária, e provavelmente um pouco bêbada demais para aceitar a mão estendida deste homem.

Instintivamente, eu sabia disso.

Mas eu era impotente para detê-lo.

Como uma mariposa é seduzida para a chama, eu coloquei a minha mão na sua– e com esse contato inicial, eu senti um choque de eletricidade que me surpreendeu, além de toda a razão racional. Era potente – a sensação de sua pele contra a minha – e, de repente, eu queria as mãos dele em mim... _em todo lugar_.

"Venha comigo, Songbird," ele persuadiu suavemente.

E assim eu fiz.

* * *

><p>*<strong>EPOV<strong>* Fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu esperei até que eu tivesse a garota em seu quarto de hotel antes de empurrá-la contra a parede. Eu tinha tomado todo o meu auto controle para não possuí-la no elevador. Ou em cima daquele piano.

Ela era linda pra caralho, com os olhos castanhos profundos e os cabelos longos ondulados que estavam implorando para serem enrolados em torno de meus dedos. Ela estava vestida escandalosamente com algo dos anos 80, uma camiseta fina e um jeans skinny. Essa mulher devia estar com cetins e sedas, e devia estar deitada em uma poça no fundo da minha cama.

Ela gemeu quando eu coloquei a minha boca contra a dela – possessivo e faminto– enquanto eu pressionava a minha ereção contra ela. Eu tinha ficado duro por mais de uma hora, e ela precisava saber que a culpa era dela, caralho. Seus olhos... os seus cabelos... o seu cheiro. Todas as qualidades aparentemente inocentes e insignificantes. Mas quando combinadas com a sua voz – a sua voz sensual que escorria mel – eu tinha certeza de que o universo tinha lhe enviado apenas para me torturar em sua presença. Não transar com ela _não _era uma opção.

Eu não poderia manter as minhas mãos longe dela, nem por um único segundo. Se eu não estivesse a beijando, eu estava chupando o seu pescoço. A pressão contra a pele dela com certeza deixaria uma marca, e a menção disso me deixou louco. Eu estava marcando ela... deixando um lembrete visual de que – por esta noite – ela era _minha_.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede enquanto eu puxava a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça. Seus seios estavam revestidos com uma renda preta do sutiã, e eu os agarrei, arrastando os dedos ao longo de seus mamilos até que eles enrijeceram sob o meu toque. Seus gemidos eram macios e hipnóticos quando eu os espalmei rudemente com uma mão, usando a outra para abrir o botão do seu jeans que era a última barreira que separava a minha pele de tudo dela. Eu afastei os meus olhos longe de seu rosto apenas o suficiente para empurrar o jeans no chão, e a sua calcinha preta correspondente do caralho, que estava zombando de mim, cobrindo uma parte da carne que eu mais queria ver. Agarrei-as mais uma vez, e ela gemeu quando eu a apalpei através do tecido.

"Você está tão molhada, Songbird," eu assobiei contra a sua boca. Ela fez aquele gemido, mais uma vez, e com um movimento do meu dedo, a calcinha rendada caiu em pedaços rasgada no chão.

"Aquela era cara," ela ofegou, as suas mãos vagando por meus cabelos. Ela me puxou delicadamente enquanto ela arqueava contra mim, mais forte desta vez, e eu quase vim* em minhas calças.

_*Em Inglês, se falar 'came', que em tradução literal é 'vim', mais aqui está no sentindo de gozar, então ele quis dizer que quase gozava em suas calças. _ "Eu vou lhe comprar um novo par," eu resmunguei quando eu coloquei a minha boca contra a dela mais uma vez. Sua boca era quente enquanto ela sugava a minha língua, deslizando a minha contra a dela quando ela arqueou contra mim mais uma vez.

"Você está vestido demais," ela suspirou quando as suas mãos talentosas fizeram um trabalho rápido na minha camisa. Suas unhas rastejaram ao longo do meu peito, e eu rosnei baixo.

"Você deveria fazer algo sobre isso." Eu gemi enquanto as suas mãos deslizavam o paletó e a camisa para baixo dos meus ombros e os jogava no chão. Seus dedos eram como os pequenos parafusos contra a minha pele, e eu enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço, lambendo e sugando a sua pele, enquanto a sua mão percorria o meu estômago. Seus dedos se atrapalharam contra o botão da minha calça antes de empurrá-las, juntamente com a minha cueca, para dentro da poça de roupa ao redor de nossos pés.

Rapidamente, eu a levantei contra a parede. Isso ia ser duro e rápido e eu quase explodi quando ela enrolou as pernas bem torneadas em volta da minha cintura. Eu me posicionei na sua entrada, e eu engoli o gemido dela com a minha boca quando eu mergulhei dentro dela. Ela era quente e apertada, e eu a senti apertar os músculos em volta do meu pau. Movi os meus quadris num ritmo forte, enquanto os nossos corpos batiam contra a parede.

"Abra os olhos, Songbird," Eu ofegava com a voz rouca. "Eu quero ver você." Seus olhos se abriram enquanto eu continuava a estocar dentro dela, batendo e devastando, e por um breve momento, eu realmente me preocupei se eu estava sendo muito grosseiro com ela. O som que emanava do seu corpo me garantiu que esse não era o caso, e eu apalpei a bunda dela, puxando-a para mais perto e permitindo que a penetrasse mais profundamente. Nossos quadris estavam sincronizados em um ritmo perfeito enquanto a cabeça dela batia contra a parede. Eu trouxe uma de minhas mãos até a parte de trás da sua cabeça, e eu envolvi os fios de seda do seu cabelo cor de mogno com os meus dedos nos fios enquanto a minha língua invadia a sua boca mais uma vez.

"Deus, sim.. Aí..." ela gemeu de encontro a minha boca, quando eu mergulhei mais fundo. Aquela voz era como o ouro derretido, e eu ansiava por ouvir mais uma vez.

"Deixe-me ouvi-la, Songbird," eu sussurrei em um fôlego contra a sua pele. Lambi o suor fora de seu pescoço enquanto eu estocava mais profundamente. "Venha para mim... agora!"

De uma forma grosseira, eu movimentei os meus quadris pela última vez enquanto mordia a pele macia do seu pescoço. Seu gemido ensurdecedor ecoou em meus ouvidos enquanto as suas mãos agarraram os meus ombros, e ela se agarrou a mim enquanto ela cavalgou pela onda do orgasmo.

"Foda-se, sim," eu suspirei enquanto eu me libertei dentro dela, a sensação era tão forte que eu podia ver minúsculas luzes brancas dançando por trás das minhas pálpebras. Ela puxou o meu cabelo, forçando a minha boca contra a dela. Nós nos beijamos – a intensidade dos nossos beijos diminuíram enquanto nós descíamos do alto do nosso clímax. Na hora em que nós descemos, nossos beijos se tornaram ternos e doces. Fazia muito tempo que eu tinha beijado uma mulher tão suavemente como eu estava a beijando agora, e eu perguntei se eu já teria sido capaz de demonstrar tanta ternura a alguém.

Eu sabia que a resposta era não. Eu não era carinhoso. Eu não era doce. Mas para a linda garota em meus braços, eu fiz uma exceção.

Só desta vez.

"Vamos para a cama, Songbird", eu sussurrei quando eu a levantei em meus braços. Ela se aconchegou no meu ombro e fechou os olhos. Eu a levei para a sua cama desfeita, colocando o cobertor em volta dela. Eu me deitei ao lado dela e ajustei os lençóis contra a sua pele cremosa. Eu vi quando ela se aconchegou contra o travesseiro, o rosto em forma de coração relaxando em um sono tranquilo. Seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados do meu assalto, e eu delicadamente tracei o seu lábio inferior com a ponta do meu dedo.

Ela realmente era uma mulher bonita.

Olhei para a mão esquerda e vi que o seu dedo estava nu. Eu provavelmente deveria ter olhado antes pegá-la sem sentido, mas parecia um ponto discutível agora. Será que ela era solteira? Achei que a perspectiva era inacreditável, mas ela era, obviamente, só para esta noite. Gostaria de saber se – como eu – ela tinha tido problemas para dormir, e o bar tinha sido uma distração bem-vinda no meio da noite.

Ela suspirou suavemente em seu sono, e me lembrei que essa distração sedutora havia dado lucros. A noite tinha sido uma merda completa. Eu tinha ficado preso no tribunal por muito mais tempo do que eu esperava, e eu tinha perdido o fodido jantar de ensaio. Eram em tempos difíceis como estes que eu ficava feliz que o Jazz tivesse escolhido o Emmett para ser o seu padrinho. Eu era incerto e irresponsável, e eu não poderia culpar o cara por conceder a melhor distinção de homem para outra pessoa. Era irônico que ele tivesse escolhido o meu irmão, considerando o pica grande e imaturo que ele poderia ser as vezes e como ele era imaturo na mesa de jantar. Mas, obviamente, Jasper tinha feito a escolha certa, considerando que eu não conseguia nem chegar ao hotel a tempo. Eu me sentia como um canalha por deixar ele. Eu pedi desculpas, e ele deu de ombros. Eu assegurei a ele que eu estaria lá amanhã – quando contava mais. Eu tinha feito o check-in no hotel e logo fiz o meu caminho para o bar.

Olhei para a sua forma dormindo, percebendo que ela tinha sido – sem dúvida – a melhor parte da minha noite. Era triste que eu não tivesse perguntado o nome dela, e era uma vergonha do caralho que eu nunca iria ter a chance de fazer isso.

"Bons sonhos, Songbird," eu sussurrei suavemente, roçando os meus lábios contra os dela mais uma vez.

Me vesti em silêncio na escuridão do quarto, e quando eu fechei a minha calça, notei o tecido rasgado de sua calcinha. Eu tinha prometido lhe comprar outro par, e eu me sentia culpado que eu não conseguiria manter a promessa. Era difícil enviar a alguém um presente quando você nem sequer sabia o seu nome. Eu me concedi um último olhar para a bela garota antes de abrir a porta, deixando-a fechar suavemente atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>*<strong>BPOV<strong>*

O alarme ressoou na minha cabeça e eu bati cegamente no relógio ofensivo quando eu rolei sobre o meu lado. Estremeci quando eu estiquei os meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Minha cabeça latejava, e minhas coxas estavam doendo.

Meus olhos brilharam quando as imagens da noite anterior inundaram a minha mente.

Me lembrei dos três martinis.

Me lembrei do piano.

Me lembrei dos olhos verdes.

Eu virei a minha cabeça lentamente, esperando ver os mesmos olhos verdes me encarando. Ou, pelo menos, o ronco ao meu lado.

A cama estava vazia.

Precisando de uma prova visual dos eventos da noite anterior, eu me levantei em meus cotovelos. Minha calcinha favorita da La Perla estava deitada em pedaços esfarrapados ao lado do meu jeans. Eu olhava ao redor quando olhei para a parede... de volta para as minhas roupas... de volta para a parede mais uma vez.

Ele tinha me fodido contra a parede?

A dor surda entre as minhas pernas confirmaram que ele tinha. Eu lentamente saí da cama e liguei a água quente do chuveiro. Eu entrei e permiti que a água picasse no meu corpo e lavasse os restos da noite. Quando eu lavei o cabelo e raspei minhas pernas, eu não pude deixar de sentir vergonha. Eu nunca fiz sexo casual. Nunca. Eu não era inocente, e eu não era uma puritana, mas eu senti fortemente que eu deveria ter pelo menos perguntado o nome do homem cujo o pau estava dentro de mim. Era uma condição definitiva.

Eu não sabia o seu nome. Eu nem sequer sabia se ele tinha usado um preservativo. Enquanto eu deixei o fluxo de água escaldante cair na minha pele, minha vergonha rapidamente se transformou em descrença. Este homem deslumbrante, fodidamente lindo tinha me fodido contra a parede. Eu poderia lembrar o desespero dos nossos beijos. Me lembrei que suas mãos estavam em cima de mim e faziam pequenos pontos de eletricidade fluírem através da minha pele. Acima de tudo, me lembrei da intensidade do meu orgasmo. O orgasmo mais explosivo da minha vida.

Depois disso é quando as coisas começaram a ficar confusas. Eu lembrava vagamente de ser colocada na cama, então eu tive que assumir que era ele. Me lembrei dele me chamando de algo. Não era o meu nome, obviamente, mas era algo doce...

E então a minha descrença se transformou em raiva.

Isso foi uma fodida-de-pato*. Este homem tinha me fodido sem sentido e depois só... foi embora? Que tipo de canalha, frio e sem coração faz isso?_ *Falam isso quando a pessoa que transou com a outra evita qualquer tipo de contato. Também pode ser entendido como um encontro sexual ou uma noite de amor._

Felizmente, eu nunca teria que vê-lo novamente.

Eu ainda estava chafurdando na minha falta de juízo estúpida enquanto caminhava até a suíte nupcial. Alice e Jasper tinham ignorado todas as crenças tradicionais, optando por passar a noite juntos e reunir a todos em algo que ela considerava "Café da manhã nupcial." Era exatamente como o jantar de ensaio... só que mais cedo e com ovos mexidos. "O que há de errado?" a voz de Alice latiu para mim enquanto eu caminhava através da porta de acesso à suíte. Jasper imediatamente me entregou um café, e eu tentei dar um sorriso em agradecimento. "Bom dia, raio de sol," murmurei cansada. "Por favor, não grite. O que faz você pensar que algo está errado?"

"Talvez porque você pareça fodidamente esgotada," o melhor amigo de Jasper zombou do outro lado da mesa. Seu prato estava transbordando com ovos e bacon, e o cheiro era horrível.

"Noite difícil," eu murmurei quando me sentei ao lado dele. Peguei um pedaço de pão na bandeja e tentei mastigar.

"Você também?" Emmett riu, e eu fechei os meus olhos quando o som estrondoso de seu riso fez a minha cabeça pulsar. Normalmente, eu realmente gostava de Emmett. Ele era engraçado e amaldiçoava como um marinheiro. Esta manhã, porém, eu só queria matá-lo. Peguei a faca de manteiga e dei um olhar perigoso antes de usá-la para a sua finalidade. As torradas com manteiga se estabeleceram no meu estômago imediatamente.

"O que está acontecendo com os membros da minha festa de casamento ao pensarem que é uma boa idéia ficar totalmente esgotados antes do dia mais importante da minha vida?" Alice choramingou enquanto ela desfilava pela sala. Jasper a pegou nos braços, e ele me lembrou duma rede de capturar borboletas. Ele sussurrou suavemente no ouvido dela enquanto ela enterrava a cabeça no peito dele.

Eu me virei para Emmett, que estava observando a cena se desenrolar, e mesmo que nós amassemos os dois, nenhum de nós poderia resistir a rolar os olhos com desgosto.

"Eu não fiquei _esgotada_," eu murmurei para Emmett. "Eu me lembro da maior parte... de quase _tudo_..."

"Hmm," Emmett murmurou enquanto ele mastigava a sua panqueca. "Você foi preenchida?" Eu fiz uma careta com a memória. "_Como_ estar na horizontal quando isso aconteceu?"

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha, e eu podia ver que ele estava intrigado. "Não necessariamente. Na vertical, também funciona."

"Então, sim, eu fui preenchida," eu admiti com um suspiro desgostoso.

"Bom, bom..." Emmett riu quando ele terminou engolir o seu suco. "Eu não tinha idéia de que você era tão filha da puta Bella, e eu digo isso como um elogio."

"Eu não sou, normalmente..." eu argumentei pateticamente.

Emmett riu enquanto ele se servia de um copo de suco. "O que este hotel tem? O meu irmão – Ele é o Padrinho e você ainda vai conhecê-lo. – Também se encontrava na mesma situação na noite passada" "Ah, sim," eu murmurei enquanto eu tomava uma outra dose do brinde. "O Padrinho Desonesto. Onde é que ele está esta manhã?"

"Ele está a caminho. Ele está aparentemente com problemas para se recuperar da porra do sexo quente que ele teve na noite passada. _Suas_ palavras, não minhas. Maldito bastardo sortudo". Ele resmungou enquanto enxugava o rosto com um guardanapo. "Este hotel é uma _merda_. Gostaria de saber se vou encontrar alguma coisa na recepção que irá satisfazer o meu paladar."

Eu estava certa de que ele não estava falando sobre o jantar.

"Bella..." Alice sorriu adoravelmente em minha direção. Meu radar de imediato registrou que isso envolvia eu fazer algo que eu realmente não queria fazer. Era fácil dizer isso com Alice. Ela era normalmente uma pessoa doce, em geral, mas quando ela queria que você fizesse alguma coisa, a sua manipulação era magistral. "Fiquei me perguntando se você quer experimentar o seu vestido? – Apenas uma última vez"

Emmett riu e olhou em sua direção.

"Hoje é dia do seu casamento, Alice," eu lembrei docemente. "Se o vestido não couber em mim agora, não vai caber na hora. Além disso, eu o provei ontem, e ele estava bom. Você mesmo disse."

"Mas eu queria vê-la com os sapatos," Alice lamentou. "Por favor, por favor, Bella..." Eu não podia _esperar_ até que esse maldito casamento tivesse acabado. Eu joguei o meu guardanapo na mesa e gemi: "Ótimo. Onde ele está? E onde diabos está Rosalie?"

"Rosalie esta lidando com a planejadora de casamentos do hotel. Aparentemente, houve um problema com a música, e Rose se ofereceu para ir chutar o traseiro de alguém," Emmett explicou com uma nota de admiração na voz dele. "Ei, Rosalie é solteira?"

Revirei os olhos enquanto Alice me levou para o vestiário. Parecia que uma super loja de casamento explodiu neste espaço minúsculo do quarto. Ele estava cheio de vestidos e smokings, e me perguntei à toa se a festa de casamento seria nós assistindo uns aos outros se vestindo hoje.

"Só saia quando estiver pronta," Alice sorriu alegremente, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Esta seria a décima vez que eu provava este vestido. Pelo menos ele era bonito. Era um vestido azul-gelo que tinha um colete que grudava a mim, acentuando algumas curvas que eu possuía. Me fazia me sentir sexy e poderosa.

Poderosa, ou seja, até que eu prendesse o salto prostituta em meus pés. Eles eram muito, muito exagerados, eu supunha. Eu só estava me cagando de medo de andar neles, e a minha melhor amiga estava me obrigando a usá-los em público.

Eu realmente a odiava hoje.

Me olhei no espelho e puxei o meu cabelo em uma torção, apenas para obter o efeito completo. Foi então que eu notei a pequena marca de mordida no lado do meu pescoço. Engoli em seco quando tracei o meu dedo ao longo da contusão arroxeada.

O desgraçado me _marcou_.

A noiva ia ficar tão chateada.

Eu soltei o meu cabelo quando caminhei de volta para a suíte nupcial. "Alice, eu vou precisar de um corretivo, eu acho." Eu ouvi o som distinto de um garfo bater ruidosamente contra um prato. Cada cabeça na sala se virou para a mesa, e eu parei de respirar quando eu vi os olhos verdes brilhantes do Padrinho Desonesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Olá meninas, começando a primeira semana do ano com fic nova. Obrigado a todas pela compreensão. Então, agora teremos Songbird todas as quintas. O que acharam? Eu e a Lay estamos nos empenhando para terminá-la toda, então temos praticamente a metade da fic traduzida, provavelmente não teremos pausa nas postagens dela. Espero que gostem. Ah, essa fic é da mesma autora de Such Great Heights, e espero ter a honra de traduzir mais fics dela. Pq todas são lindas._

_**Thank's SidneyAlice. We love your fics!** _


	2. Uma Promessa Não Esquecida

**Capítulo 2**

_Uma Promessa Não Esquecida._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***EPOV***

Certamente eu estava alucinando. Eu tive três horas de sono, afinal, e eu estava ostentando uma ligeira ressaca. Os distúrbios visuais são comuns em tais condições, certo?

Eu pisquei rapidamente e deixei o meu garfo contra o meu prato. Cada cabeça na sala se virou para mim quando eu limpei a minha garganta, tentando agir indiferente - como se o aperto repentino do meu jeans não tivesse nada a ver com a garota que estava na porta vestindo um vestido de cetim azul-gelo e um par de saltos-me-foda. Ela estava olhando para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, e teria sido quente... exceto pelo fato de que ela parecia completamente chateada.

Eu balancei o seu mundo na noite passada. Por que diabos ela estava tão chateada?

Eu sorri para ela enquanto eu pegava o meu garfo, nunca quebrando o contato visual enquanto eu esfaqueava os meus ovos. Eu levantei o meu olhar da mesa, e eu tive a satisfação de ver os seus olhos vidrados em mim quando eu trouxe o garfo à boca.**  
><strong>  
>Meu irmão - geralmente tão desatento com as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor – finalmente fingiu uma tosse, efetivamente quebrando o transe. Eu disparei um olhar em sua direção, e seu rosto estava convencido.<p>

_O bastardo sabia. _

"Por que você precisa de um corretivo?" Alice perguntou enquanto ela examinava o rosto da garota. "Eu não vejo nada."

"Você quer que eu amarre o meu cabelo?" Ela perguntou suavemente.  
><em><br>__Deus, essa voz._

"Sim..." Alice respondeu hesitante.

"Então eu vou precisar de um corretivo. Parece que tenho uma... mancha... no meu pescoço," a garota murmurou baixinho. Eu ri, e sua cabeça virou de costas em minha direção. Ela era muito com a Blair* de "O Exorcista" e eu não pude deixar de rir em voz alta.

_*A protagonista do filme O Exorcista, aquela que faz uns movimentos sinistros com o pescoço e a cabeça, por isso a comparação do Ed._  
><strong><br>**Eu vi quando a garota agarrou o braço de Alice e a puxou para o quarto contíguo. Eu sorri antes de me servir um copo de suco. Jasper caminhou até a mesa e se sentou perto de mim, me imprensando de uma maneira eficaz entre ele e Emmett. Eu, felizmente, continuei a comer o meu café enquanto eu fingia ignorar os olhares sabedores que vinha de cada um deles.

"Você transou com a Bella," Emmett falou o assunto com naturalidade.

"Será que esse é o seu nome?" Eu respondi preguiçoso enquanto colocava um morango na minha boca. Muito apropriado. Bonita Bella.

Jasper gemia enquanto segurava a sua cabeça em suas mãos. Este casamento deve ter o transformado em um maricas. A Brandon era uma garota doce e bonita como o inferno, mas eu não tinha certeza se valia a pena trocar as minhas bolas por qualquer mulher.**  
><strong>  
>"Alice vai te matar," Jazz lamentou para as suas mãos. "Por que, Edward? Porque ela? Por que hoje? Agora essa merda vai ser complicada, e eu vou ter que lidar com uma noiva chateada."<p>

Dei de ombros em defesa quando eu peguei outro morango.**  
><strong>  
>"Você é um advogado figurão, e tudo que você pode fazer é dar de ombros?" Emmett gargalhou. "Cara, você fodeu a dama de honra... verticalmente, pelo que eu soube. Certamente você tem algo eloquente e poético a dizer?"<p>

Minha manhã de merda tinha acabado de melhorar substancialmente. Não só comecei vendo a minha garota com um vestido sexy e saltos altos, mas ela obviamente tinha mencionado as nossas escapadas para o meu irmão.

"Hmm..." eu meditei enquanto eu engolia o resto do meu suco. "Você me conhece. Eu nunca beijo e saio dizendo."

Emmett quase engasgou com o bacon. "Desde quando?"

Jasper estava esfregando as têmporas com os dedos.**  
><strong>  
>"Você pode relaxar?" Murmurei em sua direção. "O fato de eu ter dormido com a dama de honra – e gostei muito, devo acrescentar – não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o seu casamento precioso e eu nem sabia que ela estava no casamento."<p>

"Você poderia ter conhecido ela, se você se preocupasse em aparecer no ensaio," Emmett murmurou entre mordidas.**  
><strong>  
>"Verdade," eu murmurei culpado, mas eu também sabia que o fato de que Bella era a melhor amiga de Alice não teria me impedido de tentar entrar em suas calças. A garota era demasiadamente fodível para o seu próprio bem.<p>

Claro, eu não admitiria isso em voz alta.

"Além disso, eu sou o Padrinho," eu argumentei. "Não são contatos bastante casuais em festas de casamento?"

"Sim, mas essa merda não costuma acontecer até a recepção..."

Ouvimos uma batida da porta, e a voz de Emmett parou quando uma mulher alta, loira e peituda de repente apareceu na entrada. O rosto de meu irmão de repente se iluminou abertamente, olhando pasmado para a dama de honra voluptuosa. Ela estava derramando para fora pelo topo da sua blusa, era agradável de se olhar, mas parecia um pouco desesperada para mim. Para Emmett, no entanto, era um ponto de vista amoroso.

"Sabe, Em..." Eu sorriu. "Não tem essa história de panelas e chaleiras e como elas são pretas..."

"Eu não peguei ela ainda," Emmett murmurou com antecipação. "Mas eu adoraria. Na vertical, na horizontal, na diagonal, de cabeça para baixo..."

"Onde estão as garotas?" Ela bateu com raiva.

"Procurando um corretivo," Jasper sussurrou suavemente, enquanto apontava na direção da porta. Ela estreitou os olhos em confusão antes de pisar fora da sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

"Ela parece divertida," eu disse quando joguei o meu guardanapo no meu prato e me levantei da mesa. "Então, qual é a agenda? Não tenho tempo para receber uma massagem antes de fazer isso?"

Os olhos de Jasper estavam arregalados de susto. "Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, não se atrase. Eu estou lhe implorando, Edward."

Revirei os olhos. "Cara, eu só vou receber uma massagem. Eu não vou nem sair do hotel. A que horas você me quer aqui?"

"As fotos serão as quatro," disse Alice enquanto ela voltava para o quarto. Para minha grande decepção, ela estava sozinha. "É preciso estar aqui as três para se vestir. Se você se atrasar, eu vou caçá-lo e matá-lo. Está claro?"

"Como cristal," eu sorri enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção e beijei a sua bochecha. Ou eu estava perdoado pelo chupão, ou Bella tinha mantido a boca fechada. Eu suspeitava que era o último.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu vou com você," Emmett disse enquanto ele jogava uma uva na boca. "O que você acha Jazz? Você parece que precisa de uma massagem. Talvez para aliviar a tensão pré-matrimonial?"<strong><br>**  
>Buscando permissão, Jasper se virou para a noiva.<p>

"Tudo bem, só não se atrase." Alice suspirou profundamente quando ela se virou em direção ao sofá e abriu o zíper de uma bolsa enorme. "Eu tenho que achar um corretivo. Minha dama de honra permitiu que algum bastardo colocasse um enorme chupão no seu pescoço. Ela pode ter de usar o seu cabelo solto depois de tudo." Ela tirou um tubo do batom de sua bolsa e pegou. Alice analisou uma sombra e imediatamente a atirou de volta para a bolsa. "Dá pra acreditar? De _todas_ as noites para Bella transar. Ela disse que foi muito bom, embora, então eu acho que isso é tudo que importa..." **  
><strong>  
>Eu virei a minha cabeça em descrença.<p>

Muito bom? Ela disse que eu era muito bom?

"Foi fodidamente incrível", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Os olhos de Jasper se alargaram e Emmett gargalhou alto enquanto cada um me agarrava pelos meus braços e me levavam para fora da suíte.

* * *

><p><strong>*BPOV*<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Eu estava bebendo uma Sprite, desejando desesperadamente que isso fosse algo mais forte, mas prometendo ao mesmo tempo nunca mais beber nenhuma gota de álcool durante o tempo que eu viver. Alec, meu cabeleireiro, estava atrás de mim, envolvendo vertentes do meu cabelo em torno de um babyliss. Eu assistia com fascínio quando ele puxou o ferro e a onda saltou direto para o local certo.<p>

Eu nunca poderia fazer o meu cabelo fazer isso.

O corretivo tinha feito um trabalho digno de esconder a marca, mas eu ainda não estava confortável com o penteado que Alice tinha solicitado. Eu levei apenas 30 minutos rastejando para convencer Alice a fazer de outra forma.

"Eu quero um nome," Rosalie disse enquanto folheava uma revista, enquanto o seu próprio estilista trabalhava a sua mágica. Em uma demonstração de solidariedade, Rose decidiu usar seu cabelo solto, também. Claro, ela tinha cabelos de supermodelo – todo loiro, ondulado e brilhante. O meu era castanho e liso e blablablá.**  
><strong>  
>"Não, você não quer", eu murmurei cansada enquanto olhava para Alice. Ela estava no outro lado da sala na cadeira da pedicura e bem fora do alcance da voz. "É muito embaraçoso."<p>

"Tudo bem", murmurou Rose. "Mas você pelo menos pode me dar mais detalhes. Você não tem sido devidamente fodida a... quanto tempo faz mesmo?"

"Se a noite passada serviu de alguma indicação, eu _nunca _tinha sido fodida corretamente", eu suspirei.

Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida em minha direção. "Foi _muito _bom?"

"Foi muito bom." **  
><strong>  
>Rosalie bufou. "Isso <em>deve<em> ter sido bom mesmo, se esse chupão que o bundão deixou no seu pescoço serve para qualquer indicação." **  
><strong>  
>Minha testa enrugou enquanto eu acariciava a marca. "Você acha que eu lembro quando isso aconteceu, não é?" <strong><br>**  
>Rose encolheu os ombros. "Não necessariamente, e pare de tocar nisso. Nós usamos quase todo o tubo de corretivo para cobrir isso da primeira vez."<p>

Eu rapidamente soltei a minha mão e a coloquei no meu colo.

"Bem, pelo menos você tem um acompanhante para o casamento", Rosalie observou. "Eu vou ficar presa e terei que dançar com um dos rapazes Cullen."

Pelo menos agora eu sabia o nome dele.

_Edward Cullen. __  
><em>  
>Eu tinha sido completamente fodida pelo Padrinho Desonesto.<p>

"Eu não tenho um acompanhante", eu disse acenando com a cabeça, ganhando um olhar de desaprovação de Alec.

"Ele não vai estar no casamento?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Oh, ele estará no casamento", eu murmurei miseravelmente. Não era o suficiente o que eu tinha de suportar, sem mencionar o desgaste e a vergonha da minha transa de uma noite? Eu _realmente _terei que olhar para ele a noite toda?

Eu poderia dizer que Rose estava curiosa, mas ela não perguntou. Essa era a melhor coisa da Rosalie. Ela raramente empurrava uma pessoa para mais detalhes. O chupão no meu pescoço era uma ocorrência muito estranha para ela ignorar _completamente_, mas pelo menos ela não estava pressionando para fins específicos.

Três horas depois, estávamos todas perfeitamente arrumadas e prontas para as fotos. Fiel à sua palavra, os meninos chegaram no tempo, e eu simulei uma chamada na varanda apenas para evitá-lo. Eu só podia imaginar o quão quente ele estaria no seu smoking, e eu sabia que ia perder completamente a minha merda se eu olhasse para aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Em vez disso, me concentrei em respirar profundamente e não cair nas armadilhas da morte que Alice chamava de sapatos. **  
><strong>  
>A descida no elevador para o Salão de Festas Espanhol foi estranha, mas ainda assim, eu me mantive forte e não olhei nenhuma vez em sua direção. Mas eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim. Eu podia sentir os seus olhos em mim, e eu tinha vergonha de admitir o quanto isso me animava. <strong><br>**  
>As fotos foram pura tortura, enquanto o fotógrafo nos colocava em algumas das mais ridículas poses. Felizmente, eu nunca estive perto o suficiente de Edward para que eu tivesse que olhar pra ele e tivesse que manter um bate-papo ocioso. <strong><br>**  
>"O que diabos há de errado com você?" Rosalie sussurrou quando o fotógrafo finalmente nos liberou. "Parece que você está pronta para vomitar."<p>

_Merda._

"Está na hora", Gianna, a planejadora de casamentos do hotel anunciou. Ela estava falando baixinho em um fone de ouvido e no agrupando em uma sala adjacente à esquerda do salão. Eu dei uma rápida olhada nos convidados sentados e tentei contar rapidamente o número de cabeças na multidão. Eu tinha contado até o sessenta, quando eu senti uma mão na parte de baixo das minhas costas. Era aquele mesmo choque elétrico que eu senti ontem à noite, e eu pulei de surpresa.**  
><strong>  
>"Você não irá mesmo me dizer olá?" Sua voz era suave e hipnótica, e eu tremia enquanto a sua respiração fazia cócegas na minha orelha. Eu mordi os meus lábios e olhei para a frente, ignorando-o completamente.<p>

"É hora do show!" Emmett bateu as palmas. "Todos os garotos para a frente!" **  
><strong>  
>Eu exalei com um suspiro bem profundo quando a sua mão desapareceu, e eu retomei minha contagem de cabeças só para manter a minha mente ocupada e a minha respiração sob controle. De repente, a música começou, e Rose começou a caminhar até o altar.<p>

"Bella!" o sussurro frenético de Alice interrompeu o meu tumulto interior, e de repente eu me lembrei dos meus deveres.**  
><strong>  
>"O quê?" Eu perguntei baixinho. Rose estava quase no altar.<p>

"Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, não estou? Quer dizer, eu amo o Jazz... e eu sei que ele me ama... mas isso está certo?"

Francamente, eu estava um pouco em pânico. Nem uma única vez em todos os anos que eu conhecia a Alice, ela jamais questionou o seu relacionamento com o Jasper. Eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo que era difícil se lembrar de uma época em que eles não eram _Jasper e Alice._**  
><strong>  
>"Bella, você está pronta", Gianna sussurrou com um sorriso, ela apontou para o Salão de Festas.<p>

"Um momento, vadia!" Alice falou irritada quando ela pegou minha mão. "Eu estou tendo um momento, e eu preciso da minha melhor amiga." **  
><strong>  
>Gianna interfonou de volta para os seus ajudantes, murmurando freneticamente em seu fone de ouvido.<p>

Eu respirei fundo e a puxei para fora da vista dos convidados do casamento. "Alice, olhe para mim. Você está me ouvindo?" Seus olhos derivavam ao redor da sala, e eu temia que ela estivesse procurando por uma saída mais próxima. "Respire, Alice. Você está nervosa."

"Me diga que isto é o certo", ela implorou suavemente.

Eu não era especialista em relacionamentos. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha doze anos, de modo que praticamente a minha opinião sobre o amor e o casamento fosse enviesada. Meus próprios relacionamentos – os poucos que eu tive – tinham sido puramente físicos e não tinham absolutamente nenhuma emoção por trás deles. O que eu sei sobre ser "felizes para sempre?"**  
><strong>  
>Mas eu conhecia a minha melhor amiga, e eu sabia o quanto ela adorava o homem de pé no altar. Então fiz o que qualquer bom repórter faria. Eu segurei um sorriso no meu rosto e toquei junto com a banda.<p>

"Alice", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Jasper te ama. Ele adora o chão que você pisa, e eu sei que você sente o mesmo por ele. Eu não posso pensar em qualquer outro casal que foram feitos um para o outro." **  
><strong>  
>"Sério?" Sua voz estava aliviada, tremendo de emoção.<p>

"Realmente," Eu sorri suavemente. "E ele está esperando por você. Ele está pronto para fazer que você seja sua pra sempre. Esse não é o sentimento mais incrível do mundo– saber que _este_ homem vai te amar até o dia em que você morrer?" **  
><strong>  
>Ela fungou baixinho. "Isso é... é incrível."<p>

"Então vamos fazer isso", eu sorri. De repente, seu rosto se transformou no sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, e então assim, a minha doce Alice estava de volta.**  
><strong>  
>Eu acenei a Gianna, que suspirou de alívio quando ela me conduziu através da porta. Ignorei os confusos rostos sorridentes, que me olhavam enquanto eu caminhava até o altar. Eu estava tão feliz com a minha capacidade de andar em linha reta que eu cometi o erro de olhar para o altar, e quando o fiz, me encontrei olhando para os olhos devoradores de Edward Cullen. <strong><br>**  
>Eu <em>deveria<em> me lembrar que este homem era um burro arrogante. Eu _deveria_ ter desviado o olhar. Eu _deveria_ ter focado em alguma coisa, menos nele. Mas a verdade é que a intensidade da sua expressão aterrou em mim, e pela primeira vez hoje, eu me senti maravilhosamente calma. **  
><strong>  
>Eu forcei os meus olhos a se focarem em outro lugar quando a marcha nupcial começou, mas assim que Alice colocou a sua mão em Jasper, e todos tomaram os seus assentos, mais uma vez fui arrastada para a teia de aço que era o olhar de Edward. Seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo, e eu senti o meu estômago apertar em miséria.<p>

Os votos foram falados. Anéis foram trocados. Jasper beijou a noiva.

Tenho certeza que foi tudo muito bonito.

Infelizmente, eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhum momento.

O casamento fluiu sem esforço para a recepção, e antes que eu percebesse, já era a minha hora de dar o brinde. Eu era uma escritora, então, naturalmente eu havia escrito o meu discurso com antecedência e eu treinei no carro no caminho para o trabalho durante a semana passada. Era um pouco engraçado e um pouco piegas, e eu raramente me fazia de boba. Mas eu poderia apreciar o fato de que este era um dia que podia justificar isso, e eu a amava tanto, então engoli o meu orgulho e escrevi algo doce pra minha melhor amiga e o seu novo marido.

O DJ me entregou o microfone, eu me levantei da minha cadeira, meus olhos dispostos a permanecerem no rosto de Alice enquanto eu falava o meu discurso para a multidão. **  
><strong>  
>"Quando Alice e eu tínhamos dez anos," eu comecei, "ela e eu fizemos um juramento com os nossos dedos mindinhos de que um dia, ela seria a minha dama de honra e que eu seria a dela. No entanto, se eu soubesse que ela tinha planejado me colocar em saltos estiletos de treze centímetros quando esse dia chegasse, eu provavelmente teria procurado uma nova melhor amiga."<p>

"Eles não tem _treze _centímetros..." Alice murmurou, mas o seu rosto estava radiante de felicidade. A multidão riu, e houve até uns pequenos assobios – o mais alto veio da mesa presidencial*.

_*Nos casamentos, os padrinhos, damas de honra, família e os noivos ficam nessa mesa presidencial. Claro, que ela está falando do Ed.__**  
><strong>_  
>Quando eu não estava olhando para ele, era muito mais fácil ignorá-lo.<p>

"Há alguns anos, Alice e eu estávamos assistindo a um filme onde a dama de honra tinha que dar um brinde. Ela disse que 'O verdadeiro amor é o reconhecimento da alma do seu outro contraponto'. Naquela época, eu me lembro de ter pensado que esse pensamento era incrivelmente cafona, mas aparentemente foi inesquecível, porque foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando me sentei para escrever o meu brinde. Essa declaração personifica Jasper e Alice e sua a sua devoção um ao outro. Tenho visto muitas poucas instâncias de um amor verdadeiro na minha vida, mas acredite quando eu digo que Jasper e Alice encontraram isso um no outro. Eu os amo muito. Parabéns." **  
><strong>  
>Após os aplausos, todos levantaram as taças e brindaram ao casal feliz, e eu caí para trás contra a minha cadeira aliviada enquanto Jasper e Alice seguiam para a sua primeira dança. Esquecendo a minha posição de não alcoólica, tomei um gole do meu champanhe e olhei para Rose – cuja cabeça estava perto de Emmett. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e o braço dele estava envolvendo a cadeira por trás. Ele estava cochichando ao seu ouvido, e ela riu.<p>

_Rosalie nunca ri. _

Foi quando eu soube que eu estava ferrada. Eu estava contando com Emmett quando chegasse a minha hora de dançar. Eu assisti em desespero, enquanto ele e Rose caminhavam para a pista de dança, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos na mesa principal.**  
><strong>  
>Felizmente, ele estava <em>indo <em>lá para baixo.

"Querida, por favor, me explique por que você está sentada aqui parecendo lamentar quando há um belo pedaço da espécie macho na extremidade da mesa te fodendo-com-os-olhos e jogando a merda fora de você."

_Jake! _**  
><strong>  
>Jake era um repórter de entretenimento pra o <em>Times <em>e o meu melhor amigo no escritório. Ele era bonito e engraçado, mas ele também era um dos poucos jornalistas do sexo masculino que não tentava me derrubar. Estas eram todas as vantagens a seu favor, então eu estava feliz em chamá-lo de meu amigo.**  
><strong>  
>"Jake, dance comigo!" Eu implorei pateticamente quando eu agarrei o braço dele. Ele riu e bebeu o seu copo de champanhe.<p>

"Não é possível", Jake brincou. Ele apontou para o open bar*, onde o seu namorado – um fotógrafo chamado Seth Clearwater – estava de pé com orgulho. Ambos eram inteiramente bonitos.

_*Open Bar: bar aberto em tradução livre, mas é um bar que serve bebidas a vontade, e já que eles estão em uma festa de casamento, lá com certeza tem um._**  
><strong>  
>Por que todos os caras decentes estão casados ou são gays?<p>

"Tudo bem, me abandone na minha hora de necessidade", eu rosnei enquanto eu tomava um gole do meu champanhe.

"Oh, eu não acho que você vai estar abandonada por muito tempo", Jake sorriu maliciosamente, e eu suspirei pesadamente, quando eu senti alguém sentar na cadeira ao meu lado. "Eu acho que preciso de um drink. Divirta-se, querida." E com um piscar de olhos, ele tinha ido embora.

_Traidor. _**  
><strong>  
>Senti um braço ao longo das costas da minha cadeira quando ele se inclinou mais perto da minha orelha. "Você não pode me ignorar a noite toda. É realmente muito rude."<p>

Meu temperamento explodiu, mas eu ainda me recusava a virar a minha cabeça em sua direção uma vez que, obviamente, eu era incapaz de olhar nos olhos dele, sem perder minha mente fodida.

"Você _deve _saber tudo sobre comportamento rude", eu rebati com raiva.

"E o _que _isso significa?" Edward perguntou.

O ódio irradiava de mim. Eu orei para que eu fosse capaz de me manter coerente, porque eu iria, obviamente, ter que enfrentá-lo em algum ponto. Com um suspiro resignado, virei minha a cabeça.

Eu realmente não estava esperando que o seu rosto estivesse tão perto do meu. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e seu hálito era doce no meu rosto.

Eu respirei fundo e temperei a minha decisão. "O chupão deixado em mim e você ter saído sem sequer ter a cortesia de dizer um adeus é qualificado como um comportamento rude, você não concorda comigo?"

Um sorriso lento rastejou em seu rosto. "Eu queria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim. Além disso, você adorou. Aqueles seus gemidos ainda ecoam em meus ouvidos."

"Você é um porco", eu murmurei enquanto eu pegava um copo de champanhe – provavelmente de Rosalie. Eu o tomei rapidamente antes de colocá-lo de volta na mesa.

"E você é sexy como o inferno. Venha dançar comigo."

"Não." **  
><strong>  
>Ele se inclinou para mais perto do meu ouvido e eu tremi. "Você me deixou te foder contra uma parede, mas você não vai compartilhar uma dança lenta comigo?"<p>

"Eu estava bêbada", eu respondi sem jeito.

Ele bufou. "Você _não _estava bêbada".

"Há literalmente centenas de belas mulheres nesse salão", eu disse enquanto acenava minha mão em direção à multidão. "Faça a sua escolha."

"Mas eu quero dançar com a mulher mais bonita nesse salão, e está mulher é você."

Verdadeiramente, ele era um bastardo charmoso.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu acho que é uma péssima idéia", eu respondi com a voz trêmula. Sua mão estava de volta no meu pescoço, e minha pele formigava sob o seu toque.<p>

"Só uma dança, Songbird", ele sussurrou baixinho, o seu nariz rasteirando contra a minha bochecha. **  
><strong>  
>Era o nome que ele me chamou ontem à noite. O nome que ele usou para me persuadir a sair de perto do piano. O nome que ele rosnou quando ele me fez vir.<p>

E foi esse nome que me levou a colocar a minha mão na sua, e com um sorriso sensual, triunfante, ele me levou para a pista de dança. Seus olhos de fogo estavam trancados nos meus quando ele puxou a minha mão perto de seu peito enquanto a outra mão encontrou as minhas costas. Ele me puxou para perto, e nossos corpos balançavam ao ritmo lento da música.

"Eu sei que este é um ponto discutível agora, mas eu sou Edward." Seu sorriso era torto e seus olhos estavam dançando com travessuras.

Olhei ansiosamente ao redor da sala. "Eu sou Bella."

"Então você está chateada sobre a noite passada?" Edward sussurrou com curiosidade. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de manter a voz baixa.

"Sim".

"Posso perguntar por quê?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Porque eu não faço sexo de uma noite*... nunca."

_*Mesmo que sexo casual, mas assim fará sentindo na próxima sentença._

Ele sorriu e os seus olhos dançaram com alegria. "Eu vejo isso. Bem, se isso é tudo o que está te incomodando então, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia ser persuadido a repetir o desempenho. Eu não quero que você se sinta culpada desnecessariamente quando é tão fácil para mim fazer isso direito."

Revirei os olhos. "Você é um canalha." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sou", ele admitiu baixinho. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu quero você. Esse vestido e os saltos foda-me estão me matando."<p>

"Você não me quer", eu murmurei. "Você quer me foder. Existe uma grande diferença." **  
><strong>  
>"Não para mim," Edward encolheu os ombros. "De qualquer forma, nós dois conseguiríamos o que queremos."<p>

Eu estreitei os olhos. Ele estaria falando sério, ou apenas estava sendo arrogante? "O que faz você pensar que eu te quero?"

Edward piscou aquele sorriso torto pra mim. "Por que o sexo foi fodidamente fantástico."

Eu não podia negar isso. **  
><strong>  
>"Foi tão fantástico que você não podia ter ser incomodado em dizer adeus?"<p>

Ele me olhou com curiosidade. "Bella, você literalmente caiu no sono dez segundos depois que você gozou."

Eu tinha? Honestamente, eu não conseguia me lembrar de muita coisa depois que eu tive a mãe de todos os orgasmos.

"Bem, então, o que você tem a dizer sobre o chupão?" Continuei o meu discurso. "Você tem quantos anos? Dezesseis?

"Mas esse chupão serviu pra que você pudesse usar o seu cabelo solto hoje à noite – que eu amo – então eu não posso me desculpar por isso," Ele teceu as suas mãos em meus cabelos e me puxou, me pressionando contra o seu corpo. Dissimuladamente, ele moveu a sua pélvis contra a minha, e eu ofeguei quando eu senti a sua ereção contra mim. Olhei nervosamente pela sala, e meus olhos se fixaram na noiva.

A expressão de Alice estava lívida.

"Nós não podemos", eu sussurrei.

"Nós podemos", Edward murmurou em meu ouvido. "E se é tão importante para você, eu prometo que eu vou dizer adeus dessa vez."

Eu tremia em seus braços, e ele me apertou mais contra o seu corpo. Olhei em seus olhos de fogo, e eles estavam nadando com fome. Sua boca pairou próxima a minha, e eu assisti – hipnotizada – como a sua língua umedecia o seu lábio inferior.

"Diga que sim, Songbird," Edward murmurou enquanto a sua boca brincava com o canto da minha.**  
><strong>  
>Eu poderia fazer isso. Ter um fim de semana aparte da minha vida solitária, eu podia me permitir isso. Ele era lindo, e por algum motivo desconhecido, ele me queria em sua cama. Seria útil e impressionante e, em seguida, ele sairia da minha vida para sempre. Ele e eu iriamos voltar para os nossos cantos de Seattle, e eu nunca teria que ver o seu rosto bonito novamente. A única lembrança deste fim de semana seria a marca que ele tinha feito no meu corpo, mas que com certeza iria sair eventualmente.<strong><br>**  
>"Uma condição," eu sussurrei.<p>

Os olhos de Edward brilharam no triunfo. "Qualquer coisa".

"Deixe a sua marca onde só eu posso vê-la."

Ele resmungou baixinho antes de me puxar pela mão e me levar através do labirinto da pista de dança lotada. Corremos pelo saguão até encontrar um elevador, e as portas mal tinham se fechado antes dele me empurrar contra a parede.

"Você cheira bem pra caralho", ele respirou enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça no meu cabelo e se agarrava a minha cintura. Eu gemi quando ele passou a mão na minha perna, puxando-a para cima e a colocando ao redor de seu quadril. Eu arqueei contra ele– pressionando firmemente contra o seu pau – e ele gemia contra o meu pescoço. Eu puxei seus cabelos e trouxe a sua boca para a minha. Ele resmungou quando ele enfiou a sua língua na minha boca e os nossos lábios se moldaram um ao outro. Sua mão tinha acabado de ir para baixo do meu vestido, quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Felizmente, elas abriram exatamente na frente de seu quarto. **  
><strong>  
>Edward me empurrou contra a porta e colocou a sua testa na minha enquanto ele mexia no bolso procurando a chave do quarto. Seus olhos estavam ardendo de desejo quando a porta finalmente foi aberta. Eu tropecei para trás, mas os seus braços fortes me pegaram quando ele me envolveu em seus braços e me levantou do chão. Nossas testas se tocaram novamente, e nós dois estávamos sem fôlego quando ele me segurou em seus braços. <strong><br>**  
>Agora que estávamos na sala, pude ver que esta noite era diferente. Ele estava diferente. Foram-se os beijos apaixonados e as pegadas selvagens, que englobavam a nossa primeira noite juntos. Hoje à noite, ele estava me provocando... e ele me deixava confusa e emocionada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Muito devagar, ele me levou até a sua cama e me sentou na beirada.<p>

Eu vi quando ele caiu de joelhos diante de mim. Nunca quebrando o meu olhar, a mão dele percorreu a minha perna antes de deslizar para o meu calcanhar, e depois fez isso com o outro pé. Suas mãos arrastaram-se por cada uma das minhas pernas... sob o tecido de cetim do meu vestido... ele puxou o material até que o vestido estava ajuntado ao redor da minha cintura. Ele abriu as minhas pernas e me olhava com fome enquanto um dedo seu escorregava ao longo da minha calcinha molhada. Eu arqueei o meu corpo e inclinei a minha cabeça para trás, gemendo alto quando ele pressionou o meu clitóris através do tecido fino.

"Você é tão sexy", Edward murmurou. Eu me inclinei e desatei o nó da gravata, jogando-a sobre o meu ombro. Ele sorriu enquanto eu desabotoava o colete e depois a sua camisa e beijei o seu ombro nu quando as suas roupas caíram no chão. Edward chegou em torno de mim e desamarrou o meu vestido, e ele gemeu quando as mãos dele encontraram os meus seios. Eu soluçava enquanto as suas mãos macias acariciavam a minha pele nua. **  
><strong>  
>"Deite-se", ele ordenou baixinho depois que ele tinha acabado de me despir. Eu ouvi o zíper, e dentro de segundos, ele estava pairando sobre mim. Corri as minhas mãos ao longo de seu peito, e ele estremeceu sob o meu toque. <strong><br>**  
>Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu tremia enquanto os seus lábios suavemente roçavam a minha clavícula. Ele beijou o caminho lentamente até os meus seios, sua língua fazia desenhos preguiçosos ao redor de cada mamilo. Eu gemi alto quando ele começou a chupar vigorosamente contra a minha pele.<p>

Edward estava mantendo a sua promessa – me marcando onde ninguém mais podia ver. **  
><strong>  
>"Aqui", ele murmurou na escuridão do quarto. Ele roçou os lábios suavemente contra a minha pele, e a ternura por trás de sua voz e a doçura do gesto quase me quebrou.<p>

"Não faça isso", eu ameacei.

Edward levantou a cabeça, confusão era demonstrada no seu lindo rosto. "Não fazer o quê?"

Não faça amor comigo, eu queria lhe pedir. Me juntar a esse homem era a última coisa que eu precisava fazer. Eu poderia lidar com o sexo quente e escaldante da noite anterior. O que eu não poderia lidar era com uma noite de carícias doce e beijos suaves quando eu sabia que esta seria a ultima vez e que eu jamais iria vê-lo normalmente.

"Não seja doce," eu pedi baixinho. "Apenas me foda." **  
><strong>  
>Algo brilhou nos olhos dele, e eu não podia determinar qual parte da minha afirmação que o havia afetado mais. Ele parecia igualmente frustrado e excitado, e eu não o conheço bem o suficiente para distinguir quais dos dois era.<p>

"O que você quiser, baby", Edward sussurrou quando ele se posicionou em cima de mim, e com um impulso rápido, ele entrou em mim. Eu gemi alto enquanto eu envolvia as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Sua boca encontrou a minha, e nós nos beijamos avidamente quando ele bateu em mim... pressionando o seu corpo contra minha pele enquanto eu enrolava as minhas pernas em volta dele. Foi rápido e duro e furioso, fazendo com que os meus músculos se apertassem em torno dele. Ele gemeu quando ele enterrou o seu rosto contra o meu pescoço. **  
><strong>  
>"Você é minha," ele rosnou contra a minha pele enquanto dirigia mais profundo dentro de mim. "Você é minha..."<p>

"Eu sou sua," eu soluçava baixinho, porque era verdade.

Por esta noite, eu era dele.**  
><strong>  
>Eu agarrei os seus ombros quando o meu orgasmo me ultrapassou, e ele gemeu o meu nome... empurrando uma última vez antes de enterrar o seu rosto no meu pescoço e explodir dentro de mim. <strong><br>**

Acordei na manhã seguinte, me sentindo bem descansada, pela primeira vez em meses. Um rápido olhar sobre o despertador explicou o porquê.

Era meio-dia?

"Edward, já é tarde", murmurei, enquanto eu batia no lado da cama. Meus olhos se abriram quando eu não senti nada, somente os lençóis frios. Eu me virei, mas tudo que eu encontrei em seu travesseiro era uma rosa branca sobre uma nota. Sentei-me contra a cabeceira e trouxe a rosa para o meu nariz. Fechei os olhos e inalei profundamente. Suspirando, eu envolvi o lençol em torno de mim, deixando o seu cheiro me rodear completamente enquanto eu abria a nota com os meus dedos desastrados.

_Adeus, Songbird... _era tudo que a nota dizia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Ai ai... a segunda noite foi ainda melhor hein? Uiiiii_

_Esperamos que tenham gostado. A Lay, minha super parceira, está louca com essa fic e quase não me deixou traduzir nada. Ela já esta quase terminando tudo. Leu a fic toda e está tendo um ataque. EU amo essa história tbm, e é um prazer poder participar da tradução._

_Estou traduzindo o próximo capítulo de Expectations e avisarei se já vou conseguir postar na semana que vem. Se for, então posto SB na terça, pra quinta não ficar congestionada. Hahahahaa._

_Até amanhã em um super, hiper, mega capítulo de Fridays at Noon._

_Ah meninas, acabei mudando o apelido para o original Songbird, realmente a tradução dele o deixa extenso. Obrigada pela opnião de todas._

_Ah, obrigado a todas pelas reviews, estou ficando tão besta... vcs são tão fofas. Tentaremos continuar merecendo esse carinho. *cof cof*_

_**Ba** obrigada, já corrigi o capítulo.  
><em>


	3. O Mundo Que Eu Conheço

**Capítulo 3 **

_**O Mundo Que Eu Conheço.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***BPOV***

Era manhã de segunda-feira, e como de costume, a redação estava movimentada com o entusiasmo. Houve um incêndio durante a noite em um restaurante no Pike Place, uma visita de improviso na parte da tarde do governador no Jardim Zoológico Woodland, e em breve um leilão de caridade para o Hospital Infantil. Eu assisti com desânimo enquanto os meus colegas corriam ao redor da sala – sincronizando itinerários e negociando com os melhores câmeras. Eu suspirei e voltei a me sentar no meu cubículo. Agarrando o meu café, bebi devagar enquanto eu piscava para o meu computador, tentando manipular as palavras na minha tela para fazê-las soar como se eu realmente desse alguma importância para a produção de uma comunidade de uma faculdade chamada _The Sound of Music_ que eu tinha sido forçada a assistir na última semana. 

_O concerto foi bom._

Prêmio Pulitzer* de jornalismo era para os mais requintados, você não diria? Não admira que eu estivesse presa em um cubículo.

_*Prêmio Pulitzer: __O __Prêmio Pulitzer__ é um prêmio americano outorgado a pessoas que realizem trabalhos de excelência na área do jornalismo, literatura e música._**  
><strong>  
>Eu rosnei com raiva pressionando uma tecla de retrocesso, enquanto olhava em volta do meu pequeno espaço de trabalho. Meu diploma de jornalismo estava pendurado na parede – me provocando no seu quadro.<p>

Eu não era ingênua. Eu entendia que eu tinha que pagar as minhas dívidas no mundo do jornalismo. O que me frustrou era que eu estava trabalhando para o _Times_ por seis meses, e nunca – nem uma vez – me deram nada substancial para eu cobrir. Como eu poderia pagar as minhas dívidas com essas merdas que me eram atribuídas? **  
><strong>  
>Eu minimizei a tela e abri o meu e-mail de trabalho. Ele era fortemente monitorado, por isso fiquei surpresa ao encontrar um e-mail de Alice, que estava em lua de mel, na minha caixa de entrada. Eu cliquei na mensagem e imediatamente desejei não ter feito isso.<p>

_**Oi Bella! **___

___**Atualmente, estou deitada na Praia de Lanikai**__*__** observando o meu marido (meu marido!) enquanto ele pratica Windsurfe! **__**Eu decidi que não há nada mais sexy do que o meu lindo marido pegando uma onda. **__**Estou tirando um monte de fotos e não posso esperar para mostrá-las para você! Falando em fotos, estou anexando algumas fotos informais do casamento que foram enviadas para nós por um dos primos de Jazz. **__**Uma imagem em particular será interessante para você. **__**Não pense que eu esqueci como a minha dama de honra estava desolada durante a minha recepção, e estou esperando um pedido sincero de desculpas e uma explicação totalmente detalhada quando eu chegar em casa! **___

___**Abraços e beijos! **___

___**Sra. Jasper Whitlock **_

_*Uma praia lindíssima que fica no Havai._**  
><strong>  
>Desde check-out no hotel ontem, eu tinha tentado mergulhar no trabalho para que eu não tivesse a chance de sentir vergonha ou arrependimento pelo meu fim de semana ridiculamente imprudente. Eu tinha sido tão estúpida, e eu não estava acostumada a me sentir estúpida. <strong><br>**  
>Eu não era inocente e nem tinha qualquer trecho da imaginação. Eu perdi minha virgindade com Mike Newton, quando eu tinha dezessete anos no porão da casa de seu pai durante uma festa turbulenta de formatura. Tinha sido rápido e insatisfatório, mas sinceramente, eu estava agradecida por esse marco especial ter ficado pra trás. Felizmente, Mike não tinha sido pegajoso, e nós nos separamos como amigos antes de eu sair para a faculdade. Eu não o tinha visto desde a graduação, e estava tudo bem comigo. Depois dele, eu tive alguns namorados, mas sempre tinha sido casual e físico. A relação era a coisa mais distante em minha mente. Me tornar jornalista era a minha primeira prioridade, e eu não queria nada – e nem ninguém – que ficasse no caminho dos objetivos da minha carreira. Ainda assim, eu era normalmente muito mais sangue-frio quando se trata de sexo, e me irritava que eu tinha sido tão facilmente persuadida pelo belo rosto de um homem e os seus olhos em chamas. <strong><br>**  
>Especialmente um homem com uma reputação como a de Edward Cullen.<p>

Ontem à noite, em um momento de fraqueza, eu tinha procurado no google pelo seu nome. Eu tinha ignorado as imagens dele – eu realmente não confiava em mim mesma para ver o seu rosto – mas eu tinha lido a sua biografia no site da sua empresa de advocacia. Ele era realmente muito realizado, com o seu diploma de Direito de Yale e as suas muitas fundações de caridade. De lá, eu li atentamente os artigos de notícias e descobri que – juntamente com os seus esforços humanitários – ele tinha uma boa reputação como um mulherengo. Isso não tinha que me surpreender, considerando a facilidade com que ele me encantou.

_Duas vezes. _**  
><strong>  
>O fato de que foi o melhor sexo da minha vida não fez nada para aliviar a minha vergonha.<p>

Foi o nosso segundo encontro que tinha me afetado mais, e eu sabia que era porque ele tinha tido a decência de manter as suas promessas. Eu pedi duas coisas, e ele cumpriu as duas. **  
><strong>  
>O chupão era visível apenas para mim, a rosa e a nota do adeus estavam no meu criado-mudo. Eu sabia que duas dessas lembranças desapareceriam naturalmente com o tempo, e a nota poderia ser rasgada em pedaços. Então, eu estava agradecida que eu não iria ser submetida a qualquer lembrança duradoura do meu fim de semana selvagem.<p>

Infelizmente, eu cliquei na foto em anexo que Alice me enviou e, de repente, eu tinha um lembrete visual. Era uma foto de Edward e eu, dançando na recepção. Eu estava em seus braços, e ele estava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos verde-claro. Borboletas irromperam no meu estômago quando eu recordei a intensidade do seu olhar. **  
><strong>  
>"<em>Por favor <em>me diga que você tocou nele" a voz de Jake cresceu atrás de mim, me fazendo pular no meu lugar. Rapidamente eu fechei a janela e fingi trabalhar em meu artigo.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu respondi com a voz trêmula. Eu não poderia enfrentá-lo. Eu tinha certeza que o meu rosto estava vermelho como uma beterraba.

"Edward Cullen? Você sabe, o Padrinho quente? O que você estava babando agora a pouco?"

"Eu não estava babando", argumentei em silêncio. "Alice me enviou algumas fotos do casamento, e era apenas a primeira que se abriu." Eu finalmente encontrei a coragem de olhar para ele. "E como você sabe o seu nome?"

"Todo mundo sabe quem é Edward Cullen", Jake explicou enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Eu não sabia", eu murmurei, impotente. "Não até este fim de semana."

Os olhos de Jake se iluminaram. "Por favor, me diga que você pegou este homem bonito. Por favor me permita viver através de você ...".

"Você teria que viver mesmo, porque eu posso lhe assegurar que ele não é gay."

"Oh meu DEUS!" Jake bateu palmas freneticamente. "Eu quero detalhes, querida. Cada detalhe suado e sexy."

"Não."

Ele realmente fez beicinho. "Nada?"

"Não há nada para dizer," eu desviei com cuidado.

Jake bufou. "Isabella Swan, você é uma péssima mentirosa."

"ESTÁ BEM!" Eu cerrei os dentes. "Sim, nós dormimos juntos. Sim, isso foi estúpido. Sim, foi irresponsável. Não, isso nunca vai acontecer novamente. Agora, você poderia me deixar em paz?"

O sorriso de Jake aumentou enquanto ele sussurrava: "Foi bom? Foi bom, eu posso dizer isso."

Revirei os olhos. "_Como_você pode dizer?"

"Porque você está vermelha", Jake observou com um encolher de ombros.

"Foi bom", eu confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, mas minha cabeça estava gritando para mim, obviamente, ofendida por eu ter escolhido um adjetivo tão sem brilho.

Jake parecia notar a minha batalha interna. "Apenas bom?"

Eu olhei em sua direção. "Foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Está melhor assim?"

Jake recostou na cadeira e suspirou melancolicamente. "Ahh, quem dera eu ser solteiro novamente. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, garota! Claro, ele é um prostituto, mas diabos, contado que você o tenha envolvido antes dele cair pra dentro..."

"Envolver ele... O quê?" Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Você sabe", Jacob murmurou baixinho. "Envolver ele? Em um preservativo?"

_Oh. _

Meu rosto caiu quando eu virei no meu lugar, para evitar o seu olhar. **  
><strong>  
>"Você está brincando comigo?" Jacob fervia quietamente. "Bella, o homem fodeu com metade de Seattle!"<p>

"Quem disse isso?" Eu resmunguei.

"Digamos que as fotos!" ele gritou. Felizmente, a redação estava ocupada demais para sermos notados. "Aquele homem é fotografado com uma garota diferente a cada noite. Não me admira nenhuma mulher resistir a um homem desses, mas vamos lá, Bella..." **  
><strong>  
>"Estou tomando a pílula", eu lhe disse calmamente.<p>

Jake zombou. "Um _bebê_ seria a menor de suas preocupações!" **  
><strong>  
>Suspirei, cansada. "Olha, Jake. Eu não tenho dormido. Estou emocional. Estou envergonhada. Eu sei que foi estúpido. Vou fazer o teste assim que eu puder ir ao médico."<p>

"Me prometa," Jake murmurou baixinho. Ele realmente era um bom amigo.

"Eu prometo".

Felizmente, deu cinco horas, e agradecida fui para a minha casa, totalmente cansada. Peguei alguns jornaisao longo do caminho, e depois do jantar, eu me aconcheguei no meu pijama favorito e me enrolei em frente da televisão com o meu deleite favorito – um picolé de banana. **  
><strong>  
>Os picolés de banana tinham se tornado o meu vicio durante as minhas férias de verão com o meu pai, Charlie. Depois que ele e minha mãe se divorciaram, meus verões tinham sido gastos com o pai em nossa pequena cidade natal de Forks. Renee, minha mãe, nunca tinha permitido lanches açucarados em casa, mas o papai insistia que as crianças devem ser crianças, e o congelador sempre era abastecido com picolés sempre que eu vinha visitar ele. Era uma tradição que eu ainda continuava no meu próprio freezer hoje em dia.<p>

Eu estava sonhando com picolés e o verão quando eu fui empurrada para fora de um sono profundo pelo toque do meu celular. Com medo de ser do escritório, eu pulei do sofá e peguei o meu telefone fora da minha bolsa.

"Bella Swan".

"Você está viva", a voz de Rosalie era baixa. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar se o irmão de Emmett tinha sequestrado você. Eu não tinha te visto ou ouvido falar de você desde a recepção." **  
><strong>  
>"Desculpa", eu respondi em voz baixa. "Não, eu estou bem. Apenas fiz o check-out na manhã de domingo e depois trabalhei a noite." <strong><br>**  
>"Você nunca trabalha em noites de domingo", ela comentou.<p>

"Eu fiz isso na noite de domingo," eu resmunguei enquanto eu pegava o controle remoto e desligava a televisão. Quando fiz o check-out no hotel, eu dirigi direto para o meu trabalho e passei o resto da noite tentando trabalhar enquanto tentava _desesperadamente_ esquecer o meu fim de semana. **  
><strong>  
>Em vez disso, eu pesquisei sobre Edward Cullen e memorizei a sua biografia profissional.<p>

"Bem, eu agradeço por você não ter me esperado na recepção," Rosalie disse, embora eu notei que ela realmente não soava como se estivesse chateada com isso.

"Tenho certeza que você foi bem cuidada", eu murmurei, sonolenta, lembrando da maneira como ela estava rindo com Emmett.

"Eu fui," Rosalie respondeu, e eu podia literalmente ouvir o seu sorriso. "Tivemos um _bom_tempo. Estamos ainda tendo, na verdade. Ele está no banho agora."

"Ligou pra mim pra se gabar?" Eu murmurei. **  
><strong>  
>"Não, eu liguei para verificar você," Rosalie disse. "Sei que foi Edward que colocou esse chupão no seu pescoço, e eu sei que você saiu da recepção com ele. Você sabe que eu não me intrometo normalmente, mas o que diabos está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"<p>

"Nada", respondi honestamente. "Não há absolutamente nada acontecendo além do que aconteceu neste fim de semana."

"Sim, isso é o que Edward disse, também," Rosalie respondeu, e por alguma razão, eu senti o meu estômago revirar. "Pelo menos, é o que ele disse a Emmett esta manhã no café da manhã. Mas eu sei que você não costuma... fazer esse tipo de coisa..." Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Ele não forçou você, certo Bella? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é um bastardo charmoso." **  
><strong>  
>"Não, Rosalie", eu prometi a ela. "Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu escolhi o que me fazia eu me senti bem ao invés de escolher o que parecia ser certo." <strong><br>**  
>"E você foi cuidadosa", ela comentou o assunto com naturalidade, porque ela não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar de outra forma desde que eu era sempre a responsável. Eu não queria ter outra palestra sobre DST, por isso eu permiti que o comentário ficasse pendurado no ar. <strong><br>**  
>"Estou muito sonolenta, Rose. Divirta-se e diga ao Emmett que eu mandei um oi."<p>

Nós desligamos enquanto eu caminhava para o quarto. Eu não tinha tido tempo para desfazer as malas na noite passada, por isso, levei alguns minutos para jogar as minhas roupas e a minha mala no cesto vazio. Coloquei os meus medicamentos – minhas vitaminas matinais e as minha pílulas anticoncepcionais – no meu criado-mudo. Deitado ao lado deles estava uma nota de Edward e a rosa branca. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sou tão idiota", eu murmurei cansada enquanto eu escalava a minha própria cama pela primeira vez desde quinta feira. Eu estava tão exausta na noite passada que eu não tinha forças para caminhar para o quarto antes de cair contra o sofá e dormir até que o meu alarme disparou no meu celular às seis da manhã. Eu tinha sentido falta da minha cama macia, um dos motivos principais quando eu comprei o apartamento. Estendi a mão e defini o meu alarme antes de pegar a minha garrafa de água e abrir a minha cartela de pílulas.<p>

Minhas mãos congelaram quando eu olhei para a cartela. Com dedos trêmulos, eu hesitantemente toquei as pílulas rotuladas _Sexta, Sábado e Domingo_. Os comprimidos estavam ali – olhando para mim – me lembrando que eu não só tinha sido imprudente neste fim de semana, mas eu também tinha sido esquecida. **  
><strong>  
>Muito, muito esquecida.<p>

* * *

><p>*<strong>EPOV<strong>***  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__**Três semanas depois.**_**  
><strong>  
>Eu apertei a minha gravata ao redor da gola da minha camisa e dei uma última olhada no espelho. Havia apenas o suficiente do nascer do sol refletindo pela janela do quarto para eu me vestir sem ter que usar a luz. Eu me senti grato, porque a última coisa que eu queria fazer era acordá-la. Deus sabe que ela gostaria de mais uma rodada, e eu simplesmente não tinha estômago para isso.<p>

O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Embora fosse verdade que eu gostasse de passar o meu tempo com belas mulheres, eu não era muito o playboy como os tabloides faziam parecer. Era verdade que as mulheres pareciam cair aos meus pés, e como qualquer homem saudável, em linha reta, eu aproveitava ao máximo as oportunidades, sempre que elas se apresentaram. No entanto, fiquei exigente. Essas mulheres prostitutas não tinham nenhum estiramento de imaginação. Elas eram mulheres bem-educadas, profissionais que gostavam de ter sexo quente, sem restrições ou sentimentos. Amigos com benefícios, se você quiser. Estávamos sempre seguros e éramos sempre discretos. Claro, tiravam fotos minhas em alguma festa beneficente ou com um affair, ou com uma mulher igualmente chata segurando o meu braço, mas na maioria das vezes que fiz isso, era por que não queria voltar para casa sozinho. Isto era exatamente como eu queria que fosse. Se eu queria ser sócio da empresa quando eu completasse trinta anos, era imperativo que eu mantivesse o foco em nada, mas apenas na minha carreira. **  
><strong>  
>Voltei a olhar para Tanya, que era adorável com os seus cabelos loiros de morango e sua pele cremosa. O benefício de ontem à noite tinha sido particularmente chato, e que tinha acontecido quando ela prontamente tirou a minha calça e caiu de joelhos*.<p>

_*Pra quem não sabe, cair de joelhos nesse sentido, é um boquete._ **  
><strong>  
>Era realmente uma pena que eu não tinha gostado disso.<p>

Lei e Sexo. Um deles era lógico. Um era físico. Eram coisas que eu entendia. O que eu não entendia era porque, de repente, a parte sexual da minha vida parecia tão chata, o que por sua vez me mantinha irritado e frustrado. No passado, tinha sido tão fácil. Sair era o suficiente para considerar a noite um sucesso. Mas agora...

Eu não conseguia explicar isso. **  
><strong>  
>Notei uma diferença logo depois do casamento de Jasper. Desde então, eu tive três parceiros diferentes, incluindo Tanya. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido realmente o que eu <em>queria<em>. Eu só queria ver se eu poderia acabar com esse frustrado sexual que eu estava vivendo há quase um mês. Estes eram bonitas, as mulheres desejáveis. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eu não devesse esta me divertindo.

Mas eu não estava, e isso seriamente começando a me irritar.

Eu ainda estava pensando em minha vida sexual atípica de merda quando caminhei para o escritório. **  
><strong>  
>"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen", Lauren sorriu para mim por trás de sua mesa. "Aqui estão as suas mensagens, e você tem uma reunião marcada para hora do almoço com Ben Cheney da Cheney Communications na sala de conferências às nove." <strong><br>**  
>"Bom dia, Lauren", murmurei em saudação. Lauren Mallory era uma mulher bonita, desejável em minha vida, exceto que ela era a minha assistente administrativa, e eu nunca misturo negócios com prazer. Ela era dura-como-um prego e me mantinha na linha, que era exatamente o que eu precisava. Durante a sua primeira entrevista no ano passado, eu, inadvertidamente a chamei de "querida" e ela prontamente ameaçou chutar a minha bunda e abrir um processo de assédio sexual contra mim. Eu tinha ficado impressionado, e eu a contratei na hora.<p>

" Sua comida está a caminho, e o resto do seu dia está no seu Blackberry."

"Obrigado", eu sorri para ela antes de caminhar para o meu caminho em meu escritório e fechar a porta atrás de mim. Eu estava grato que eu tinha duas horas antes de meu encontro com Cheney. Isso me daria a chance de recuperar o atraso em alguns arquivos que tinha sido acumulando nas últimas semanas por causa da minha falta de atenção de merda. Eu abri o primeiro arquivo, olhei para ele com nojo, e o fechei imediatamente. **  
><strong>  
>Mais que frustrado, eu liguei o meu laptop e verifiquei a minha conta de e-mail com web-based*, o meu endereço de e-mail particular não poderia ser monitorado pela empresa.<p>

_*Web Based são serviços __prestados ao nível da internet e que você pode utilizar, subscrevendo os mesmos no site do fornecedor, onde é feita toda a gestão e configuração do envio das comunicações, sem que seja necessário fazer a instalação de qualquer programa. Ou seja, a pessoa pode entrar sem ser "rastreado" pela empresa.__  
><em>  
>"Spam fodido," Eu rosnei enquanto eu cancelava prontamente as minhas 75 mensagens. Com essa merda fora do meu caminho, eu continuei verificando a minha caixa de entrada e percebi que eu tinha três e-mails de meu irmão – todos com linhas de assunto interessante, descrevendo características específicas da anatomia feminina. Isso não era incomum no todo, desde que Emmett gostava de me enviar pornografias – por causa disso eu precisava de um e-mail privado com web-based.<p>

**Para: ECullen **

**De: BigDogEm***

_*Em(Emmett) Cachorão._

**Assunto: Pernas! ****  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__**Cara, confira essas fotos do casamento. Que fim de semana foi esse, hein? **__**  
><strong>_  
>Abri o anexo e vi uma foto de Jasper com a liga de Brandon entre os dentes. O filho da puta parecia tão feliz, e Alice tinha belas pernas. <p>

**Para: ECullen **

**De: BigDogEm **

**Assunto: Mamas! ****  
><strong>  
>Esta imagem, é claro, continha o novo objeto de afeto do meu irmão. Rosalie ainda parecia um pouco desesperada para mim, mas Emmett parecia realmente gostar dela, o que era estranho para ele. Ele não era tão mulherengo como eu estava sendo retratado, mas ele teve o seu bocado de mulheres. <p>

**Para: ECullen **

**De: BigDogEm **

**Assunto: Olhos! ****  
><strong>  
>Eu cliquei no anexo, e eu inalei uma respiração afiada quando um par de olhos de chocolate olharam para mim pela tela. Ela estava andando pelo corredor, com os seus cabelos mogno caindo pelos ombros em ondas selvagens. Minha mão se contraiu quando eu recordei quando eu senti os fios entre os meus dedos. Sem pensar, eu levantei a minha mão e meu dedo passeou ao longo do seu rosto na tela. <strong><br>**  
>Minha memória não lhe fazia justiça. Bella Swan era a criatura mais sexy que eu já vi. Os seus olhos luminosos. O seu cabelo sedoso. O seu lindo corpo. A sua voz sensual. O sexo totalmente descontrolado.<strong><br>**  
>Ela era incrivelmente perfeita.<p>

Houve um breve momento durante o fim de semana que eu pensei que eu realmente pudesse sentir alguma coisa por aquela garota – algo que fosse um pouco mais profundo do que apenas uma intensa atração sexual. Mas, felizmente, ela me tirou de minha loucura quando ela me implorou para eu _não_ ser doce. Isso era apenas a realidade e eu precisava do calor do momento, e nós dois dormimos logo após nós termos gozado. Acordei no meio da noite com ela envolta em meus braços, e eu senti uma vontade inexplicável de observá-la enquanto ela dormia. Então era isso que eu tinha feito. Eu a segurei em meus braços e a observei dormir até o sol se levantar no céu ao leste de Seattle. **  
><strong>  
>Bella tinha apenas pedido duas coisas de mim – uma marca escondida e uma despedida apropriada. Então, eu cuidadosamente sai da cama e rabisquei um bilhete de despedida, colocando-o contra o meu travesseiro. Sentindo que ela precisava de algo mais, eu calmamente chamei o serviço de hóspedes e pedi uma única rosa branca. Depois que a rosa foi entregue, eu a coloquei deitada sobre a nota, eu gentilmente puxei o cobertor – e ali, aninhado entre o vale dos seus seios – estava o meu chupão. Ele estava escondido, assim como ela pediu. Incapaz de resistir, eu a beijei – em seus lábios – uma última vez antes de sair do quarto.<p>

Eu senti uma estranha sensação de satisfação, sabendo que eu tinha cumprindo as promessas que eu tinha feito a essa linda garota. No dia seguinte, eu encontrei o Emmett no café da manhã, e ele me implorou para que eu lhe desse detalhes sobre o meu fim de semana. Confirmei a ele que eu tinha dormido com Bella – duas vezes – e que foi incrível, mas que nunca iria acontecer novamente. Ele parecia quase aliviado, resmungando alguma coisa sobre Bella ser uma garota doce e inocente demais para mim. Eu pensei que era estranho que ele tivesse feito essas suposições considerando que eu poderia lembrar vividamente da maneira que ela envolveu as suas pernas em volta de mim quando eu a peguei contra a parede. Mas eu decidi deixar isso passar, e eu lhe assegurei que isso aconteceu apenas dessa vez.

O resto do meu dia foi um borrão, chato e cheio de reuniões e mais papeladas, e eu estava feliz de sair do escritório em torno das sete. Fui para casa, troquei de roupa e imediatamente segui para uma corrida no parque, esperando que o exercício aliviaria um pouco da minha tensão. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem até que eu vi em outro corredor a distância um longo rabo de cavalo cor de mogno. Como um idiota, eu corri na direção da mulher – apenas para perceber que não era ela. Então eu corri mais cinco quilômetros, só para me punir por ser tão idiota. Quando fui dormir naquela noite, eu não sonhei com olhos castanhos ou pássaros cantantes.

Era a primeira noite em três semanas, que eu não sonho com Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Lay:<strong> Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Nossa, a Bella esqueceu as pílulas, o Edward não esquece da Bella... O que vocês acham que isso vai dar?_

_Estou postando hoje pois a Neny esta viajando a trabalho._

_Adoro ler o que vocês acham, suas opiniões, e tanto eu como a Neny lemos tudo, mas infelizmente não podemos responder a todas!_

_Então, deixem reviews meninas. Estou amando essa historia, já li toda ela e nossa, teremos varias surpresas daqui pra o fim! Realmente, amo as fics da Sidney Alice._

_Bjus meninas._

_**Sidney****Alice****, we love your ****stories.****Thank you for ****letting**** us ****translate your ****fics****.**_


	4. Tudo Que Sei é Que Eu Estou Respirando

**Capítulo 4 **

_**Tudo que eu sei é que eu estou respirando.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo.<em>

**BPOV ****  
><strong>  
>"Bella?" a voz de Rosalie estava calma, o que não era normal, quando ela bateu na porta do meu banheiro. "Corri o mais rápido que pude. Ultrapassei três sinais vermelhos, e levei uma multa a caminho, mas eu estou aqui. Você está bem? Posso entrar?" <strong><br>**  
>"Sim", eu sussurrei com voz trêmula. A porta se abriu e os olhos de Rose imediatamente encontraram os meus. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ela examinou a cena. Eu estava sentada na borda da minha banheira, balançando levemente para frente e para trás. Ao meu redor estavam caixas abertas de vários tipos de testes de gravidez.<strong><br>**  
>"Como todos eles podem dar positivos?" Murmurei ansiosamente, deixando os meus olhos caírem para o chão enquanto eu balançava para frente e para trás. "Como posso ter dez testes diferentes, e todos dizerem a mesma coisa?" <strong><br>**  
>Eu ouvi um suspiro pesado de Rose quando ela caminhou em direção a mim. Ela se ajoelhou no chão, levantou o meu queixo com a mão e tirou o cabelo do meu rosto. Sua expressão era simpática.<p>

"Oh, Bella...". **  
><strong>  
>Eu funguei baixinho.<p>

"Você realmente fez xixi em dez varas diferentes?" Rose perguntou, os seus olhos estavam arregalados de preocupação.

Dei de ombros impotente. "Eu pensei que se eu fizesse todos eles, eu, eventualmente, obteria um resultado diferente." **  
><strong>  
>Ela soltou um suspiro quando ela se sentou no chão de ladrilhos. Apesar da minha vergonha e medo, pude apreciar o fato de que a Rosalie normalmente sem papas na língua estava tentando manter a sua puta interior fortemente controlada.<p>

"Como isso aconteceu? Você não está tomando a pílula?" **  
><strong>  
>"Eu estava", eu respondi em voz baixa. "Mas eu... estava ocupada... e <em>estúpida<em>... e eu esqueci de tomá-las por algumas noites."

"Você se esqueceu ..." Rosalie murmurou baixinho enquanto ela se encostava na parede. "Bella, eu não sabia que você estava dormindo com alguém." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu não estou...". Eu gemi enquanto cobria o meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu não tenho dormindo com alguém desde..." <strong><br>**  
>Eu não poderia terminar a minha frase, porque não importava o quanto eu estava apavorada por ter que aceitar que eu estava grávida, nada poderia ser comparado ao puro terror que eu sentia em confessar o nome do pai. O banheiro ficou em silêncio enquanto eu me balançava freneticamente. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Rosalie, finalmente, suspirou.<strong><br>**  
>"Edward?" Ela sussurrou suavemente. "Edward Cullen é o pai?"<p>

Ela disse o seu nome, e eu imediatamente me dissolvi em lágrimas. **  
><strong>  
>Decidi que ela não poderia lidar com meu colapso sem assistência, Rosalie ligou para Alice – que apareceu uma hora mais tarde com um litro de Ben e Jerry* e três colheres. Elas me tiraram do banheiro e me abraçaram apertado antes de me levar para a sala. Nós três nos aconchegamos no sofá e nos envolvemos no meu cobertor favorito enquanto nós nos reversávamos comendo Pedaços Triplos de Caramelo**. Entre garfadas, eu confessei em lágrimas todos os momentos do meu escandaloso fim de semana com Edward. Elas engasgaram e deram uma risadinha de forma adequada, e até mesmo Alice suspirou melancolicamente quando eu lhes disse sobre a rosa.<p>

_*Ben e Jerry: é uma marca de soverte muito conhecida nos EUA._

_*__Triple Caramel Chunk: Pedaços Triplos de Caramelo é o sabor do sorvete._**  
><strong>  
>"Perdoe-me se eu não estiver se curvando aos seus pés por ele ter deixado uma flor. Ele deixou ela – duas vezes." Rosalie comentou secamente. <strong><br>**  
>"Mas ele disse adeus na segunda vez," Alice lembrou a ela.<p>

"Não, ele deixou uma _nota_. Você não acha que duas noites de sexo fodidamente quente merece mais do que uma nota de despedida e uma flor? O homem não podia pelo menos ter passado a noite?" **  
><strong>  
>"Pare com isso," eu resmunguei. "Ele não me devia nada. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, e agora estou pagando as consequências." Com a minha raiva, eu espetei a minha colher de volta para a caixa de sorvete. "Talvez uma nota fosse tudo que eu merecia. Quero dizer, só porque eu pensei que o sexo foi fantástico, não significa que ele achou isso." <strong><br>**  
>"Acontece que eu sei que esse fato não é verdade", disse Rosalie e logo em seguida cobriu a mão com a boca. "Merda".<p>

"Você sabe de alguma coisa!" Eu cravei os olhos nela.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu não sei de nada", Rosalie mentiu convincentemente enquanto ela tentava enfiar a colher de volta no sorvete.<p>

"Pegue a colher!" Alice gritou, e eu rapidamente arrebatei a colher da mão de Rose.

"Que diabos?"

"Cuspa", eu sorri quando eu acenei com a colher para o seu rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos para mim antes de exalar com uma respiração profunda. **  
><strong>  
>"Tudo bem," Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Emmett falou com Edward logo após o casamento e ele disse que seu irmão não poderia parar de falar sobre como você era maravilhosa. No entanto, ele não quis dar detalhes sórdidos, que, de acordo com Emmett, é muito incomum. Edward é normalmente um grande idiota quando se trata de mulheres." <strong><br>**  
>Esta notícia não deveria ter me deixado feliz, mas isso aconteceu.<p>

"Mais alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou animadamente.

Rosalie me lançou um olhar e sorriu. "Aparentemente a pequena Srta. Bella aqui abalou o seu mundo. Edward disse que o sexo foi incrível." **  
><strong>  
>Alice gritou quando ela saltou no sofá. "Incrível?"<p>

"_Impressionante_", Rosalie especificou. **  
><strong>  
>"O que significa isso?" Alice perguntou baixinho, e eu prontamente devolvi a colher de Rose. Nós duas demos de ombros antes de mergulhar as nossas colheres de volta para o pote.<p>

"Bella," Alice murmurou enquanto ela enrolava o cobertor sobre as pernas. "O que você está pensando? Como você está se sentindo?"

Eu engoli o meu chocolate. "Estou sobrecarregada. Estou com medo. Estou desinformada. Estou devastada."

Alice sorriu, pensativa. "Mas você está animada em tudo? Quero dizer, é um bebê. Você está um pouco feliz?"

"Eu estou muito assustada para ficar feliz", eu admiti, infelizmente. "Isso é ruim, não é? Eu vou ser uma péssima mãe."

"Não é ruim", Rosalie murmurou. "É completamente natural sentir todas essas coisas. Eu acho que você deve esperar alguns dias... para ver um médico... e considerar as suas opções."

"E você deve dizer a Edward", Alice me lembrou suavemente. **  
><strong>  
>O medo apertou meu estômago. Eu não poderia me imaginar fazendo <em>aquele<em>telefonema. Será que ele sequer quer falar comigo? O que ele diria? Será que ele se importaria que eu estivessecarregando seu filho?

Rosalie lhe atirou um olhar. "Ela deve receber a confirmação de um médico primeiro. Então, ela pode dizer a Edward."

Alice estava balançando a cabeça. "Talvez ela queira que Edward vá com ela ao médico?"

"Talvez ela seja independente e não precise dele para segurar a sua mão!" Rosalie gritou.

"Talvez ela _quisesse_ que ele segurasse a mão dela!"

"_Ela _está bem aqui!" Eu gritei quando eu joguei a minha colher na embalagem e rapidamente me levantei do sofá. Minha cabeça latejava e meu estômago estava enjoado mais do que eu podia imaginar. "Obrigado pela intervenção, mas eu estou bem. Vou ligar para o médico no início da manhã e marcar uma consulta. Alice, eu não posso lhe pedir para você não contar esse segredo de seu marido, mas eu apreciaria se vocês duasnão falassem nada a ninguém até que eu possa descobrir o que diabos eu vou fazer com isso."

"É claro", Rosalie me assegurou.

"Absolutamente," Alice prometeu.

"Obrigada", eu suspirei baixinho. "Agora eu estou cansada e emocional e ranzinza, então eu gostaria de ir para a cama."

Minhas amigas me envolveram em seus braços e me prometeram que tudo ia ficar bem antes delas irem embora para suas casas. Tinham tanta sorte. Alice estava indo para casa com o marido, e Rose e Emmett estavam praticamente vivendo juntos estes últimos dias.

Como de costume, eu estava sozinha.  
><strong><br>**Eupassei a minha mão ao longo da minha barriga. Poderia dez testes de gravidez terem resultados errados?Honestamente, eu não tinha desejos estranhos ou crises de náuseas – exceto nesses momentos que a ânsia de vomito era induzida pelo terror. Minhas únicas pistas era o fato de que eu tinha ignorado as minhas pílulas e a minha mestruação estava nove dias atrasada.

Poderia ser possível que eu não estivesse grávida, afinal?

Me permiti ter o menor vislumbre de esperança antes de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Eu nem sequer me preocupei em abrir meu guarda-chuva enquanto caminhava a minha maneira quando eu saido consultório do médico. A chuva que caia em meu rosto se misturaria com as minhas lágrimas, e ninguém seria capaz de dizer que o meu mundo tinha acabado de desabar.<p>

Meu ginecologista confirmou o que eu já suspeitava. Meu choro o alertou para o fato de que esta não era uma notícia feliz, e ele passou a hora seguinte discutindo comigo as minhas opções. Ele me mandou para casa com panfletos e um lembrete da minha próxima consulta.

Eu dirigi ao redor da cidade pelas próximas duas horas, considerando as minhas opções e desejando que uma intervenção divina pudesse interceder para que eu pudesse fazer a escolha certa. Isto não tinha sido no meu plano em tudo. Eu queria escrever. Eu queria ganhar um Pulitzer. Eu queria realizar os meus objetivos de carreira, e só então, eu iria pensar em ter uma família e os meus próprios filhos. Eu tinha permanecido firme e focada, até _aquele_ fim de semana, um fim de semana que ia me assombrar pelo resto da minha vida. **  
><strong>  
>Eu ri amargamente enquanto me lembrava do meu desejo de não ter nenhuma lembrança duradoura do meu tempo com Edward. O chupão há muito tempo desapareceu e a flor murchou. Tudo que restava era a nota...<p>

...e agora um bebê.

Era em momentos como estes, que uma garota precisava de sua mãe. No entanto, a minha mãe ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que eu tinha permitido que algo como um caso de uma noite (ou neste caso, duas noites) atrapalhasse os meus planos de carreira. Mamãe havia se casado jovem por causa de mim e, portanto, tinha incutido em mim a crença dela de que as garotas inteligentes eram cuidadosas ao lidar com o sexo oposto. Garotas inteligentes não permitem que os seus hormônios substituam o seu senso comum. Garotas inteligentes não transam com rapazes que tinham acabado de conhecer e que não tinham a intenção de nunca se encontrarem novamente. **  
><strong>  
>Claramente, ligar para a minha mãe não era uma opção.<p>

Eu estava estacionando em minha garagem quando o meu telefone vibrou na minha mão. Um rápida olhada sobre o identificador de chamada me disse que era o meu editor. Dane-se. Hoje era para ser o meu dia de folga. Eu precisava ter o meu ataque de pânico em paz. Mas a culpa ganhou, e eu atendi o meu telefone.

"Bella Swan". **  
><strong>  
>"Bella, eu preciso de você hoje à noite para cobrir o leilão de caridade," Harry disse rispidamente.<p>

Minha cabeça estava nadando. "Leilão de caridade?"

"Hospital Infantil de Seattle?"

"Certo, certo! Umm... Eu pensei que Angela estava cobrindo isso."

"Angela pegou uma gripe. Você vive reclamando que você queria que eu lhe desse um furo, então ai esta a sua chance. É uma festa formal, então se vista de acordo. Entreviste alguns membros da administração do hospital, alguns benfeitores... talvez mesmo um pai ou dois, se eles estiverem dispostos. Preciso da cópia em minha mesa à meia-noite, em tempo para a edição da manhã. Passe pelo escritório e pegue o seu passe de imprensa. Seth será o seu fotógrafo, e ele vai encontrá-la no salão de baile às seis horas. "

Agradecida por ter uma pausa da minha vida pessoal desarrumada, eu rapidamente disquei o número de Alice.

"Então?" Ela respondeu sem fôlego.

"Então... Sim."

Ela gritou como se esta fosse uma notícia maravilhosa.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Nada agora", eu murmurei. "Eu tenho um problema... um pouco mais urgente... se você pode acreditar nisso."

Alice ouvia com muita atenção quando eu lhe implorei por um vestido. Eu não possuía nada formal, e enquanto ela e eu não estávamos nem perto do mesmo tamanho, ela tinha muitos amigos em algumas das melhores lojas em Seattle. Eu dei a ela as especificações, e ela me prometeu que um vestido seria entregue na minha casa em poucas horas. **  
><strong>  
>Enquanto eu caminhava para o meu apartamento, eu liguei para Rosalie, que não ficou tão animada como Alice quando recebeu as notícias sobre o meu bebê. Fiquei emocionada, no entanto, ao saber que ela estaria acompanhando Emmett para o evento de caridade. Mesmo que eu estivesse trabalhando, ainda seria bom saber que ela estaria em algum lugar do salão. Aparentemente, os Cullen eram benfeitores de longa data do hospital, doando milhões de dólares para pesquisas do câncer, especificamente na área de leucemia infantil. A família sempre esteve presente no evento, mas ela me garantiu que Edward estava fora da cidade a negócios, e eu exalei um suspiro de alívio. Eu sabia que teria que enfrentá-lo eventualmente, mas esta noite era muito cedo, e eu estava grata por ser capaz de evitar o confronto por pelo menos um pouco mais de tempo. <strong><br>**  
>Como prometido, o vestido chegou – um vestido preto Helênico* com uma abertura na frente e atrás e tinha um enfeite de contas ao redor da cintura. Era clássico e simples, e eu adorei. Eu arrumei o meu cabelo, optando por fazer um coque fácil, eu apliquei o mínimo de maquiagem no meu rosto e coloquei um minúsculo brinco de diamantes nas minhas orelhas. Eu adicionei uma pequena carteira preta – grande o suficiente apenas para que eu colocasse o meu gravador e algum dinheiro. As cinco, eu estava fora da porta e me dirigi ao escritório para pegar o meu passe de imprensa. Harry latiu algumas instruções de última hora enquanto eu saía correndo, e 45 minutos depois, eu estava entrando no Century Ballroom.<p>

_*Helênico: baseado na Grécia Antiga. O nome Helênico é em homenagem a Helena de Troia._**  
><strong>  
>"Porra, garota", Seth sorriu enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele. Ele estava em pé logo na entrada, apoiado casualmente contra a parede e segurando a câmera. Ele estava todo vestido com o seu smoking. "Você está quente. Pena que você não faz o meu tipo."<p>

"Obrigada. Talvez devêssemos ter uma cor combinando," Eu sorri quando apontei para a sua gravata dourada.

"Isto não é o baile de formatura, Bella", Seth revirou os olhos brilhantes enquanto nós caminhávamos para o salão. "No entanto, eu espero que alguém dispare algum soco. Venha, vamos pegar uma bebida." **  
><strong>  
>"Nós não estamos aqui para nos socializarmos, Seth", eu o lembrei enquanto ele me guiava em direção a um garçom. Seth piscou para ele antes de pegar dois copos de champanhe de sua bandeja.<p>

"Você é uma puta", eu sorria enquanto ele observava a bunda do garçom que caminhava através da multidão.

"Jake e eu temos as nossas regras", Seth respondeu, enquanto caminhávamos em direção à sala de imprensa. "Podemos olhar, mas não podemos tocar."

Revirei os olhos, então eu vi Rosalie e Emmett acenando para mim do outro lado do salão. Ela estava deslumbrante, é claro. Seu vestido era branco e fluindo, e notei que o vestido não era tão justo como ela geralmente prefere. Nós caminhamos em sua direção, e ela franziu o cenho quando notou a bebida na minha mão.

"O que diabos é isso?" Rose falou rispidamente quando ela olhou para meu copo.

"Umm... champanhe?" Olhei para Emmett, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Ei, Em."

"Ei, você," Emmett sorriu maliciosamente.

"Eu sei o _que _é," Rosalie interrompeu a nossa saudação e sussurrou com raiva. "O que eu não sei é _por que_ isso está na sua mão?"

Apertei os olhos em confusão antes de me perceber sobre o que ela estava falando.

"OH!" Eu chorei enquanto eu rapidamente lhe entregava a taça. Por 30 minutos, eu realmente tinha me esquecido que eu era uma mãe solteira. "Eu não vou tomar nenhuma bebida, eu juro."

Emmett olhou curiosamente entre nós duas, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ah, bom. Você assustou o inferno fora de mim," Rosalie murmurou erguendo o copo aos lábios e bebendo tudo de uma só vez.**  
><strong>  
>Isso era tão injusto.<p>

"Eu conheço alguém que vai ficar muito feliz em ver você hoje à noite," Emmett sorriu para mim. Olhei nervosamente para Rosalie que parecia estar à procura de outro garçom.

"Sim, sobre isso..." Rosalie murmurou. "Bella, venha comigo ao toalete das senhoras." Ela me agarrou pelo braço e me levou por um longo corredor, até que encontrou os banheiros. Inacreditavelmente, não havia uma fila, mas estava lotado.

"Edward está vindo", ela anunciou suavemente quando finalmente encontrou um canto sossegado. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu agarrei um balcão próximo para me apoiar. "Ele estava fora da cidade, mas, aparentemente, isso é uma coisa de família e ele é esperado para estar aqui. Eu sinto muito."

Fechei os olhos e suspirei desanimada. "Está tudo bem. Quero dizer, este é um trabalho. Vou fazer as minhas entrevistas e sair daqui antes que ele me veja. É um salão grande, e tenho certeza que ele vai ter uma acompanhante. Além disso, foi há mais de seis semanas. Ele provavelmente não vai nem me reconhecer."**  
><strong>  
>Rosalie não pareceu convencida enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o salão. Nós rapidamente encontramos Emmett, que estava sentado em uma mesa com uma mulher bonita com pele branca como a neve e comum cabelo preto brilhante. Ao seu lado estava um homem cujo rosto bonito seria comparado a qualquer estrela de filme.<p>

"Foda-se, são os seus pais", Rosalie gemeu. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu, de repente fiquei casa-a-cara com os avós do meu filho em gestação.

"Ai estão vocês duas," Emmett sorriu enquanto se levantava da mesa. Seu pai seguiu o seu exemplo enquanto sua mãe olhava para cada uma de nós com um sorriso doce no rosto. "Mamãe e papai, esta é a minha namorada, Rosalie Hale e sua melhor amiga, Bella Swan senhoras, estes são os meus pais – Carlisle e Esme Cullen" **  
><strong>  
>"Que bom conhecer vocês ", Esme disse antes de pegar tanto a minha como a de Rosalie. "Ambas vocês estão lindas esta noite."<p>

"Obrigada", nós duas sussurramos em uníssono. Eu podia apenas imaginar os olhares de cervos-ao-farol* que estavam gravados em nossos rostos.

_*Ela quis dizer que ambas estavam com os olhos arregalados de medo._**  
><strong>  
>"É um prazer", Carlisle sorriu calorosamente para cada um de nós. "Você não vai se juntar a nós, Bella?"<p>

"Não, obrigado", eu sorri, agradecida que eu realmente tinha uma desculpa para escapar antes que o seu outro filho aparecesse. "Estou realmente trabalhando esta noite."

"Bella trabalha para o _Times_," Emmett explicou enquanto ele conduzia Rosalie a seu assento. Ela prontamente tomou de uma só vez um copo de champanhe.

Eu odeio ela. **  
><strong>  
>"Sim", eu sorri para eles. "Meu fotógrafo está, provavelmente, querendo saber onde eu estou desde que eu deveria esta fazendo algumas entrevistas, por isso, se vocês me dão licença..."<p>

"Você poderia entrevistar o nosso pai", Emmett ofereceu, ignorando o pontapé discreto que Rosalie lhe deu debaixo da mesa. "Ele trabalhou no hospital por anos e ele é um dos maiores benfeitores." Os olhos de Emmett estavam brilhando de malícia. Ele não poderia ver que eu estava tentando sair dessa mesa como o diabo foge da cruz? **  
><strong>  
>"Oh, isso seria lindo", Esme sorriu brilhantemente. "O hospital é muito próximo e querido de nossos corações." Havia uma sugestão de tristeza por trás do seu sorriso suave que me confundiu.<p>

"Oh, eu não quero atrapalhar", eu murmurei, nervosa. "Você está aqui com a sua família..." **  
><strong>  
>"De jeito nenhum", Carlisle insistiu e ele apontou para a cadeira vazia ao lado dele. Rosalie me lançou um olhar solidário, enquanto Emmett parecia positivamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Me sentei no assento oferecido e me atrapalhei com o meu gravador, até que ele estava descansando sobre a mesa. <strong><br>**  
>Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia entrevistar o avô do meu filho em gestação sem vomitar. Eu ia ficar com o Seth para tirar algumas fotos, e eu escaparia antes mesmo de Edward perceber que estava no prédio. <strong><br>**  
>Pelos próximos 20 minutos, Carlisle Cullen me deu um breve relato de sua carreira e de seu tempo como um cirurgião do Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Ele se especializou em cardiologia pediátrica, mas em seus últimos anos, tornou-se obcecado com a pesquisa de leucemia infantil. Notei uma clara mudança na atmosfera quando ele mencionou isso, e eu olhei ao redor da mesa. Um Emmett extraordinariamente suave inclinou a cabeça e Esme estava enxugando os olhos. O humor todos resplandeceu quando ele falou sobre os avanços na pesquisa da leucemia, e era óbvio que toda a família era apaixonada pela causa. Foi muito fácil de ver que Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram indivíduos muito compassivos, e eu não podia me frear, mas pensei que isso seria bom para mim quando eu percebi que estava carregando o seu neto. <strong><br>**  
>"Muito obrigada", eu sorri quando eu coloquei o gravador de volta na minha bolsa. "Se você não se importa, meu fotógrafo gostaria de tirar algumas fotos."<p>

"É claro", Carlisle sorriu calorosamente: "Devemos esperar por Edward, no entanto. Deus sabe que o seu rosto nos jornais nunca é o suficiente."

Todos riram de coração, mas eu poderia dizer o riso não era malicioso. Os Cullen realmente amavam os seus filhos e pareciam ser uma família muito unida.

"Eu deveria ir encontrar Seth," eu murmurei enquanto eu me levantava da minha cadeira.

"Foi muito bom conhecer você, Bella. Por favor, volte e se junte a nós para uma bebida," Esme sorriu para mim. "E você tem que conhecer o nosso filho, Edward."

"Nós já nos conhecemos", disse uma voz de veludo que ecoou atrás de mim, e eu fechei os olhos na derrota. Quando eu abri os meus olhos, o tio do meu filho ainda não nascido estava sorrindo como um bobo. **  
><strong>  
>"Sério?" Os olhos de Esme brilharam, e eu mordi o meu lábio, nervosamente. "Edward, você não nos disse que você tinha conhecido uma mulher tão encantadora."<p>

"Encantadora é a palavra perfeita", Edward murmurou. De repente, ele estava ao meu lado, e eu não tinha escolha a não ser sorrir para ele.

"É bom ver você de novo, Edward."

Seus olhos verdes em chamas me analisaram, e borboletas irromperam em meu estômago.

"O prazer é todo meu, Bella," Edward sussurrou suavemente, e eu estava momentaneamente atordoada pelo seu sorriso torto e olhos ardentes.

"Eu deveria ir encontrar meu fotógrafo", eu murmurei. Me virei rapidamente e encontrei Seth caminhando até a mesa.

Eu o apresentei à família, Edward se sentou com a sua família se inclinou em conjunto para permitir que Seth tirasse algumas fotos. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim durante todo o ensaio fotográfico de improviso, e eu fiquei aliviada quando Seth finalmente anunciou que tínhamos o suficiente.

"Obrigado de novo", eu sorri para eles antes de pegar Seth pela manga e caminhar para longe da mesa e volta para a sala de imprensa.

"Que diabos está acontecendo entre você e Edward Cullen?" Seth cantarolou quando meus olhos corriam ao redor da sala, procurando pela saída mais próxima.

"Nada", eu rosnei, impaciente. "Não há nada acontecendo." **  
><strong>  
>"Bicha, por favor..." Seth sorriu. "Os olhos do homem não deixaram o seu corpo por um segundo, e você está toda inquieta e nervosa."<p>

"Cale-se e encontre alguém que eu possa entrevistar para que eu possa dar o fora daqui."

Ele finalmente cedeu quando eu fui apresentada ao CEO* do hospital. Eu o entrevistei juntamente com alguns benfeitores antes de Seth anunciar que era melhor que nós voltássemos para o escritório para que pudéssemos cumprir o prazo de Harry a meia-noite. Eu tinha quase conseguido sair pela porta quando eu senti uma mão contra a parte baixa das minhas costas.

_*CEO: Chief Executive Office. Chefe Executivo do Escritório é o cargo mais alto de uma empresa. Ele é o diretor do hospital._**  
><strong>  
>"Não vá embora," Edward sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido. Eu engasguei suavemente quando ele arrastou a sua mão ao longo do zíper do meu vestido.<p>

Seth percebeu nossa troca, e ele sorriu conscientemente. "Eu vou ver você de volta no escritório, Bella. Não se atrase, ou nós dois seremos demitidos."

_Traidor. _

Eu respirei fundo e fui com a banda. Eu teria que lidar com ele eventualmente. Eu sabia disso. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse escapar hoje a noite sem ter que lidar com esta merda.

"Você está deslumbrante," Edward murmurou enquanto ele se moveu para perto de mim.

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei. "Edward, eu realmente tenho que voltar ao escritório. Eu tenho um prazo..."

"Só uma dança, Songbird..." ele sorriu, e ele parecia tão esperançoso que eu ri, apesar do meu terror. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu já ouvi <em>isso <em>antes", eu sorri.

Edward riu enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos. "Isso também foi uma dança. Eu acho que funcionou muito bem, não é?"

Eu passei a minha mão ao longo do meu estômago.

"Edward, sobre aquela noite...".

Seus olhos corriam em volta do salão, e, de repente, ele estava me puxando em direção a uma entrada escura do lado de fora do salão.

"Aquela noite foi incrível, não foi?" Ele sussurrou suavemente enquanto ele se inclinou para perto de mim. Senti as minhas costas serem pressionadas contra a parede, e de repente, o seu rosto estava apenas alguns centímetros do meu. **  
><strong>  
>"Edward, nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele fim de semana", eu murmurei.<p>

"Eu adoraria falar sobre isso, e eu amaria fudidamente recriar aquela noite", escorria mel da voz de Edward, e eu estava dando tudo de mim para não engatar a minha perna na sua cintura.

"Você não tem uma acompanhante?" Eu perguntei, os meus olhos lançando-se sobre o seu ombro. Isso é tudo que eu precisava – uma namorada louca tentando chutar a minha bunda grávida.

"Não", ele sussurrou, os seus lábios suavemente escovaram a minha bochecha. "Eu realmente não tenho muitas acompanhantes ultimamente." Eu tremi, e as suas mãos estavam em volta da minha cintura.

"Por que não?" eu murmurei, segurando os seus ombros para me apoiar.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu não sei", Edward admitiu suavemente enquanto o seu nariz roçava no meu. Estremeci quando suas mãos fantasmas passaram ao longo do lado dos meus seios. "Talvez você tenha acabado de me arruinar para outras mulheres. Isso seria possível?" <strong><br>**  
>"Eu... eu não... sei..." Gaguejei enquanto ele me puxava com mais força contra ele.<p>

"Vem dançar comigo", ele sussurrou suplicante, a sua boca roçando a minha. Eu gemi baixinho e inclinei a minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho um prazo de meia-noite", eu repeti. "Se eu perder, eu estou ferrada. Por favor, Edward..."

Suspirando, ele fechou os olhos e apertou a testa contra a minha.

"Então eu vou te ver", ele sussurrou suavemente. "Me ligue quando chegar em casa, e eu irei te encontrar lá. Por favor... eu senti sua falta, Songbird".

Eu estava muito aliviada por ter uma opção para escapar, e eu não considerei plenamente os motivos por trás de sua súplica frenética. Eu só balancei a cabeça e lhe dei o meu endereço. Ele me entregou o seu cartão de visita com seu número de celular listado nele, e eu prometi que ia ligar pra ele assim que eu estivesse saindo do escritório.

Não me dei conta até horas mais tarde – quando eu estava destravando a porta do apartamento – que Edward Cullen estava vindo me ver hoje à noite, e ele estava esperando por uma transa.

* * *

><p>*<strong>EPOV<strong>***  
><strong>  
>Foi de repente, tão claro. As noites sem dormir. O desejo sexual zero. A agitação e inquietação. Tudo que me irritava e que me tinha consumido durante semanas, de repente tudo fazia perfeito sentido.<p>

Eu tinha sentido falta dela.

Eu nunca tinha _sentido falta_ de uma mulher na minha vida inteira. **  
><strong>  
>Nunca.<p>

Que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Esta realidade surpreendente provavelmente teria batido na minha bunda, se não fosse pelo fato de que ela estava ali mesmo, conversando com a minha família. Eu estava muito sobrecarregado para se concentrar no fato de que eu tinha me transformado em um viciado na buceta de uma garota que eu só tinha fodido duas vezes na minha vida. Obviamente me esqueci como ela era bonita, e era uma beleza natural – não o tipo superficial que só poderia ser encontrada no escritório de um cirurgião plástico. E quando ela sorriu para mim, cada grama de frustração que tinha me enchido durante o mês passado, de repente se dissipou como se nunca tivesse existido. **  
><strong>  
>Certamente que eu não poderia ser normal.<p>

Eu tinha praticamente implorado para ela ficar comigo no evento de caridade. Eu não tinha trazido uma acompanhante, e eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo antes que Emmett ou a minha mãe tentasse me arranjar alguma vagabunda garimpeira*. Elas ficavam galopantes nestes tipos de eventos e as notícias de que Edward Cullen estava sozinho iria se espalhar rapidamente por todo o salão. Infelizmente, a única mulher que eu queria tinha que ir trabalhar, por isso passei as próximas duas horas respondendo a perguntas da minha mãe sobre como eu conheci a Bella. Eu reconheci o brilho nos olhos, e eu odiava como o inferno desapontá-la. Ela estava sempre no meu pé, falando eu deveria conhecer uma boa garota e me estabelecer, mas as garotas agradáveis eram poucas e distantes entre si, e mesmo assim... quem iria queria uma _boa_ garota? **  
><strong>  
>Certamente não eu.<p>

Boas garotas queriam lhe prender. Boas garotas queriam votos de casamento. Boas garotas queriam um compromisso.

A última coisa que eu precisava agora era qualquer coisa que remotamente se assemelhasse a um compromisso.

Quando Bella finalmente saiu de perto de um grupo, eu estava mais do que pronto para sair de debaixo do olhar esperançoso de minha mãe. Eu rapidamente fiz a minha doação para o hospital e corri em direção à saída, quando de repente eu estava preso ao meu irmão e a uma furiosa Rosalie Hale.

"Precisamos conversar", Emmett murmurou sério.

"Não é possível," Eu sorri para ele, mas depois percebi o fogo atirado para fora dos olhos de Rosalie, e meu sorriso caiu. "É bom te ver de novo, Rosalie". **  
><strong>  
>"Me ouça, e ouça bem," Rosalie resmungou, e eu tropecei para trás com a intensidade do brilho do seu olhar. "Se você machucar aquela garota... se você a fizer chorar... se você fizer qualquer coisa para perturbá-la, eu juro que nunca vão encontrar o seu corpo." <strong><br>**  
>"E eu vou ajudá-la a escavar", Emmett murmurou.<p>

Apertei os olhos de ambos. "Que porra é essa que vocês dois estão falando?"

"Você vai ver a Bella?" Rosalie rosnou.**  
><strong>  
>"Não que isso seja da sua maldita conta, mas sim, eu estou indo ver ela."<p>

"Oh, é da minha conta agora", Rosalie me assegurou com um sorriso de escárnio. "Não era da minha conta quando você colocou um chupão no pescoço dela. Não era mesmo da minha conta quando você saiu e deixou a porra de uma flor e uma nota em seu travesseiro para servir como um adeus idiota. Mas _certamente _é da minha conta agora, e se você aborrecê-la... "

"Por que diabos você está supondo que eu vou aborrecê-la?" Perguntei com raiva.

"Cara," Emmett murmurou tristemente. "Assim... não seja um imbecil esta noite, ok? E me ligue de manhã, porque eu tenho certeza que você vai precisar falar com alguém."

_Que diabos é isso? _

"Ótimo!" Eu rosnei, dispostos a concordar com qualquer coisa se eles saíssem fora do meu caminho. "Eu não vou fazê-la chorar, e eu vou ligar pra você pela manhã. Estão todos satisfeitos?"

Rosalie estreitou os olhos para mim. "Por enquanto, sim."

"Fantástico. Tenha uma boa noite."

O transito estava um inferno, mas eu finalmente cheguei na Bella só depois das duas. Bati com impaciência na porta do seu apartamento e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu esperava para ela abrir a porta. Eu estava ansioso e frustrado, e eu não podia esperar para colocar as minhas mãos sobre ela. Talvez ela estivesse vestindo alguma roupa interior impertinente. Talvez ela estivesse nua. De qualquer forma, eu seria um homem muito feliz.

Imagine a minha surpresa quando ela abriu a porta em um par de jeans e um casaco de capuz.

"Hey," ela sussurrou enquanto ela se afastava da porta para me deixar entrar. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o seu rosto estava pálido como um fantasma.

"Hey," eu respondi que ela se ofereceu para pegar o meu casaco. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem", ela suspirou baixinho quando ela apontou para o sofá. Ela estava doente? Ela parecia um pouco doente, e eu imediatamente me perguntei se eu deveria ligar para o meu pai.

_O que diabos está errado comigo? _

"Então, umm..." A voz de Bella estava suave enquanto nós ficávamos à vontade no sofá. "Eu sei que você provavelmente tem alguns planos para nós... para hoje à noite... mas _isso_ não vai acontecer esta noite."

"Oh". Decepção me inundou.

"Mas precisamos conversar, então eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. Eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer sobre o fim de semana, e é importante que você os escute." De repente, ela saltou para os seus pés. "Você quer beber algo?" **  
><strong>  
>Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava sendo hospitaleira, ou se ela estava apenas sendo educada, mas eu disse a ela que uma cerveja seria ótimo. Eu não tinha bebido nada na festa, e eu, aparentemente, iria precisar de algo para suportar o resto da noite. <strong><br>**  
>Suspirei baixinho enquanto eu me recostava contra o seu assento. Eu não tinha ficado atraído por uma daquelas garotas que precisava "falar sobre os nossos sentimentos." Sinceramente, nós não tínhamos conversado muito sobre qualquer coisa. Nossas conversas eram formadas principalmente para falar de sexo sujo.<p>

_Pena que nós não reviveríamos essas conversas hoje à noite._

"Aqui está," Bella me entregou a garrafa. Percebi que ela só trouxe uma.

"Você não está bebendo hoje à noite?"

"Infelizmente, não..." Bella sussurrou suavemente enquanto ela caminhava de volta para o sofá. "Eu não vou beber por um tempo."

"Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo?" Eu murmurei, enquanto eu repousava a minha garrafa em cima da mesa de café. "Meu irmão e sua namorada ameaçaram cortar as minhas bolas se eu fizesse você chorar. Alguma coisa está obviamente em sua mente, porque você quer falar, em vez de ter relações sexuais."

Seu cenho franziu em confusão. "Isso é incomum? Você nunca conversa com as garotas?"

"Não se eu puder evitar." **  
><strong>  
>Ela enrijeceu. "Por que não? As garotas com quem você normalmente se encontra não têm inteligência suficiente para levar uma conversa real adiante?"<p>

Eu ri alto. "Como eu te disse, eu não tenho namorada faz algum tempo. Na verdade, eu _nunca _namorei". **  
><strong>  
>"Você apenas faz o que nos fizemos", Bella sussurrou melancolicamente.<p>

"E isso funcionou até agora," Eu dei de ombros, enquanto eu tomava um gole da minha cerveja.

"Você geralmente toma... cuidado?"

"Cuidado?"

"Segurança", Bella explicou misteriosamente. "Nós não usamos proteção, então eu só estava me perguntando se você geralmente é cuidadoso." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sempre tomo cuidado", eu prometi a ela. Eu me senti um merda por não usar um preservativo naquele fim de semana, mas maldição, eu não esperava isso, e sinceramente, preservativos tinham sido a última coisa em minha mente. "Eu também faço testes regularmente, e eu estou limpo."<p>

"Então eu também estou", Bella acenou com a cabeça, e eu a ouvi suspirar de alívio.

Ela parecia um pouco mais relaxada depois dessa conversa, e eu estava feliz. Talvez – apenas talvez – esta noite não seria um fracasso total depois de tudo. Eu deslizei para mais perto dela no sofá, mas ela levantou a mão em advertência.

"Nós não terminamos."

Eu gemi e me recostei novamente no sofá.

"Edward," Bella sussurrou, e o som do meu nome saindo dos lábios dela fez coisas malucas com o meu desejo sexual latente. "Alguma coisa aconteceu naquele fim de semana, e eu preciso de você escute e fique serio por, tipo, cinco minutos. Estou quase certa de que você não vai querer transar comigo depois de ouvir o que eu estou prestes a dizer."

"Eu _seriamente _duvido disso," Eu ri. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu não", ela sussurrou. "Eu quero que você saiba de antemão que eu não espero nada de você. Foi um erro, e eu vou ter que lidar com as ramificações disso. Eu não sei o que vou fazer neste ponto, mas eu pensei que era importante que você soubesse disso. Então, eu estou lhe dizendo." <strong><br>**  
>Eu estava completamente confuso. "O que exatamente você está me dizendo?"<p>

"Estou grávida", ela deixou escapar rapidamente, e vi com espanto os olhos inundando de lágrimas.

_Grávida_.

Eu me senti como se alguém tivesse apenas me dado um soco no estômago do caralho. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Olhei para ela e ela olhou para mim, e eu observei o seu rosto, esperando que a qualquer momento ela começasse a rir. **  
><strong>  
>Ela não estava rindo. Ela estava chorando, porra.<p>

"Por que você está me dizendo isso?" Perguntei defensivamente.

Bella enxugou os olhos com um lenço. "O que... o que você quer dizer?"

Dei de ombros com indiferença. "Você está assumindo que é meu?" **  
><strong>  
>Seus olhos se esfriaram. "É claro que é seu".<p>

Eu ri sombriamente. "Realmente? Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez fosse no garçom do piano bar. Ou talvez tenha sido daquele cara na recepção? Ou talvez – apenas talvez – era que o fotógrafo que estava com você esta noite. Vocês dois pareciam muito íntimos... " **  
><strong>  
>Mesmo antes que as palavras escapassem da minha boca, eu sabia que estava completamente cheio de merda. Seu rosto estava muito furioso...com o coração partido... e as palavras Emmett e Rosalie ecoaram no meu cérebro. <strong><br>**_  
><em>_Se você machucar a garota... se você fizer chorar... se você fizer qualquer coisa para perturbá-la, eu juro que nunca vão encontrar o seu corpo. _

_Não seja um imbecil esta noite. _**  
><strong>  
>Tarde demais.<p>

De repente, Bella parou de chorar, e seus olhos de chocolate brilharam com raiva dois segundos antes dela me dar um tapa no rosto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Lay: <strong>Esse final foi tenso. Então como muitas já desconfiaram, ela está grávida. _

_O que será que vai contecer daqui em diante?_

_Então, eu vi nas reviews que algumas de vocês não gostaram da ideia dela estar grávida, mas esperem meninas, vocês não arranharam nem a superficie da história. Ela ainda nos revelará muitas surpresas._

_Amanhã teremos posts em FaN, e domingo a Neny irá postar em EeOPeM. :)  
><em>

_É isso._

_Bjus meninas, e até breve ;)_


	5. Encontrar Força na Luta

Título do capítulo vem de LindseyHaun "Broken".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

_**Encontrar Força na Luta **_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo.<em>

***EPOV***

"Oh bem, você já está morto. Isso vai me salvar de um problema."

Eu gemia quando uma luz solar brilhante infiltrou na sala. Desde quando a porra do sol brilha em Seattle? Eu cobri o meu rosto com um braço e soltei a minha mão de ferro que estava ao redor da garrafa em minha mão.

_O quanto eu bebi? __**  
><strong>_  
>"Que horas são?" Eu gemi enquanto eu me esforçava para abrir os meus olhos. O maldito me cegava, e eu imediatamente fechei os meus olhos quando a sala começou a girar. <strong><br>**  
>"Você não quer dizer que <em>dia<em> é hoje?" Emmett sugeriu. Senti a ponta do sapato na minha costela, e eu estremeci. "Lauren me ligou para dizer que você não tinha ido ao escritório. Por que diabos você está no chão?" **  
><strong>  
><em>Eu estou no chão? <em>

"Foda-se, eu não sei." Com um gemido alto, me movi para ficar de costas.

"Levante essa sua bunda gorda", Emmett rosnou quando ele me chutou nas costelas novamente. "Você teve dois dias para chafurdar na sua miséria auto infligida. Agora saia dessa e comece a ser um homem pela primeira vez na sua vida."

Que diabos é o problema dele? E por que ele está gritando?

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Gaguejei enquanto eu me esforçava para me firmar nos meus pés. Olhei para o chão e depois para a minha roupa. Eu estava usando um smoking – um smoking muito enrugado e manchado de uísque. A sala começou a girar de novo, então eu deixei a garrafa vazia cair no chão e imediatamente cai no sofá. O movimento apressado fez a minha cabeça doer muito mais forte.

Emmett suspirou pesadamente e se sentou ao meu lado. "Você prometeu que não iria fazer ela chorar, e você prometeu que não seria uma imbecil. Você fodidamente mentiu."

Eu olhava para os raios da luz do dia enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em seu rosto, e, de repente, a minha cabeça clareou subitamente me inundando com memórias de dois dias atrás. Alguns momentos estavam um pouco confuso, e alguns não fazem sentido em tudo. Mas havia uma memória ofuscante que era claro como um sino. **  
><strong>  
><em>Bella está grávida de um filho meu. <em>

"Eu fui um imbecil", eu admiti em silêncio, quando eu inclinei a minha cabeça para trás contra o sofá. **  
><strong>  
>Emmett escutou em silêncio enquanto eu recordava os dois últimos dias da minha vida. Depois de questionar a paternidade de seu bebê e, basicamente, chamar ela de vagabunda, Bella tinha me batido no rosto e me disse para dar o fora de sua casa. Eu estava mais do que feliz em obedecer ela, e eu caminhei para o bar mais próximo. Eu poderia lembrar que o bar era decadente e não meu tipo de lugar em tudo, e eu lembrei distintamente da loira que havia me atraiu de volta para a sala de bilhar e do nada se deitar sobre a mesa de bilhar. Me lembrei de realmente querer transar com ela porque eu estava desesperado para limpar a minha cabeça de toda e qualquer emoção, mas meu corpo simplesmente não cooperou. Assim como todas as outras garotas que eu encontrei nas ultimas semanas, esta garota era a errada. Ela não tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos arregalados como uma corça, e ela não cheirava a morangos. <strong><br>**  
>Então, eu tinha tomado um táxi para casa... onde eu aparentemente bebi até ficar em um estado de estupor e desmaiei durante dois dias.<p>

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi", Emmett gargalhou sombriamente. "Você está dizendo que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu pau decidiu brincar apenas com a favorita?" **  
><strong>  
>"Não é engraçado, Emmett," Eu fiz uma careta.<p>

"Oh, eu tenho que contrariar você nisso," Emmett riu alto. "Acho muito engraçado que você não possa transar com ninguém, apenas com a Bella."

"Não é que eu _não possa_", eu murmurei baixo enquanto eu cuidadosamente escolhia as minhas palavras. "Eu só... não... quero? É tão fodidamente difícil de explicar." **  
><strong>  
>Emmett me examinou com cuidado. "Bem, isso não é bom. Aquela garota bonita odeia a sua vontade agora. Eu diria boa sorte a você, mas quando Rosalie encontrar você, você não terá uma pau saidinho. Problema resolvido."<p>

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu realmente não conseguia lidar com a louca da namorada de Emmett agora.

"Bella está grávida", eu murmurei irremediavelmente.

"Sim".

"Eu sou o pai".

"Parece que sim." **  
><strong>  
>Suspirei, cansado. "Olha, eu a tratei tão mal. Mas, porra, Em... foi uma reação instintiva. Eu não conheço esta garota em tudo. Eu simplesmente deveria assumir a criança é minha, porque ela diz isso?"<p>

"Não", ele se esquivou com cuidado, "mas você também não deveria acusá-la de ser uma prostituta, que foi o que você fez. Esse é o seu problema, Edward. Você é um advogado brilhante que pode convencer um júri a absolver um assassino se você jogar charme suficiente, mas fora do tribunal, você nunca pensa antes de falar. Você parou para considerar por um momento que esta mulher poderia ser a mãe de seu filho?" **  
><strong>  
>Não, eu não tinha considerado isso. Nem por um segundo que eu tinha considerado nada. Se eu fosse forçado a considerá-lo, então isso significaria que eu seria forçado a aceitar que isso era uma possibilidade.<p>

"Eu não posso ser pai, Emmett."

"Sim, bem, não é como você tivesse uma escolha", ele respondeu suavemente. "Olha, é claro que eu tenho uma versão distorcida da Bella, porque ela é a melhor amiga de Rosalie, mas ela é uma garota doce, e se ela diz que o bebê é seu, então eu estou apostando que é verdade. Rose diz que Bella não é de dormir com qualquer um por ai e que ela não tinha tido relações sexuais desde o casamento."

"E antes do casamento?" Eu perguntei, pendurado ao último fio de esperança que eu poderia encontrar. Não que eu quisesse imaginar as mãos de outro homem sobre ela, mas eu estava desesperado. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu não penso assim," Emmett disse. "O médico diz que ela está com mais ou menos seis semanas de gravidez."<p>

Eu gemia quando eu enterrei a minha cabeça em minhas mãos mais uma vez. "O que diabos eu vou fazer?" **  
><strong>  
>"Você vai ser um homem", Emmett anunciou. "Você vai sair desse smoking fedido, tomar um banho, se vestir, e ir para o apartamento de Bella e bater na sua porta."<p>

Engoli nervosamente. "Não, eu não vou."

"Oh sim você vai," Emmett riu ", e se ela não der um chute na sua bunda – o que eu tenho que dizer que é altamente provável – você vai cair de joelhos, e lhe pedir perdão, e dizer que ela pode contar com você para o que ela precisar. Rose diz que ela está assustada, cara. É aí que você precisa entrar. Você vai pedir desculpas por seus comentários idiotas. Você vai dizer a ela que você não sabe como ser um pai, mas que você vai tentar, porque você quer fazer o que é certo para ela e para o seu bebê."

Assim como Bella, eu estava morrendo de medo. É claro que ela não tinha planejado isso, tampouco. Ela tinha sido tão forte em me dizer, e o que eu fiz? Eu a insultei e a deixei em lágrimas. Eu tinha ferido esta linda garota que ocupou os meus sonhos quase todas as noites durante as últimas seis semanas... esta mulher incrível que ocupava os meus pensamentos quando eu acordava... essa garota incrível que fez com que se tornar impossível para mim ser sexualmente atraído por outra mulher, porque elas não eram ela.

Eu poderia consertar a bagunça que eu tinha feito? **  
><strong>  
>Será que ela me deixaria?<p>

Será que eu mesmo sei como fazer isso?

Meu estômago embrulhou em terror quando o pânico se apoderou de mim. O que diabos eu sei sobre cuidados de um bebê? Eu nem sequer gosto de crianças. Crianças eram barulhentas, confusas e irritantes. Eu era um bastardo egoísta e arrogante, e eu tinha completa certeza disso. O que eu sabia sobre ser um pai? **  
><strong>  
>"Em, e se eu não quiser?"<p>

Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Não quiser o quê?"

"Ser um pai."

Na verdade, ele gargalhou. "Cara, você não me ouviu? Você não tem uma _escolha_. Não é como se você pudesse dizer _'isso não é problema meu_' e depois apenas seguir o seu rumo." **  
><strong>  
>"Sério?" Perguntei pateticamente. "Os pais fazem isso o tempo todo."<p>

"Isso é verdade." Seu tom era sarcástico. "Você saberia disso considerando que você processou vários pais ausentes no passado. Vamos, Edward. Você realmente não quer se juntar a esse clube de elite, não é? Além disso, existem outros pontos importantes a serem considerados aqui." **  
><strong>  
>Eu cerrei os dentes. "Tais como?"<p>

Emmett sorriu maldosamente. "Sua mãe, por exemplo. _Por favor_, certifique-se de que eu esteja na sala quando você disser a Esme Cullen que ela tem um neto a caminho e que você não quer ser uma parte de sua vida. Eu não posso esperar para ver o quanto ela vai ficar puta e em seguida te matar." **  
><strong>  
>Eu olhei em sua direção enquanto ele continuava a rir às minhas custas. Esme estava implorando por netos por muitos anos. Nós todos fizemos apostas, e eu estava feliz em participar, porque eu tinha certeza que Emmett iria se encontrar nessa situação muito antes de mim.<strong><br>**  
>"Mas o mais importante", ele continuou em silêncio, "Tem a Bella."<p>

O mero som de seu nome me encheu de vergonha.**  
><strong>  
>"E o que tem a Bella?" Eu perguntei calmamente.<p>

Emmett sorriu tristemente. "Você quebrou o coração da garota, mas você não queria fazer isso."

Eu bufei, mas eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. "Eu já quebrei o coração de muitas meninas, Emmett."

"Eu acho que Bella é diferente, não é?" Emmett ponderou. "Grávida ou não, Bella ficou sob sua pele. Eu vi no casamento, e eu vi a maneira como os seus olhos estavam vidrados nela quando você a viu no leilão."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu podia negar tudo o que eu quisesse, mas havia algo sobre ela que era inesquecível. Vê-la no leilão de caridade tinha solidificado isso. Bella era bonita e inteligente e intrigante. E o _sexo_... **  
><strong>  
>Então eu me lembrei que o sexo era a razão pela qual eu ia ser pai, e foi quando vomitei no meu sapato.<p>

* * *

><p>*<strong>BPOV<strong>***  
><strong>  
>Felizmente, o picolé de banana acalmou o meu estômago. Quem inventou a frase "enjoo matinal" era um completo mentiroso. Ou isso, ou eu era uma aberração da natureza, porque o meu enjoo <em>matinal<em> durava na verdade 24 horas. Pela manhã. Ao meio-dia. No final da tarde. E a noite. Meu corpo não tinha relógio interno quando ele vinha adorar o deus de porcelana, que era o meu banheiro. De acordo com a bíblia de bebês, eu provavelmente estaria curtindo meu enjoo matinal durante toda o meu primeiro trimestre.**  
><strong>  
>Isso é o que disse – <em>aproveitando <em>o meu enjoo matinal.

Eu mordisquei o meu sorvete e olhei cansada para o livro no meu colo. O cara na livraria disse que era o livro mais popular para as novas mães, então é claro que eu o comprei. Com a minha própria mãe milhares de quilômetros de distância, eu precisava de um guia de sobrevivência da espécie.

Depois de meu colapso pós-Edward – que consistia em três dias de lágrimas e vários postes de sorvete e intervenções com Rosalie e Alice – eu decidi que era hora de começar um plano. Eu tinha sido imprudente e negligente, mas não havia nenhuma razão para um bebê inocente sofrer por causa da minha falta de juízo. Eu não precisava de Edward na minha vida para cuidar do bebê. Eu nem sequer precisava do seu reconhecimento da existência deste bebê. Tudo que eu precisava era de mim. Eu estava morrendo de medo? É claro. Eu tinha alguma ideia do que eu estava fazendo? Nenhuma. Mas eu estava determinado a descobrir. Mulheres solteiras cuidavam de bebês todos os dias. Eu seria mais uma delas. **  
><strong>  
>Com isso em mente, decidi agarrar essa coisa de gravidez inteiramente com o mesmo compromisso que eu tinha reservado para os exames finais na faculdade. Quando eu não estava trabalhando ou jogando, eu estava lendo livros de gravidez. Quando eu não estava lendo, eu estava na internet. Eu era como uma mulher possuída, ansiosa por toda e qualquer informação que eu possa ter através destes nove meses. Quando eu estivesse dado a luz, eu teria que comprar mais livros e fazer mais investigação, porque eu preciso descobrir como exatamente se <em>cria <em>um bebê. Mas, por agora, eu estava focando apenas em estar grávida, e eu estava determinado a fazer isso através deste período da minha vida sem mais avarias emocionais.

Eu tinha derramado as minhas ultimas lágrimas por Edward Cullen. **  
><strong>  
>Uma batida na minha porta interrompeu o meu devaneio, e eu com cuidado, eu coloquei o livro no sofá, quando caminhava até a porta.<p>

"Quem é?" Eu gritei.

"É o tio Emmett!"

Eu gemi interiormente, eu espreitei através do olho magico. Com certeza, Emmett estava ali, sorrindo como um idiota e carregando uma infinidade de sacos coloridos.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei com ceticismo.

"Eu estou trazendo presentes!" Emmett gargalhou. "Vamos, Bella. É apenas eu." **  
><strong>  
>Suspirei quando abri a porta. Ele não esperou por um convite. Ele só passou através da porta, me levando com um dos sacos gigantes em seu caminho para o sofá. Quando ele foi finalmente se estabelecer no sofá, ele olhou para mim.<p>

"Bom picolé."

"Obrigada", eu sorri enquanto eu terminava o sorvete e andava até a minha mesa, jogando o pau no lixo. "Eles ajudam com a náusea."

"Ahh," Emmett balançou a cabeça quando eu caminhei para o sofá. **  
><strong>  
>"Então, o que é isso?" Eu perguntei.<p>

"Isto", Emmett fez sinal com os braços enormes, "é para o meu sobrinho."

Eu lutei contra um sorriso. "Seu sobrinho, hein?" **  
><strong>  
>"Sim", ele sorriu, acariciando a almofada ao lado dele. Revirei os olhos e me sentei no sofá.<p>

"Você percebe que o seu sobrinho – ou _sobrinha_– é do tamanho de uma framboesa agora, não é?"**  
><strong>  
>Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não importa. Os bebês precisam de brinquedos." Ele me entregou um pequeno saco azul. "Abra este primeiro." <strong><br>**  
>Seu entusiasmo era contagiante, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando eu olhei para dentro do saco, encontrando um minúsculo boné de baseball dos Mariners, e um body correspondente. Graças ao livro, eu poderia identificar determinada peça de roupa do bebê pelo nome.<strong><br>**  
>"Aww, isso é muito fofo Em. Obrigada."<p>

"Oh, mas há mais!" Emmett riu quando ele me jogou um outro saco. Eu não pude deixar de notar que não havia um padrão neutro. Tudo era muito menino e tudo muito azul. **  
><strong>  
>"Você sabe, Emmett, há uma possibilidade distinta de que este bebê seja uma menina. Tenho certeza que a probabilidade é de 50% neste momento."<p>

"Isso não vai acontecer." Emmett balançou a cabeça obstinadamente. "Não nasce uma menina na família Cullen em mais de vinte anos."

"Hmm..." Eu não tive coragem para lhe dizer que o bebê era um Swan. Ele trouxe um monte de presentes, afinal de contas, e eu não queria jogar um balde de agua fria no seu entusiasmo. "Isso tudo é muito bom. Obrigada, Emmett." **  
><strong>  
>"Por nada", ele respondeu calmamente antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Ouça, eu quero falar com você sobre Edward."<p>

Meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu com o som do seu nome. "Eu não quero falar sobre Edward."

Emmett balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu entendo, eu realmente entendo. Ele é um idiota completo e merecia muito mais do que um tapa no rosto, mas ele está chegando a um acordo com as coisas, e ele vai tentar fazer as coisas direito."

Franzi o meu cenho. "O que exatamente isso significa?"

"Umm..." Emmett aclarou a garganta nervosamente. "...eu meio que o convenci a vir até aqui e implorar por seu perdão." **  
><strong>  
>Eu ri. Ele estava falando sério? "Bem, você poderia muito bem lhe dizer para ele não se preocupar porque eu não estou com um humor muito indulgente para o Edward Cullen em causa. É isso o que levou a esta exibição assustadora de presentes? Você está tentando me amolecer?"<p>

"De jeito nenhum", Emmett murmurou tristemente, e eu imediatamente me senti mal por saltar para essa conclusão. "Eu realmente só queria trazer alguns brinquedos para o meu sobrinho."

"Sinto muito", murmurei, "mas, honestamente, Emmett, qual é o ponto? Ele deixou bem claro que ele não quer nada comigo ou com o bebê. Eu não preciso ou quero o seu dinheiro. Eu não preciso ou quero a sua ajuda. Ele está convencido de que este bebê é apenas uma criança de algum cara aleatório, e isso é bom porque eu não dou a mínima para o que ele acredita. Eu fiz a coisa certa. Eu disse a ele a verdade, e ele me chamou de vagabunda. Sendo assim, você pode dizer ao seu irmão para guardar as suas desculpas e que ele pode beijar minha bunda."

Emmett fez uma careta triste. "Você tem todo o direito de ficar puta, Bella... mas por favor, apenas escute o que ele tem a dizer. Ele realmente gosta de você. Eu nunca vi ele olhar para uma mulher do jeito que ele olha para você, e eu vi Edward com um _monte_de mulheres no meu tempo."

"Tenho certeza que você teve", eu murmurei amargamente enquanto eu segurava o meu estômago. "Eu acho que preciso de outro picolé."

"Eu vou buscar pra você", Emmett ofereceu, e vi quando ele caminhou até a minha geladeira. Ele voltou rapidamente, na verdade, tomando um tempo para desembrulhar o picolé para mim. Me encostei na almofada e o mordisquei lentamente.

"Bella, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é perturbar você. Deixe-o pedir desculpas. Por favor, deixe-o tentar fazer com que isto dê certo. Eu realmente quero conhecer o meu sobrinho e os meus pais vão ficar felizes quando eles descobrirem que eles tem um neto que esta a caminho deste mundo. Eles são boas pessoas. Edward é uma boa pessoa, também, por baixo daquela máscara de imaturidade e superioridade." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu nunca iria me afastar de você... qualquer um de vocês", eu prometi a ele. "Só porque Edward escolheu não ser uma parte da vida deste bebê não significa que o resto de vocês devem sofrer com as escolhas dele. Eu não sou tão egoísta."<p>

Emmett sorriu tristemente. "Eu não acho que Edward realmente fez essa escolha. Ele só está apavorado. Um bebê não estava nos seus planos, sabe?"

"Você acha que estava nos meus?" Eu perguntei incrédula. "Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Eu estou jogando o tempo todo, eu choro como uma criança, e estou com medo, mas, ao contrário de Edward, eu não tenho uma escolha." Apontei para o meu estômago. "Há um bebê crescendo dentro de mim. Eu não posso simplesmente fazer uma birra e ignorar ele." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sei", Emmett balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Eu sei que ele fez birra, mas eu não acho que ele vai te ignorar por mais tempo. Ele se preocupa com você, mais do que eu acho que ele está disposto a admitir. Eu acho que ele está morrendo de medo de você, e não apenas porque você está carregando o seu filho."<p>

"Medo de mim?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. "Por que ele estaria com medo de mim?"

Emmett me deu um sorriso. "Acho que ele precisa lhe dizer isso pessoalmente, e eu realmente espero que você dê uma chance a ele." Em enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um cartão. "Escute, aqui estão todos os meus números. Eu quero que você me ligue, de dia ou de noite, se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Mais picolés... mais brinquedos ... um ombro para chorar. Qualquer coisa". **  
><strong>  
>Eu sorri suavemente quando eu pequei o seu cartão. "Você é muito doce, Emmett. Obrigada. E obrigada novamente por todos os presentes." Eu dei um outro olhar ao redor e franzi a testa ligeiramente. "Eu realmente espero por sua causa que ele seja um menino."<p>

"É um menino", ele riu enquanto ele observava os presentes, e eu o segui enquanto ele caminhava em direção à porta. "Será que você vai pensar sobre o que eu te disse sobre o meu irmão?"

"Eu só preciso de algum tempo, Emmett", eu sussurrei. "Eu ainda estou muito furiosa para pensar nele agora. Eu só quero me concentrar no meu bebê e ignorar todo e qualquer drama que me cerque. Ele deixou muito claro para mim que ele não queria nada com isso. Eu não vou lhe suplicar, e nós vamos nós sair muito bem sem ele." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu entendo", Emmett balançou a cabeça, "mas eu acho que ele precisa de <em>você<em>." O rosto de Emmett de repente brilhou com travessuras. "Eu não estou dizendo que você o perdoe imediatamente. Faça ele sofrer um pouco, mas quando ele começar a implorar, eu quero que você filme isso, por que eu realmente odiaria deixar de ver isso." **  
><strong>  
>Depois que ele saiu, eu peguei todos os brinquedos e roupas e as coloquei no quarto de hóspedes. Eu nunca tinha realmente decorado aqui porque eu nunca tinha convidados. Agora, as paredes eram de um branco puro e uma cama grande estava aninhada no , eu teria que mudar isso aqui. Tentei imaginar o que um quarto de bebê pode parecer. Eu não sabia exatamente do que um bebê precisa – eu ainda tinha que fazer a minha pesquisa sobre os móveis necessários para um bebê – mas eu sabia do básico... um berço, uma mesa para trocador, uma cômoda, um roupeiro. E, claro, uma estante de livros, cheia de livros, porque o meu filho ia ser um leitor. <strong><br>**  
>Decidi que eu provavelmente poderia lidar com um almoço, peguei a minha bolsa e o meu livro e caminhei até o <em>Cherry Street Coffee House<em>. Era o meu lugar favorito para comer em Seattle porque era perto do meu apartamento e eles tinham o melhor hambúrguer vegetariano da cidade. Acenei para o proprietário e pedi o meu almoço antes de caminhar para a minha mesa de canto acolhedora. Eu estava profundamente envolvida com o meu hambúrguer e o capítulo intitulado "Como Dizer as Boas Noticias para a Família" quando senti alguém ao meu lado. Olhei para cima, e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu reconheci o lindo rosto de Esme Cullen. **  
><strong>  
>"Bella!" Ela sorriu amplamente. "Eu sabia que era você. Como você está, querida?" <strong><br>**  
>Eu rapidamente fechei o meu livro e engoli nervosamente. "Sra. Cullen, é bom ver você de novo."<p>

"Por favor, me chame de Esme", ela sorriu calorosamente. "Eu estava no bairro fazendo umas compras. Carlisle ama este lugar, então eu pensei que eu iria levar ele para almoçar. Ele realmente ama os hambúrgueres vegetarianos daqui."

Eu ri de leve quando eu apontei para o meu prato. "Eu também"

"Posso?" Esme assentiu com a cabeça em direção à cadeira vazia na minha frente. Eu balancei a cabeça, e eu senti meu estômago dar voltas. Primeiro o tio e agora a avó? Tudo que eu precisava era que o pai aparecesse para que eu vomitasse o meu almoço.

"Você parece um pouco pálida querida", Esme murmurou baixinho enquanto ela acariciava a minha mão. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Umm... não, realmente." Eu não podia exatamente mentir para a mulher. Ela era muito doce e quente, e eu me encontrei desejando que ela fosse a minha mãe. Além disso, ela tinha os olhos verdes de Edward. Eles não eram tão brilhantes como as esmeraldas dele, mas eles ainda eram bonitos... e me peguei pensando se o meu bebê teria esses olhos.

"Uma infecção estomacal?" Esme perguntou com preocupação. **  
><strong>  
>"Não exatamente", eu murmurei, desejando desesperadamente que ela mudasse de assunto. Obviamente, nem Edward e nem Emmett tinha dito a ela sobre a gravidez. Eles esperavam que eu fizesse essa merda sozinha? Eu não tinha dito sequer a minha própria mãe. Ou ao meu pai.<p>

_Essas vão ser conversas divertidas. _**  
><strong>  
>"O que é que você está lendo?" Esme perguntou delicadamente enquanto os seus dedos pairavam sobre o meu livro, e eu mentalmente me chutei por não ter colocado a minha bíblia do bebê dentro da minha bolsa. Mordi o lábio enquanto ela lia o título, e vi como os olhos se suavizaram. "Oh! Bem, isso certamente explica a náusea. Parabéns, Bella."<p>

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei enquanto eu olhava para o meu sanduíche. Meu apetite estava a muito tempo perdido.

"Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, querida, mas eu estou supondo pelo olhar em sua cara que isso não era uma gravidez planejada. Com quanto tempo você está?"

_Na verdade era muito de sua conta._**  
><strong>  
>"Cerca de seis semanas", eu sussurrei. Eu não poderia mentir para essa mulher, mas eu certamente não estava prestes a lhe dizer que eu estava carregando o seu neto.<p>

"Eu posso ver", ela murmurou finalmente. "Você está bem? Você tem um bom médico?"

"Eu vou ficar bem", respondi baixinho mas com firmeza. "Os enjoos matinais são os piores até agora, mas eu tenho um bom médico. Eu só estou tentando descobrir tudo, sabe?"

Esme assentiu. "E o pai... ele está te ajudando?"

Eu ri sombriamente.

"Não exatamente, não." Suspirei pesadamente enquanto eu mexia no meu hambúrguer. "É uma história muito longa, mas ele não quer nada com o bebê, e isso é bom para mim."

"Ele disse isso?" Esme perguntou quase com raiva, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e suavemente pegou a minha mão na dela.

"Sim, Ed... Quero dizer, ele deixou isso bem claro."

A raiva brilhou nos olhos dela enquanto os meus se encheram de lágrimas.

"Esme, eu realmente não posso discutir isso com você", eu sussurrei baixinho. "Ainda não, de qualquer maneira."

"Bella", ela murmurou suavemente, a sua voz era doce, mas persuasiva. "Existe algo que eu deveria saber?"

Mordi o lábio nervosamente enquanto meu estômago começou a rolar. "Eu não posso mentir para você, Esme. Você é doce e maravilhosa... e eu não posso sentar aqui e discutir este assunto com você. Você realmente precisa conversar com o seu filho. Por favor, me desculpe..."

Eu peguei as minhas coisas e corri para o banheiro. Bati a porta do box e deixei a minha bolsa cair no chão enquanto eu colocava o meu almoço pra fora. Eu não sabia se eu poderia culpar este momento especial ou os enjoos matinais, o fato é que eu tinha acabado de contar que Edward ia ser papai a sua mãe. De qualquer maneira, eu vomitei.

Lavei a minha boca antes de pegar minhas coisas e caminhar de volta para o restaurante. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando vi que Esme já tinha ido embora. Decidi que era melhor eu avisar, pelo menos a um irmão, eu procurei na minha bolsa o cartão de Emmett . Eu sentei na minha cabine e lhe enviei uma mensagem de texto. Eram apenas duas pequenas palavras, mas eu sabia que ele ia entender a minha mensagem enigmática.

_Vovó sabe._

* * *

><p>*<strong>EPOV<strong>*

Me olhei no espelho enquanto eu ajustava o colarinho da minha polo. Meu cabelo estava em sua pilha usual indisciplinada de merda e parecia que eu tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão. É assim que eu me sentia, também, então eu pensei que a descrição foi bastante precisa. Eu amarrei o meu tênis e respirei fundo, quando eu me preparava para realmente sair deste sofá e sair pela porta.

Não importa o quanto mal eu estava, eu sabia que eu tinha que tentar fazer isso direito. Eu não sabia se Bella estava bem, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ela é uma mulher forte e independente. Aquele tapa na cara tinha doido como o inferno, mas eu mereci. Isso me incomodou tanto que me deixou perturbado, e no mínimo, eu tinha que pedir desculpas por isso. Eu era um bastardo egoísta notório, mas eu também poderia reconhecer quando eu cruzava a linha, e com Bella, eu tinha feito mais do que atravessá-la. Eu completamente ignorei ela e mostrei um pouco do verdadeiro arrogante que eu realmente sou. **  
><strong>  
>Depois de Emmett finalmente sair, eu olhei pela janela do meu quarto e realmente contemplei a nossa situação. Eu poderia ignorar tudo que eu queria, mas eu ia ser pai. Bella estava grávida, e eu era responsável por isso. Eu tinha sido descuidado naquele fim de semana, e essa imprudência nos trouxe até aqui. <strong><br>**  
>Os pensamentos de ser um pai me faziam ficar com um medo de merda, e era um pouco confortante saber que ela estava com medo, também. Eu não quero que ela fique com medo, mas era bom saber que eu não era o único. Era irônico que eu tinha me dado a sensação de paz considerando que eu não concedi o mesmo a Bella. Deixei-a lá com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Deixei-a sozinha, sabendo que ela estava chateada e com medo. Minhas palavras a magoaram profundamente, e no meu egoísmo, eu fui embora. Claro, ela me disse para dar o fora, mas eu não deveria ter deixado ela assim. Eu precisava pedir desculpas por isso, também. <strong><br>**  
>Eu só não tinha ideia do que eu ia dizer.<p>

Eu já tinha colocado os meus dois pés no chão quando o meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Olhei para a tela e imediatamente cai de costas no sofá.

_A vovó sabe. Você é um homem morto. - Emmett _

Só então, ouvi as batidas distintas de um punho contra a minha porta, seguidas pela voz de uma furiosa Esme Cullen.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, abra essa porta neste exato momento!"

_Estou fodido. _**  
><strong>  
>Dei um suspiro e caminhei até a porta. Eu nem abri a porta totalmente antes de eu ser lançado para trás pela força da minha pequena mãe empurrando a porta. Ela parecia completamente chateada e, de repente, eu era um menino de seis anos de idade que tinha feito algo errado sob o olhar lívido de sua mãe.<p>

Ela olhou fixamente para mim. "Por que você está no chão?"

Revirei os olhos. "Porque você bateu na minha bunda."**  
><strong>  
>"Você merece ser batido na sua bunda", minha mãe bufou quando ela pisou em cima de mim no caminho para o meu sofá.<p>

"Na verdade, eu estava a caminho...".

"Eu não me importo. Você vai me dizer por que eu vi uma Bella solitária visivelmente abalada no café...". **  
><strong>  
>"Você viu a Bella?" Perguntei animadamente enquanto eu me levantava do chão e caminhava rapidamente para o sofá.<p>

Esme me olhava friamente. "Sim, eu vi Bella. Ela parecia muito pálida e ela estava lendo um livro sobre bebês. Quando eu perguntei se ela tinha muito apoio do pai do bebê, ela me contou uma história particularmente horrível sobre o pai do bebê e o fato de que ele não queria nada com o seu filho." **  
><strong>  
>Engoli ansiosamente, mas mantive a minha boca fechada.<p>

Minha mãe percebeu a minha ansiedade e prontamente a ignorou. "Você sabe que eu não me meto na vida de ninguém," ela disse, "mas Bella parecia tão assustada e sozinha, então eu lhe fiz mais algumas perguntas antes dela me dizer que não poderia discutir isso comigo e que eu precisava falar com o meu filho. Agora, eu estou assumindo, pela forma que você estava completamente cativado por ela no leilão, que Emmett não é o filho que eu deveria conversar." **  
><strong>  
>Baixei a cabeça, envergonhado.<p>

"Bella está grávida", eu sussurrei.

"Eu já sei essa parte," minha mãe me cortou.

"O bebê é meu."

Um silêncio mortal pairava no ar. Finalmente, Esme suspirou profundamente e colocou a mão ao longo do meu rosto.

"Edward, você realmente lhe disse que você não queria nada com o bebê?"

Eu suspirei miseravelmente quando eu me recostei no sofá. "Não com todas as palavras, não, mas eu posso ver por que ela chegou a essa conclusão."

Passei a próxima hora derramando as minhas tripas para a minha mãe. Eu deixei de fora os momentos mais gráficos do fim de semana do casamento, mas até o final da hora, minha mãe sabia de tudo o que eu sabia sobre Bella Swan e tudo o que tinha passado nas ultimas seis semanas. Minha mãe ouviu atentamente e não me interrompeu nenhuma vez... ou seja, até que eu mencionei que não tinha sido capaz de tirar Bella da minha mente. **  
><strong>  
>"Você gosta dela," minha mãe anunciou calmamente, mas eu podia ouvir uma dica de admiração na voz dela. "Eu poderia dizer no leilão que você estava completamente apaixonado por ela."<p>

"Não importa", eu sussurrei, infelizmente. "Eu estou completamente fodido."

"Então, você só vai ter que corrigir isso," Mamãe murmurou delicadamente enquanto ela acariciava a minha bochecha.

"Eu não sei como fazer isso." **  
><strong>  
>"Você tem que se desculpar, para começar", Esme murmurou calmamente. "Você diz a ela que você é um idiota, e que você vai passar o resto de sua vida se desculpando com ela. Você diz a ela que você vai ser um pai para essa criança, e que ela pode confiar em você para qualquer coisa. "<p>

"E o resto da minha vida?" Eu ri nervosamente.

Mamãe procurou o meu rosto. "Você realmente não entendeu, não é? Você pode não estar romanticamente envolvido com ela ainda, mas você tem um filho com essa mulher. Você vai estar ligado a Bella pelo resto de suas vidas. Ela precisa saber que ela pode depender de você, Edward. Se nada mais, você é e sempre será o pai deste bebê. Isso precisa ser a sua primeira prioridade agora." **  
><strong>  
>Eu passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, puxando as pontas duramente. "Eu estou com medo, mamãe."<p>

"Eu sei que você esta," a minha mãe sussurrou suavemente, "e eu não quero descartar isso, mas pense em como você está com medo neste exato momento, e depois multiplique por mil. Bella está assustada agora, e o medo não é bom para Bella ou para o bebê. " **  
><strong>  
>"Ela me odeia", eu sussurrei, infeliz.<p>

"Você pode culpá-la?"

"Não."

Minha mãe sorriu suavemente para mim. "Vai corrigir isso, Edward. Faça tudo o que você tem que fazer para que ela se sinta segura. Vá agora."

Esme me beijou na bochecha antes de tomar minha mão e me levar para a porta. Eu agarrei o meu casaco e fechei a porta atrás de nós. Eu estava apenas fechando a minha porta quando mamãe apertou a minha mão.

"Oh, e Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Ela provavelmente vai dizer para você ir embora", mamãe murmurou delicadamente enquanto ela sorria pra mim.

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei. "Estou preparado para isso."

"O que você vai fazer?"

Olhei para dentro dos olhos verdes suaves da minha mãe.

"Vou pedir para ficar", eu sussurrei firmemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Poois é minha gente... depois de uma idiotice sem tamanho, Ed vai a luta_

_\o/_

_Todas cruzando os dedos para tudo dar certo... mas bem, queremos que a Bella seja bobona e aceite tudo numa boa? Queremos que ele sofra um pouco por suas palavras? Bem, eu quero. Não sei vcs..._

_Obrigado a todas pelo carinho e até amanhã com First&Ten!_

_Bruna, olha só o que eu te falei... *cofcof*_


	6. Lavando Minha Alma

O título do capítulo vem de "Sorry" by Daughtry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_Lavando Minha Alma_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<br>_

*BPOV*

Após o meu almoço desastroso e texto frenético para Emmett, eu tinha parado no escritório para verificar a placa de atribuição. Fiquei feliz em ver que eu tinha sido agendada para entrevistar um dos candidatos a prefeito da cidade para a edição da próxima semana. Eu sorri feliz enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu cubículo. Jake acenou para mim de sua própria mesa, e eu estava grata por ver que ele estava no telefone. Jake tinha uma incrível capacidade de detectar quando eu estava mentindo, e eu não estava pronta para ele e todo o escritório saber que eu tinha falsificado a gripe estomacal.

Enquanto a minha vida pessoal estava em convulsão completa, a minha vida profissional não poderia estar melhor. Harry tinha me mandado um email sobre o meu artigo, e ele tinha ficado impressionado que eu tivesse marcado uma entrevista com Carlisle Cullen. Como eu esperava, Harry percebeu o interesse apaixonado da família pela leucemia infantil. _Há uma história lá,_ Harry sugeriu mais de uma vez, mas eu me recusei a morder a isca. Eu estava carregando um neto Cullen, então eu estava certa de que cavar em seus assuntos pessoais criaria um enorme conflito de interesses. Apesar da minha relutância, Harry me cumprimentou por minha parte e disse-me para verificar a placa de atribuição quando eu estivesse me sentindo melhor. Fiquei emocionada de ele estar, finalmente, me dando a chance de cobrir uma notícia importante, em vez das peças bobas as quais eu tinha sido atribuída nos últimos seis meses.

Depois que eu escapei do escritório sem ser detectada, eu fiz uma parada rápida no mercado. Eu estava perigosamente sem picolés, mas eu também sabia que eu não poderia sobreviver só de sorvete. Eu tinha que encontrar algo que eu poderia manter em meu estômago, então eu peguei os ingredientes para uma sopa, achei que a sopa da vovó Swan de macarrão e galinha poderia funcionar. Este bebê e eu realmente precisávamos elaborar um menu de comida, porque a mamãe estava morrendo de fome.

Eu finalmente fiz meu caminho para minha porta do apartamento e fiquei atrapalhada com as minhas chaves quando uma voz de veludo me assustou, me fazendo soltar um dos sacos de mantimentos.

"Desculpe," Edward sussurrou quando ele se ajoelhou no chão para pegar o conteúdo do saco. Atordoada por ele estar realmente aqui, observei cansada quando ele pegou meu sorvete e a caixa de biscoitos e os colocou de volta no saco. Ele se levantou e me olhou com cautela. "Eu não queria assustá-la."

Ele estava realmente aqui, em pé na frente da minha porta, segurando meus picolés.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso", ele murmurou, apontando para o saco na minha mão.

Sem dizer nada, eu estendi minha mão. Com um suspiro, ele me entregou a minha sacola de compras. Eu andei em torno dele e coloquei minha chave na minha fechadura.

"Bella..." ele sussurrou quando eu abri a porta com o pé. Sem me virar, chutei a porta fechada – bem no seu belo rosto.

Eu ignorei a sua incessante batida enquanto eu arrumava as compras. Depois de meia hora, eu finalmente coloquei os fones do meu iPod no meu ouvido e comecei a abrir os ingredientes para fazer a minha sopa. No final de cada música, meus ouvidos detectavam automaticamente o som de sua batida persistente.

Enchi minha tigela com sopa e fiz meu caminho até a sala. As batidas tinham parado depois de uma hora, e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu ia apenas ligar a televisão quando senti meu celular vibrar com uma mensagem de texto. Olhei para a tela, e eu quase gritei.

**Eu não vou embora.**

_Como diabos ele conseguiu o meu número?_

Joguei meu telefone no sofá e ignorei a sua mensagem. Ele não continuou batendo, mas eu ouvi um baque distinto, levando-me a pensar que suas pernas tinham finalmente se cansado e agora ele estava apoiado contra a minha porta. Eu ignorei o baque e comi minha sopa.

Alguns momentos depois, meu telefone vibrou novamente. Desta vez, esperei um total de 15 minutos antes de olhar para a tela.

**Eu sei que sou um bastardo.** **Sinto muito.**

Eu olhei para a tela, imaginando do que ele sentia muito. Por ser um burro arrogante desde o primeiro momento que nos conhecemos? Por me deixar grávida? Por me deixar como se eu fosse uma de suas prostitutas baratas? Por bater na minha porta por mais de uma hora?

Meus dedos passaram ao longo das teclas, ansiosos por perguntarem a razão de ele estar se desculpando.

_Você não está falando com ele, lembra?_

Eu rapidamente fechei meu telefone. Eu teria desligado ele se eu não estivesse com medo de perder uma chamada do trabalho. Quase instantaneamente, havia uma outra mensagem.

**Por favor, fale comigo.**

Eu sorri quando me dei conta que ele tinha recorrido à mendicância.

Bom.

Pelas nove, as mensagens de texto tinham parado, e eu dei um suspiro de alívio, grata que ele finalmente desistiu e foi para casa. Eu rapidamente limpei a cozinha e carreguei a máquina de lavar antes de pegar minha bíblia do bebê e ir para minha cama. Eu subi debaixo das cobertas e me aconcheguei contra o meu travesseiro, ansiosa para ler a seção sobre técnicas de relaxamento para uma gravidez sem estresse.

Antes que eu pudesse virar a página, eu estava dormindo.

Acordei sentindo-me relaxada e bem descansada... e morrendo de fome! Animada que eu não estivesse abraçando meu vaso sanitário esta manhã, corri para a cozinha e fiz um café da manhã com ovos e bacon. Eu mal dei aos ovos tempo para tocar a panela antes de eu os lançar no meu prato e devorá-los. Eu sempre preferi ovos mexidos, mas hoje, eu estava desejando-lhes apenas assim e eles estavam fodidamente deliciosos.

_Nota interna - o bebê gosta de gemas moles._

Emocionada que eu estivesse livre de náuseas pelo menos nesse momento, eu terminei o meu café da manhã e rapidamente tomei um banho. Eu estava me sentindo tão bem que decidi me vestir um pouco hoje, então eu peguei uma blusa de cor creme e uma saia azul marinho na altura do joelho para usar com um par de botas. Eu puxei meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo elegante e peguei minha bolsa e telefone. Assim que eu estava abrindo a porta, o corpo de um homem – e a sua cabeça - caíram aos meus pés.

Eu estava muito atordoada para falar. Eu simplesmente olhei para seus olhos verdes escaldantes enquanto ele sorria para mim.

"Bom dia, Songbird".

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?" Eu soltei, incrédula.

Seu sorriso se iluminou enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para seus pés. "Você está realmente reconhecendo minha existência? Sinto-me honrado."

_Merda._ Fechei minha boca e me virei para trancar minha porta.

"E para sua informação," Edward continuou rapidamente. "Nunca fui embora. Eu disse que não iria embora."

_Ele tinha ficado aqui a noite toda?_

Eu não conseguia decidir se ele estava sendo doce ou se ele era simplesmente insano. Decidi que eu não estava completamente curada de estar chateada, então eu escolhi o último.

"Por favor, só fale comigo," Edward sussurrou suavemente quando ele se inclinou mais perto. "Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, e eu quero pedir desculpas por isso. Por favor, fale comigo, Bella." Ele estava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos verdes, e eu podia sentir... o que quer que fosse que continuava a me lançar para ele não importa o quão duro eu tentasse resistir. Enervou-me estar tão perto dele.

"Eu vou chegar atrasada no trabalho", eu sussurrei.

"Você pode me encontrar para o almoço? Jantar? O que você quiser, Bella."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava para os meus sapatos. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. Você deixou bem claro como se sente. Por que você está aqui?"

Edward suspirou baixinho. "Aquilo não era realmente como me sinto, e eu estou aqui porque é onde eu deveria estar. Você tem que me deixar pedir desculpas, Bella."

Ele era o homem mais irritante que eu já conheci. Como ele ousa acampar na minha porta da frente durante toda a noite e me fazer sentir pena de sua bunda arrogante.

"Eu não _tenho_ que deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa, agora por favor saia do meu caminho. Vou chegar atrasada no trabalho."

Edward gemeu, infelizmente. "Claro, você não _tem_ que fazer isso. Me desculpe, mas você, pelo menos, pode me deixar tentar pedir desculpas a você?"

"Eu não quero, nem preciso de suas desculpas," eu respondi com firmeza enquanto eu segurava minha cabeça erguida e olhava nos olhos dele. "Agora me deixe em paz."

Eu segurei seu olhar, e ele segurou o meu, nenhum de nós disposto a deixar o outro ganhar. Edward Cullen estava habituado a fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Ele era um advogado de alto preço que poderia conseguir sair de qualquer situação, se ele usasse as palavras certas. Ele estava jogando comigo – me olhando com aqueles olhos de esmeralda e implorando para fazer um pedido de desculpas sincero. Seis semanas atrás, eu teria caído nisso. Eu _tinha_ caído na dele. _Duas vezes._

Nunca mais.

"Estou indo para o trabalho", eu repeti com firmeza. "Se você estiver aqui quando eu voltar, eu vou chamar a polícia."

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com agravamento, e eu tinha orgulho do fato de que eu o estar assustando.

"Você pode chamar a Guarda Nacional se quiser. Eu não vou desistir, Bella."

"Você não tem escolha, Edward."

Com isso, eu pisei em torno dele e fiz meu caminho para o escritório.

Meu delicioso café da manhã e meu choque com Edward manteve um sorriso de satisfação no meu rosto durante toda a manhã. Como ele ousava pensar que poderia me intimidar a aceitar seu pedido de desculpas? Será que ele realmente acha que ficar fora da minha porta ia me fazer esquecer as coisas horríveis que ele disse? Será que ele realmente achava que enviar mensagens de texto ia conceder-lhe meu perdão?

A manhã passou rapidamente, e antes que eu percebesse, já era hora do almoço. Emocionada que o bebê ainda estivesse feliz com seu café da manhã, eu animadamente desliguei meu computador e tentei decidir o que eu queria para o almoço. Assim que eu me levantei da minha cadeira, um flash de cabelo cor de cobre pôde ser visto a partir da escada. Eu assisti incrédula, enquanto Edward abordava um dos editores de texto. Ambos se voltaram em minha direção enquanto ele apontava em minha direção, e eu gemi quando seus olhos me encontraram. Revirei os olhos e me abaixei de volta em meu cubículo. É claro, já era tarde demais, e eu não estava de todo surpresa quando ele fez o seu caminho para o meu lado apenas alguns momentos depois.

"Você é muito bonita para estar escondida em um cubículo."

Apertei os olhos para ele.

"Você é surdo? Eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz."

"Eu disse que não iria desistir", ele murmurou.

Eu estava furiosa. "E eu _lhe_ disse que _você_ não tinha uma escolha!"

Edward passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, e eu me perguntei se ele estava tentando parecer sexy ou se era apenas um hábito nervoso.

_Não que ele parecesse sexy nem nada._

"Você é a mulher mais frustrante que eu já conheci."

"Sim, bem, você pode culpar os hormônios da gravidez", eu bati com impaciência. Peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco. "Agora, deixe-me em paz. Meu filho está com fome."

Os olhos de Edward dançaram com algo que lembrava vagamente... _alegria?_

_"Nosso_ filho", Edward sussurrou quando ele se inclinou contra a minha mesa. "Deixe-me levá-la e ao nosso filho para almoçar, Bella."

_"Meu_ filho", eu enfatizei com os dentes cerrados, "e não".

Só então, Jake apareceu de repente ao nosso lado. Ele deu um longo olhar para Edward antes de virar a sua atenção para mim. "Tudo bem aqui?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram enquanto Jake passou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Tudo está bem", sorri docemente para meu amigo. "Você poderia, por favor, me levar para almoçar?"

"_Eu vou _levar você para almoçar," Edward resmungou baixinho. Notei que seus olhos permaneceram colados ao lado de Jake no meu ombro, e eu quase ri do absurdo da situação. Edward, obviamente, não tinha gaydar, então eu usei esse conhecimento para minha vantagem e me aconcheguei no abraço de Jake.

Sim, era imaturo.

Não, eu não me importei.

Felizmente, Jake pegou a dica. "Claro, Bella. Eu ficaria feliz em levá-la para almoçar."

Eu olhei mais uma vez na direção de Edward, e se eu tivesse qualquer sentimento por ele em tudo, eu poderia estar preocupada de que ele estivesse tendo um derrame. Seu rosto estava vermelho-fogo e seus olhos eram assassinos enquanto ele manteve seu olhar de aço em Jake.

_Sim, é uma coisa boa que eu não tenha qualquer sentimentos por esse homem._

"Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome", eu disse, e eu não olhei para trás enquanto Jake e eu subíamos as escadas e saíamos da sala de imprensa.

* * *

><p>"Querida, você enlouqueceu, você percebe isso, certo?"<p>

Eu tinha passado a minha hora de almoço derramando minhas tripas para Jake, que aplaudiu com entusiasmo quando anunciei que estava grávida do filho de Edward. Depois dessa confissão divertida, eu estava feliz mordiscando o meu sanduíche de salada de frango e assistindo a agitação de pássaros ao redor da fonte do parque.

"Por que você diz isso?" Perguntei, entre mordidas.

"Esse homem quer você", Jake sorriu quando ele esfaqueou a sua salada. "Estou surpreso de sair de lá vivo. Você sabe que eu sou um amante e não um lutador. O que Seth diria se eu chegasse em casa todo mutilado e quebrado porque eu estava ajudando você a fazer ciúmes ao pai do bebê?"

"Pare de chamá-lo disso," eu murmurei, "e ele não está com ciúmes. Ele só acha que tem alguma reivindicação por mim, porque ele me engravidou."

"Não é verdade", Jake argumentou. "Eu vi o jeito que ele estava olhando para você naquela recepção. Edward Cullen quer você, se você estiver grávida ou não."

"Ele me machucou, Jake", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer isso."

"Você não deve esquecer isso", concordou Jake quando jogou seu almoço na lata de lixo ao lado do nosso banco. "Mas você não acha que você deve ao seu filho pelo menos ouvi-lo?"

"Não", afirmei categoricamente. "Ele deixou muito claro que ele não queria nada com essa criança. Ele ainda te acusou de _ser _o pai! Bem, um dos pais..."

Jake estremeceu. "Não admira que ele estivesse pronto para me matar, mas independentemente disso, ele parece ter mudado de idéia sobre isso. Ele está sendo muito persistente para alguém que não se importa, e você não está sem culpa aqui, Bella".

Meus olhos agarraram aos seus. "O que você quer dizer?"

"_Duas_ pessoas foram irresponsáveis naquele fim de semana," Jake me lembrou suavemente. "Dois ambiciosos trabalhadores, com um tesão, descobriram que eles fizeram um bebê juntos. Vocês realmente não sabem nada sobre o outro. Se as situações se invertessem, você não teria questionado a_ ele_?"

"Bem, é claro!" Exclamei. "Você disse que ele é um dos maiores mulherengos de Seattle."

"Alegadamente," Jake sublinhou. "_Alegadamente_ um dos maiores mulherengos de Seattle..."

"Você _nunca_ disse alegadamente," Eu olhei em sua direção.

"De qualquer forma..." Jake suspirou, "... o ponto é que você teria questionado a ele. Ele não sabe nada sobre você, Bella. Por que ele deveria simplesmente assumir que você estava dizendo a verdade?"

"É válido...", eu concordei com um murmúrio, "mas foi o _jeito_ que ele me questionou..."

"Ele estava errado, totalmente e completamente errado, mas ele não deveria ter a chance de pedir desculpas por isso? Ele parece realmente querer. Se tudo o que ele quisesse era sexo, um homem como Edward Cullen não teria que sentar na sua porta a noite toda ou perseguir você no trabalho. Ele poderia conseguir isso em qualquer lugar. Ele parece honestamente querer fazer as pazes. Você não deveria deixá-lo tentar?"

Eu estava de volta em meu cubículo e ainda pensando na pergunta de Jake quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado a partir da escada.

_Bom senhor, e agora?_

Lentamente, olhei por cima da divisória do meu cubículo e vi um cara de entrega com um buquê gigante de rosas brancas.

_Rosas fodidamente brancas._

"Deixa que eu levo." Ouvi Jake dizer quando ele se inclinou para o entregador. "Oh, Bella... aquele horrível, terrível mulherengo lhe enviou estas lindas flores!"

Revirei os olhos e cai de volta na minha cadeira. Jake lentamente colocou o vaso sobre a mesa.

"Wow, uma dúzia completa desta vez", eu murmurei amargamente, ignorando o quão bem elas cheiravam e como elas pareciam bonitas.

"Não, querida, isso são _duas_ dúzias".

"Você contou?"

"É claro", Jake sorriu quando ele acenou algo no ar "e há um cartão."

Peguei o cartão da mão dele. "Como se eu precisasse saber de quem elas são?"

Jake riu quando ele fez o seu caminho de volta ao seu cubículo no canto. Eu caminhei de volta para minha cadeira e lentamente abri o cartão.

_**Você parece tão bonita hoje.**_

Ou ele era completamente cheio de merda, ou eu estava em sérios apuros.

Eu tive a minha resposta quando eu fui para casa no fim da tarde e encontrei-o sentado contra a porta do meu apartamento.

"Oi," Edward sussurrou quando ele se levantou. "Oh, você as recebeu." Ele acenou para as flores na minha mão. Fui obrigada a trazê-las para casa, considerando que elas tomaram todo o espaço na minha mesa muito pequena.

"Sim", eu consegui dizer suavemente. "Elas são lindas."

"Assim como você," Edward murmurou baixinho.

Ele parecia tão sincero, e essa só foi a razão pela qual eu fui capaz de resistir à vontade de revirar os olhos. Edward se moveu para o lado, quando eu puxei as minhas chaves do meu casaco e abri a minha porta.

"Obrigada pelas flores", sussurrei, e então eu fechei a porta.

Os próximos quatro dias foram a mesma coisa. Todas as manhãs, ele estaria esperando fora da minha porta. Cada dia ao meio-dia, ele pararia pela redação e perguntaria se ele poderia me levar para o almoço, e eu sempre diria que não. Todos os dias cerca de três horas, o pobre entregador chegaria com outro buquê de rosas brancas. E todas as tardes, eu ia para casa para encontrá-lo sentado ao lado da minha porta do apartamento. Eu agradeceria a ele pelas flores, e eu fecharia a porta na cara dele.

Cada dia era a mesma coisa. Somente os cartões eram diferentes.

Todo o resto da semana, os cartões escritos à mão tinham se tornado mais sinceros. Em vez de dizer algo lisonjeiro sobre mim, ele dizia algo completamente inesperado sobre ele. Depois de abrir cada cartão novo, eu levava todos os cartões pequenos para minha gaveta da mesa e os alinhava lado a lado, tentando desesperadamente ler nas entrelinhas.

_**Você parece tão bonita hoje.**_

_**Quero cuidar de você e do nosso bebê.**_

_**Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.**_

_**Eu sonho com você todas as noites.**_

Hoje chegaram _quatro_ dúzias de rosas e um cartão de acompanhamento que me bateu mais forte. Com a letra perfeita de Edward, ele tinha escrito o segundo verso da canção que eu cantei para ele no piano-bar.

_**Para você, eu vou dar o mundo**_ _**  
>Para você, eu nunca vou ser frio<strong>_ _**  
>Porque eu sinto que quando estou com você,<strong>_ _**  
>Está tudo bem, eu sei que é certo.<strong>_

_**Por favor me perdoe, Songbird**_

Não importa o quanto eu quisesse negar isso, eu não podia ignorar o fato de que eu era atraída por ele em algum nível profundo, elementar. Talvez tenha sido os hormônios da gravidez fluindo através de mim, ou talvez ele só estivesse me usando com todas essas notas vigorosas, mas foi ficando mais difícil e mais difícil fechar a porta na cara dele todas as noites.

"Diga-me o que fazer", eu implorei a Rosalie enquanto ela caminhava comigo para casa naquela noite. Ela tinha ficado estranhamente calma ao longo deste calvário inteiro. Eu confiava nela para ser a minha voz da razão desde que ela era tão boa em manter a emoção e a lógica separadas.

"O que Alice disse?" Ela perguntou delicadamente enquanto andávamos de braços dados.

"Você conhece Alice. Ela é uma romântica de coração."

"Ela acha que você deve perdoá-lo", Rosalie pensou.

Dei de ombros. "Ela acha que eu deveria pelo menos ter uma conversa com ele."

"Hmm," Rosalie murmurou enquanto nós finalmente fizemos nosso caminho ao meu prédio. Nos sentamos nos degraus da frente e olhamos para o fluxo constante de tráfego de passagem.

"Você sabe que eu vou odiá-lo para sempre por magoar você como ele magoou," Rose sussurrou, "mas eu acredito que ele está arrependido. Emmett diz que ele está uma bagunça, e Esme está preocupada até a morte com vocês dois. Todo este drama não é bom para o bebê."

"Então, eu deveria perdoá-lo?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

Rose suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou dizendo isso, mas concordo com Alice. Acho que vocês dois precisam ter uma conversa muito longa."

"Emmett te deixou tão molenga" Eu sorri para ela antes de olhar para meu prédio. "Cinquenta dólares que ele está na minha porta agora."

"Eu não estou entrando nessa aposta", Rosalie sorriu. "Ele tem estado acampado à sua porta nos últimos cinco dias. Tenho certeza que irei perder."

"Quer assustar a merda fora dele e ir comigo até a minha porta?"

O sorriso de Rose era mal. "Sim!"

Estávamos rindo quando nós fizemos nosso caminho acima das escadas e no meu andar. Como previsto, lá estava Edward – em seu terno e gravata – sentado ao lado de minha porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu Rosalie, e eu podia jurar que o ouvi sussurrar um palavrão em voz baixa. Mordi o lábio para evitar rir.

"Olá, Edward", ela sorriu docemente.

Ele parecia atordoado por ela estar sendo tão civil. "Olá, Rosalie".

"Você não tem uma casa?"

Edward limpou a garganta e se pôs de pé antes de olhar diretamente para ela. "Sim, eu tenho. Minha casa é onde Bella e nosso filho estiverem."

Rosalie olhou para mim, e eu dei de ombros impotente. Ele estava dizendo merdas doces como essas a semana toda.

"Wow", ela murmurou apreciativa, "ou você é o filho da puta mais fofo que eu já conheci ou você está absolutamente louco por ela."

Eu andei por eles e desbloqueei minha porta, empurrando-a e deixando-a aberta.

"Qual você acha que é?" Eu o ouvi perguntar baixinho.

Me virei e fiquei parada na porta, vendo minha melhor amiga e o pai do meu filho em um olhar antiquado. Era realmente impressionante testemunhar.

De repente, Rosalie sorriu para ele. "Eu vou deixar Bella decidir. Tente não acabar com isso neste momento."

Rosalie se despediu, e Edward se virou para mim – excitação gravada em seu rosto bonito. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de antecipação, e era incompreensível pensar que eu era a razão pela qual ele parecia tão esperançoso.

"Será que meu entregador falhou hoje?" Edward perguntou suavemente quando ele se encostou na parede de fora da minha porta.

Ele notou que eu não estava levando todas as flores hoje.

"Oh não, ele as entregou", eu assegurei a ele. "Eu simplesmente não podia trazer quatro vasos para casa. Eles estão todos na redação em várias mesas por todo o escritório. Um dos nossos anunciantes entrou e pensou que ele tinha entrado em uma floricultura."

Edward riu levemente. "Será que você pelo menos leu o cartão?"

"Sim", eu sussurrei. "Eu li todos eles. Provavelmente deveríamos falar sobre isso."

"Ok", Edward murmurou enquanto ele olhou para seus sapatos. Suspirei pesadamente e apoiei as minhas mãos na porta, enquanto eu disse as palavras que eu nunca pensei que eu diria.

"Então, você vai entrar ou o quê?"

A cabeça de Edward saltou, com os olhos implorando. "Sério?"

"Realmente".

Feliz, mas hesitante, ele lentamente entrou no meu apartamento, e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós.

"Pode se sentar", eu murmurei, quando eu fiz meu caminho até a mesa e joguei minha bolsa e casaco na cadeira. "Você quer algo para beber?"

"Sim, mas você não pode beber, então..."

Eu sorri suavemente. "Eu tenho água, suco, refrigerante..."

"Suco está bom", Edward sussurrou. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim quando eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. O layout aberto do apartamento foi o que me atraiu a ele, mas agora, eu poderia ter usado uma parede para me dar alguns minutos para me recompor. Em vez disso, eu ignorei seu olhar penetrante e fiz um sanduíche.

"Sanduíche?" Eu ofereci quando eu abri a mostarda. O aroma do condimento – um perfume que eu costumava amar – estava realmente causando estragos na minha barriga. Culpando meus nervos, eu encolhi os ombros e terminei de revestir o meu pão. Eu realmente não queria comer na frente dele – especialmente quando estávamos nos preparando para ter uma conversa séria – mas eu estava morrendo de fome.

"Não, obrigado."

Eu carreguei dois sucos e meu sanduíche para o sofá. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e lhe ofereci uma garrafa.

"Obrigado."

Eu concordei e enrolei os pés debaixo de mim e cavei no meu sanduíche. Ele ainda estava observando cada movimento meu, e ele parecia petrificado, então eu decidi colocá-lo fora de sua miséria.

"Você pode relaxar", eu murmurei entre mordidas.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você me deixou entrar", Edward murmurou.

"Isso faz de nós dois", eu respondi quando eu tomei um gole do meu suco. "Você meio que me ganhou com toda a perseguição e as flores e os cartões. Você pode parar de enviá-los agora, aliás... embora eu tenha certeza que o florista vai sentir sua falta terrivelmente. Ele provavelmente pode sair em férias prolongadas por sua causa."

Edward riu. "Valeu a pena cada centavo, se isso significa que você vai falar comigo."

"Eu não estou falando com você por causa das flores", eu sussurrei. "Eu estou falando com você, porque um grande amigo me lembrou que se a nossa situação tivesse sido revertida, provavelmente eu teria reagido da mesma maneira, só que eu espero que eu não tivesse sido tão rude."

"Qual é o nome dessa sua amiga?" Edward sorriu. "Eu gostaria de enviar-lhe algumas flores por me ajudar."

"O nome _dele_ é Jake Black. Você o conheceu, lembra?"

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, e eu sufoquei uma risadinha.

"Eu me lembro", ele murmurou, irritado.

Eu terminei o último pedaço do meu sanduíche e coloquei o prato na mesa do café. "Acho que ele gosta de tulipas. Oh, mas você não pode querer colocar o seu nome no cartão. Seu namorado, Seth – que você conheceu no leilão – pode ficar um pouco ciumento."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Espere. Jake e Seth são gays?"

"Isso mesmo", respondi quando eu tomei outro gole do meu suco.

"E eu acusei você..."

Eu balancei a cabeça.

O olhar de Edward caiu sobre seu colo. "Então eu sou um babaca cada vez maior do que eu pensava."

Eu não concordei ou discordei, porque eu sabia que não seria produtivo para a conversa. "Jake me lembrou que você não me conhece, por isso sua reação era compreensível."

"Eu só entrei em pânico", Edward admitiu calmamente, "mas isso não desculpa o que eu disse para você. Me desculpe, Bella. Eu estava esperando vir aqui e... bem, você sabe o que eu estava esperando... e em vez disso, você me disse que estava grávida, e eu só fiquei em modo de defesa e..."

"Eu entendo", eu sussurrei suavemente, quebrando a minha voz.

_Por favor, Deus, não me deixe chorar na frente deste homem._

"Não, você tem que me deixar fazer isso", Edward disse urgentemente quando ele saiu de cima do sofá e caiu de joelhos diante de mim. Eu engasguei quando ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes. Assim como antes, seu toque enviou solavancos minúsculos de eletricidade através de mim. "Você tem que deixar-me dizer estas coisas para você, porque nunca poderei me dar outra chance."

Ele olhou para os meus dedos e minha respiração engatou quando ele lentamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. Suas mãos estavam quentes e ele estava olhando para mim com tanta emoção que eu tinha certeza que eu ia chorar. Eu tinha sido tão forte nos últimos dias, mas estar perto dele assim, quando ele estava sendo tão doce e arrependido iria finalmente me quebrar.

"Eu sinto muito por ter te machucado. Lamento que eu fiz você chorar. Lamento que eu fiz você se sentir como se você estivesse sozinha. Eu estava tão assustado, e eu _ainda_ estou com medo, mas eu sei você está com medo também, e eu só quero a chance de fazer isso por você. Eu nunca pedi nada em minha vida, mas vou implorar por isso."

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Porque este bebê é meu, também", ele murmurou suavemente, "e eu quero ser uma parte de sua vida... mesmo que eu esteja bastante positivo de que eu vou ser o pior pai de todos... mas eu realmente quero tentar."

Ele soltou de uma das minhas mãos e escovou um fio de cabelo fora do rosto. "Eu quero que você confie em mim, mas eu sei que eu tenho que ganhá-la. Por favor, deixe-me tentar."

Ele não estava me pedindo para perdoá-lo. Era como se ele soubesse que eu não estava pronta para fazer isso ainda. Ele estava apenas me pedindo para lhe dar uma chance para merecer isso.

Eu poderia fazer isso?

"Conte-me sobre os cartões", eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Quais?" Edward sorriu.

Eu puxei minha mão da dele e levantei-me do sofá. Eu fiz meu caminho até a minha bolsa e puxei os cartões da minha carteira. Ele ainda estava ajoelhado no chão quando voltei para meu lugar no sofá.

"Você não tem que implorar de joelhos, você sabe" Eu sorri suavemente.

O rosto de Edward estava sombrio. "Sim, eu sei."

Suspirando, desci para o tapete ao lado dele e inclinei minhas costas contra o sofá. Ele se sentou e virou o rosto para mim. Nossos corpos mal se tocando, mas foi o suficiente para me lembrar de todos os tipos de coisas que eu não deveria estar lembrando durante esta conversa muito importante. Eu respirei fundo e entreguei-lhe os cinco cartões.

"Este," ele apontou para o primeiro que ele me enviou "foi no dia que você usou aquela blusa com uma saia. Eu achei você linda, então eu lhe disse isso."

Corei um pouco enquanto ele pegou o próximo cartão. "Este é bastante auto-explicativo. Eu sei que você não precisa da minha ajuda, mas eu quero cuidar de você e do nosso bebê."

Mordi o lábio nervosamente enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para os cartões mais sentimentais.

"Eu penso em você o tempo todo," Edward sussurrou suavemente, seus olhos olhando para os meus. "Eu não fiz nada, só pensar em você desde o casamento de Jasper. Eu não posso nem olhar para outra mulher sem pensar em você, então eu finalmente parei de tentar."

"Você não namora mais?"

"Eu nunca _namoro,"_ Edward sorriu, "mas não, não há mais ninguém."

"Você não parece o tipo de cara que gosta de estar sozinho", comentei em voz baixa. "Por que você está sozinho agora?"

Edward me olhou atentamente antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "É realmente difícil de explicar, mas isso está meio que conectado ao próximo cartão."

_**Eu sonho com você todas as noites.**_

"Isso é verdade?" Eu perguntei com a voz trêmula.

Edward acenou com a cabeça sobriamente. "Todas as noites, desde o casamento. Bem, houve uma noite que eu não sonhei, mas era porque eu corri 10 milhas apenas para tentar tirar você da minha mente. Mas sim, eu sonho com você todas as noites, e é por isso que eu não posso estar com mais ninguém."

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, e eu tive que abaixar a minha cabeça apenas para que eu pudesse processar essas revelações. De repente, seu dedo estava ao longo do fundo do meu queixo e ele o inclinou em direção ao seu rosto. De alguma forma durante a nossa conversa, nós nos aproximamos, e seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu.

"Ninguém se compara a você, Songbird".

Seus dedos se arrastaram ao longo de minha face, e eu senti isso... essa força inexplicável que sempre me atraía para ele. Seu dedo arrastou para o meu lábio inferior, onde suavemente traçou o contorno da minha boca. Seus olhos queimaram minha boca, e eu senti meu corpo responder a tudo... suas palavras doces, a sua proximidade, os dedos que estavam se movendo tão suavemente contra os meus lábios...

"Eu não deveria te beijar," Edward sussurrou a grosso modo, "mas eu _quero_ te beijar... tanto."

"Você não deve me beijar", murmurei baixinho, mas não havia absolutamente nenhuma convicção na minha voz, e eu não fiz nada para desencorajá-lo. Ele estava tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu hálito doce, e isso estava me deixando absolutamente insana.

"Bella", ele sussurrou ternamente, e como uma mariposa para uma chama, eu fechei os olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Mais 'uiuiuis' por aqui. E eu acho que o Jake tinha total razão, a Bella tbm deveria ter pensado no lado do Ed. Ele só ficou com uma mulher, sem nome, por duas vezes, sem saber nada sobre ela e ela aparece gravida. Não tem como não ter um momento de duvidas._

_Meninas, obrigado pelo carinho, estamos muito felizes com a aceitação da fic, até pq é sempre polêmico ter uma "Bella grávida" em fics._

_Mas cada historia é para um gosto. E adorei ver que muitas de vcs gostaram._

_Beijos e até amanhã em Fridays at Noon, que está próximo do fim (não chorem!)_

_Continuamos com o plano: 50 reviews = 1 capítulo extra na terça. *Dedos á obra, meninas*_


	7. A oração perfeita em uma hora desesperad

**Título do capítulo vem de "Stupid Boy", de Keith Urban.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

_A oração perfeita em uma hora desesperada_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<br>_

* EPOV *

Eu brincava nervosamente com a manga do meu casaco enquanto eu esperava Bella chegar em casa. Alguns dos seus vizinhos tinham me dado olhares cautelosos quando fizeram seu caminho para seus próprios apartamentos, e eu esperava fervorosamente que eles não chamassem a polícia.

Eu não tinha idéia do que eu ia dizer a ela. _Lamento_ não parecia demonstrar um sentimento forte o suficiente. Implorar por perdão era uma opção, embora eu não tivesse certeza de que ela me daria a chance. Emmett disse que ela me odeia, e eu realmente não posso culpá-la, mas dane-se, este filho era meu também. Eu merecia a chance de me redimir.

_Meu filho._

Essas palavras ainda me deixavam fodidamente nervoso. Eu esperava que eu me tornasse mais confortável com o termo durante os próximos nove meses. Eu esperava que ela me desse a chance.

Eu pulei para os meus pés quando eu ouvi um barulho de chaves e um flash de cabelos castanhos fazerem o seu caminho em torno do canto. Bella estava carregando dois sacos de mantimentos. Sussurrei seu nome, e assisti com desânimo enquanto ela deixou cair um dos sacos no chão.

"Desculpe", sussurrei quando eu me ajoelhei para coletar os itens. A menina, obviamente, tinha um sério vício por picolés, percebi quando eu estava segurando uma caixa de 24 picolés sabor bananas na minha mão. Era um daqueles desejos de gravidez?

"Eu não queria assustá-la", murmurei quando eu me ofereci para ajudá-la com suas sacolas. Ela estava olhando para mim - a boca bem aberta - como se ela não pudesse acreditar que eu estava realmente aqui. Sua expressão era plana quando ela estendeu a mão dela, e eu suspirei enquanto eu lhe entregava de volta suas compras. Ela caminhou em linha reta através de sua porta e bateu a porta na minha cara.

_Ela vai fazer você trabalhar por isso, Cullen._

Eu suspirei cansado quando eu comecei a bater à sua porta. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, parecendo um idiota, dizendo seu nome repetidas vezes. Certamente ela me deixaria entrar, eventualmente, certo?

Uma hora depois, eu ainda estava batendo.

Desesperado, peguei meu celular e liguei para Emmett, implorando por seu número de celular.

"Ela não deixou você entrar?" Emmett gargalhou. "O que você está fazendo? Está do lado de fora e batendo em sua porta como um idiota?"

"Sim", eu murmurei quando um outro vizinho passou, olhando para mim com desconfiança. "Isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Eventualmente, um vizinho vai chamar a polícia e eles vão me prender e me colocar para fora da minha miséria."

Seu riso estava ralando em meus nervos. "Essa menina odeia você, cara."

"Eu estou ciente".

"Quero dizer, ela até me deixou entrar na casa."

"Você esteve no seu apartamento?" Perguntei irritado. O quão fodidamente injusto era isso?

"Sim, tio Emmett trouxe ao garoto alguns brinquedos", ele respondeu orgulhosamente. "Hey, talvez isso seja o que você está fazendo de errado. Você precisa de presentes, cara."

"Apenas me dê o seu número para que eu possa ligar para ela", eu gemi. "Eu vou me preocupar com presentes mais tarde."

Felizmente, ele me deu o número dela e eu rapidamente digitei uma mensagem.

**Eu não vou embora.**

Esperei.

E esperei.

E nada.

Eu desmaiei no batente da porta e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Depois de alguns minutos, decidi que, se essa fosse a única comunicação que teria com ela, gostaria de usá-la para começar a me desculpar.

**Eu sei que sou um bastardo.** **Sinto muito.**

Nada.

Frustrado pra caralho, eu puxei as pontas do meu cabelo. Esta mulher tinha de ser a fêmea mais frustrante que eu já conheci na minha vida. Que porra é essa? Será que ela realmente esperava que eu pedisse? Edward Cullen não pede a _ninguém_ por _nada._

Dois minutos depois, eu estava fodidamente implorando.

**Por favor, fale comigo.**

Nenhuma resposta.

Algum tempo depois, notei que a luz debaixo da porta de Bella estava apagada. Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que já era depois das nove. Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça contra a porta. Eu disse a ela que não iria embora, e eu quis dizer isso. Mesmo que isso significasse que eu iria passar a noite fora neste corredor gelado.

Ela teria que falar comigo eventualmente.

Imaginei-a se despindo e subindo em sua cama, e minha respiração engatou quando recordei o quão bela ela parecia contra os lençóis. Ela realmente tinha a pele de porcelana mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. Era cremosa e macia e apenas uma das muitas coisas sobre essa garota que me deixou absolutamente insano. A lista era interminável, e eu encontrei-me recordando - uma a uma - quando eu adormeci.

Em algum momento, fui jogado para fora do meu sono quando a porta se abriu e Bella saiu. Eu caí abruptamente no chão. Meus olhos se esforçando para se concentrarem, mas depois que conseguiram, e eu percebi que minha cabeça tinha caído entre os pés de Bella - dando-me uma linda vista de cabeça para baixo de suas pernas... e até sua saia.

_Jesus._

"Bom dia, Songbird," eu consegui sorrir.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

Animado que ela estivesse realmente falando comigo, eu pulei para os meus pés. "Você está realmente reconhecendo minha existência? Sinto-me honrado. E, para sua informação, nunca fui embora. Eu disse que não iria embora."

Ela apenas olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos que assombravam meus sonhos, e eu não pude deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava hoje. A blusa creme contra sua pele agarrou-se às suas curvas e suas pernas pareciam tão sexys naquela saia. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás, e meus olhos demoraram na curva do seu pescoço, lembrando como a pele ali era macia. Como sempre, eu estava me achando completamente intoxicado por ela. Ainda assim, eu sabia que tinha apenas alguns segundos antes de ela me dizer para ir para o inferno, por isso decidi aproveitar sua mudez.

"Por favor, só fale comigo", eu sussurrei quando eu me inclinei mais perto dela. "Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, e eu quero pedir desculpas por isso. Por favor, fale comigo, Bella."

Seu cheiro de morango inundou meus sentidos enquanto eu me esforçava para manter um forte controle sobre meus hormônios. Eu estava tão fascinado por ela desde o primeiro momento que pus os olhos nela, que e eu não podia negar que o sentimento era novo para mim. Ao longo da minha vida, eu tinha encontrado muitas mulheres atraentes, mas com Bella, a atração era... _diferente._ Não era apenas uma atração sexual, e esse entendimento me assustou.

"Eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho," Bella sussurrou.

"Você pode me encontrar para o almoço? Jantar? O que você quiser, Bella."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward", ela murmurou. "Você deixou bem claro como se sente. Por que você está aqui?"

_Porque eu não posso ficar longe de você._

"Isso não é como me sinto, e eu estou aqui porque é onde eu deveria estar. Você tem que me deixar pedir desculpas, Bella."

Seus olhos brilharam de aborrecimento.

_Merda._ _O que eu disse?_

"Eu não _tenho_ que deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa, agora por favor saia do meu caminho. Vou chegar atrasada no trabalho."

"Claro, você não _tem_ que fazer isso. Me desculpe, mas você, pelo menos, pode me deixar tentar pedir desculpas a você?" Eu gemi.

"Eu não quero e nem preciso de suas desculpas. Agora deixe-me em paz." Bella anunciou abruptamente, e vi quando minha doce Songbird tornou-se agressiva e determinada. Era realmente muito sexy. Olhamos um para o outro, nós dois fervendo e não recuei antes que ela finalmente anunciou que estava indo embora. "Se você estiver aqui quando eu voltar, eu vou chamar a polícia."

Eu ri levemente. Será que ela realmente achava que a polícia poderia me manter longe dela? Esta mulher estava levando meu filho, e eu merecia ser parte de sua vida. "Você pode chamar a Guarda Nacional se quiser. Eu não vou desistir, Bella."

"Você não tem escolha, Edward", ela olhou com raiva quando ela endireitou os ombros e deixou-me em pé no corredor.

Puto e exausto, eu arrastei minha bunda para meu apartamento e tomei banho e mudei de roupa antes de ir ao escritório. Lauren me olhava com um sorriso enquanto segurava uma pilha de mensagens em ambas as mãos. Felizmente, ela teve pena de mim e se ofereceu para eliminar as não-essenciais, e pelo tempo que ela terminou, eu só tinha cerca de vinte telefonemas a fazer.

Enterrei-me no meu escritório e verifiquei meu e-mail, gemendo quando eu vi que tinha cerca de 200 mensagens para peneirar. _Porra, um homem não pode desaparecer por alguns dias sem o mundo ir para o inferno?_ Eu apressadamente apertei um botão no meu celular e pedi a Lauren para trabalhar sua mágica em minha caixa de entrada de e-mail, também. Dentro de dez minutos, eu só tinha cerca de cinquenta e-mails que precisavam da minha atenção.

Passei minha manhã respondendo aos clientes, agradecido de ter alguma coisa para fazer além de me concentrar em Bella e nosso bebê. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que era meio-dia, e eu me perguntava que horas Bella almoçava. O que ela gostava de comer? Ela tinha desejos estranhos de gravidez? Eram coisas que eu precisava saber.

Eu disparei o último dos meus e-mails antes de pegar meu casaco e sair correndo do meu escritório.

"Eu estou indo para o almoço", eu anunciei quando Lauren olhou com surpresa. Eu raramente almoçava, a menos que fosse uma reunião de negócios.

"Muito bem, Sr. Cullen. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você enquanto você estiver fora?"

"Na verdade, existe", eu sussurrei, lembrando de Emmett ter mencionado presentes. "Lauren, que tipos de presentes que as mulheres preferem?"

Ela ergueu os olhos da tela do computador. "Você nunca comprou um presente para uma mulher?"

"Será que minha mãe conta?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

"Isso depende", Lauren observou.

"Como?"

"Que tipo de presente que você precisa", explicou pacientemente.

Eu considerei isso por um momento. "Eu preciso de um presente que diga_ eu sinto muito por ter sido um bastardo sem coração quando você me disse que estava grávida do meu filho, então por favor me perdoe_... Esse tipo de presente."

Os olhos de Lauren se arregalaram, mas ela permaneceu impassível. "Eu vejo. Então, não, comprar um presente para sua mãe não conta."

"Eu acho que não", eu gemi. "Então, sim, qualquer idéia que você tiver poderia ser útil."

Lauren olhou para mim com cautela. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

"O quão babaca você foi?"

Lauren tinha sido minha assistente por um tempo, e ela estava plenamente consciente de minhas tendências arrogantes.

"Foi bastante épico," eu murmurei.

Lauren balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu suponho que você poderia começar com flores..."

"Rosas brancas", murmurei, lembrando da rosa branca que eu coloquei em meu travesseiro naquela manhã. Bella iria entender o significado?

_Ela iria._

A testa de Lauren se enrugou quando ela tomou nota. "Porque brancas?"

"Ela vai entender", respondi, sem mais explicações. "Uma dúzia?"

Lauren contemplou isso quando ela bateu sua caneta contra o queixo. "Você foi um babaca épico?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"É melhor pedir duas," Lauren respondeu secamente. "Vou ligar para o florista. O que você gostaria de escrever no cartão?"

Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer, mas eu sabia que eu não poderia confiar em um florista para entregar a mensagem. "Acho que provavelmente devo escrever a mensagem, não é?"

Lauren balançou a cabeça. "Isso seria bom, sim... mais sincero. Eu poderia ligar para o florista e pedir-lhe para ter o buquê pronto para a entrega e que você vai parar lá para cuidar do cartão?"

"Perfeito", sorri. "Obrigado, Lauren. Lembre-me de lhe dar um aumento."

"Eu vou", Lauren sorriu. "Tenha um bom almoço, Sr. Cullen".

Eu rapidamente parei pelo florista e rabisquei uma nota sobre o cartão. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer a ela, mas eu sabia que precisava ser honesto. Lembrei-me de quão bonita ela parecia esta manhã, então eu decidi dizer isso no cartão. A florista me garantiu que elas seriam entregues naquela tarde.

Eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho até John Street e em direção ao escritório da _Times._ Uma vez dentro, perguntei ao recepcionista onde era a redação, e ela me orientou para o segundo andar do edifício. Eu agarrei a primeira pessoa que eu poderia encontrar e perguntei por Bella, e ela apontou-me para um cubículo minúsculo no canto da sala. Bella estava lá, olhando completamente chocada, e nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente antes de ela cair atrás do cubículo. Com um sorriso, eu fiz o meu caminho ao longo de sua mesa.

"Você é muito bonita para estar escondida em um cubículo", murmurei.

Seus olhos estavam piscando com aborrecimento.

"Você é surdo? Eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz", ela retrucou.

"Eu disse que não era de desistir."

"E eu _lhe_ disse que _você_ não tinha uma escolha!"

"Você é a mulher mais frustrante que eu já conheci," eu resmunguei, quando eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Sim, bem, você pode culpar os hormônios da gravidez. Agora, deixe-me em paz. Meu filho está com fome."

_"Nosso_ filho", eu sussurrei, e eu não podia negar a onda de felicidade que passou por mim. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Esta mulher irritantemente sexy estava carregando meu filho. "Deixe-me levá-la e ao nosso filho para almoçar, Bella."

"O _meu_ filho, e não".

De repente, um homem de cabelos escuros encorpado estava ao seu lado, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ele parecia vagamente familiar. Não era ele no casamento? Eu quase lhe perguntei se tinha o visto antes, mas depois ele passou o braço em volta do ombro de Bella, e de repente, eu não dava a mínima para o seu nome. Eu só queria rasgar sua cabeça fodida.

"Tudo está bem", Bella sorriu em sua direção. "Você poderia por favor me levar para almoçar?"

"_Eu vou _levar você para almoçar", eu rosnei enquanto eu olhava para o braço em seu ombro. Como ele ousava tocá-la? Ele não sabia que ela era minha? O homem, obviamente, tinha um desejo pela morte, porque eu ouvi ele dizer que ficaria feliz em levá-la para almoçar. Eu estava fodidamente furioso enquanto eu observava-os sair da redação.

De repente, meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso e eu puxei-o para fora, fazendo caretas para o nome na tela do identificador de chamadas. Foi um lembrete de que eu precisava me explicar a um membro a mais da família.

_Papai._

* * *

><p>Estávamos sentados no seu escritório, e eu estava bebericando meu segundo uísque enquanto o meu pai olhava pensativo para fora da janela.<p>

"Bella parece ser uma mulher muito encantadora e jovem," Carlisle comentou em voz baixa. "Sua mãe e irmão estão especialmente apaixonados por ela."

"Eu sei", murmurei. "Minha família inteira é apaixonada por ela."

Meu pai se afastou da janela e olhou para mim. "E você?"

"E eu?"

"Você está apaixonado por ela?"

Olhei fixamente para o gelo na minha bebida. "Isso é mesmo possível?"

Carlisle caminhou ao redor de sua mesa e caiu no sofá ao meu lado. "Oh, eu acho que tudo é possível, Edward. _Você_ vai ser pai. Eu estaria disposto a apostar que o próprio Satanás está vestindo um casaco, porque o inferno definitivamente está congelando".

Eu ri baixinho. "Verdade. Pelo menos Esme vai ter o neto que ela sempre quis."

"Sim, isso vai ser muito emocionante," Carlisle sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. "Já era hora de algo maravilhoso acontecer com esta família, você não concorda? Ficamos tristes por muito tempo."

Eu balancei a cabeça delicadamente enquanto eu balançava o gelo ao redor em meu copo. "Então você acha que isso é uma coisa boa."

"Eu acho que é uma coisa maravilhosa", meu pai suspirou baixinho. "Vai ser ainda mais maravilhoso quando Bella encontrar força em seu coração para perdoá-lo."

_"Quando?"_ Eu ri quando terminei minha bebida. "Meu pai, o eterno otimista".

Carlisle sorriu para mim. "Bella parece ser uma mulher muito inteligente, compassiva. Você precisa fazer as pazes... fazê-la se sentir especial... faça ela se sentir protegida. Isso é o que ela precisa agora. Tenho certeza de que ela está apavorada, ainda mais que você."

"Eu não vejo como isso é possível", eu murmurei.

"Bem, considere isso:" Papai sussurrou. "Você pode ir embora. Você pode tomar a decisão de lavar as mãos de toda a situação e fingir que nunca aconteceu. Bella não tem esse luxo."

"Eu não vou fazer isso", eu sussurrei solenemente.

"Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso," Carlisle sorriu. "Ela precisa ouvir isso também. Dê a ela algum tempo, Edward."

"Eu não sou um homem paciente", eu gemi baixinho, e meu pai riu.

"Eu estou bem ciente," Papai sorriu. "Pense nisso como uma prática para o futuro. Você vai precisar de muita paciência para ser um pai. É realmente muito cansativo."

Eu ri. "Eu imagino. Lamento que eu esteja sempre testando sua paciência."

"Edward," meu pai suspirou quando ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Você nunca foi um mau filho. Você tratou o seu desgosto da melhor maneira que sabia, assim como o resto de nós. Eu acho que Bella e o bebê serão maravilhosos para a nossa família, mas especialmente para você. Você tem finalmente tem a oportunidade de olhar para o futuro em vez de sempre se focar no passado."

"Eu não quero esquecer", eu sussurrei baixinho quando eu abaixei a cabeça.

"Você nunca irá," Carlisle me garantiu quando ele afagou minhas costas ", mas você não acha que é hora de ser feliz? Jane iria querer que você fosse feliz, Edward."

"Estou feliz", eu argumentei convincente.

Meu pai apenas me ofereceu um sorriso triste. "O sucesso nem sempre equivale a felicidade. Você é bem realizado e determinado, e essas são qualidades maravilhosas. Mas há mais na vida, e você tem a oportunidade aqui para abraçá-las. Não as deixe escapar."

Eu ainda estava ponderando suas palavras quando me sentei contra a porta do apartamento de Bella naquela tarde. Olhei para meu relógio enquanto a minha impaciência crescia. Eu estava tão ansioso para vê-la, e eu não entendia nada disso. Mas então ela de repente estava ali, carregando um enorme buquê de rosas, e eu senti meu peito soltar quando ela fez seu caminho para mais perto da porta.

"Oi", eu sussurrei. "Oh, você as recebeu."

"Sim," Bella sussurrou. "Elas são lindas."

"Assim como você," eu sussurrei suavemente, porque era verdade.

Ela lentamente tirou as chaves de seu casaco e abriu a porta.

"Obrigada pelas flores", Bella sussurrou, e, assim como ontem, fechou a porta na minha cara.

Sem me intimidar, me acomodei contra a porta - minha residência pessoal pelo resto da semana.

O resto da semana seguiu um padrão similar. Todas as manhãs, Bella iria encontrar-me esperando lá fora na porta. Eu ia para o escritório e trabalhava até meio-dia quando eu ia fazer meu caminho para a redação e convidava Bella para o almoço. Depois que ela se recusava, eu iria para o florista e pedia as rosas de hoje, escrevendo algo diferente no cartão a cada dia. Decidi que os cartões eram necessários para mostrar a ela a maneira como ela me fazia sentir, em vez de apenas o quanto eu gostava do jeito que ela parecia. Por causa disso, minhas cartas se tornaram sentimentais, e eu sinceramente estava preocupado de que elas fossem muito forçadas e ela nunca acreditasse nelas. Mas sempre fui honesto, e quando Bella trazia para casa cada buquê, eu podia ver naqueles olhos cor de chocolate que o muro entre nós estava desmoronando a cada dia que passava.

Ao longo da semana, era impossível ignorar o fato de que eu tinha sentimentos por esta mulher. Esta constatação veio com a ajuda de minha mãe, que estava mais do que feliz em apontar o fato. Eu sempre tinha sido capaz de dizer a minha mãe alguma coisa, e a cada dia, ela pedia um relatório de progresso sobre os meus esforços com Bella. Em vez de focalizar nas tentativas falhas de cada dia, optei por concentrar-me nas coisas boas. Como a maneira como os olhos de Bella brilhavam a cada manhã quando ela abria a porta e me encontrava ali... ou o jeito que ela tomava seu tempo fechando a porta na minha cara todas as noites... ou até mesmo os sorrisos moles que cruzavam seu rosto lindo todas as tardes, quando ela me encontrava esperando em sua porta. Eu ficava animado sobre as menores coisas mais inconseqüentes, mas eu vivia por elas. Elas eram eventos aparentemente sem importância, mas para mim, eram sinais de progresso e me devam esperança. Durante essas conversas com minha mãe, ela sempre apontava o fato de que eu soava completamente apaixonado, ou o que quer que fosse que isso significava. Neste ponto, eu tinha certeza que estava oscilando perto da obsessão.

No quinto dia, eu decidi que era hora de fazer um grande gesto. Eu pedi o dobro de rosas e escrevi um verso da canção que ela cantou para mim naquela primeira noite. Eu tinha baixado a música no meu iPod, pensando que talvez a voz de Christine McVie fosse me acalmar para dormir à noite quando eu estivesse apoiado contra a porta de Bella. Isso nunca funcionou, porque era a voz de Bella que eu queria ouvir.

Alguma coisa tinha que funcionar, porque eu estava exausto de tentar dormir em seu corredor a cada noite e meu número de casos se acumulavam porque eu não podia me concentrar no trabalho por tempo suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa. Eu não conseguia comer. Não podia dormir. Não podia pensar em nada, só nela e no quanto eu sentia falta dela quando eu não estava ao seu redor. Eu não tinha idéia de como ela estava se sentindo. Ela tinha enjôos matinais? Desejos estranhos? Ela dormia à noite? Será que ela pensava em mim? Eu vivia por aqueles breves e fodidos minutos no corredor todas as manhãs e à tarde, mas eu estava perdendo completamente minha sanidade.

Eu estava sentado no meu lugar de sempre no quinto dia, esperando que ela voltasse para casa, quando ouvi risadas vindo do final do corredor. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando eu vi o rosto de Bella virar a esquina, e eu senti meu corpo relaxar como sempre relaxava quando ela estava perto de mim. Infelizmente, ela não estava sozinha.

"Puta merda", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Olá, Edward," Rosalie sorriu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em sua polidez, e eu disse: Olá.

"Você não tem uma casa?"

Eu me levantei e olhei-a diretamente nos olhos. "Sim, eu tenho. Minha casa é onde Bella e nosso filho estiverem."

Bella caminhou ao nosso redor e abriu a porta. Eu mantive meu olhar na sua melhor amiga que queria chutar a minha bunda.

"Wow, ou você é o filho da puta mais fofo que eu já conheci ou você está absolutamente louco por ela."

_Uma dessas é completamente precisa, Srta. Hale._

"Qual você acha que é?" Eu perguntei.

Algo brilhou nos olhos de Rosalie, e ela sorriu. "Eu vou deixar Bella decidir. Tente não acabar com isso desta vez."

_Desta vez?_

Excitado, eu me virei para a porta de Bella. Foi então que percebi que - pela primeira vez nessa semana - ela não estava carregando minhas flores.

"Será que meu entregador falhou hoje?"

"Oh não, ele as entregou. Eu simplesmente não podia trazer quatro vasos para casa. Eles estão todos na redação em várias mesas por todo o escritório. Um dos nossos anunciantes entrou e pensou que tinha entrado em uma floricultura."

Eu ri. "Será que você pelo menos leu o cartão?"

"Sim", ela disse baixinho. "Eu li todos eles. Provavelmente deveríamos falar sobre isso."

"Ok".

_Eu adoraria nada mais do que falar sobre esses cartões... e nosso bebê... e como eu sinto muito... E como eu penso em você a cada segundo._

"Então, você vai entrar ou o quê?"

E com essas belas palavras, o muro que havia sido erguido entre nós finalmente desmoronou.

Eu lentamente a segui até seu apartamento, e ela imediatamente saltou para o modo anfitriã. Eu vi como ela se fez um sanduíche, e eu me perguntei à toa que tipo de sanduíche que ela preferia. Bella me trouxe um suco e eu beberiquei lentamente enquanto ela se sentava confortável no sofá.

"Você pode relaxar", disse ela entre garfadas em seu sanduíche. Parecia peru e cheirava a mostarda.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você me deixou entrar."

"Isso faz de nós dois. Você meio que me ganhou com toda a perseguição e as flores e os cartões. Você pode parar de enviá-los agora, aliás... embora eu tenha certeza que o florista vai sentir sua falta terrivelmente. Ele provavelmente pode sair em férias prolongadas por sua causa."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Valeu a pena cada centavo, se isso significa que você vai falar comigo."

"Eu não estou falando com você por causa das flores", ela sussurrou. "Eu estou falando com você, porque um grande amigo me lembrou que se a nossa situação tivesse sido revertida, eu provavelmente teria reagido da mesma maneira, só espero que eu não tivesse sido tão rude."

"Qual é o nome dessa sua amiga?" Sorri. "Eu gostaria de enviar-lhe algumas flores por me ajudar."

"O nome _dele_ é Jake Black. Você o conheceu, lembra?"

"Eu me lembro", eu murmurei quando uma fúria assassina passou por mim.

"Acho que ele gosta de tulipas. Oh, mas você não pode querer colocar o seu nome no cartão. Seu namorado, Seth - Que você conheceu no leilão - pode ficar um pouco ciumento."

_Seu namorado?_

"Espere. Jake e Seth são gays?"

"Isso mesmo."

Puta merda. "E eu acusei você..."

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

Vergonha me encheu. "Então eu sou um babaca cada vez maior do que eu pensava."

"Jake me lembrou que você não me conhece, por isso sua reação era compreensível," Bella disse suavemente.

"Eu só entrei em pânico", eu admiti, "mas isso não desculpa o que eu disse para você. Me desculpe, Bella. Eu estava esperando vir aqui e... bem, você sabe o que eu estava esperando... e em vez disso, você me disse que estava grávida, e eu só fiquei em modo de defesa e..."

Ela me disse que ela entendia, mas eu podia ouvir a mágoa na sua voz... as dores que eu tinha causado por minhas palavras impensadas e reação horrível. Eu rapidamente sai de cima do sofá e caí de joelhos na frente dela. Sem pensar, peguei sua mão na minha, e eu senti... Aquele choque elétrico, que sempre acompanhava seu toque.

"Não, você tem que me deixar fazer isso. Você tem que deixar-me dizer estas coisas para você, porque nunca poderei me dar outra chance."

Olhei para os nossos dedos entrelaçados e não pude acreditar o quão perfeitamente seus dedos se encaixaram nos meus. Bella estava tão quente e macia, e ela não tinha idéia de como me deixava louco com apenas o toque de sua pele, mas eu não conseguia concentrar-me em qualquer uma dessas coisas agora.

Era hora de mendigar.

"Eu sinto muito por ter te machucado. Lamento que eu fiz você chorar. Lamento que eu fiz você se sentir como se você estivesse sozinha. Eu estava tão assustado, e eu _ainda_ estou com medo, mas eu sei você está com medo também, e eu só quero a chance de fazer isso por você. Eu nunca pedi nada em minha vida, mas vou implorar por isso."

Os olhos marrons de Bella estavam arregalados. "Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Eu escolhi a resposta fácil... A resposta segura.

"Porque este bebê é meu, também", murmurei suavemente, "e eu quero ser parte de sua vida... mesmo que eu esteja bastante positivo de que eu vou ser o pior pai de todos... mas eu realmente quero tentar." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e escovei os cabelos do rosto dela. "Eu quero que você confie em mim, mas eu sei que eu tenho que ganhá-la. Por favor, deixe-me tentar."

Seu rosto bonito estava torturado, e eu sabia que era porque ela estava se esforçando para acreditar em mim.

"Conte-me sobre os cartões," Bella sussurrou suavemente. Ela pulou do sofá e voltou rapidamente com minhas cartas escritas à mão em sua mão.

"Você não tem que implorar de joelhos, você sabe." Bella sorriu suavemente quando ela fez seu caminho de volta para mim.

"Sim, eu sei", eu sussurrei firmemente.

Bella suspirou e se sentou no chão ao meu lado, então eu me virei em sua direção. Nossos corpos mal se tocaram enquanto ela me entregou os cartões.

Os dois primeiros foram bastante fáceis de explicar, mas foi quando viemos para o cartão do terceiro dia que eu sabia que tinha que manter minhas emoções sob controle. Meus dedos passaram ao longo do papel.

_**Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.**_

"Eu penso em você o tempo todo", eu sussurrei enquanto eu olhava para as piscinas de seus olhos castanhos. "Eu não fiz nada, só pensar em você desde o casamento de Jasper. Eu não posso nem olhar para outra mulher sem pensar em você, então eu finalmente parei de tentar."

"Você não namora mais?"

"Eu nunca _namoro_," eu ri ", mas não, não há mais ninguém."

"Você não parece o tipo de cara que gosta de estar sozinho," Bella sussurrou. "Por que você está sozinho agora?"

_Porque você é a única que eu quero, Songbird._

"É realmente difícil de explicar", eu sussurrei, mas para provar meu ponto, eu mostrei a ela o próximo cartão.

_**Eu sonho com você todas as noites.**_

"Isso é verdade?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Todas as noites, desde o casamento. Bem, houve uma noite que eu não sonhei, mas era porque eu corri 10 milhas apenas para tentar tirar você da minha mente. Mas sim, eu sonho com você todas as noites, e é por isso que eu não posso estar com mais ninguém."

Bella deixou cair o olhar do meu, e eu quase choraminguei pela perda. Eu tinha que olhar em seus olhos. Era a única maneira que eu poderia realmente descodificar como me sentia.

Eu gentilmente levantei seu queixo.

"Ninguém se compara a você, Songbird".

O rosto dela piscou de emoção quando eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha com o meu dedo. Estar assim perto dela depois de tantos dias torturantes estava me deixando em negrito, e eu deixei meu dedo passar ao longo de sua boca.

"Eu não deveria beijar você", eu sussurrei enquanto eu olhava para sua boca, "mas eu _quero_ te beijar... tanto."

"Você não deve me beijar," Bella sussurrou, mas ela não soou muito convincente.

"Bella..." Eu murmurei enquanto seus olhos se fecharam. Enrolei minha mão em torno da sua nuca e puxei seu rosto para perto do meu. Assim quando nossos lábios estavam se preparando para se tocar, seus olhos de repente se abriram em choque.

"Bella?"

Sua mão rapidamente cobriu sua boca, e num instante ela estava fora dos meus braços e correndo em direção à parte de trás do apartamento. Eu pulei para cima e a segui pelo corredor e no banheiro onde ela estava ajoelhada sobre o vaso. Corri para o lado dela e puxei seu cabelo para longe do seu rosto.

"Vá embora", ela gemeu quando pegou uma toalha fora do suporte de parede.

"Sem chance", eu disse suavemente enquanto eu segurava seu corpo contra o meu. Ela vomitou por mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente se acalmar, limpando a boca com o pano.

"Eu pensei que isso tinha acabado", ela ofegou suavemente enquanto se puxou para fora de meus braços e fez seu caminho para a pia. Ela lavou a boca e limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Eu pensei que o enjôo matinal era apenas... de manhã?"

"Não o meu," Bella murmurou quando ela estendeu a mão para puxar a toalha. "Eu estou bem. Por favor, volte para a sala de estar."

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava deixando-a se houvesse a menor chance de ela passar mal novamente.

"Eu acho que sim", ela sussurrou. "Eu só preciso de um minuto."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e fiz meu caminho de volta para o sofá. Isso acontecia muitas vezes? Ela tinha estado doente todas estas noites comigo ali à porta?

Bella voltou para a sala alguns minutos depois. Seu cabelo estava agora em um rabo de cavalo e ela vestiu uma camisa e uma calça de malhar. Ela parecia completamente adorável, apesar do fato de que seu rosto estava pálido. Ela foi direto para a geladeira e pegou um picolé do freezer.

"Será que isso ajuda?" Perguntei quando ela fez seu caminho para o sofá. Eu queria puxá-la em meus braços, mas eu não saberia como reagir se ela vomitasse bem na minha frente.

"Ajuda", ela sussurrou enquanto mordiscou suavemente sobre o sorvete. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não tinha vomitado há dias, e eu estava realmente esperando que isso tivesse acabado. A bíblia do bebê diz que pode durar até três meses."

"A bíblia do bebê?" Eu perguntei, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a forma como sua boca estava mordiscando o picolé. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que estava fazendo - e eu me senti como um pervertido completo por sequer pensar essas coisas - mas inferno santo, era quente.

Bella desceu do sofá e foi até sua bolsa, retirando o que eu só poderia assumir ser o livro.

"Aqui," ela disse enquanto se aconchegava contra as almofadas. "Dizem que é o livro mais completo que há. Eu tenho feito muita leitura e pesquisa."

Sorri com tristeza enquanto eu folheava as páginas, olhando para o título e fazendo uma nota mental para pegar uma cópia.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei quando eu entreguei o livro de volta para ela.

"Eu estou bem agora", Bella sorriu suavemente, um honesto sorriso que me emocionou. Ela era tão bonita, mesmo depois de vomitar no banheiro. "Obrigado por segurar o meu cabelo."

"Obrigado por me deixar."

"Você realmente não me deu uma escolha", Bella sorriu quando terminou seu sorvete. Eu estava agradecido por isso ter acabado, porque havia apenas um tanto de provocação que um homem poderia aguentar.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não vou a lugar nenhum", eu sussurrei baixinho quando peguei a mão dela na minha. "O vômito. Desejos estranhos. Mudanças de humor. Melhores amigos que querem chutar a minha bunda. Nada vai me afastar."

"Você realmente quer isso?" Bella sussurrou suavemente.

"Eu realmente quero."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma consulta médica em três semanas."

"Eu quero estar lá", murmurei em voz baixa.

"Ok".

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes que eu notasse que seus olhos estavam começando a ficar pesados.

"Você parece cansada, Songbird".

"Eu estou", ela sorriu timidamente.

"Venha", eu sorri quando me levantei do sofá. Puxei-a pela mão e levei-a para o corredor. O quarto era bastante fácil de encontrar, e eu trouxe-a para a cama e puxei as cobertas fora. Bella enfiou a mão no cabelo e puxou seu rabo de cavalo antes de subir debaixo das cobertas e se aconchegar contra o travesseiro. Sentei-me na beira da cama e coloquei o cobertor em volta dela.

"Não durma lá fora hoje à noite," Bella sussurrou suavemente quando ela olhou para mim ", e não envie mais flores".

Eu sorri enquanto eu brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Ok, eu não vou."

"Está tarde", Bella murmurou sonolenta. "Você poderia apenas dormir aqui esta noite."

"Sério?" Eu espero ter sussurrado.

"Por que não?" Bella deu de ombros, enquanto lutava para manter os olhos abertos. "Não é como se você pudesse me engravidar ou algo assim."

Eu ri suavemente enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto. "Isso é verdade. Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho certeza", ela sussurrou baixinho.

Eu rapidamente me levantei da cama e caminhei para o outro lado, soltando minha gravata e tirando meu paletó no processo. Eu coloquei-os em uma cadeira no canto do quarto antes de decidir continuar com minha camisa e calças. Nós tínhamos feito tantos progressos essa noite, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era dar-lhe a impressão de que havia um motivo oculto para aceitar seu convite para ficar. Minhas razões - pela primeira vez na minha vida - eram completamente inocentes e fáceis de explicar.

Eu estava exausto e sua cama parecia confortável, mas acima de tudo, eu realmente, realmente não queria deixá-la.

Eu deslizei sob as cobertas e resisti ao impulso de puxá-la contra mim. Eu poderia lembrar com uma clareza surpreendente a maneira como ela ficou em meus braços naquela noite no hotel, e eu estava doendo para tocá-la. Mas eu sabia que tinha que ser paciente e não foder com isso. Se Bella acordasse no meio da noite comigo pressionado contra ela, ela teria a conclusão errada, e eu não poderia correr esse risco.

Suspirei pesadamente e deitei de costas, fechando meus olhos e dispondo meu corpo a ignorar a bela mulher deitada ao meu lado.

"Edward?" A voz de Bella era suave na escuridão.

"Sim?"

"Me desculpe, eu interrompeu o nosso beijo."

Eu sorri.

"Tudo bem, Songbird. Talvez você me dê outra chance um dia."

Ela riu suavemente. "Talvez."

"Um homem pode sonhar", murmurei em voz baixa.

"Você acha que você ainda pode sonhar comigo, mesmo você dormindo ao meu lado?"

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Eu não sei, Songbird. Vou lhe dizer pela manhã."

De repente, senti sua mão macia escovar delicadamente contra a minha. Suspirei quando eu atei meus dedos com os dela, e ouvi o ritmo constante de sua respiração até que eu caí em um sono tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh que capítulo mais lindo. Fiquei toda viada! OMG. Ele é tão maravilhoso..._

_Esse capítulo na visão dele foi 10 vezes melhor. A conversa com o pai dele deu abertura para várias coisas. Quem é Jane? Mistérioooooooooo..._

_Quero agradecer por todas as reviews. E especialmente a "Fics Mil", pois ela fez quase metade do serviço sozinha. A Hortencia e a Hadila tbm. Obrigado. E eu tenho lido todas as reviews, e para dizer a verdade, essa é a fic com as maiores reviews. Vejo que vcs tem muito a dizer sobre tudo que acontece e cada uma tem uma opinião completamente diferente da outra. Adorei!_

_Amanhã teremos "Rabbit Heart" e quinta mais um de Songbird... mas sempre teremos a "promoção de capítulos". A cada 50 reviews, mais um capítulo de Songbird na semana seguinte. A Lay está estudando e eu estou tentando betar por aqui, mas me perdoem se ainda houverem muitos erros, eu como beta sou ótima tradutora. =p_

_Beijos meninas._


	8. Levando você para casa

**Capítulo 8 **

_Levando você para casa_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Luciana Cavalcanti<em>

*** BPOV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo aquecida e confortável com braços fortes me cercando. Sem abrir meus olhos, eu esfreguei minha cabeça contra sua camisa e ouvi seu batimento cardíaco... forte e rítmico enquanto batia contra seu peito. Aquele som calmo, combinado com o seu ronco suave e seu abraço quente, me acalmou em vários estágios de consciência antes da minha mente finalmente me alertar para o fato de que Edward estava na minha cama, e eu estava deitada em seus braços. Eu podia vagamente me lembrar de pedir-lhe para ficar, e eu podia lembrar um pouco de cada um de nós deitados em cada lado da cama enquanto nós tentávamos dormir. O que eu estava deixando de lembrar era como eu acabei em seus braços.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Na verdade, era muito, muito agradável.

Eu pressionei meu nariz contra seu peito e seus braços apertaram em volta de mim enquanto ele continuava roncando suavemente. Sim, tínhamos tido sexo duas vezes no hotel e eu já estava grávida de um filho deste homem, mas esta foi a primeira manhã que acordei nos braços de Edward.

A ironia não tinha sido perdida.

E pensar que – a essa hora, ontem eu ainda estava brava com ele.

Que diferença faz um dia.

Na semana passada, Edward tinha feito e dito todas as coisas certas. Os cartões, as flores, a perseguição... ele tinha sido esmagadoramente doce. Ele até mesmo segurou o meu cabelo enquanto eu vomitava. Ele parecia realmente querer ser uma parte da vida deste bebê.

Eu poderia confiar nele?

O Edward Cullen que estava me segurando em seus braços neste exato momento era uma criatura totalmente diferente daquele que tinha me tido contra a parede no quarto de hotel. Este homem era quente, sensível e doce. Qual era o verdadeiro Edward Cullen? Qual deles iria acordar comigo esta manhã?

Eu realmente esperava que fosse o Edward da noite anterior.

Ele tinha me intimidado e me excitado muito quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Naquelas noites, eu tinha sido capturada na mais complexa teia de seus olhos quentes e seu toque de fogo. Tinha sido apenas paixão pura, sem as realidades da vida cotidiana. Para mim, estar com Edward tinha sido algo um pouco perigoso e totalmente fora da minha personalidade - algo divertido e ousado, para quebrar a monotonia da minha vida. Para ele, provavelmente tinha sido apenas uma marca na sua cabeceira. Mas eu tinha entendido isso, e eu dormi com ele da mesma forma. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu teria sonhado que um fim de semana levaria a tudo isso - comigo estando grávida e ele segurando o meu cabelo enquanto eu vomitava. E depois da maneira como ele reagiu à notícia, eu nunca, nunca esperei estar acordando ao lado dele nesta manhã.

Eu poderia confiar nele? E, mais importante, eu poderia confiar em mim mesma para não me apaixonar totalmente por ele no processo?

"O que você está pensando?" A voz de Edward sussurrou suavemente contra o meu cabelo.

Eu sorri enquanto olhava para ele através de meus cílios. "O que faz você pensar que eu estou pensando em alguma coisa?"

"Porque eu tenho observado você nos últimos minutos" Edward murmurou. "E você está corando."

Eu ri enquanto eu lutava para afastar-me de seu abraço, mas seus braços estavam presos ao meu redor.

"Fique." ele sussurrou. "Só por mais alguns minutos."

Sorri enquanto em me acomodava contra o peito dele e fechei os olhos. "Então, como isso aconteceu?"

"Você me pediu para ficar."

"Não isso," eu respondi baixinho enquanto apertava sua cintura com meu braço. "Isso... Não me lembro de estar em seus braços quando adormeci na noite passada."

"Você não estava," Edward disse baixinho, e eu senti suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu realmente não sei como isso aconteceu. Você odeia isso?"

"Não," eu sussurrei enquanto me aconchegava mais perto. "Eu não odeio isso."

"Ótimo. Eu não odeio isso também." Muito gentilmente, seu nariz pressionou contra o meu cabelo. "Deus, você cheira bem mesmo no início da manhã. Como isso é possível?"

Sorri contra o seu peito, mas não disse nada. Nós ficamos lá em um silêncio confortável, que era tão estranho porque não deveríamos nos sentir confortáveis de forma alguma. Éramos praticamente dois estranhos que nos encontrávamos nesta situação completamente inesperada. Eu derramei mais lágrimas do que eu estava disposta a admitir por este homem e sua reação ao bebê, mas aqui estávamos nós - envolvidos em torno um do outro como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Parecia natural - tão fácil quanto respirar.

Essa percepção me fez tremer.

"Você está com frio?" Edward sussurrou enquanto puxava o cobertor mais ajustado em torno de nós. Eu estava aninhada no casulo de seu abraço, e eu nunca me senti mais protegida e aquecida.

"Não," respondi suavemente.

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada está errado," eu sussurrei quando levantei meu rosto em direção ao seu. Ele estava olhando para mim, seu rosto vincado com preocupação. "Isso é que é tão estranho. Eu estava pensando que isto é muito mais confortável do que realmente deveria ser. Quero dizer, nós mal nos conhecemos. Isso não deveria ser um pouco estranho?"

Edward riu baixinho."Eu acho que deveria." Ele ergueu a mão e retirou meu cabelo da minha testa."Isso parece estranho para você?"

"Não" murmurei suavemente.

"Estou feliz" Edward sussurrou, seus olhos brilhantes olhando para os meus. "Não parece estranho para mim, também."

Seus olhos piscavam para minha boca, e eu arfei quando seu dedo suavemente traçou meu lábio inferior.

"Não morda seu lábio." Edward sussurrou suavemente. Você vai se machucar.

Sorri. "É um hábito nervoso. Eu tenho feito isso toda a minha vida."

Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Eu te deixo nervosa?"

"Não," eu disse suavemente, porque era a verdade. Ele não me deixava nervosa, era a minha reação a ele que me deixava nervosa.

"Bom" Edward sorriu suavemente. "Como está se sentindo esta manhã? Você está com vontade de um café da manhã?"

"Panquecas" Eu afirmei seriamente com a cabeça "e bacon."

Edward riu. "Panquecas e bacon, então. Vou até mesmo cozinhar para você."

"Você cozinha?" Perguntei provocativamente.

"Raramente, mas eu vou cozinhar para você."

Eu sorri para ele. "Você não precisa ir para o trabalho?"

"É sábado" Edward encolheu os ombros com alegria. "Você precisa ir trabalhar?"

"Não."

"Ótimo. Você tem planos para hoje?"

"Eu pensei que eu poderia ligar para minha mãe" eu murmurei. "Eu acho que provavelmente seja hora de contar aos meus pais."

"Eles moram aqui por perto?"

"Minha mãe mora em Jacksonville" eu suspirei, "mas ela está em Seattle por alguns dias. Não para me ver, claro... mas para algo relacionado ao trabalho."

A testa de Edward se franziu. "O que quer dizer com 'não para me ver'?"

Dei de ombros. "Ela e eu não somos muito próximas. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha doze anos, então eu dividia meu tempo entre eles. Mamãe casou de novo quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, e ela e Phil queriam viajar e fazer todo tipo de coisas que eu não queria fazer, então eu tomei a decisão de voltar para Forks com meu pai. Ela tem sido amarga desde então."

"Oh" Edward respondeu, pensativo. "Isso é incomum. As filhas geralmente querem ficar com suas mães."

"Eles não iriam querer se tivessem Renee como mãe," eu murmurei enquanto me sentava na cama, puxando os meus joelhos para meu peito. "Minha mãe é amarga e dogmática. Ela e meu pai tinham dezoito anos quando ela ficou grávida de mim. Casaram-se porque o pai dela absolutamente insistiu, e ela ficou miseravelmente infeliz desde o dia em que ela disse seus votos. Porque ela ter perdido a faculdade, ela tinha expectativas muito altas para mim... tão altas que eram sufocantes. Eu tinha que ser perfeita, e eu estava longe disso, por isso entrávamos muito em conflito. Eu estava tocando piano quando eu tinha cinco anos e falando italiano com oito anos."

"Uau" Edward respirou. "Isso é incrível."

"Acho que sim" Eu dei de ombros. "Quando fiquei mais velha, a expectativa ficou maior e maior, e eu só queria ser uma garota. Eu usei suas viagens como uma desculpa para voltar para Forks, mas realmente, eu só queria ficar longe dela. Meu pai -Seu nome é Charlie - sempre foi descontraído e legal, mas não tão legal a ponto de me deixar sair com um assassino. Com Charlie, minhas notas não tinham que ser sempre A. Ele poderia lidar com o B ocasionalmente, e eu tinha um toque de recolher às 10 nas noites da escola."

"Qual era o seu toque de recolher com a sua mãe?"

"Eu não tinha toque de recolher," Dei de ombros "porque eu não tinha permissão para sair."

"Nem um pouco?"

"Não". respondi calmamente. "Mamãe estava convencida de que eu engravidaria e acabaria como ela."

Eu observava o rosto de Edward enquanto minhas palavras começavam a ser absorvidas.

"Oh, ela vai fodidamente me amar", ele gemeu.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Eu não vou colocá-lo nisso. Eu digo a ela. Confie em mim, ela não vai querer ter nada a ver com este bebê."

Ele negou com a cabeça enquanto ele estendia a mão para brincar com uma mecha de meu cabelo. "Não, nós vamos contar a ela juntos. Eu não vou deixar você passar por isso sozinha."

Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu estivesse apresentando Edward à minha mãe, mas resolvi deixar passar por agora. O que ela poderia realmente dizer? Eu era uma mulher adulta, com uma carreira. Se eu quisesse ter um bebê, eu teria um bebê.

"Vou tomar banho," eu anunciei assim que eu desci da cama. "A menos que você queira ir primeiro?"

"Nah" Edward sorriu. "Vou fazer o café da manhã enquanto toma banho."

"Edward você não precisa..."

"Eu quero." ele sussurrou firmemente, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele piscou e me deu seu sorriso torto antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

Ele era realmente bonitinho quando estava tentando ser autoritário.

* * *

><p>"Eu acho que isso foi o máximo que eu comi nas últimas semanas." Eu gemi enquanto lambia o xarope do meu garfo. Eu tinha comido quatro panquecas, três fatias de bacon e dois copos de suco. "Isso estava delicioso. Obrigada."<p>

"Sempre". Edward sorriu ao terminar o seu suco. Ele colocou seu próprio garfo em seu prato vazio e sorriu para mim. "Então, agora que você está alimentada e feliz, eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta."

"Hmm," Eu olhei em sua direção. "Coagindo através de panquecas, eu vejo como você é."

"De forma alguma", ele sorriu. "Você pode dizer não, mas eu não acho que você vai querer."

"Vamos ver", eu murmurei. "O que é?"

"Como você se sente sobre almoçar com meus pais e Emmett?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa. "Seria algo realmente casual, em casa."

Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e o estudei atentamente. Claro, eu tinha conhecido seus pais, de modo que isto não seria realmente grande coisa. Mas eu não os tinha encontrado como a mãe de seu neto. O que eles diriam? Será que eles me odiariam totalmente?

"Eu provavelmente deveria dizer-lhe que eles estão muito animados com o bebê," a voz de Edward era reverenciada. "Radiantes provavelmente seja uma descrição mais precisa. Oh, e eles absolutamente amam você. Você não tem nada para se preocupar."

Eu pisquei rapidamente. "Sério?"

"Sério" Edward sorriu calorosamente. "E você deve ligar para sua mãe e ver se ela vai nos encontrar, uma vez que ela está na cidade. Eu gostaria de conhecê-la."

"Eu prefiro que você não queira", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. "E eu acho que eu prefiro dizer a ela quando houver três mil milhas nos separando."

Edward riu. "Eu acho que devemos fazer isso face a face. Devemos fazer planos para ir para Forks e informar o seu pai, também."

Olhei para ele, incrédula por ele estar disposto a passar por tudo isso. "Você é muito corajoso. Meu pai é o chefe de polícia, você sabe. Ele tem armas e outras coisas."

"Não é coragem," Edward murmurou com um sorriso quando ele pegou a minha mão na sua. "Eu simplesmente me recuso a ter vergonha do fato de que temos um bebê a caminho. Somos adultos. Então, devemos ser adultos e dizer aos avós. Como eles reagirão à notícia, ai é com eles. Prometo que os meus pais estão nas nuvens, então não se preocupe com eles."

"Bem, isso é maravilhoso, mas posso garantir que a minha mãe não vai estar." Eu fiz uma careta. "Charlie vai estar... bem, eu não sei como Charlie ficará, para ser honesta. Mas você está certo. Devemos contar-lhes a notícia. Eu vou lidar com o que a consequência do que vier."

"Nós vamos lidar com isso." Edward sussurrou apertando a minha mão.

"Ok" eu sorri.

Depois que nós limpamos a cozinha e Edward tinha ido para casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa, eu decidi jogar a precaução ao vento e ligar para a minha mãe. Ela estava hospedada em seu hotel de costume, no centro, enquanto ela se encontrava com alguns dos negociantes de arte da cidade. Renee era proprietária da sua própria galeria de arte em Jacksonville e estava sempre em busca de artefatos raros para adicionar à sua coleção. Ela vinha para a cidade de tempos em tempos para me ver e, enquanto ela estava aqui, estava semprefazendo contato com os negociantes da área.

Ela respondeu no segundo toque, e ela foi tão fria e estoica como de costume. Fizemos um bate-papo qualquer até que eu finalmente tive coragem de convidá-la para jantar.

"Querida, estou com medo de que eu não posso comparecer ao jantar." Renee ronronou em sua forma mecânica que me deu nos nervos. "Mas eu estou por perto agora. Que tal um brunch tardio?"

"Acabei de tomar o café da manhã e eu tenho planos para o almoço," eu expliquei pacientemente.

"Bem, eu estou na área agora. Por que eu não dou uma passadinha apenas?"

Olhei ao redor do apartamento. Não parecia tão ruim. "Ok, me dá uma hora? Há alguém que eu quero que você conheça."

"Oh." o tom de Renee imediatamente se iluminou. "Um homem?"

"Sim, um homem."

"Ninguém sério demais, espero." Renee murmurou.

Eu escolhi ignorar isso. "Vejo você em uma hora."

Eu rapidamente mandei uma mensagem para Edward para lhe dizer que minha mãe estava a caminho. De repente muito ansiosa, eu me ocupei fazendo a cama, ligando a máquina de lavar louça, checando meu e-mail e ajeitando um pouco ao redor da sala. Eu estava justamente afofando as almofadas no sofá quando uma batida na porta me fez pular.

"Não pode ser," eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Eu olhei através do olho mágico e com certeza, minha mãe estava lá, parecendo apropriadamente empertigada como sempre.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto abria a porta.

"Você está muito adiantada", disse em saudação quando ela atravessou a porta.

"É bom vê-la também", Renee sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu estava na área, e você sabe como me sinto sobre matar o tempo, por isso aqui estou."

"Aqui está você", eu murmurei enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim. Ela estava 50 minutos adiantada. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu apartamento à procura de qualquer imperfeição, eu rapidamente enviei uma mensagem para Edward para alertá-lo que ela já estava aqui. Ele respondeu que estava a menos de cinco minutos e eu dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Gostaria de algo para beber?" Eu ofereci enquanto ia em direção à cadeira onde ela se sentou.

"Um copo de vinho seria adorável, querida."

Olhei para meu relógio. "Mãe, são dez da manhã."

"Eu ainda estou no horário da costa leste" Renee sorriu.

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, eu sinto muito. Eu não tenho nenhum vinho em casa. Que tal suco?" Não esperei a sua resposta, rapidamente fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. Eu servi lentamente enquanto ela falava sobre as finas peças de arte que ela adquiriu durante a sua visita. De repente, ela parou no meio da frase e eu espiei por cima da geladeira para ver o que tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

_Provavelmente alguma poeirinha._

"Isabella?" Minha mãe estalou irritada enquanto ela segurava minha bíblia do bebê no ar. "O que é isso?"

_Merda_.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu coloquei a jarra de suco de volta na geladeira e fechei a porta. Muito lentamente, eu fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala e coloquei o copo sobre o final da mesa. Eu tinha acabado de abrir minha boca para falar quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Rapidamente, corri para a porta e a abri. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele viu a expressão no meu rosto.

"O que há de errado?" Ele moveu a boca sem som enquanto caminhava pela porta. Eu balancei minha cabeça e o puxei pelo braço sentando-o no sofá ao meu lado. Minha mãe ainda estava segurando o livro do bebê em sua mão e olhando para Edward como se ele fosse um experimento científico.

"Mãe, esse é Edward Cullen", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Edward, esta é a minha mãe, Renee Dwyer."

Eu observei quando Edward tentou derramar todo o charme Cullen. "É muito bom conhecer você, Sra. Dwyer. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você."

Mamãe o estava olhando de cima a baixo, e meu café da manhã começou a roncar na minha barriga. "É mesmo? Eu não ouvi absolutamente nada sobre você."

Edward balançou a cabeça devagar e encostou-se no sofá. Ele me surpreendeu tomando minha mão tremula na sua, e a testa da minha mãe se franziu enquanto observava nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Você está grávida", ela murmurou calmamente enquanto deixou cair o livro sobre chão. Não era uma pergunta, então eu não me sentia obrigada a confirmar ou negar. O advogado, no entanto, tinha outras ideias.

"É isso mesmo." Edward sorriu enquanto apertou a minha mão de forma tranquilizadora, como se esta fosse apenas a notícia mais maravilhosa do mundo inteiro.

Eu assisti rosto de minha mãe tingir-se de vários tons de vermelho antes que ela finalmente encontrasse sua voz mais uma vez.

"E você está se casando?" Renee perguntou enquanto examinava as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Umm ... não", respondi com sinceridade. Eu senti Edward endurecer ao meu lado, mas o que diabos ele espera que eu diga? É claro que não estávamos nos casando.

"Eu vejo". Renee olhou furiosa na direção de Edward. "E de quanto tempo você está?"

"Cerca de sete semanas", eu murmurei.

O rosto de Renee se iluminou. "Oh! Bem, isso pode ser facilmente resolvido."

"O que você quer dizer?" Sussurrei ansiosamente.

"Você vai fazer um aborto, é claro."

Edward rosnou baixo em sua garganta enquanto eu engasguei. Apertando a mão dele, eu respirei fundo e olhei a minha mãe nos olhos.

"Eu não vou fazer um aborto", declarei enfaticamente. "Eu quero este bebê."

"Bella, seja razoável", minha mãe falava com raiva. "Sua carreira agora está começando a decolar. Eles não vão enviar jornalistas grávidas ao redor do mundo para novas histórias. E esse homem..." Renee olhou para Edward, "... Não vai mesmo casar com você."

"Eu não quero me casar", respondi com firmeza.

Renee riu amargamente. "Você vai acabar sozinha, você sabe disso não sabe? Você vai ficar sozinha na cidade grande sem ninguém para ajudá-lo a criar esta criança."

"Mrs. Dwyer, com todo o respeito..."

"Desculpe-me." Minha mãe interrompeu-o com um olhar de aço. "Você ficou com a minha filha e não têm intenções de se casar com ela, então eu realmente não tenho nenhum interesse no que você tem a dizer."

"Pare com isso, mãe". Eu rebati com raiva.

Renee riu. "Ele não vai _ficar_ com você, Bella. Confie em mim quando digo que um aborto é a escolha certa aqui. Mais tarde na vida, você pode se estabelecer e começar uma família, se é isso que você quer. Agora não é o momento. Por favor, não deixe que este bebê arruíne a sua vida como..."

"Como eu arruinei a sua". Eu sussurrei suavemente enquanto lágrimas de raiva se formavam nos meus olhos.

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente!" Edward anunciou furiosamente enquanto ele olhou para minha mãe. "Eu não vou deixar você perturbá-la."

"Quem diabos você pensa que é?" A voz de minha mãe estava fria e feroz.

"Eu sou o pai desse bebê". Edward respondeu calmamente: "e eu não vou deixar você ficar perturbando Bella. Você vai ser avó. Parabéns. A escolha é sua, se você quer ser parte da vida dele."

"Bella, você está cometendo um erro terrível. Este homem e este bebê vão arruinar a sua vida!

"Saia". Eu sussurrei enquanto limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Volte para Jacksonville e Phil e sua galeria e esqueça da filha que arruinou sua vida."

"Bella..." Renee pediu.

"A Bella te pediu para sair". Edward disse com firmeza, então ele soltou a minha mão e caminhou em direção à porta. Eu mantive meus olhos no chão enquanto minha mãe agarrou sua bolsa e rapidamente se levantou da cadeira.

"Você só vai machucá-la". Ouvi minha mãe resmungar.

"Eu vou tentar muito não fazer isso". Edward respondeu suavemente. "Mas posso garantir que eu nunca vou machucá-la tanto quanto você machucou hoje. Adeus, Sra. Dwyer."

Eu não me incomodei nem mesmo em dizer adeus à minha mãe. Eu voei para fora do sofá e corri em direção ao meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>Para o crédito de Edward, ele me deixou sozinha. Eu estava deitada de bruços na minha cama, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Eu precisava de tempo para processar tudo e conseguir lidar com minhas emoções antes de enfrentá-lo.<p>

Claro, eu sabia que o aborto era uma alternativa. Assim como a adopção. Mas nenhum destes cenários tinham sido opções para mim. Este bebê foi inesperado e não planejado, mas eu nunca tinha considerado, nem por um segundo, que eu não o quisesse. Mesmo depois da forma como Edward reagiu, eu nunca pensei em desistir do meu bebê.

As palavras de minha mãe me cortaram como uma faca. Eu esperava a reação dela, mas eu não estava totalmente preparada para isso. Ela tinha sido cruel, e enquanto isso não era novidade para Renee, estava em um nível totalmente novo para mim, porque, desta vez, ela estava falando sobre o meu bebê. Eu estava bem consciente de que minha chegada imprevista neste mundo havia arruinado sua vida. Ela certamente me disse várias vezes. Mas eu era mais velha e eu tinha uma carreira. Eu estava assustada, mas eu era mais do que capaz de criar o bebê com ou sem Edward.

Ele tinha sido tão protetor sobre mim durante todo o ataque Renee, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa. Não importa o quão confortável estávamos esta manhã, eu sabia que não podia confiar inteiramente em seu apoio. Eu mal o conhecia, e Edward Cullen era acostumado com sexo selvagem e mulheres bonitas. Muito em breve, eu seria mal-humorada e gorda e altamente nada atraente. Não haveria nada em mim que poderia manter o seu interesse, e ele iria embora. Ele parecia inflexível sobre ser parte da vida do bebê, mas e se ele mudasse de ideia? Ou, se ele não mudasse de ideia, mas desempenhasse um papel muito pequeno na vida do nosso filho no dia-a-dia?

Eu estava por conta própria. Eu precisava me lembrar disso.

"Bella?" Ele bateu suavemente na porta. "Eu tentei dar-lhe algum espaço, mas eu estou ficando louco aqui. Posso entrar?"

"Sim". Eu sussurrei baixinho, rapidamente enxugando minhas lágrimas. Eu não me incomodei em levantar, no entanto. Eu enterrei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro e tentei tomar grandes, respirações.

"Hey". Edward sussurrou quando ele subiu na cama. Ele não disse mais nada. Ele simplesmente me puxou para seus braços, e eu fui feliz, na esperança de recriar o conforto desta manhã quando eu me sentia tão quente e segura em seus braços. Ele acariciou o meu cabelo enquanto eu me agarrei à camisa dele, e em algum ponto, o senti beijar o topo de minha cabeça.

"Bella, me desculpe". Ele murmurou suavemente. "Eu sinto muito por ter te feito passar por isso. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela reagiria tão forte como ela fez."

"Eu sabia que ela ia". Eu sussurrei em seu peito. "Mas foi a coisa certa a fazer. Pelo menos ela sabe, e acabou."

Edward suspirou baixinho. "Bella, olha para mim."

Abri os olhos e levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Eu pisquei para me livrar de minhas lágrimas e seu dedo as secou ao longo de minha bochecha, molhada de lágrimas. Ele estava olhando para mim com tanta compaixão que eu quase comecei a chorar tudo de novo.

"Sobre o que ela disse". Edward sussurrou sobriamente. "Eu não estou deixando você, Bella. Vou estar bem aqui, a cada passo do caminho. Eu sei que você provavelmente não acredita, especialmente depois do jeito que eu te tratei. Mas eu prometo... eu juro para você que eu vou estar aqui por tudo isso."

"Não me prometa nada". Murmurei baixinho assim que baixei os olhos. Ele gentilmente arrastou seu dedo abaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto em direção ao seu mais uma vez.

"Eu _prometo_ que não vou embora". Edward sussurrou com força. "Você não entende Songbird? Eu _não posso_ sair."

" Você _pode_ sair". Eu murmurei em voz baixa. "Eu não estou esperando nada de você, Edward. Espero que você queira fazer parte da vida deste bebê. Quero dizer, você parece que quer, e eu estou feliz. Vamos trabalhar nos horários e outras coisas, e isso vai ficar bem."

Edward estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que você está com medo, Bella. Eu estou com um medo fodido. Eu nunca, nunca senti...". Sua voz sumiu, seus olhos queimando olhando para mim enquanto seus dedos trançavam sobre meu rosto. "... Eu não posso sequer explicar isso."

"Está tudo bem". Eu sussurrei nervosamente. "Você não tem que ..."

"Eu tenho". Edward murmurou enquanto seu dedo deslizava ao longo de minha boca.

"Eu tenho que explicar, porque eu posso ver que você acredita no que sua mãe disse. Você não acredita em mim quando digo que não vou embora."

"Por favor, não". Eu sussurrei tristemente. Eu literalmente iria perder a minha sanidade mental se ele me segurasse em seus braços e fizesse alguma promessa para mim. "Por favor, não... Por favor, não me prometa nada."

O rosto de Edward estava torturado enquanto contemplava as minhas palavras. "Mas eu quero, Bella."

"Não". Eu implorei baixinho enquanto as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto mais uma vez. "Vamos apenas... Vamos apenas passar um dia de cada vez, ok? Eu não posso lidar com mais do que isso agora. Minhas emoções estão por todo o lugar, estou totalmente perdida e morrendo de medo, e eu só quero para deixar passar o enjoo matinal e o choro e tentar descobrir como ser uma boa mãe. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum quadro de referência porque... bem, você viu a completa malucaque Renee é, e eu realmente não quero ser como ela..."

"Shh". Edward sussurrou quando ele me puxou para mais perto de seu peito. "Você precisa relaxar. Todo esse choro pode não ser bom para você ou para o bebê."

Eu rocei o seu peito enquanto seus braços me envolviam, e meu corpo finalmente começou a relaxar enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo e sussurrava repetidamente que íamos ficar bem. Fechei os olhos e deixei a batida constante do seu coração me acalmar.

"Você sempre vai ser protetor assim?" Eu sussurrei suavemente.

Edward riu suavemente. "Sim, eu vou."

Inclinei meu rosto para ele e sorri provocadoramente. "Isso pode ser um problema. Estou acostumada a ser sozinha."

"Eu sei". Edward sussurrou suavemente enquanto ele olhava para mim. Seus olhos piscavam sobre meu rosto. "Mas você não está mais sozinha Bella. Eu estou aqui, e eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele realmente acreditava nessas palavras. Então eu me confortei com o fato de que - pelo menos por hoje - ele estava me dizendo a verdade.

"Você ainda não acredita em mim, não é?" Seus dedos deslizaram ao longo de minha bochecha antes de colocar sua mão em concha sobre meu rosto, e eu fechei os olhos enquanto eu me aconcheguei em seu toque. "Eu vou passar a cada dia tentando convencê-la."

"Mais coisas para me convencer?" Eu sorri timidamente quando eu olhei em seus olhos de fogo. -Você não está cansado de ter que trabalhar tanto?

"Vale a pena cada segundo," Edward sussurrou sinceramente. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa carinhosamente. Sente-se melhor?

"Sim- eu sorri suavemente. "Obrigada, Edward." Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa novamente, e me peguei desejando veementemente que ele movesse os lábios mais para baixo.

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso". Edward sorriu. "Porque é hora de te apresentar aos melhores pais do mundo todo."

Revirei os olhos enquanto eu me esforçava para sair de seus braços e sair da cama. "Eu já me encontrei com eles, lembra?"

Ele riu enquanto se levantou rapidamente, puxando-me pela mão em direção à sala de estar. "Sim, mas desta vez, você irá encontrá-los como a mãe de seu primeiro neto. Confie em mim quando digo que eles estão um pouco animados."

Eles estavam muito felizes com isso? Certamente eles tinham suas dúvidas sobre mim, não é?

"Quão animados?" Murmurei nervosamente enquanto nós fizemos nosso trajeto para a porta da sala.

Edward parou e lentamente voltou seus escaldantes olhos verdes para mim. Ele levantou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios, colocando um beijo suave ao longo de meus dedos.

"Quase tão animados quanto eu de te levar pra casa". Ele sussurrou ternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Leili: <strong>_Muitas estavam com problemas para abrir o capítulo quando foi postado mais cedo, era bug do fanfiction, mas eu consegui arrumar aqui. Caso aconteça novamente com qualquer fanfic postada me procurem no twitter: **PorraRobsten** ou **TwiFicsBr**. Beijos._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Oi meninas... hoje tivemos a participação especial da Luciana aqui como tradutora. Ficou perfeito, não é?_

_Bem, acho que falei para vcs que semana que vem viajo com minha familia, então minhas amigas/parceiras farão os posts das fics para mim. E por favor, não fiquem chateadas se houver falhas nos dias de postagens, nem todas temos todoooooo o tempo do mundo para ficar por aqui, mas estou tentando organizar tudo da melhor forma possivel._

_Devo dizer que mais uma vez estou impressionada com as reviews dadas a essa fic. Vcs tem opniões muito fortes sobre cada parte e eu fico só lendo aqui toda besta. Fiquei muito feliz com a chuva de reviews no capítulo passado. Apesar de que sei que neste momento vcs devem estar muito p*** com a Renee... Eu tbm! Ela Não é mãe. Não mesmo. Mas cara, o próximo virá para compensar isso. O próximo é a Bella conhecendo ou reencontrando os Cullen, só que agora como mãe dos netos deles._

_É bem emocionante. E alguns segredos vão ficar bem menos "no ar"._

_**Ainda está valendo:** Mais 50 reviews e a Lary Reeden está liberada para postar mais um Capítulozinho para vcs na terça. Beijos meninas e um ótimo carnaval a tdas... _

_Se beber não dirija! Hhahaha, não quero perder nenhuma de vcs. Mas não se esqueçam de se divertir e de ler muitoooooo!_


	9. Se Eu te Amo um Pouco Mais do que Devia

**Título do capítulo vem de "Please Forgive Me", de Bryan Adams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**_Se Eu te Amo um Pouco Mais do que Devia_**

* * *

><p>Tradutora - Irene Maceió<p>

* EPOV *

_Suas tranças loiras chicoteiam no vento enquanto eu a empurro no balanço do playground lotado._ _Ela sempre fica brava quando eu empurro um pouco forte, mas às vezes, um menino de oito anos só não conhece sua própria força._

_"Edward, está muito alto!"_ _Ela protesta em voz alta, e eu trago minhas mãos para agarrar o balanço para retardá-lo._

_"Melhor?"_ _Pergunto gentilmente._ _Eu nunca quero assustá-la._ _É o meu trabalho mantê-la segura._

_"Melhor", Jane sorri suavemente, e com aquele sorriso, eu posso respirar mais uma vez._

Sua imagem refletia pelo vidro, e com sua foto, eu tinha sido bombardeado com memórias. Esta imagem, especificamente, sempre me chama atenção quando eu visito meus pais. Claro, ela estava sorrindo na foto. Ela estava _sempre_ sorrindo, mesmo quando ela estava pálida e sem vida, mas o que eu realmente amava sobre a foto era por ela ter absolutamente insistido para eu estar na foto, também.

Foi a última fotografia que tiramos juntos.

Havia milhares de outras, é claro. Anos de memórias estavam protegidos em quadros, em álbuns, e em anuários escolares. Essas fotos iriam resistir ao tempo.

Minhas memórias, no entanto, estavam começando a desaparecer.

Eu me lembrava do marcos importantes, é claro. Aniversários... férias... férias em família. Mas eram os pequenos momentos que estavam começando a deslizar para longe de mim - os momentos bobos da nossa vida juntos, que pareciam sem importância para ninguém, só para nós. Como ela sempre gostava de deitar na grama e encontrar formas nas nuvens. Ou, como ela adorava Hootie and the Blowfish* e não me deixou dormir até que eu aprendi a tocar "Let Her Cry" no piano.

_*Hootie & the Blowfish é uma banda estadunidense de pop-rock, originalmente formada na Universidade da Carolina do Sul por Darius Rucker, Dean Felber, Jim "Soni" Sonefeld e Mark Bryan. A banda gravou o seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, e foi classificado décimo sexto em singles na Billborad; Seu primeiro lançamento, Cracked Rear View, é um dos álbuns mais vendidos de todos os tempos, ganhando Platina 16 vezes._

Eu ainda não podia suportar ouvir essa canção, e eu tinha destruído o CD há muito tempo.

Eu ouvi o riso doce de Bella vindo da cozinha, o som efetivamente me tirou do meu devaneio. Meus pais tinham a puxado para longe de mim, logo que nós entramos no hall de entrada, mas eu não me importava muito. Nós tivemos um inferno de uma manhã, e eu estava feliz que ela estivesse feliz.

A tranquilidade da nossa manhã tinha sido abalada pela reação amarga de sua mãe para as nossas notícias, e eu encontrei-me odiando aquela mulher. Minha reação foi horrível, mas eu sabia que era a resposta de sua mãe que havia afetado mais a Bella. Senti-me doente por forçá-la a dizer a sua mãe a verdade, mas Bella tinha me assegurado repetidamente que tínhamos feito a coisa certa. Eu simplesmente não podia ver como isso estava certo quando tinha obviamente a machucado tão profundamente, mas Bella tinha simplesmente dado de ombros, dizendo que Renee nunca tinha sido conhecida por seu tato. Independentemente disso, eu desprezava aquela mulher. Eu sabia que estava sendo hipócrita, considerando minha reação inicial, mas pelo menos eu estava tentando fazer o certo, e, felizmente, Bella estava deixando-me tentar.

Hesitante, sentei-me ao piano da família, mas eu não me incomodei em levantar a tampa para fora das teclas. Não era como se eu fosse tocar, eu não tocava há treze anos. Meus olhos percorreram as molduras na parte superior do piano, e eu estava mais uma vez lembrando de dias mais felizes.

Hoje tinha começado como um dia feliz, e a manhã tinha sido a melhor da minha vida. Eu não tinha idéia de quando ou como nós tínhamos nos envolvido em torno um do outro durante a noite, mas eu adorei acordar com ela em meus braços. Por toda a década passada, eu tinha mantido o hábito de nunca mais acordar ao lado de uma mulher. As manhãs eram sempre complicadas, e às vezes, as gatinhas sexys da noite anterior se transformavam em pegajosas e estranhamente emocionais na manhã seguinte. Mas com Bella, me pareceu natural e... _certo._ Eu não conseguia explicar, e eu realmente não queria tentar. Eu ia seguir seu conselho e só viver um dia de cada vez.

"Bella é adorável", ouvi meu pai dizer da porta. Desviei o olhar dos retratos e sorri para ele.

"Ela é".

Carlisle balançou a cabeça quando fez o seu caminho para o piano e se sentou no banco ao meu lado. "Forte, também."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Bella _era_ forte, mas eu tinha testemunhado a mulher que tinha sido quebrada por sua mãe, esta manhã, e eu sabia que até mesmo a sua força tinha seus limites.

"Será que Bella sabe?" Carlisle acenou com a cabeça em direção ao porta-retratos.

"Não", eu sussurrei suavemente.

"É provavelmente a hora de dizer a ela," meu pai suavemente murmurou.

"Me dizer o quê?"

Nossas cabeças se voltaram para a porta, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Bella estava vestindo o avental favorito da minha mãe, e estava coberta de farinha.

"Eu vejo que minha mãe a fez cozinhar," Sorri.

Bella olhou para baixo e riu quando desamarrou o avental. "Me disseram que _alguém_ gosta de biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim, por isso estamos fazendo."

Eu amava. Os biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim da minha mãe poderiam trazer a paz ao Oriente Médio.

"Bem, eles estão com um cheiro delicioso", meu pai sorriu enquanto se levantava do banco. "Eu acho que vou roubar alguns."

Ele se ofereceu para devolver o avental para a cozinha para ela, e vi como meu pai beijou suavemente a bochecha de Bella e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Eu não pude ouvir nada, mas o que ele disse a fez corar.

"Seus pais são maravilhosos," Bella murmurou quando fez seu caminho em direção ao piano. Ela se sentou no banco ao meu lado e correu os dedos ao longo da madeira polida. "Você toca?"

"Eu costumava", eu sussurrei. "Você toca muito melhor do que eu."

"Duvido," ela sorriu suavemente. "Toque algo para mim. É apenas justo."

"Justo?"

"Eu toquei para você," Bella lembrou-me em silêncio, e então seu rosto corou. Eu ri de leve enquanto eu tentava ignorar a reação natural do meu corpo àquela a memória.

"É assim que eu sei que você é melhor", murmurei. "Eu tenho que olhar minhas mãos quando eu toco. Eu não acho que você olhou para suas mãos em tudo."

"Eu não podia", ela sussurrou baixinho, e eu fui incapaz de conter o meu sorriso quando seu rubor ficou mais profundo. Estávamos fascinados demais uns com os outros naquela noite para prestarmos atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

"Sua mãe é maravilhosa", Bella sorriu gentilmente quando ela levantou a tampa do teclado. Eu vi quando seus dedos deslizaram ao longo das teclas de marfim. "Minha mãe nunca me ensinou a cozinhar nada. Lembro-me que ela tinha este avental azul horrível que ela sempre usava quando cozinhava."

Uma suave música de piano encheu o ar enquanto Bella pressionava as teclas. Era uma melodia suave, que eu não reconheci.

"Quando eu tinha seis anos," Bella sussurrou sobre a música "meu professor nos pediu para tirar uma foto de nós mesmos mostrando o que queríamos ser quando crescêssemos. Desenhei uma imagem minha, de pé em uma cozinha fazendo bolinhos. Meu avental era azul, assim como o da minha mãe."

Ela continuou tocando quando eu escovei o cabelo longe de seu ombro, observando como as mechas escorregavam por entre meus dedos e caíam ao longo de suas costas. Ela era tão bonita, e eu rezei para que o nosso filho fosse como ela, com grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos.

"Fiquei realmente orgulhosa do meu desenho," Bella sussurrou. "No fundo, eu tinha escrito _Bella quer ser como sua mãe._" Ela não parou de tocar enquanto seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ela sorriu tristemente para mim. "Eu tinha apenas seis anos. Eu não sabia que minha mãe era diferente das outras mães. Eu pensava que o sol se levantava e se colocava sobre ela."

Acariciei seu rosto, e ela inclinou a cabeça contra a palma da minha mão.

"Eu trouxe o desenho para mostrar a minha mãe," ela sussurrou, triste. "Renee deu uma olhada para ele e o rasgou em pedaços bem em frente a mim."

Era oficial. Eu odiava Renee Dwyer.

Bella baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos enquanto continuava a tocar a música sombria. A tristeza estava gravada em sua pele de porcelana, e isso me matou. Eu precisava dizer algo, qualquer coisa para apagar a tristeza de seu rosto. Inclinei-me para mais perto e envolvi a minha mão ao redor da sua nuca.

"Você não é ela", eu sussurrei suavemente contra sua orelha. "Você vai ser uma boa mãe, Bella."

Ela suspirou baixinho quando inclinou o rosto para o meu. Nossos olhos se encontraram - seus castanho escuros com os meus verdes - e eu fui incapaz de parar antes de dar um beijo suave no seu rosto. Nossos corpos estavam tão próximos, e sua respiração travou quando meus lábios acariciaram sua pele. Eu poderia ainda lembrar com uma clareza impressionante como seus lábios ficavam contra os meus, e eu queria desesperadamente senti-los novamente. Honestamente, eu queria fazer mais do que apenas beijá-la. Eu podia lembrar do gosto dela... de seus sons... da maneira como ela envolvia suas pernas em volta de mim... do jeito que ela tinha gritado o meu nome naquela segunda noite quando eu a trouxe para a borda. Se ela fosse outra mulher, eu a teria fodido na noite passada, em vez de apenas deitar em sua cama e segurar sua mão. Se ela fosse outra mulher, ela estaria na parte superior deste piano.

Mas estávamos na casa de meus pais, e esta não era uma mulher qualquer.

Suspirei pesadamente e me puxei para longe dela, saindo do banco e caminhando até a lareira para olhar para as fotos sobre ela enquanto Bella continuou a tocar sua música no piano.

Desde a morte de Jane, eu tinha construído um muro para proteger-me de qualquer tipo de conexão que me colocaria em risco de sentir esse tipo de desespero outra vez. No dia em que Jane baixou no solo, foi o dia que eu prometi que eu nunca mais seria tão permanentemente vinculado a outro ser humano.

Estupidamente, eu tentei uma vez. Eu banquei o papel do gentil, doce e amoroso namorado para uma mulher que viu através de mim. Ela sabia que meu coração não estava naquilo, e era porque temi forjar qualquer tipo de vínculo com outra alma vivente.

Claro, eu sabia que a ligação nunca poderia ser _exatamente_ a mesma. Jane e eu tínhamos sido companheiros verdadeiros de alma, em perfeita sintonia com nosso sexto sentido e nossa incrível capacidade de concluir os pensamentos do outro. Nosso vínculo havia sido inquebrável, até que a vida provou que não havia tal coisa. Eu tinha morrido naquele dia, também, e eu nunca quis voltar à vida.

Enquanto eu olhava nos olhos chocolate de Bella, eu descobri que eu queria viver de novo.

Ele me aterrorizava além de toda razão, mas eu queria isso. Eu a queria porque ela era bonita e complacente. Eu a queria porque ela estava carregando meu filho. Eu a queria porque - pela primeira vez em treze anos - eu estava feliz.

_Jane iria querer que eu fosse feliz._

Eu olhei para uma foto nossa de quando estávamos com 10 anos de idade. O quadro esmeralda mostrava perfeitamente nossas fantasias de Halloween e a cor dos nossos olhos. Que foi o ano que ela me pediu para ser o Peter Pan e ela a Sininho. Eu sorri com a lembrança. Ela realmente poderia me pedir qualquer coisa.

"Essa foto sua é muito bonita", Bella sussurrou enquanto apontou para a moldura da imagem. Eu tinha ficado tão perdido em minhas memórias que eu não tinha notado que ela tinha parado de tocar.

"Como você sabe que era eu?" Eu perguntei delicadamente quando eu segui o vidro da moldura.

"Eu poderia dizer por seus olhos," Bella sorriu para mim antes de olhar de volta para a imagem. "Ela tem seus olhos, também."

Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente quando a minha mãe gritou da cozinha, anunciando que o almoço estava pronto. Bella estava olhando as fotos de Jane ao longo da prateleira, mas ela não fez nenhuma pergunta quando eu ofereci a ela minha mão e levei-a para a cozinha.

"Mama Bella!" Emmett gritou da cabeceira da mesa, e rapidamente, ele estava de pé e levantando-a no ar. Todos riram em voz alta, exceto eu.

"Machuque ela e eu vou chutar o seu traseiro", eu o adverti quando eu fiz meu caminho ao meu lugar à mesa. Mamãe tinha feito coisas simples, como apenas sopa e sanduíches e... claro, meus biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim. Como o habitual, eu comi dois deles antes de tocar no meu almoço.

"Uau, você realmente gosta de biscoitos," Bella comentou com um sorriso enquanto ela agarrou um sanduíche do tabuleiro.

"Mãe, eles têm mostarda!" Eu gemi. "Eu disse que ela não pode comer mostarda."

"Oh, Bella, me desculpe", Esme ofereceu-lhe um sorriso. "Ele _me_ disse, e eu esqueci completamente. Deixe-me fazer-lhe outra coisa."

"Não!" Bella gritou quando ela olhou para mim. "Está tudo bem, Edward."

"_Não_ está bem", eu reclamei quando eu pulei do meu assento e fui para a geladeira. "Eu não quero que você fique enjoada. Maionese?"

"Eu não vou passar mal", ela sussurrou baixinho. "Esse está bom."

Ignorei-a e fiz um novo sanduíche com peru e maionese. Eu ignorei o olhar ameaçador de Bella e a gargalhada de Emmett quando eu fiz meu caminho de volta à mesa com seu novo sanduíche.

"Wow, irmão. Eu nunca vi você tão... doméstico."

"Ela não pode comer mostarda", eu murmurei, sem falsa modéstia.

Bella suspirou pesadamente enquanto ignorou totalmente o sanduíche e se focou em sua sopa. Esme e Carlisle estavam olhando para mim como se eu tivesse asas brotando, e Emmett ainda estava gargalhando quando mordeu seu sanduíche.

O resto da refeição correu bem. Todo mundo estava ansioso para falar sobre o bebê, e fiquei surpreso ao saber que Emmett já tinha comprado algumas roupas e presentes.

"Eles são todos azuis, no entanto," Bella sorriu. "Emmett está convencido de que o bebê é um menino."

"O bebê é um menino", Emmett declarou enfaticamente.

"Poderia ser uma menina," Carlisle sorriu suavemente. "Você nunca sabe."

"Inferno Santo!" Emmett gritou animadamente, fazendo Bella saltar. "Eu pensei em algo. E se forem dois?"

"Dois?" Todos na mesa gritaram em uníssono.

"Não _assim_", Emmett olhou para nós. "Vocês sabem o que quero dizer. E se ela tiver gêmeos?"

Bella deixou cair a colher contra a taça e olhou nervosamente ao redor da mesa até seus olhos pararem em mim.

"Isso é possível?"

"Há gêmeos em seu lado da família?" Carlisle perguntou baixinho.

"Não que eu saiba," Bella murmurou, a testa enrugada com confusão. "Eu acho que eu deveria perguntar."

Como minha família continuou a discutir as chances de nascimentos múltiplos, inclinei-me perto do ouvido de Bella. "Você não está comendo. O que há de errado?"

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram quando ela olhou para seu prato. "Eu estou comendo."

"Cinco colheres de sopa não é comer", eu comentei secamente.

Sua cabeça se lançou contra a minha. "Você está _contando_?"

"Sim," Eu dei de ombros.

"O que há com você e a comida?" Ela sussurrou com raiva. "Primeiro, você grita com sua mãe por colocar mostarda no meu pão, e agora você está contando as minhas colheradas na sopa?"

"Estou apenas cuidando de você", murmurei.

"Bem, pare com isso."

Suspirei profundamente quando eu peguei outro biscoito. Bella não falou comigo ou olhou na minha direção em todo o resto do almoço, mas eu ainda contava as colheradas - dezesseis no total. Ela ignorou completamente o sanduíche que eu fiz para ela.

Depois que todos terminaram, Emmett e meu pai puxaram Bella para a sala, enquanto eu ajudava minha mãe a limpar a cozinha.

"Sinto muito sobre a mostarda," Mamãe sorriu suavemente para mim quando ela me entregou um prato para colocar na máquina de lavar louça.

Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe por eu ter gritado."

"Está tudo bem", Esme sorriu. "Você é muito protetor com ela."

"Ela está chateada", eu murmurei quando eu coloquei os copos na prateleira de cima. Eu já estava calculando quantos vasos de rosas eu iria ter que comprar para chegar de volta em suas boas graças.

Esme riu suavemente. "Edward, ela esteve sozinha por um longo tempo. Vai levar algum tempo para ela se acostumar."

"Ela é tão teimosa!" Eu gemi quando apontei em direção ao sanduíche de peru e maionese. "Olhe para isso. Ela nem sequer tocou nele."

Minha mãe riu enquanto fechou a máquina de lavar louça. "Sim, vocês dois são teimosos. Seu filho não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance."

Eu sorri antes de puxar a minha mãe para um abraço. "Você está animada com este bebê, não é?"

"Emocionada," Mamãe sorriu para mim.

"Obrigado por ser tão legal quanto a isso. Eu sei que não é a melhor das situações, mas agradeço a todos vocês por aceitá-la e a este bebê tão facilmente. Sua mãe foi... menos receptiva."

O rosto de minha mãe escureceu. "Sim, ela me falou disso, quando estávamos fazendo biscoitos. Que mulher miserável."

"Ela é", eu concordei em silêncio.

"Tem outra coisa incomodando você. O que há de errado?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu só estou com medo, mamãe."

Minha mãe deu um tapinha na minha mão e me levou até a mesa. "Com o que você está assustado?"

"Tudo", eu murmurei quando nos sentamos.

"Bem, vamos começar com o medo óbvio," Mamãe sorriu calorosamente. "Um novo bebê pode causar alguma ansiedade."

"Um pouco", eu respondi sarcasticamente, e ela riu. "Eu vou ser um pai. Você sabe como isso parece inacreditável aos meus próprios ouvidos?"

"Eu acho que tenho alguma idéia," minha mãe sorriu. "Não é a situação ideal, com certeza, mas é o que é. Eu tenho que dizer que se você ia engravidar alguém, estou feliz que seja a Bella. Ela é realmente maravilhosa, Edward, e eu acho que ela é boa para você. Eu não tenho visto você tão protetor assim desde que era uma criança."

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei solenemente. "Isso é outra coisa que eu estou nervoso. Eu realmente nunca falei sobre Jane... fora da família, claro."

Esme sorriu com simpatia. "Eu sei que você não falou, mas está na hora, e honestamente, Bella faz parte da nossa família agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "O que eu sinto por ela me assusta."

"O que você sente?" Minha mãe perguntou em voz baixa.

"Não sei", eu murmurei. "Sinto muitas coisas. Sinto proteção. Sinto ciúmes. Sinto felicidade. Me sinto confuso. Eu me sinto... _conectado._ Tudo isso assusta o inferno fora de mim."

"Você sente amor," Minha mãe sussurrou suavemente quando ela acariciou minha mão. "Você a ama, Edward."

Baixei a cabeça. "É muito cedo para eu sentir isso... _não é?"_

Minha mãe levantou meu queixo com o dedo. "Você sabe como seu pai sempre conta essa história sobre como nos conhecemos? Foi no primeiro dia do nosso primeiro ano de faculdade, e nós estávamos na mesma aula de Sociologia."

"Sim", respondi hesitante ", e ele a viu do outro lado da sala, seus olhos se encararam, e ele sabia que você iria ser sua garota."

Meu pai tinha dito essa história há anos, e eu sempre acreditei que fosse besteira. Amor à primeira vista não existia no mundo real.

"Eu soube, também," Esme respondeu pensativamente, "e olhe para nós. Ainda juntos após todos estes anos. Então, é muito cedo para você estar apaixonado por ela?" Mamãe deu de ombros enquanto tentava domar meus cabelos rebeldes. "Acho que o coração quer o que o coração quer e ignora totalmente a lógica. O que seu coração quer, Edward?"

_Ela._ _Meu coração a quer._

Eu sorri suavemente para minha mãe, e ela sorriu de volta. Só então, uma gargalhada pôde ser ouvida vindo da sala de estar. A linda Bella estava cercada pelo cacarejar alto de meu irmão e pai.

"Só Deus sabe o que é_ isso_," Mamãe sorriu.

Suspirei baixinho. "Você sabe, eu posso realmente foder tudo isso."

"Você pode," Esme riu "especialmente se você não se acalmar sobre seus hábitos alimentares. Eu não sei sobre o pai dela, mas a mãe de Bella sempre foi muito arrogante. Bella, naturalmente, vai resistir a qualquer tipo de atenção que sugerir que ela está sendo controlada."

"Eu não estou tentando controlá-la", argumentei em silêncio. "Ela vomitou na última vez que ela comeu mostarda, e dezesseis colheres de sopa não é o suficiente para ninguém, especialmente alguém que está grávida!"

Esme mordeu o lábio para não rir. "Você contou?"

Revirei os olhos para o teto. "Sim, eu contei. Me processe."

"Sem chance", Esme riu quando ela se levantou da mesa. "Você representa a si mesmo e eu perco."

Eu ri e puxei-a para um abraço assim quando Carlisle, Emmett e Bella fizeram seu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Eu vi quando meus pais abraçaram e beijaram Bella, acolhendo-a na família. Ela corou, é claro, e então ela gritou quando Emmett puxou-a para outro abraço que a ergueu do chão. Eu rosnei suavemente, e os olhos de Bella saltaram em minha direção, me desafiando a fazer um comentário.

_Sim, eu vou precisar de muitas rosas._

* BPOV *

A tarde tinha sido silenciosa, mas não de paz e tranquilidade. Era um silêncio cheio de cargas de tensão porque o pai do meu bebê era aparentemente um controlador, protetor da era das cavernas e eu não queria nada com ele. Felizmente para ele, ele pareceu sentir meu aborrecimento, porque ele tinha parado de se desculpar por seu comportamento bárbaro cerca de duas horas atrás, e atualmente estava fazendo beicinho no sofá fingindo assistir ao noticiário. Eu estava fazendo bico na mesa da cozinha e fingindo trabalhar no meu laptop. A cada poucos minutos, eu o pegava olhando para mim, e nós dois desviávamos os nossos olhos e fingíamos que não percebemos.

Não só se ele tinha sido indesculpavelmente rude com a mãe incrível, mas o homem teve a _coragem_ de contar minhas porções de sopa. Quem ele pensava que era? Eu tinha sobrevivido sozinha por um bom tempo até agora, e eu certamente não precisava que ele gerenciasse a quantidade de minhas colheradas. Eu tinha ajudado a fazer os sanduíches, e eu propositadamente deixei a mostarda de fora de um deles só para mim. E ele realmente rosnou quando Emmett me levantou do chão. _Rosnou!_

_Ele está apenas sendo protetor,_ meu subconsciente de mãe sussurrou para mim. Isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente, mas eu ignorei-a neste momento porque isso estava me dando nos nervos. Eu não precisava de sua proteção. Eu era bem capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Quem ele achava que era?

_O pai do seu bebê,_ ela sussurrou novamente, e eu suspirei alto quando eu bati meus dedos contra as teclas do meu laptop. Essa cadela estava realmente me levando ao limite.

Sentei-me reta quando o ouvi entrar na cozinha, mas ignorei-o quando ele foi para minha geladeira como se fosse o dono do lugar. Abri uma janela no meu navegador e fingi fazer uma pesquisa para a minha entrevista com um dos candidatos a prefeito. O site do promotor imobiliário de Seattle, James Miller, estava cheio de imagens e informações biográficas. Parecia que ele era um babaca arrogante, e eu estava cansada de lidar com babacas arrogantes.

De repente, meu babaca arrogante estava acenando um picolé de banana na minha cara. O bastardo super protetor tinha até mesmo o desencapado para mim.

"Trégua?" Edward sussurrou.

Eu olhei para o picolé amarelo. Isso era coerção... era manipulação pura. Eu estava me segurando forte até que ele usou as palavras que sempre me faziam derreter.

"Sinto muito, Songbird".

_Condenado._

Suspirando, tomei o picolé da mão dele e tive grande satisfação em ver seus olhos brilharem quando eu dei uma lambida muito longa antes de colocá-lo na minha boca.

"Jesus, Bella..." Ele gemeu quando se sentou no banco ao meu lado.

"Frustrado?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Você não tem idéia", Edward murmurou sombriamente enquanto ele continuava olhando para mim, seus olhos verdes em chamas. Eu continuei minha pesquisa e curti comer o meu picolé. Honestamente, eu não estava nem mesmo sendo pornográfica com ele agora, mas isso não pareceu importar, porque dentro de um minuto, ele rapidamente se levantou de seu assento e murmurou, "Sim, eu não posso ver você comer isso."

Eu sufoquei minha risada quando ele pisou o seu caminho de volta para a sala de estar. O homem frustra o inferno fora de mim, então era bom que ele sofresse um pouco. Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo fazia para ele. As chances eram boas de que ele tivesse feito sexo pelo menos algumas vezes desde o nosso encontro no casamento. Eu, por outro lado, não tinha. A bíblia do bebê disse que meu desejo sexual iria começar a aumentar, e eu realmente temia esse dia. Ia ser difícil manter as minhas mãos para mim mesma se ele insistisse sobre gastar tanto tempo comigo.

Vinte minutos depois, eu decidi ter pena do homem. Peguei meu laptop e me dirigi para a sala. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, então eu desmoronei contra o sofá. Eu coloquei o laptop sobre as coxas e continuei compilando as minhas perguntas para a entrevista enquanto ele observava um âncora da CNN falar sobre a política externa de Obama.

"Alguma vez você quis fazer noticiário?" Edward perguntou baixinho, com os olhos colados na tela.

"Não", respondi. "Para estar na televisão você tem que ser um colírio para os olhos e bom em falar em público. Não sou nenhum dos dois."

Sua cabeça se virou para mim. "Você não acha que você é bonita o suficiente para estar no ar?"

"Eu _sei_ que não sou bonita o suficiente", eu respondi quando eu minimizei a janela e verifiquei meu e-mail.

"Você está errada", Edward murmurou baixo, mas eu ignorei e abri a primeira das minhas dez mensagens - a primeira era de Alice.

_Por que um bartender do Fairmont tem o meu número de telefone?_

Oops. Ele certamente levou tempo suficiente para ligar. Eu rapidamente digitei o meu pedido de desculpas e cliquei em enviar. É claro que ela me perdoaria. Olhei por cima do meu computador para Edward, que estava olhando para a televisão e fingindo se preocupar com o que estava na tela.

É claro que eu o perdoaria, também.

Suspirando, eu fechei meu laptop e o coloquei na mesa. Eu olhei para ele por alguns minutos antes de sair de cima do sofá e caminhar até sua cadeira. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eles escureceram enquanto eu subia em seu colo e montava nele. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris enquanto eu corria os dedos por seus cabelos.

"Se o nosso bebê for um menino, espero que ele tenha seu cabelo."

Edward sorriu quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto de seu peito. "Isso é engraçado. Hoje, quando estávamos sentados ao piano, eu estava esperando que nosso bebê tivesse seu cabelo e seus olhos castanhos."

"Seus olhos são mais bonitos", eu respondi em voz baixa.

"Os seus é que são," Edward sussurrou enquanto ele olhava para mim. Suas mãos estavam acariciando minhas costas, e eu não podia negar como era bom sentir isso. Ele me segurou, esta manhã, é claro, mas essa posição era muito mais íntima e muito mais agradável.

"Vamos fazer um trato?" Murmurei quando me pressionei mais perto dele. "Seus olhos e os meus cabelos."

"Concordo." Os olhos de Edward piscaram para baixo para minha boca enquanto eu pressionei minha testa contra a dele. "Veja, nós _podemos_ nos dar bem."

"É o que parece."

Ele se moveu, me puxando mais apertado contra ele, e eu ofeguei quando eu senti sua ereção imprensando contra mim. _Ali mesmo._ Ele me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou ainda mais perto, e meu corpo arqueou contra o seu enquanto ele gemia. Minhas mãos caíram para seus ombros quando uma das suas mãos fez o seu caminho para a minha nuca, puxando meu rosto para o dele. Sua respiração era doce quando ela lavou todo meu rosto, e eu respirei enquanto a outra mão fez o seu caminho debaixo da minha camisa. Ele gentilmente acariciou a pele ao longo das minhas costas, e eu gemi baixinho.

"Porra, eu senti falta do seu gemido," Edward murmurou contra minha bochecha, e eu estremeci quando sua mão agarrou minha bunda.

"Nós devemos nos desculpar." Eu choraminguei quando ele roçou os lábios suavemente contra a lateral do meu pescoço antes de olhar para mim, mais uma vez com os olhos ardentes. Uma mão ficou em concha no fundo da minha cabeça enquanto ele passava o nariz no meu.

"Sinto muito por ser um idiota super protetor". Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus. Eu estava absolutamente _dolorida_ para ele me beijar.

"Sinto muito por ser uma cadela sensível", eu respondi em voz baixa.

"Desculpas aceitas," Edward sussurrou asperamente.

"Desculpas aceitas."

Com um gemido, ele avidamente esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Eu choraminguei quando ele me puxou para me pressionar com o seu corpo, e os nossos braços em volta uns dos outros enquanto nos beijávamos ardentemente. Nossos quadris se juntaram, e mesmo através do tecido de nossos jeans eu podia sentir sua dureza. Eu esfreguei minha pélvis contra a dele, e ele rosnou enquanto continuou seu ataque na minha boca. Nossas línguas se juntaram, e só então diminuímos o ritmo, tomando nosso tempo para saborear e lembrar. Seus beijos ainda me deixavam selvagem, e seu toque ainda enviava cargas elétricas através de minhas veias.

Ele quebrou o nosso beijo e pressionou a testa contra a minha. Nós dois tentando tomar fôlego à medida que olhávamos nos olhos. Seu olhar era reverente, e eu quase choraminguei de emoção quando eu vi seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Eu lentamente acariciei seu rosto, e seus olhos se fecharam, ele pressionou sua bochecha contra a palma da minha mão.

"Bella..." Edward sussurrou com voz rouca, enquanto suas mãos apertaram em torno de mim. Seus olhos estavam me implorando, me implorando... palavras não ditas penduradas lá. Ele não teve que pedir. Ele não teve que mendigar.

"Sim", eu murmurei em voz baixa. Ele gemeu quando apertou os braços em volta de mim e empurrou-se da cadeira. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e sua boca encontrou a minha de novo quando ele me carregou para o quarto.

* * *

><p>NB - Todas querendo me matar agora. Corre e se esconde.

Bem a Nêni está viajando e me pediu pra postar os capítulo de SB pra ela, mas eu esqueci de postar ontem e peço mil desculpas.

Espero que gostem. Beijos comentem que o próximo vêm amanhã.

Beijos **Lary Reeden**


	10. A Gravidade une você e eu

**Capítulo 10**

**_A Gravidade une você e eu._**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

*BPOV*

Os dedos de Edward pincelavam suavemente sobre o meu rosto enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, a sua expressão estava ilegível enquanto ele olhava para mim com os seus firmes olhos de jade. Notei que eles estavam mais escuros do que o habitual, mas ainda assim tão bonitos. A emoção brilhando deles me deixou sem palavras.

Eu não conseguia lembrar a ele de me despir. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de despir _ele_. Eu poderia lembrar vagamente de ser cuidadosamente levada para a minha cama. Eu estava tão consumida por seus beijos e do jeito que ele estava se pressionando contra mim que era impossível se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, aqui estávamos – nus e sem fôlego e esperando que o outro terminasse o que nós dois começamos. Eu não tinha ideia se os meus hormônios da gravidez estavam fazendo efeito, mas eu estava ficando impaciente. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu quero você", eu sussurrei com ousadia, e eu puxei a sua boca para a minha, beijando-o com fome. Seu gemido suave ressoou enquanto o seu corpo cobria o meu, e eu arqueei quando ele deslizou a sua ereção contra o meu clitóris. Ele se moveu contra mim, e eu gemi alto quando ele enterrou a cabeça no meu cabelo. Passando minhas mãos por seus ombros, eu podia sentir a tensão ali enquanto ele lutava para controlar os seus movimentos. Eu arqueei contra ele mais uma vez, e ele gemeu enquanto eu o sentia se mover contra mim, mas ele permaneceu imóvel.<p>

_Por que ele está se segurando?  
><em>  
>Eu deslizei as minhas mãos ao longo do seu peito plano, e ele estremeceu enquanto a sua boca capturava a minha mais uma vez. Se não fosse por seus beijos frenéticos e o seu furioso pau duro, eu me perguntaria se ele queria me queria em tudo. Talvez eu não tivesse sido suficientemente clara. <strong><br>**  
>"Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim", eu respirei contra a sua boca. Ele gemia desesperadamente enquanto a sua mão ficou em concha no meu peito, provocando meu mamilo e o apertando suavemente. Gemendo, eu arqueei os meus quadris em direção dele, mas ele ainda não se mexeu quando ele baixou a sua boca para os meus seios, sugando suavemente sobre a pele. De repente, senti a mão dele se mover para baixo do meu corpo, provocando o meu umbigo, até que ele suavemente roçou meu núcleo. Ele pressionou o seu dedo firmemente contra o meu clitóris, e – apesar da minha irritação – eu gemi alto. Mas não era o suficiente. <strong><br>**  
>"Por que você não vai transar comigo?" Sussurrei freneticamente. Seus movimentos pararam quando os seus olhos se abriram, com o rosto torturado e aflito.<p>

"Eu não posso foder você", Edward murmurou baixinho. "Eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso, Bella."**  
><strong>  
>Ele gemeu quando ele caiu contra o colchão, protegendo os olhos com o braço. Atordoada, eu olhava para o teto enquanto eu tentava fazer tudo isso ter sentido. Ele obviamente me queria, não era? Ele estava duro como uma rocha e me beijando como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O que eu tinha feito de errado?<p>

Insegurança me inundou quando eu puxei o cobertor em volta do meu corpo nu e me virei para o meu lado, de costas para ele. Seu corpo indicava que ele queria me, mas, obviamente, a sua mente tinha outras ideias. Ele não me quer. Não todo ele. Tinha sido bom me foder contra uma parede na primeira noite que nos conhecemos – quando ele não precisava se preocupar com anexos ou consequências disso – mas agora que nós estávamos nos aproximando e eu estava grávida de seu filho, ele não conseguia mas fazer isso.**  
><strong>  
>Era completamente fodido e humilhante.<p>

Uma lágrima escorreu do meu olho, e eu a limpei para fora com raiva. Eu não iria chorar na frente deste homem.

"Bella," Edward sussurrou quando ele rolou para mais perto de mim. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou contra o seu peito. "Por favor, não chore. Me desculpe."**  
><strong>  
>"Eu não estou chorando", eu sussurrei, mas meu o meu suspiro me deletou totalmente.<strong><br>**  
>"Baby, eu te quero tanto", ele murmurou baixinho em meu ouvido. Senti o seu braço derivar sobre mim até ele encontrar a minha mão, e ele entrelaçou os seus dedos com os meus enquanto ele esfregava o meu cabelo. "Deus, você é tudo que eu quero..." <strong><br>**  
>Eu não confio em mim mesmo para apontar que ele estava obviamente equivocado, então eu só fico quieta. <strong><br>**  
>"Tudo sobre você me excita", Edward sussurrou baixinho quando ele puxou o cobertor para baixo e beijou o meu ombro nu. "Seu riso... seu toque... seu cheiro... sua voz. Você me deixa selvagem, Bella. Cada pensamento meu... todos os meus sonhos... englobam você." <strong><br>**  
>Fechei os olhos enquanto os seus dentes davam delicadas mordidas na pele ao longo do meu ombro. "Então por que você parou?"<strong><br>**  
>Edward suspirou enquanto ele acariciava o meu cabelo, prendendo-o atrás da minha orelha para que ele pudesse beijar o lado do meu pescoço. "Porque eu não sei como fazer isso. E se eu te machucar? Ou machucar o bebê?" Ele apertou os nossos dedos entrelaçados enquanto o seu nariz roçava a minha orelha.<p>

"Você está sendo inseguro agora", eu sussurrei baixinho.

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Eu estou tentando ser. Isto tudo é novo para mim, Bella. Eu não sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo, mas se eu for te machucar ou machucar o bebê porque eu não estava sendo cuidadoso o suficiente..." **  
><strong>  
>Rapidamente, me virei em seus braços e olhei para ele. Sua expressão estava tão gravada de medo que instantaneamente descongelou o meu coração. <strong><br>**  
>"Edward, nosso bebê tem o tamanho de uma uva agora e é protegido pelo líquido amniótico. Você não pode feri-lo." <strong><br>**  
>Ele não estava prestes a ser dissuadido. "E se eu for muito áspero com você? A primeira vez que nos conhecemos, eu te comi contra uma parede." <strong><br>**  
>A expressão torturada no rosto quebrou o meu coração. Como ele ousa se sentir culpado por aquela noite! Aquela noite havia sido a experiência mais incrível da minha vida sexual. Aquela noite nos levou até <em>aqui<em>. **  
><strong>  
>"Você nunca foi áspero comigo", eu prometi a ele. "Você estava apenas... apaixonado. Eu <em>adorei<em>, Edward." Eu passei os meus dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula forte, e sobre os olhos fechados enquanto ele se inclinava para o meu toque. "Eu nunca me senti assim antes, e eu quero sentir isso novamente."

Os ardentes olhos Edward estavam trancados nos meus quando ele segurou o meu rosto. "Eu quero sentir isso também. Seus gemidos assombram os meus sonhos, eu juro, mas eu não posso simplesmente te _foder_, Bella. Não agora. Não seria apenas uma fodida para mim..." **  
><strong>  
>"E o que seria?" Eu sussurrei suavemente, traçando o contorno dos seus lábios com meu dedo. Eu estava sendo tão injusta, lhe pedindo para que ele declare o que ele sente antes mesmo de eu dar alguma <em>sugestão<em>do que eu sinto, mas eu precisava saber.

Edward suspirou baixinho quando ele soltou a minha mão e arrastou os seus dedos ao longo do meu rosto. Ele gentilmente escovou a minha sobrancelha antes de passar os dedos suavemente para baixo da ponte do meu nariz e para baixo ao longo de minha boca. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu iria... fazer amor com você", ele admitiu em voz baixa. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes."<p>

"Você tentou", murmurei vergonhosamente quando eu deixei a minha cabeça cair. "Na segunda noite em que estivemos juntos. O curso dos beijos... o jeito que você estava olhando para mim..."

Edward acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele inclinava o meu rosto na direção dele. "Você me disse para não ser doce."

"Eu sei..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu senti..." Não foi possível encontrar as palavras, eu fechei os olhos e enterrei o meu rosto contra o seu pescoço. Ele suspirou pesadamente e me segurou perto enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo o meu cabelo. Era tão suave – a sua pele nua pressionando a minha carne e os seus braços me envolvendo.

"Eu senti, também," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu estava com muito medo de sentir isso", eu murmurei contra o seu pescoço, "porque eu achava que eu nunca iria ver você de novo."

Seus braços apertaram ao meu redor.

"Eu nunca _esperava _vê-la novamente", Edward admitiu calmamente enquanto ele sorriu para mim. "Acho que o destino tinha outras ideias, Songbird".

Eu nunca tinha acreditado em coisas como sina e destino, mas eu não podia negar que a série caótica de eventos que nos trouxeram até aqui.

"Você acredita em destino?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Eu não costumava acreditar", ele murmurou enquanto ele pressionou um beijo na minha testa: "Acho que agora eu acredito."

Ele me beijou então, um doce e profundo beijo que me fez me mover em seu colo. Ele nos reuniu no cobertor e me segurou perto, a sua boca beliscando e degustando os meus lábios. **  
><strong>  
>"Por favor, Edward," eu implorei contra a sua boca. "Por favor, faça amor comigo."<p>

Ele gemeu quando ele me beijou mais uma vez, mas eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava se segurando. Suspirando, eu quebrei o nosso beijo e coloquei a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Será que você perguntou ao seu médico sobre o sexo?" Edward sussurrou sem fôlego.

"Não", eu confessei a contragosto. "Não era realmente uma prioridade no momento."

Edward riu e me abraçou perto. "Graças a Deus por isso. Eu odiaria ter que matar algum filho da puta por ele ter colocado as mãos sobre você."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, mas eu ia levar algum tempo para me acostumar as suas tendências de homem das cavernas.**  
><strong>  
>"Bella, eu apenas gostaria de esperar até você falar com o médico. Eu não poderia suportar se eu te machucar, ou machucar o bebê."<p>

Derrotada, eu suspirei resignada. "Você sabe que isso é quase daqui a três semanas."

"Eu sei", Edward franziu ligeiramente a testa, "mas há _outras_coisas que poderíamos fazer." Ele me puxou para mais perto e escondeu o rosto contra o meu pescoço. Eu gemi quando ele começou a lamber e chupar a pele ali.

"Deus, isso é tão bom", eu gemi quando eu me pressionei com mais força contra o seu peito. Era tão tentador, mas eu não queria apenas me sentir bem. Eu queria sentir ele... tudo dele.

"Não", eu sussurrei firmemente quando eu me afastei de seu colo e me recostei contra o colchão. "Nós podemos esperar." **  
><strong>  
>Edward suspirou alto quanto ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Nós podemos?"<p>

"Ei, isso foi ideia sua", eu lembrei ele. "Estou confiante de que é totalmente seguro para nós a ter relações sexuais. Mas, se é tão importante para você esperar até perguntarmos isso ao médico, então eu acho que devemos esperar por _tudo_."

Seu rosto caiu. "Tudo? Eu estava pensando que podíamos..."

"Tudo," Eu sorri. Eu podia ver que ele ainda estava ostentando uma ereção massiva e sua respiração não estava totalmente regular, mas se era assim que ele queria jogar...

Edward procurou no meu rosto qualquer sinal de concessão. Ele aparentemente não encontrou nada, porque ele assentiu. "Nesse caso, você realmente precisa se vestir. Eu não posso esperar manter as minhas mãos fora de você enquanto você está nua embrulhada naquele cobertor." **  
><strong>  
>"Muito tentador para você?" Eu sorri.<p>

"Baby, você não tem ideia", Edward murmurou sombriamente.

"Hmm..."

Muito deliberadamente, eu lentamente escorreguei o cobertor do meu corpo, e eu ouvi o seu rosnado quieto quando eu levei o meu tempo à procura de pijama na minha gaveta. Eu escolhi uma blusa azul-claro e um par de shorts correspondente, e eu lentamente os deslizei. Eles não eram assim tão reveladores, mas eram insuficientes. Não era incomum para mim usar isso em torno da casa, mas, novamente, eu estava acostumada a viver sozinha.**  
><strong>  
>O que me lembrou...<p>

Eu me virei lentamente para encará-lo, e eu estava satisfeita em ver que os seus olhos passavam com fome sobre o meu corpo.

"Edward?"

Seus olhos continuaram a sua exploração, e eu mordi o meu lábio para não rir.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa esta noite."

Isto chamou a sua atenção.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não quero que você seja muito tentado," Eu sorri maldosamente. Ele resmungou brincando, e eu não pude deixar de rir quando eu o coloquei pra correr do quarto. **  
><strong>

Edward foi para casa naquela noite. Na verdade, ele foi para casa todas as noites pelo resto da semana, para minha grande consternação. A Operação Seduzindo o Papai do Meu Bebê não poderia começar quando o pai se recusava a jogar junto. Nós nos reuníamos todas as noites para jantar em minha casa, e cada noite terminava com uma sessão de amassos e beijos que nos deixava muito frustrados e com tesão. Teria sido fácil aliviar a tensão, mas eu era uma puta gananciosa. Eu queria a experiência completa.

* * *

><p><strong><br>**"Acho irônico," Rosalie declarou enquanto ela dava uma mordida no Crocante de Pêssego que estávamos partilhando na sobremesa. "Vocês dormiram juntos duas vezes naquele fim de semana – uma vez quando vocês nem sequer sabiam os nomes um do outro – e agora ele não vai te tocar." **  
><strong>  
>"Ah, ele me toca", eu disse. "Ele é incrivelmente afetuoso. Ele só não vai fazer sexo comigo."<p>

"Eu acho que isso é doce", Alice concluiu quando ela deixou o garfo cair, indicando que ela era a que concluía. "Jasper diz que você e o bebê são tudo o que ele fala."

"Emmett diz a mesma coisa", Rose sorriu. "Acredito que a nossa menina Bella domesticou o mulherengo que Edward Cullen foi uma vez." **  
><strong>  
>Eu dei uma mordida da nossas sobremesa e fiquei agradecida quando Alice mudou de assunto. A última coisa que queria discutir era o passado tórrido de Edward. Eu nunca perguntei porque não era da minha conta. Ainda assim, eu não queria ouvir sobre isso. <strong><br>**  
>Almoço com as minhas garotas era uma tradição. Nós três tentávamos nos reunir pelo menos uma vez por semana no Metropolitan Grill, e eu tinha inalado o meu sanduíche de frango grelhado com batatas fritas e tinha comido metade do salmão grelhado de Rosalie. A este ritmo, eu estaria ganhando alguns quilinhos com este bebê. <strong><br>**  
>Alice estava balbuciando sobre as alegrias de ser um recém-casado quando senti o meu celular vibrar. Olhei para a tela e não podia deixar de sorrir quando notei que a mensagem era de Edward. Abri o texto, e o meu sorriso ficou mais largo.<p>

_Sinto saudades de você. _

Percebi que era perto de uma hora, e ele deveria estar em uma reunião com um cliente.

_**Como está a sua reunião? **_

_Chata. Me dê algum entretenimento, por favor.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Você realmente deve se focar no seu cliente, Sr. Cullen. <strong>_

_Prefiro me focar em você, Srta. Swan. _

Eu ri, e eu ouvi Rosalie limpar a garganta. Minha cabeça se levantou, e as minhas duas melhores amigas estavam sorrindo para mim com um sorriso de merda esticado através de suas faces.

"Você me deixa doente", Rosalie sorriu.

"Eu não lhe dou a merda quando você recebe todos os mimos de garota de Emmett", eu lembrei a ela com um brilho.

"Você está realmente esta corando!" Alice cantou alegremente. "Eu nunca vi você assim..."

"...tão garota", Rosalie terminou para ela.

"Deve ser todos aqueles hormônios de mamãe surgindo através de mim", eu respondi calmamente quando eu me abaixei na minha bolsa e tirei algum dinheiro. "Eu amo tanto vocês, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho um artigo para escrever."

Eu quase não consegui sair na calçada antes do meu celular tocar.

"Olá?"

"Você me deixou na mão", Edward murmurou suavemente. **  
><strong>  
>Sorri enquanto caminhava pela calçada e voltava para o escritório. "Eu estava almoçando com as meninas, e seu cliente não está pagando para você se sentar lá e trocar mensagens com a sua... qualquer coisa que eu seja..."<p>

Edward riu. "Isso é um bom ponto. Nós provavelmente devemos lhe dar um nome oficial ou algo assim."

Eu plissei o meu nariz em desgosto. "Se você começar a me chamar de mãe do seu bebê, eu teria que reconsiderar seriamente os nossos planos para o fim de semana."

"Você me chama de papai do seu bebê?"

_Sim._

"Claro que não," eu menti sem problemas.

Edward riu. "Bem, eu acho que devemos lhe dar algum pensamento. Seu pai provavelmente apreciaria uma explicação a respeito do porque eu estou lá."

Esta viagem inteira estava me deixando um pouco ansiosa. Porque ele estava muito mais descontraído, eu esperava que a reação de Charlie fosse o completamente oposta da de Renee, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele ficaria excitado quando ele descobrir que ele vai ser um avô. **  
><strong>  
>"Não fique nervosa," Edward murmurou baixinho. Era um pouco assustador como ele estava ficando astuto ao meu humor. <strong><br>**  
>"Vou tentar não ficar", eu prometi a ele.<p>

Falamos sobre o nosso dia, até agora, e fizemos planos para o jantar antes de desligarmos. Era assustador como natural tudo isso parecia, como se fôssemos apenas um casal normal qualquer, quando éramos nada. Nós ainda estávamos começando a conhecer um ao outro, e enquanto era muito cedo para ter uma conversa sobre o nosso futuro, eu sentia que Edward estava falando sério sobre fazer esse trabalho. Ele era atencioso e doce, e eu vi um lado sentimental dele que eu tinha certeza que muito poucos tinham testemunhado. Ele era apaixonado pela lei e ele adorava a sua família. Tínhamos conversado um pouco sobre a nossa infância, e eu sempre podia detectar uma tristeza que vinha com ele que eu não conseguia compreender. Eu não sei se era o meu instinto de repórter ou apenas intuição de mulher, mas havia algo lá. Eu estava certa de que ele tentou me dizer algumas vezes durante a semana passada, mas algo sempre nos interrompia, e eu tinha a sensação de que estra era uma conversa que requeria uma atenção indivisa de nós dois. Eu nunca tinha pressionado, porque eu sabia que ele me dizia sempre o que ele estava pronto pra dizer. **  
><strong>  
>Passei o resto da tarde trabalhando em um artigo de notícias e preparando as minhas perguntas para a minha entrevista com o candidato a prefeito. Era uma entrevista de recurso, e eu estava tão agradecida a Harry por ele me dar uma chance. Eu estava terminando quando ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado a partir da escada. Olhei por cima do muro do cubículo para ver o garoto de entrega de Edward regular, segurando um vaso de flores. Ele parou de me enviar as flores uma vez que eu finalmente o deixei entrar pela porta, então isso realmente era uma surpresa. Eu acenei para o garoto, me sentindo culpada – eu tenho certeza que ele estava cansado de ver a minha cara – e ele obedientemente caminhou em direção a minha mesa. <strong><br>**  
>"Hey," Eu corei enquanto eu inalava o cheiro doce das rosas brancas. "Sinto muito sobre isso."<p>

"Não", ele deu de ombros alegremente. "Sr. Cullen _realmente_é um bom cliente. Tenha um bom dia, Senhorita Swan".

Eu lhe agradeci quando eu peguei o cartão, e eu não pude deixar de rir quando li a sua mensagem para mim.

_**Eu acho que o seu nome oficial deve ser "namorada".**_

Amor,

Edward

* * *

><p>*<strong>EPOV<strong>***  
><strong>_  
>"Isso é um cachorro", ela ri quando nós nos colocamos em nossas costas, olhando para as nuvens.<em>

Eu espremi os meus olhos contra a luz solar. "Isso não é um cão...".

"É sim. Você esta vendo o rabo?"

Eu tento realmente forte ver uma cauda, ou qualquer outra coisa que se assemelha a um animal. Tudo o que vejo são nuvens. Mas eu pretendo ver um cachorro, porque isso a fará feliz.

"O que está além das nuvens?" Jane me pergunta.

"Espaço", eu sussurro. A grama está arranhado as minhas costas.

"E depois?"

"Céu".

"Vamos ir lá algum dia," Jane sorri. "Nós vamos juntos".

Eu sorrio, também, porque eu não tenho nenhuma razão para duvidar dela. Nós fazemos tudo juntos.

Olho para o céu e observo as diferentes formas de nuvens. Ela teria amado hoje. Ela adorava as coisas mais simples na vida, e assistir as nuvens era um de seus favoritos.

Baixei a cabeça e permiti que o meu olhar passasse pelo seu nome esculpido na pedra polida. Ajoelhado na terra, eu coloquei a rosa branca na lápide de Jane e tracei os meus dedos sobre o seu nome.  
><strong><br>**

_**Jane Amelia Cullen**_

1982-1997

"Hey," eu sussurrei sobriamente enquanto os meus dedos passam ao longo das curvas das letras incorporadas ao mármore. Me sentei na grama e olhei para o céu. As nuvens estavam começando se moverem "Eu sei que faz algum tempo desde que eu visitei você. Eu poderia inventar todos os tipos de desculpas, mas isso seria em vão. Você sempre soube quando eu estava mentindo."

Sorri tristemente quando eu me concentrei na rosa branca. "Eu fui comprar um monte de rosas brancas recentemente. Eu acho que talvez seja por isso que eu escolhi branco, porque você as amava. Você sempre disse que as rosas vermelhas eram tão universais e comuns. Mas, se você desse a alguém uma rosa branca, significava que você realmente deu algum pensamento sobre ela." **  
><strong>  
>A chuva fina começou a cair do céu, e eu olhava para o céu.<p>

Suspirei baixinho. "Eu conheci alguém, Jane. O nome dela é Bella, e nós vamos ter um bebê. Ela é linda e doce, e ela tem o sorriso mais doce que eu já ouvi – além do seu, é claro. Ela não atura as minhas merda, e ela me faz querer ser _melhor_. Um advogado melhor. Um filho melhor. Um irmão melhor. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu não sentia esse tipo de conexão a qualquer pessoa desde que você morreu. Isso me assusta Jane. Isso me assusta muito, porque..." **  
><strong>  
>Fazia treze anos desde que eu chorei, e fiquei surpreso ao sentir uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo meu rosto.<p>

"...eu estou tão apaixonado por ela, e isso me assusta até a morte. Passei os últimos treze anos da minha vida evitando qualquer tipo de conexão com outra alma viva apenas para eu nunca ter que sentir a sensação daquele tipo de dor novamente. É um fato da vida. Vivemos e morremos. E _como_ e _quando_ não sabemos, isso ainda está para ser determinado. Mas isso _irá_ acontecer, e eu sei disso. Então, eu tinha me fechado em uma tentativa de evitar qualquer tipo de vínculo com alguém além de nossa família, e esta garota..." Eu sorri quando eu me lembrava o quão bela ela parecia no piano bar. "Esta garota apareceu do nada, e ela consome todos os meus pensamentos." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu posso fazer isso?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. "Eu posso amar esta mulher e ser um bom pai para o nosso bebê, e posso fazer isso de todo coração, sem viver em constante medo de perdê-los?"<p>

A chuva começou a diminuir, e um raio de sol se infiltrou ligeiramente através das nuvens. Eu ri levemente. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu estou levando isso como um sinal, irmã caçula," eu sussurrei suavemente. Eu era exatamente cinco minutos mais velho, e era por essa razão que eu sempre me considerei o seu irmão mais velho – o seu protetor – enquanto ela estava sempre a minha consciência. Sua alegria na vida era encontrar a beleza em coisas que não eram, obviamente belas a primeira vista. Coisas como nuvens deformadas... rosas brancas... uma banda chamada Hootie*... e um irmão gêmeo que estava longe de ser perfeito, e não foi para o céu com ela, como ele a prometeu.<p>

_*__**Hootie**__: é uma banda estadunidense de pop-rock, originalmente formada na Universidade da Carolina do Sul. Seu primeiro lançamento, Cracked Rear View, é um dos álbuns mais vendidos de todos os tempos, ganhando Platina 16 vezes. _**  
><strong>  
>Como sempre, eu coloquei um beijo no meu dedo e o tracei sobre o seu nome antes de me levantar do chão. Depois de uma visita ao cemitério, eu costumo me sentir morto por dentro. Hoje era diferente. Eu me sentia mais leve... e mais feliz.<p>

Meu celular vibrou, e eu o puxei do meu bolso. Eu rapidamente olhei para ele, e ver o seu nome na tela me fez lembrar por que eu era um homem feliz.

_**Seu baby sente falta de você. **_

Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir quando eu digitei a minha resposta de volta.

_Que baby__*__? _

_**Nós dois.**_

_Sinto saudades de vocês também. Eu estou a caminho de casa. _

E pela primeira vez em treze anos, eu realmente acreditava naquelas palavras.

_*A palavra baby significa bebê, mas também pode ser um apelido carinhoso equivalente a querido(a), por isso ele pergunta 'que baby?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB -** Bem o próximo vem na terça. Comentem. E se eu não conseguir att é porque o ff está dando problemas pra logar, tem horas que uma autora consegue a outra não, tem horas que ninguém consegue, ta tenso._

_E pra quem lê Waiting For Dr. Right () no meu perfil eu vou atualizar ela hoje também. Beijihos e até mais.  
><em>


	11. Essa é Minha Filha na Água

**Capítulo 11**

**Essa é Minha Filha na Água**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***EPOV***

Durante a semana passada, eu aprendi algumas coisas importantes sobre Bella Swan. **  
><strong>  
>Primeiro, eu admiti para mim mesmo que eu estava apaixonado por ela – de cabeça para baixo, fora da minha mente, completamente apaixonado por essa garota. Se eu estava sendo completamente honesto comigo mesmo, eu tenho certeza de que eu me apaixonei por ela durante o primeiro fim de semana que passamos juntos. Isso certamente explica porque é que eu tinha sido incapaz de ter vontade de atuar em uma área particular onde eu não tinha nenhum problema anteriormente. Eu estava pensando sobre ela – como o quão bela ela parecia naquela primeira manhã... como os olhos dela eram profundos e marrons e olhavam direto através de mim... como eu não podia esperar para vê-la redonda com o meu filho. Eu teria pego alguém pelas bolas por ele ter tais pensamentos ridículos sobre a sua mulher, mas eu era incapaz de parar de me sentir assim. Eu pensava nela partir do momento em que eu acordava até a hora de adormecer, e até mesmo os meus sonhos eram consumidos por ela. Era inacreditável e assustador como o inferno, mas de alguma forma, eu tinha me apaixonado por esta mulher. <strong><br>**  
>Outra coisa que eu aprendi na semana passada era de que esta deusa era um símbolo sexual absoluto – daquela que é bastante criativa e persistente quando está com tesão. Embora este fato não fosse tão assustador como a situação do amor, era definitivamente um problema, porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava tentando ser o responsável quando se tratava de sexo. <strong><br>**  
>Isso é outra coisa que eu aprendi esta semana – tentar ser <em>responsável<em>.

Por causa dos meus próprios medos profundos, eu estava morrendo de medo de ter relações sexuais com a Bella até temos um aval do seu médico. Claro, ele estava de férias esta semana, mas a enfermeira garantiu a Bella de que o sexo era perfeitamente seguro durante a gravidez, desde que não houvesse nenhum desconforto. Bella tinha visto isso como uma luz verde gigantesca, mas eu percebi que ela estava muito excitada para ser realmente confiável. Ela nunca me diria se ela se sentisse desconfortável, então em vez disso, eu me tornei escasso, pensando que se eu passasse as noites em minha própria cama eu seria menos tentado. **  
><strong>  
>O que durou cerca de um dia.<p>

Eu estava no meio das negociações com um executivo quando recebi a primeira mensagem. Era inocente, apenas me dizendo o quanto ela sentia falta de meus beijos. Antes que eu percebesse, a conversa tomou um rumo aquecido, e, no final, eu tive que me ausentar da reunião com medo de que todo mundo iria notar a ereção massiva eu estava ostentando. No dia seguinte, ela continuou a sua tortura – passando para as imagens visuais. Minha caixa de entrada foi inundada com fotos dela vestindo um conjunto azul que mal cobria os seus seios, e um short azul que eu tanto amava. Quando eu ignorei a mensagem, ela me enviou uma nova – e desta vez ela estava completamente nua. Ela era implacável, e a cada noite, eu a deixava ofegante e sem fôlego no sofá, quando eu caminhei para fora de sua porta com o maior caso de bolas azuis conhecido pela humanidade. Ela absolutamente se recusava a dar a qualquer um de nós qualquer tipo de alivio, e foi fácil descobrir o porquê. Ela percebeu que eu me entregaria eventualmente. Ela provavelmente está certa, porque, porra, essa garota está me matando e só há uma quantidade de provocação que um homem pode aguentar.**  
><strong>  
>A viagem para a casa do seu pai foi longa, e eu tinha a esperança de que a sua ansiedade em relação a reação de seu pai com as nossas notícias iria esmagar qualquer menção a sexo. <strong><br>**  
>Mas não...<p>

"Sexo durante a gravidez é maravilhoso..." A voz de Bella levantou uma oitava mais alta do que o normal quando ela examinou a página da Bíblia do bebê. "Você pode continuar a ter relações sexuais durante a gravidez, até mesmo o nascimento, se você e o seu parceiro estiverem confortáveis com isso. Isto inclui orgasmos." Ela virou os seus lindos olhos castanhos para mim. "Você ouviu isso, Edward? Orgasmos. Orgasmo é _realmente_ uma palavra muito boa de se ouvir agora?" **  
><strong>  
>Eu gemi, e ela me lançou um olhar triunfante, enquanto eu dirigia pela Rodovia 101. Eu revirei os olhos e continuei dirigindo. Ela estava lendo o livro do bebê pelas últimas três horas. Havia realmente uma grande quantidade de informações em relação ao sexo na gravidez, e parte dela era bastante educativa. Um monte de coisas eram grosseiras. <strong><br>**  
>Minha linda mãezinha não era para ser tão persuasiva quando ela ansiosamente virou a página e continuou a ler. "Seu bebê está totalmente protegido pelo saco amniótico, que é um saco de paredes finas que mantém o feto e o líquido circundante, e os músculos fortes do útero. Há também um tampão de muco espesso que sela o colo do útero e ajuda a proteger contra uma infecção. O pênis <strong>não<strong>entra em contato com o feto durante o sexo."

Viu? Grosseiro. **  
><strong>  
>Educacional, mas grosseiro. <strong><br>**  
>Até o momento que nós chegamos aos limites da cidade de Forks, ela estava irritantemente despertada e a sua mãozinha que estava na minha coxa não estava ajudando em todos os assuntos. Parei o carro na primeira estrada parcialmente deserta eu poderia encontrar e bati no medidor de velocidade com o meu punho.<p>

"Você está me matando, você percebe isso, não é?"

Bella riu enquanto ela rapidamente soltava o cinto de segurança e subia no meu colo. Eu puxei a alavanca na cadeira, empurrando-a para trás para nos dar o tanto de espaço quanto possível, enquanto ela me montava. Era o céu e o inferno, tudo embrulhado em um pacote lindo sexy e moreno que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando ela se inclinou e pegou a minha orelha entre os dentes. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu te quero tanto," Bella sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido. Minhas mãos agarraram os seus quadris e eu a puxei para mais perto contra mim, enquanto ela continuava sussurrando palavras sujas que dispararam em linha reta para minha virilha. <strong><br>**  
>"Eu quero você também, baby", eu murmurei contra o seu pescoço. Minhas mãos passando ao longo de sua volta e ao longo das suas omoplatas até minhas mãos se afogaram nas ondas mogno do seu cabelo. Eu gentilmente agarrei ela pela nuca e levei os seus lábios aos meus. Ela gemia baixo em sua garganta quando eu derramei cada grama de frustração e desejo naquele beijo. Eu não iria fazer sexo com ela hoje, mas eu estava convencido de que ela iria interpretar a minha recusa como falta de desejo por ela. <strong><br>**  
>Eu a beijei até ela ficar sem fôlego, e eu segui ao longo de sua bochecha com beijos suaves quando nós lutávamos para recuperar o fôlego. Ela parecia um pouco atordoada quando eu sussurrei que seu pai estava esperando que nós estacionássemos em sua garagem em dez minutos. Sem dizer nada, ela subiu de volta para o seu próprio lugar e afivelou o cinto de segurança sem interferência da minha parte.<p>

Eu tinha finalmente deixado ela sem palavras.

Eu não poderia parar o sorriso presunçoso da minha cara enquanto nós seguimos para baixo da estrada de duas pistas que levavam para a casa de Charlie Swan. Bella calmamente me deu as direções, e eu dirigi lentamente em direção a sua casa de infância. Ele tinha sido suficientemente agradável quando ela ligou. Bella tinha dito que ela estava trazendo alguém para casa, e tanto quanto ele pareceu surpreso, ele estava ansioso para me conhecer. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas eu me perguntava se ele estaria tão ansioso assim se ele soubesse o que eu tinha feito com a sua filha naquele quarto de hotel, mas eu decidi ignorar o medo por agora. Tínhamos preocupações maiores – como ele irá reagir à notícia de que ele ia ser avô. **  
><strong>  
>"Nós estamos a meia milha de distância e <em>agora<em>você está dirigindo no limite de velocidade", Bella sorriu. "Você não está nervoso, está Sr. Cullen?"

"De jeito nenhum, Songbird," eu menti. Quais motivos eu tenho para estar nervoso? Quero dizer, este era o _primeiro_ pai que eu tive que conhecer, e o homem possuí armas de fogo e tinha autorização para atirar com elas. Ele pode estar a dois anos de se aposentar, mas eu duvidava que Charlie Swan perdesse muitos alvos no campo de tiro. Eu também soube instintivamente que sua aprovação era importante para Bella, o que fazia a sua aprovação ser importante para mim. **  
><strong>  
>O inferno, sim, eu estava nervoso.<p>

"É a casa branca logo acima, à esquerda," Bella sussurrou suavemente, e eu cheguei no console e peguei a mão dela na minha enquanto eu estacionava na garagem. Eu não quero que ela fique nervosa, mas era bom saber que nós dois estávamos um pouco assustados.**  
><strong>  
>A casa parecia aconchegante e bem conservada, o que não deveria ser surpreendente, considerando que eu também sou solteiro e eu que gosto que o meu apartamento esteja em ordem. O gramado foi recém-cortado com uma fileira de pedras revestindo a calçada de concreto e nos levando até a porta. Havia dois carros estacionados na garagem – um era uma viatura e o outro um sedan de quatro portas vermelho.<p>

"Eu me pergunto quem está aqui..." Bella sussurrou suavemente quando eu desliguei a ignição.

"Só existe uma maneira de descobrir," Sorri quando eu apertei a mão dela. Ela realmente parecia pálida, e eu esperava que isso fosse apenas nervosismo. "Pronta?"

"Você sabe que nada disso importa," Bella murmurou suavemente, seus olhos castanhos olhando para mim. "Se ele aprova ou não é irrelevante."

Eu sorri suavemente. "Irrelevante, mas ainda assim, seria bom."

Bella balançou a cabeça, e eu apertei a mão dela mais uma vez antes de cada um de nós abrirmos as portas do nosso carro. Peguei as nossas malas para a noite e encontrei Bella na calçada. Com a mão livre eu peguei a dela enquanto eu a levava pelo caminho. **  
><strong>  
>"Umm, talvez você deva esperar aqui fora", Bella sussurrou com a sua voz trêmula. "Me deixe o amolecer primeiro".<p>

"Bella..." Comecei a discutir.

"Por favor?" Sua voz tremia enquanto caminhávamos até os degraus. "Basta ficar aqui na varanda por alguns minutos. Me deixe avaliar o seu estado de espírito. Quero dizer, Charlie é geralmente bastante descontraído, mas eu ainda gostaria de saber com o que estamos lidando com antes de eu jogá-lo aos lobos ." **  
><strong>  
>Revirei os olhos quando me sentei no banco de ferro do lado de fora da porta da frente. "Tudo bem, baby. Vá avaliar o seu estado de espírito."<p>

Ela se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha antes de girar a maçaneta da porta da frente e caminhar para o inesperado. Eu olhei para as casas ao redor e percebi que o bairro era realmente tranquilo e pacífico. Aposto que ela amava passar verões aqui, longe da sua mãe louca varrida. Notei um vizinho de porta carregando um saco de lixo para a estrada, e ele acenou para mim quando ele jogou o lixo na lata. Eu acenei de volta, e eu achei interessante que um completo estranho tinha tido tempo para ser amigável. Você não vê isso em Seattle. **  
><strong>  
>De repente, a porta da frente é aberta, e uma Bella pálida saiu da varanda. Ela fechou a porta suavemente atrás dela e caiu no banco ao meu lado. Ela olhou para frente – o seu rosto mais pálido do que antes – parecendo como se ela tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma.<p>

"Bella, o que está errado?" **  
><strong>  
>Ela só ficava balançando a cabeça – os olhos arregalados com o choque. Momentos depois, uma mulher pequena, com cabelo castanho curto caminhou para fora da porta. Atrás dela, um homem com grandes olhos castanhos iguais os da Bella apareceu, e ele parecia apologético e um pouco embaraçado. Seus olhos passaram em cima de mim, e eu lhe ofereci um sorriso casual. <strong><br>**  
>"Foi bom te ver de novo, Bella", a mulher sussurrou, o seu rosto estava vermelho e brilhante com vergonha.<p>

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto ela continuava olhando para frente. "Você também, Sue. Eu vi... muito mais de você do que eu jamais pensei que veria... mas sim, foi bom vê-la, também." **  
><strong>  
>Charlie tossiu nervosamente enquanto Sue acenou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça em troca, e vimos quando o chefe andou com a mulher até o seu carro.<p>

Eu não aguentava mais. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Bella suspirou pesadamente quando ela sussurrou: "Eu acabei de pegar o meu pai e Sue Clearwater fazendo sexo em seu sofá. Aquela mulher estava montada no meu pai, assim como eu estava em você no carro, exceto que ela estava nua e eles estavam tento muito, muito _sexo_. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo tentando pular em seus ossos durante a nossa viagem. Talvez você nunca mais precise se preocupar com isso. Eu acho que estou traumatizada pelo resto da minha vida." **  
><strong>  
>Eu não consegui conter a gargalhada que irrompeu do meu peito. Os grandes olhos castanhos de Bella brilharam para mim, e eu mordi o meu lábio em uma tentativa inútil de controlar o meu riso.<p>

"Pare de rir," Bella murmurou enquanto observávamos Sue sair para fora da garagem. Charlie Swan olhou para a varanda, e olhou longamente para a sua filha, e começou a rir também.

Eu gostei dele instantaneamente.

***BPOV*****  
><strong>  
>Eu estava, obviamente, tendo uma experiência extracorpórea, e eu estava com uma necessidade desesperada de queimar as minhas retinas com água sanitária. Em vez disso, eu estava sentado na mesa da cozinha (eu estava evitando o sofá) vendo meu pai e o pai do meu bebê rindo como se eles se conhecessem há anos.<p>

Era verdade o que dizem. Os homens realmente ficam unidos. **  
><strong>  
>Ambos estavam bebendo uma cerveja, enquanto eu chupava um picolé de banana e fingia ouvir enquanto eles faziam planos para irem pescar mais tarde esta tarde. Eu nem sabia que Edward sabia pescar peixes, mas ele estava discutindo a diferença entre um anzol coberto e um anzol descascado, e eu poderia dizer que meu pai ficou impressionado. Fizeram planos rápidos para irem até o Mercado Olympic Sporting para Edward comprar uma licença de pesca de um dia. Parecia bobo para mim ter que comprar uma licença para uma tarde de pescaria para união masculina e beije minha bunda, mas o que eu sabia? <strong><br>**  
>"Bella nunca gostou de pescar peixes", o meu pai sorriu na minha direção, "mas ela gostava de colocar a isca no anzol."<p>

"Sério?" Edward sorriu para mim. Eu simplesmente dei de ombros e continuei lambendo o meu picolé. Tive a satisfação de ver os seus olhos escurecem quando eu lambi em torno dele com a minha língua. Ainda bem que o meu pai estava claramente satisfeito com o seu próprio _deleite da tarde_, não percebeu nada quando ele se levantou rapidamente e jogou a sua lata no lixo. Aproveitei a oportunidade para me tornar mais abertamente ofensiva com o meu lanche. Edward se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, e eu sorri docemente.

_Isso é o que você ganha por me fazer sofrer, Cullen. _**  
><strong>  
>Após a compra da licença de Edward, Charlie nos levou ao seu local de pesca favorito na borda externa do Sol Duc River. Era um dos meus favoritos, também. Quando eu era mais nova, Charlie me trazia aqui e ele pescava peixes durante todo o dia, enquanto eu caminhava ao longo da margem do rio com os meus pés descalços. Às vezes saíamos em seu barco, mas eu sempre preferia ver ele pescando da praia. Eu podia fugir e explorar muito mais coisas. <strong><br>**  
>Eu assisti no fascínio mórbido enquanto os dois homens mais importantes na minha vida se sentaram no rio e verificavam os seus carretéis.<p>

"Você quer colocar a isca, Bella?" Charlie chamou.

"Sim", eu disse enquanto caminhava para o seu lado. Eu rapidamente e habilmente coloquei a isca na linha de meu pai, e ele me ofereceu um sorriso feliz, antes eu de eu me virar em direção a bobina de Edward. Ele ficou me olhando com cuidado, e quando eu acabei, ele se aproximou e beijou a minha bochecha. Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver o meu pai assistindo a nossa troca, e eu o vi sorrir.

Eu esperava que ele ainda estivesse sorrindo quando ele descobrisse que eu estava esperando um bebê de Edward.

***EPOV*****  
><strong>  
>Como advogado, eu era um cínico por natureza. Eu me preparava para o pior e esperava o melhor, o que era muito bonito, levando em consideração o assunto que eu iria ter que abordar a Charlie neste encontro. Eu não era um pai (ainda), mas eu podia ver como isso pode ser interpretado para um pai. Sua filha estava trazendo para casa um homem que ela tinha conhecido há oito semanas e anunciando que eles estavam esperando um bebê. É claro, nós não tínhamos mencionado o bebê ainda, mas isso era todo o propósito desta viagem, por isso estava prestes a acontecer em breve. Mas – tiranso a experiência de Bella de pegar o seu pai com a sua namorada – esta tarde não poderia estar indo melhor. <strong><br>**  
>Eu só tinha pescado algumas vezes na minha vida, mas Charlie ficou impressionado com o pouco que eu sabia, e eu estava ansioso para aprender. Eu faria qualquer coisa para fazer este homem me aceitar, e se isso significava que eu vou ter que lançar carreteis na Sol-Duc por uma tarde – bem, isso era um preço pequeno a pagar. <strong><br>**  
>Além disso, havia pouco a fazer enquanto nós pescávamos, com exceção de bate-papo e observar a sua linha, mas eu estava tendo dificuldade em fazer isso porque Bella estava de pé a e ela usava uma calça jeans, que atualmente estava com as pernas enroladas até os seus joelhos. Ela estava caminhando com cuidado na água, olhando para o fluxo borbulhante e depois para o céu. Ela parecia tão contente e tranquila, e eu realmente queria ter trazido o meu celular apenas para que eu pudesse tirar uma foto. O cabelo dela estava brilhando na luz do sol, e eu nunca tinha visto ela parecer mais bonita. Ela deve ter sentido os meus olhos sobre ela, porque ela de repente parou de andar e olhou em minha direção. Ela sorriu timidamente, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.<strong><br>**  
>"Você poderia ter um peixe de cinquenta quilos na sua linha, e você nunca iria notar", Charlie sorriu para mim.<p>

Eu ri, incapaz de negar. "Não, eu não notaria." **  
><strong>  
>Charlie olhou para sua filha vadeando na água, e ele suspirou baixinho quando ele voltou a sua atenção para com a sua vara mais uma vez. <strong><br>**  
>"Você está apaixonado pela minha filha."<p>

Apenas assim. Sem alarde. Nenhuma ameaça de dano corporal. Nenhum rifle apontado na minha cara. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu estou", eu admiti suavemente, porque eu me recusei a mentir para este homem. <p>

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Ela sabe o que você sente?" **  
><strong>  
>Eu me movi desconfortavelmente no chão quando eu pretendi, de repente estar muito interessado no meu carretel. "Eu realmente não lhe disse as palavras, eu não..."<p>

Ele olhou para fora através da água azul clara. **  
><strong>  
>"Você não acha que você deve dizer isso a ela?"<p>

"Eu não tenho certeza se ela está pronta para ouvir isso", eu murmurei suavemente. Eu não podia ter certeza disso, é claro. Talvez eu simplesmente não estivesse pronto para dizer a ela.

"Eu vejo", Charlie grunhiu baixinho. "Então, ela estar pronta para você engravidá-la, mas há problema em lhe dizer que você está apaixonado por ela?"

_Puta merda. _**  
><strong>  
>Charlie olhou por cima do ombro para Bella antes de se virar para mim e sorriu. "Eu recebi um telefonema muito interessante há alguns dias de Renee." <strong><br>**  
>Eu gemi. Foda-se Renee e sua boca grande.<p>

"Eu não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas a sua ex deu um pedaço de trabalho." **  
><strong>  
>"Você está me dizendo isso," Charlie concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Porque você acha que ela é a minha ex-esposa?" <strong><br>**  
>Ele estava esperando que eu continuasse, mas eu não sabia o que diabos eu deveria dizer. Quer dizer, o homem estava fodendo a sua namorada em seu sofá apenas algumas horas atrás, então ele obviamente não fava importância a ter sexo antes do casamento, mas eu percebi que a sua visão sobre as regras podem ser diferentes quando elas envolvem a sua filha. <strong><br>**  
>"A mãe de Bella é muito... difícil", Charlie disse caridosamente. "Ela engravidou e nós nos casamos muito jovens, mas naquela época, era o que você tinha que fazer. Se você colocava uma garota em problemas, você se casava com ela. Sem perguntas. Ela estava chateada e amarga, e ela ficou assim até o dia em que nós nos divorciamos. Ela era incrivelmente dura com a Bella – colocando essas expectativas bobas dela sobre a filha e esperando que ela fosse este pequeno adulto quando ela era apenas uma garotinha, e eu entendi o raciocínio por trás disso. Ela queria mais para Bella. Ela queria que Bella tivesse escolhas... uma carreira e um futuro brilhante. Isso é o que todos os pais querem. Então, sim, eu entendi a lógica. Mas eu odiava o jeito que ela fazia isso." <strong><br>**  
>"Eu entendo isso," eu admiti em silêncio ", mas ela foi indesculpavelmente rude com Bella quando ela lhe disse a verdade. Eu não estou certo se eu vou ser capaz de perdoar ela um dia." <strong><br>**  
>"O que só prova para mim o quanto você a ama," Charlie comentou com um sorriso. "Não se preocupe com isso, Renee raramente mostra o seu rosto, e quando ela faz é como um tornado – rápido e furioso" <p>

"Essa merda não é justa para a Bella, no entanto." **  
><strong>  
>Ele não podia discutir com isso. "Não, não é, e é por isso que eu estou confiando em você para cuidar de Bella quando isso acontecer. Isso não vai acontecer frequentemente, mas isso <em>irá<em> acontecer. Você pode lidar com isso?" **  
><strong>  
>Eu olhei através da água e percebi que Bella tinha nadado em direção ao rio, mas ela ainda estava perto o suficiente da borda, e eu não entrei completamente em pânico. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.<p>

"Eu posso lidar com Renee," Prometi a ele, "mas a sua filha é ferozmente independente. Ela raramente me deixa ajudá-la com qualquer coisa."

Charlie riu alto, e eu tenho certeza que ele espantou qualquer um dos peixes do rio que estavam na nossa vizinhança. **  
><strong>  
>"Ela é obstinada", Charlie sorriu carinhosamente enquanto ele puxava a bobina da água. "Bella estava determinada a se mudar para a cidade, e eu não pude pará-la. É muito difícil para um pai para ter a sua filha tão longe. Claro, não é tão longe quanto Jacksonville, de modo que isso é bom." <strong><br>**  
>Eu concordei e trouxe a minha própria linha para fora da água. Claro, a isca se foi. Cada um de nós colocamos isca novamente nas nossas linhas e as jogamos de volta na água.<p>

"Eu poderia lhe dar todo o discurso de _'quais são as suas intenções para com minha filha'_", Charlie sorriu enquanto ele olhava para a água. "eu o ouvi do pai de Renee, e eu lembro de cada palavra final dele. Mas os tempos mudaram, e eu não acho que Bella se casaria com você agora mesmo se você pedisse." **  
><strong>  
>"Não, eu não acho que ela casaria," eu sussurrei suavemente enquanto eu observava as suas pernas desaparecem mais fundo na água. Charlie deve ter detectado o meu desconforto, porque ele olhou para ela e se virou para mim com um sorriso. <strong><br>**  
>"Ela está bem", ele explicou calmamente. "A água é rasa lá."<p>

Eu suspirei de alívio, e Charlie riu suavemente.

"Você é muito protetor", Charlie observou. "Aposto que ela _adora_isso."

Sorri. "Ela odeia, mas não posso evitar." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu acho que é uma coisa boa", ele murmurou, hesitante, "só não se esqueça de lhe dar algum espaço, também. A educação infantil de Renee fez Bella ser muito sensível. Se ela achar que você estar sendo muito controlador..."<p>

"Eu sei", eu respondi, me recordando da tempestade de merda que tinha estourado quando eu fiz pra ela um novo sanduíche de peru. **  
><strong>  
>"Então eu não vou perguntar suas intenções," Charlie continuou quando ele virou bruscamente o seu olhar de aço para mim. "Mas vou dizer isso. Se você machucar a minha filha, Renee será a menor de suas preocupações. Cuide dela, e tome conta do bebê, e você e eu não teremos problemas." <strong><br>**  
>Eu balancei a cabeça firmemente, assim que Bella começou a fazer seu caminho em direção a nós. Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir quando ela chamou a minha atenção e me deu um olhar interrogativo. Eu só balancei a cabeça e mexi a minha bobina.<p>

"Os garotos estão tendo uma boa conversa?" Bella perguntou quando ela caminhou para o meu lado. Ela puxou os seus joelhos até o seu peito, e eu a vi mexer os dedos dos pés na areia. Foi possivelmente a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.

"Nós tivemos", Charlie respondeu quando ele cambaleou em sua linha. "Acho que vou subir para pegar um pouco de fluxo."

Nós assistimos ele caminhar ao longo da costa de areia do rio e lançar a linha na água.

"O que foi aquilo?" Bella sussurrou quando ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Acho que ele está apenas nos dando um pouco de privacidade enquanto eu te entrego a grande notícia," eu a provocava, enquanto eu enrolava a minha linha. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse nisso, e agora que Charlie tinha se mudado, eu não senti a necessidade de continuar com a fachada. **  
><strong>  
>A cabeça de Bella disparou. "Eu encontrei o meu pai no sofá com Sue Clearwater. Eu não tenho certeza se eu posso mais lidar com grandes notícias."<p>

"Bem, isso é meio importante", eu expliquei calmamente enquanto eu brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Charlie sabe que você está grávida."

Olhos de Bella piscaram de medo quando ela virou a cabeça para o seu pai e depois de volta para mim. **  
><strong>  
>"Ele sabe?"<p>

"Sim".

"Você disse a ele?"

"Não", eu balancei a cabeça. "Renee nos delatou a ele." **  
><strong>  
>Bella suspirou suavemente enquanto ela olhava para o outro lado do rio cintilante. "Bem, ele te trouxe ao seu local favorito de pesca, e ele não te jogou dentro do rio, então eu estou supondo que ele lidou bem com a noticia."<p>

"Acho que sim," Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativo. "Ele não puxou o revólver, pelo menos."

Bella riu quando pegou uma pedra e a jogou na água. Como de costume, as nuvens começaram a escurecer, e Charlie gritou que uma tempestade estava a caminho. Nós rapidamente embalamos o nosso equipamento, e Bella pegou a minha mão na dela enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a caminhonete de Charlie.

O resto da noite foi tão agradável quanto a tarde. Bella cozinhou espaguete e almôndegas para o jantar, e nós sentamos em volta da mesa, com Charlie compartilhando histórias das aventuras de verão da Bella. Era fácil ver que ele adorava a sua filha. Eles eram muito próximos, e eu estava feliz que a nossa notícia não tinha estragado isso. Nós conversamos até por volta da meia-noite, momento em que Charlie anunciou que estava indo para a cama. Supunha-se que eu iria dormir no sofá, e eu estava bem com isso. Bella ainda estava em modo gatinha sexy, e eu achei que o último lugar que eu precisava dormir era no seu quarto de infância com o seu pai a distancia de um corredor. Por causa de encontro Charlie e Sue a tarde, Bella absolutamente insistiu em cobrir o sofá com um lençol. Nós dissemos boa noite um ao o outro e eu tinha roubado alguns beijos de Bella antes de todos caminharem para as suas respectivas camas.

A chuva era torrencial, uma vez que batia no telhado de metal da casa. Enquanto que o som era suave, eu ainda estava em uma casa estranha e em um sofá desconfortável, então eu me vi olhando para o teto por horas. Foi por volta de duas da manha que eu ouvi um movimento vindo das escadas. Eu me levantei do sofá para encontrar Charlie vestindo capa de chuva amarela. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu não quis acordá-lo", ele murmurou no escuro. "Houve um acidente nas proximidades de Willow."<p>

"Nada de grave, eu espero." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu também", Charlie grunhiu quando ele se virou para abaixar o volume de seu rádio. "Eu não sei que horas eu vou estar em casa, mas eu vou tentar ligar em algum ponto. Bella tende a se preocupar quando estou fora a noite toda." <strong><br>**  
>Eu sorri suavemente quando eu me recostei contra o travesseiro. "Tenha cuidado, Charlie."<p>

"Eu vou", ele acenou com a cabeça quando ele agarrou o resto de sua engrenagem. "É ridículo que você está aqui no sofá. Quero dizer, ela já está grávida..."

Eu ri baixinho. **  
><strong>  
>"Cem dólares que você não vai estar naquele sofá quando eu chegar em casa", Charlie sorriu quando ele caminhou em direção à cozinha. "Boa noite, Edward."<p>

"Boa noite, Chefe," Sorri, e ouvi ele fechar a porta. Eu coloquei os meus pés no chão e estendi a mão para a mesa do café para pegar a minha carteira. Felizmente, eu tinha uma nota de cem dólares escondida dentro dela.

Levei cerca de seis segundos para caminhar em direção as escadas escuras.

O ranger da porta dela não podia ser ouvido sobre os estrondos da chuva batendo no telhado, e ela não se moveu quando eu caminhei para o lado vazio da sua cama. Eu cuidadosamente puxei o cobertor para longe e rastejei por debaixo dele, enrolando o meu braço em volta de sua cintura puxando-a de volta contra o meu peito. **  
><strong>  
>"Você é bravo, um bravo homem", Bella sussurrou na escuridão. Sorri quando eu cheirei o seu cabelo com o meu nariz. <strong><br>**  
>"Eu não tinha a intenção de te acordar", eu murmurei em voz baixa. "Eu só senti sua falta."<p>

"Eu não estava dormindo", Bella disse quando ela agarrou a minha mão que estava no seu quadril e atava os seus dedos com os meus. "Eu estava sentindo falta de você, também." **  
><strong>  
>Eu beijei a pele ao longo do seu ombro, e ela suspirou baixinho quando eu passei os meus lábios ao longo da concha de sua orelha.<p>

"Seu pai foi chamado para fora", eu sussurrei baixinho.

"Eu não estou surpresa", ela murmurou, apertando os meus dedos com os dela. "O tempo esta terrível."

Eu balancei a cabeça quando ela se virou em meus braços e se aconchegou mais próxima do meu lado. O relâmpago na janela iluminou o seu rosto, e eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam fechados e o seu rosto estava calmo. Eu não pude resistir de me inclinar para baixo e a beijar suavemente, deixando os meus lábios demorarem ternamente ao longo do canto da boca. Eu gentilmente acariciei o rosto dela enquanto as suas mãos teciam o meu cabelo. **  
><strong>  
>"E você disse que você não poderia ser tentado," Bella sussurrou, e eu ri levemente.<p>

"Eu estou aprendendo."

"Eu não acho que você está aprendendo", Bella disse quando ela acariciou a minha bochecha. "Eu acho que você tem sido provocado o tempo todo. Você apenas esconde isso muito bem." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu tenho me escondido pelos últimos treze anos, Bella." Eu me inclinei e a beijei suavemente, e ela suspirou contra a minha boca. "Eu estava contente de estar me escondendo até que eu conheci você." <strong><br>**  
>Seu dedo traçou suavemente ao longo de meus lábios. "Você não quer mais se esconder?"<strong><br>**  
>"Não de você", eu sorri para baixo em seu belo rosto. Não era o cenário ideal para uma conversa pesada. Era meio da noite e havia uma chuva torrencial espancando a casa. Mas ela estava sorrindo para mim, com os olhos esperançosos e vivos, e eu me encontrei ansioso para lhe contar todos os detalhes felizes e dolorosos da minha vida.<p>

"É hora de falar sobre Jane", eu sussurrei suavemente. 

* * *

><p><strong>NB - Mas uma vez venho aqui atrasada. mas tive meus motivos, o capítulo estava no meu notebook e eu estava usando outro PC! Além do feriado e bla bla bla.**

**Então preciso contar isso - Conheci a NÊNI pessoalmente sexta passada e vou almoçar com ela amanhã. Ela é tão fofa quanto "on line".**

**To pulando aqui ashuashuashu**

**Lary Reeden :)  
><strong>


	12. Eu quero que o mundo veja você como eu a

**Capítulo 12**

_Eu quero que o mundo veja você como eu a vejo._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***EPOV***

"Jane?"

Um relâmpago piscou através da janela, eu podia ver a confusão em seu rosto. Eu sorri suavemente enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Jane era a minha irmã." **  
><strong>  
>"Oh," a voz de Bella foi tingida com surpresa. "Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã."<p>

"Irmã gêmea, na verdade," eu murmurei.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Ela morreu quando nós tínhamos quinze anos." **  
><strong>  
>O rosto de Bella piscou com choque e surpresa. "Oh... Edward, eu sinto muito. Ela era a menina na foto? A Sininho?"<p>

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Aquilo foi no Halloween, e estávamos com 10 anos de idade. Eu apanhei na escola no dia seguinte por ter me vestido de Peter Pan. Eu não me importava, no entanto. Valeu a pena para ver o sorriso no rosto dela."

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Você vai me falar sobre ela?"

Puxei-a para mais perto do meu lado, e ela deitou a cabeça contra meu peito. Seus dedos passaram ao longo da frente da minha camisa enquanto a minha mão escorregava ao longo de sua espinha.

"Ela adorava Madonna", eu murmurei na escuridão. "Ela pensava que Michael Stipe era um gênio, e ela me fez aprender a tocar Hootie and the Blowfish no piano. Porra eu odiava essa banda."

Bella riu baixinho enquanto eu continuei.

"Jane tinha os olhos verdes brilhantes da minha mãe, e tinha o cabelo loiro do meu pai. Ela gostava de tirar fotos, e ela tinha essa câmera idiota barata que tirava fotos realmente ruins, mas ela adorava tanto. Mamãe e papai sempre se ofereciam para lhe comprar uma câmera melhor, mas a dela era bonita e cor de rosa e ela simplesmente se recusava a substituí-la. Ela tirava as fotos dos objetos mais comuns mundanos, e ela os fazia ficarem lindos." **  
><strong>  
>A mão de Bella encontrou a minha na escuridão, e ela a apertou delicadamente. "Vocês tinham essa conexão dupla – você sabe, ler a mente do outro e terminar as frases do outro?"<p>

"Nós tínhamos", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Sua felicidade dependia de mim, e vice-versa. Ela era a minha melhor amiga." **  
><strong>  
>Eu caí em silêncio, então enquanto a chuva caia contra a janela de Bella. De repente, um clarão de um relâmpago e um barulho ensurdecedor de um trovão explodiu, e o despertador em seu criado-mudo ficou escuro.<p>

"Faltou energia", eu sussurrei suavemente. Não que isso importasse. Eu estava contente em estar no escuro com ela em meus braços.

"Eu não estou surpresa", Bella murmurou contra o meu peito. Puxei os cobertores à nossa volta e a segurei firmemente. **  
><strong>  
>"O que aconteceu com ela?" Bella sussurrou suavemente.<p>

Eu suspirei. "Jane adorava dançar, e ela teve aulas de ballet por um tempo. Quando ela tinha treze anos, ela começou a reclamar de dor em suas juntas. Acabamos assumindo que ela estava apenas exagerando em sala de aula, mas não demorou muito para que nós começarmos a ver outros sintomas. Começou com uma contusão realmente pequena, e ela foi ficando com um resfriado que nunca sarava. Ela começou a perder peso, porque ela não tinha nenhum apetite..."

"Câncer?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Leucemia", eu sussurrei. "Como você sabia?"

"Depois que eu entrevistei o seu pai na leilão de caridade, eu fiz algumas pesquisas," Bella explicou. "Eu me lembro de ler sobre os sintomas. Isso explica por que a sua família é tão devotada à investigação da cura do câncer."**  
><strong>  
>Eu balancei a cabeça. "Jane foi diagnosticada com leucemia uma semana antes do Natal. Eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Minha irmã sempre foi tão alegre e feliz, e de repente, ela estava pálida e frágil. Ela era uma pequena forte, e ela sofreu com todos os médicos e tratamentos, mas nada fez diferença. A doença estava muito avançada, e eu assisti em agonia enquanto a minha irmã apenas se desfazia..."<p>

Senti Bella apertar a minha mão, e pressionei um beijo na sua testa. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu me senti tão culpado", eu sussurrei com a voz rouca. "Eu era o seu irmão. Era o meu trabalho proteger ela." Eu respirei me firmando quando eu continuei. "Ela morreu dois anos após o seu diagnóstico. Depois disso, a nossa família inteira se desfez. Emmett começou a entrar em brigas na escola. Meu pai parou de praticar a medicina e se tornou obcecado com a pesquisa do câncer. Eu me enterrei no meu quarto com meu coração quebrado e com as minhas memórias, e minha pobre mãe tentava desesperadamente lidar com sua própria dor, e manter a nossa família unida."<p>

Bella se apoiou em seu cotovelo e olhou para mim. "Sua família é tão forte agora."

"Em muitos aspectos estamos", eu murmurei. "O tempo tem uma maneira de lidar com a dor, eu suponho. Papai canalizou a sua dor em sua pesquisa, e minha mãe sempre ajuda no hospital. Emmett se tornou um policial..." **  
><strong>  
>"E você é um advogado bem sucedido," Bella sussurrou.<p>

"Eu sou um advogado," Dei de ombros, "mas eu estou longe de ser bem sucedido, Bella." 

"O que você quer dizer?" **  
><strong>  
>Suspirei pesadamente e acariciei os seus cabelos. "Perder a minha irmã me mudou. Realmente alterou a minha maneira de ver o mundo. No dia em que ela foi baixada ao chão foi o dia mais difícil da minha vida. E senti que eu estava morrendo naquele dia, também, e eu jurei que nunca mais ia chegar perto de outra alma pelo resto da minha vida. Eu não tive escolha quando isso veio para minha família, mas eu me recusei a me permitir sentir algo por <em>alguém<em>. Eu jurei nunca mais permitir me deixar amar alguém tanto assim, pois isso iria me destruir se eu perde-los. Então, eu me tornei o homem que você encontrou na primeira noite que nos conhecemos. Esse era o homem que eu tinha sido durando os últimos treze anos. Frio. Distante. Saindo antes ao nascer do sol na manhã seguinte. Eu não queria mais nada. Eu era cuidadoso com as minhas conquistas, se você poderia chamar o que eu fazia disso, já eu só escolhia as mulheres que gostavam de mim – mulheres profissionais, que não queriam sexo com amarras. Isso era eu."**  
><strong>  
>Bella suavemente acariciou o meu rosto. "Quando você me viu naquele piano bar, o que você pensou que eu era?"<p>

"Eu não pensei nada", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Eu simplesmente não me importei. Você estava tão bonita, e a sua voz..." Eu fechei os meus olhos enquanto eu me lembrava da doçura da sua voz sensual. "Eu apenas queria tanto você, Songbird. Eu queria tanto que usar preservativos nunca sequer entrou em minha mente, e eu _sempre_fui cuidadoso. Sempre."

Bella se aconchegou de volta em meus braços, e eu fechei os meus olhos e a sua doce fragrância tomou conta de mim. "Eu sempre fui cuidadosa, também. Eu realmente estava tomando a pílula no momento. _Alguém_me distraiu, e eu não tomei a pílula todos os dias ao longo do fim de semana."

Eu sorri. "Foi uma distração adorável."

Bella riu. "Certamente foi." **  
><strong>  
>"Olhe para nós agora", eu sussurrei provocantemente. "Nós estamos esperando um bebê. Eu conheci o seu pai. Ele sabe que você está grávida, e ele não atirou em mim."<p>

"É um milagre", Bella riu suavemente.

Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça enquanto deslizava os meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. "Eu ainda estou com medo, Bella. Eu nunca quis estar perto de ninguém, mas eu não tenho uma escolha agora." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu não quero que você fique comigo por obrigação," Bella sussurrou tristemente, e eu delicadamente virei o seu rosto para o meu.<p>

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer," eu murmurei. "Eu quis dizer que eu não tenho uma escolha, porque eu estou tão louco por você, e eu estava louco por você antes mesmo de saber que você estava grávida."

"Sério?"

"Sério", eu suspirei. "Eu não poderia tirar você da minha mente, não importa o quão duro eu tentasse. Eu não podia sequer _olhar_para outra mulher sem pensar em você. Então, por favor, nunca pense que eu estou aqui só por causa do bebê. E quero estar com você."

"Eu quero estar com você, também," ela sussurrou silenciosamente quando ela inclinou o seu rosto para o meu. Eu escovei os lábios suavemente com os meus, deixando a minha mão firme na parte de baixo das suas costas enquanto eu alinhava o seu corpo contra meu corpo. Nós nos beijamos suavemente... provocativamente... até que eu afastei e olhei em seus profundos olhos castanhos. O raio na janela iluminou o seu rosto, e eu tinha certeza de que eu nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito.

"Você sabe o que você significa para mim?" Eu sussurrei suavemente, e ela gemeu baixinho quando colocou a sua boca contra a minha mais uma vez. Antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu estava puxando-a para cima de mim, e eu gemi quando o calor do seu corpo colidiu com o meu. Seu cabelo caiu em torno de nós, e eu coloquei as minhas duas mãos em volta do pescoço enquanto eu a segurava contra mim, beijando-a freneticamente. No fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que eu deveria colocar um fim a isso. Mas a casa estava vazia... e ela estava tão quente... e seus beijos estavam me deixando louco...

"Bella, devemos parar," Eu respirei contra os seus lábios. **  
><strong>  
>"Você não quer parar", ela murmurou. Eu gemi, porque eu não podia negar isso. Enquanto a minha mente tinha a intenção de esperar até que nós conversássemos com o seu médico, o meu corpo, obviamente, tinha outras ideias. Ela não ajuda em nada se moendo contra mim, e as minhas mãos encontraram os seus quadris, puxando-a apertada contra mim enquanto eu a beijava avidamente. Eu estava deslizando minhas mãos sob a blusa, quando de repente ela se afastou.<p>

"O que há de errado?" Eu respirei contra o seu pescoço. **  
><strong>  
>"Que barulho é esse?" Bella perguntou com urgência.<p>

"É o seu pai," Charlie riu do corredor. Graças a Deus eu me lembrei de fechar a porta. "Alguém me deve cem de dólares. Eu estarei esperando por eles juntamente com ovos e bacon, no café da manhã pela manhã. Boa noite para vocês dois." **  
><strong>  
>Esperamos até que pudéssemos o ouvir bater da porta do seu quarto antes de jogarmos o cobertor sobre as nossas cabeças e rirmos histericamente.<p>

* * *

><p>*<strong>BPOV<strong>***  
><strong>  
>Acordei por volta das nove horas, o alarme da cabeceira estava piscando, significando que a nossa eletricidade estava de volta. A tempestade finalmente passou logo depois que Charlie voltou para casa, e Edward e eu tínhamos adormecido um nos braços do outro. Cuidadosamente, eu me virei em seus braços e pressionei um beijo suave nos seus lábios. Ele resmungou o meu nome em seu sono, e eu não poderia deixar de sorrir quando os seus braços pressionaram em volta da minha cintura. Eu me puxei para longe de seu alcance e sai da cama. Me vesti apressadamente e corri escada abaixo, ansiosa para pagar a minha penitência pela nossa sessão de amassos-não-acabados da noite.<p>

Este fim de semana não poderia ter ido melhor. Meu pai amou Edward, e na noite passada, Edward tinha compartilhado a sua dor mais profunda e mais escura comigo. A história de sua irmã, certamente explicou a devoção de sua família com a investigação para a cura do câncer, e eu sabia agora que a proteção demasiada de Edward não era apenas uma necessidade deslocada para ele estar no controle. Ele na verdade tinha medo de me perder, e agora eu conseguia entender por que.  
><strong><br>**Enquanto eu fazia ovos mexidos e fritava o bacon, eu não poderia parar de querer saber mais sobre o nosso bebê. Minha mão que estava segurando a espátula começou a tremer. Eu não podia nem imaginar ter um bebê... mas dois? Seria possível que eu poderia estar grávida de gêmeos? Eu teria que fazer uma pesquisa, ou no mínimo, discutir isso com Carlisle. Eu também me perguntei se a leucemia poderia ser genética, e se sim, isso pode significar um risco para o nosso bebê. Ou bebês.  
><strong><br>**_Bebês... _**  
><strong>  
>Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que eu não ouvi Edward se deslocar atrás de mim. Eu pulei quando ele apoiou o queixo no meu ombro.<p>

"Baby, o seu pai pediu bacons queimados?" **  
><strong>  
>Eu rapidamente olhei para a frigideira, e eu gemi antes de lançar apressadamente as tiras de bacon quase enegrecidos em um prato. Felizmente, os ovos pareciam muito melhor. Edward riu e se ofereceu para levar o suco quando eu empilhei tudo em uma bandeja e levei os itens para a mesa. <strong><br>**  
>"Cheira bem aqui em baixo," Charlie grunhiu quando ele caminhou até a cozinha. Ele olhou para a mesa e sorriu.<p>

Ao lado do seu prato tinha uma nota de cem dólares.

Eu ainda não sabia o _que_era aquilo tudo.

Depois do café da manhã, eu me ofereci para limpar a cozinha, enquanto o meu pai e Edward procuravam um jogo de futebol na televisão. Era assustador como o quão confortável eles estavam em torno de si, mas eu estava tão agradecida por eles realmente terem se dado bem um com o outro Charlie era um contraste tão grande com a minha mãe odiosa, e era fácil ver por que o seu casamento não sobreviveu. Eles tinham claramente se casado mutuamente por obrigação, por mim, isso era a última coisa que eu queria para o meu relacionamento com Edward. Não que estivéssemos falando de casamento ou qualquer coisa remotamente perto disso, mas ainda sim...

"Você está muito quieta hoje," Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido quando eu estava terminando de lavar os pratos. **  
><strong>  
>"Você ainda continua todo homem vil pra acima em mim", eu sorri sobre o meu ombro. Ele pressionou um beijo no meu pescoço e passou os seus braços em volta da minha cintura.<p>

"Sinto muito", ele murmurou contra a minha orelha. "Ele só me dei conta que eu não tinha propriamente dito bom dia a você."

Eu dei uma risadinha e desliguei a água antes de se virar em seus braços. "Bom dia". **  
><strong>  
>"Bom dia, Songbird". Edward abaixou a cabeça e escovou suavemente os seus lábios contra os meus. "Obrigado pelo café da manhã."<p>

"Por nada" Eu sorri. "E então, qual é o negocio dos cem dólares?"

Edward riu. "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde. Eu acho que o seu pai gostaria de passar algum tempo com você sem o namorado por perto, então eu vou inventar uma desculpa para dirigir até a cidade."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "O namorado, hein?"

Ele riu nervosamente antes de pressionar os seus lábios na minha testa. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo", eu murmurei em voz baixa. **  
><strong>  
>Edward me olhou com os seus olhos brilhantes. "Sério?"<p>

"De verdade", eu sussurrei. **  
><strong>  
>De repente, o sorriso mais lindo surgiu no seu rosto. Ele parecia tão feliz e juvenil, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era beijá-lo até que eu não conseguisse respirar. Infelizmente, o meu pai escolheu aquele momento para decidir a encher a sua xícara de café, e efetivamente atrapalhar os meus planos. Edward riu e beijou levemente o meu nariz antes de pedir licença, indo em direção a porta. <strong><br>**  
>"Ele parece ser um bom homem", disse meu pai, quando ele se sentou na mesa da cozinha. "Estou meu surpreso com o quão rápido você está se movendo."<p>

Eu sorri docemente para meu pai. "Digo o mesmo a você, pai. Eu não tinha ideia de que você e Sue Clearwater eram tão bons amigos. Espere até que eu diga isso ao seu filho."

As orelhas do meu pai ficaram avermelhadas. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre isso. Bella. Você apenas... uh... ficou muito tempo longe de nós, e..."

Eu ri quando me sentei à mesa. "Está tudo bem. Espero que você esteja feliz, pai. Você merece." **  
><strong>  
>"Você também", ele sorriu. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está me fazendo um vovô. Como você se sente sobre isso?"<p>

"Foi uma surpresa", eu admiti com um suspiro. "Mas estou feliz, eu acho."

"Eu ouvi que a sua mãe não foi muito amável."

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu brincava com a borda da toalha de mesa. "Será que ela já foi isso alguma vez?"

Ele grunhiu em acordo. "Bells, quando você estava crescendo, eu sempre tentei te dizer coisas agradáveis sobre a sua mãe... porque ela é a sua mãe. Mas você é uma mulher adulta agora. Você está se preparando para ter um bebê que foi sua escolha, e eu acho que é importante que você entenda algumas coisas sobre a sua mãe." **  
><strong>  
>"Tais como?"<p>

Charlie tomou um longo gole de seu café antes de continuar. "Ela amava você. É a _mim_ que ela odiava. Ela me culpava por ela ter ficado grávida. Ela me culpava por eu ter arruinado a sua vida. Seu maior medo na vida era que você tivesse que desistir de seus sonhos por causa de uma gravidez não planejada." **  
><strong>  
>"Minha situação é diferente", eu repliquei. "Eu sou uma adulta. Eu me formei na faculdade..."<p>

"Mas você ainda está solteira," Charlie me lembrou.

"Você sabe que nós estamos em 2010," Eu bati. "As mulheres têm bebês o tempo todo sem se casar."

Charlie levantou as mãos. "Eu sei, e confie em mim, a última coisa que eu desejaria era que você e Edward apressassem em se casar só porque você está grávida. Só estou dizendo por que esta situação é o pior medo de sua mãe, e eu não estou surpreso no geral com a reação dela." **  
><strong>  
>Isso me fez doente, por que ele estava tentando defendê-la. "Ela queria que eu a fizesse um aborto. Será que ela te disse isso?"<strong><br>**  
>A expressão furiosa no rosto de meu pai foi toda a resposta que eu precisava, e esse foi o fim da discussão sobre Renee.<p>

Passamos o resto da tarde na sala assistindo a filmes. Foi uma verdadeira prova de amor de Charlie para mim ele estando sentado de boa vontade assistindo _O Diário de uma Paixão_. O filme me fez sentir falta de Edward, e eu chorei como um bebê quando o Noah e Allie morreram nos braços um do outro. Em retaliação, fui obrigada a me sentar e assistir alguns antigos Clint Eastwood do ocidental, mas eu fiz isso com alegria porque o meu pai era impressionante. **  
><strong>  
>Adormeci em algum ponto, porque o meu telefone me assustou e eu me acordei com ele vibrando no meu bolso. Eu olhei por toda a sala e viu que Charlie estava dormindo em sua cadeira. Gemendo, eu puxei o meu celular do meu bolso e olhei para a mensagem na minha tela.<p>

_Você sabe o quão feliz você me faz? _

E assim, eu estava chorando novamente. **  
><strong>  
>Eu poderia colocar a culpa das lágrimas nos meus hormônios, ou o filme sentimental, ou na tarde agradável com meu pai. Eu poderia até culpar o ótimo fim de semana ou o fato de que tínhamos o apoio de meu pai. Mas eu sabia – no fundo do meu coração – que eu estava realmente chorando porque eu estava tão feliz, e a razão por eu estar tão feliz estava estacionando na entrada de automóveis. <strong><br>**  
>Corri até a cozinha e abri a porta, enquanto Edward estava subindo os degraus. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele me viu. <strong><br>**  
>"Bella?"<p>

Sem uma palavra, eu pulei em seus braços e enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço. Senti os seus braços me envolverem quando ele me levou até a mesa. Ele se sentou em um assento e me colocou em seu colo, me segurando perto. **  
><strong>  
>"Baby, o que é?"<p>

Limpei minhas lágrimas e olhei para o seu rosto bonito. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ele, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu era corajosa o suficiente para dizer as palavras. Em vez disso, eu passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e acariciei a sua bochecha.

"Você me faz feliz também", eu sussurrei suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Babaaaaaaaaa de felicidade mulherada._

_Esse capítulo foi tão lindo. (Isso está ficando repetitivo nessa fic). Kkkk_

_Enfim, estou tão feliz com as reviews de vcs. Eu sei que algumas questionaram o pq de não ter sido postado um capítulo na terça passada. Mas eu entrei na net e só vi 30 reviews e o combinado era 50. Então, vcs se superaram e alcançaram essa semana e aqui está o bonus. Quinta tem mais. Obrigado a Lary Reeden por betar e me suportar. Kkkk. Obrigado a Lay por me ajudar a traduzir essa fic. Obrigado a Nina, Vanessa e Pink por ajudarem para que esse bônus saísse._

_Beijos e até amanhã em Rabbit Heart_


	13. Um objeto para desejar

.

**Capítulo 13**

_Um objeto para desejar._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***EPOV***

Eu tinha ouvido falar dos hormônios loucos da gravidez. Mamãe tinha me avisado que com o passar do tempo, Bella iria ter oscilações de humor, oscilar entre a felicidade eufórica à melancolia dilacerante dentro de um piscar de olhos sem nenhuma razão aparente. Eu pensei que eu estava preparado para isso, eu realmente pensei que eu poderia lidar com isso.

Eu estava errado. **  
><strong>  
>Nada poderia ter me preparado para as boas-vindas que recebi quando entrei pela porta de Charlie. Ela estava agarrada a mim, os seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de lágrimas, e o meu primeiro instinto era matar quem colocou esse olhar de coração partido em seu rosto. Imagine a minha surpresa quando descobri que a culpa foi minha – tudo porque eu lhe enviei uma mensagem de texto sentimental, perguntando se ela tinha alguma ideia de como ela me fazia feliz. De alguma forma, Charlie estava dormindo, pela ruptura inteira emocional, que provavelmente era uma coisa boa considerando que eu estava beijando a merda fora de sua filha aqui mesmo nesta mesa de cozinha.<strong><br>**  
>"Eu não queria fazer você chorar, baby", eu sussurrei suavemente contra os seus lábios. "Eu só queria que você soubesse."<p>

Bella fungou baixinho, e o seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso doce. "Eu não sei por que estou chorando."

"São esses hormônios da gravidez que influenciam as suas emoções através do seu corpo," Eu a provocava, quando eu levemente beijava o seu nariz. "Minha mãe me avisou sobre eles." **  
><strong>  
>"Ah, é?" Bella sorriu quando ela mudou a sua posição e se virou no meu colo, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Ela pegou os meus gemidos como um incentivo e sorriu, balançando suavemente contra a minha pélvis.<p>

"Você luta sujo", eu rosnei baixinho.

"Eu poderia ser _muito_ suja", Bella sussurrou maliciosamente, " mas alguém aqui tem uma verruga de preocupação." **  
><strong>  
>"De qualquer forma, o que sua mãe disse?"<p>

"Oh, ela estava cheia de informações," Sorri quando eu pressionei os meus braços em torno dela. "Ela disse que você poderia estar feliz em um minuto e chorando no próximo...". Bella riu quando eu beijei o canto da sua boca. "Ela também mencionou que, uma vez que os enjoos matinais passam, as mulheres gravidas tendem a ficar com muito tesão."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela olhou para trás do seu ombro. Estávamos seguros – o ronco de Charlie poderia fazer as vigas tremerem.

"Sua mãe realmente disse isso?"

"Ela disse," Eu mexi as minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "e ela disse que eu seria um homem _muito_feliz quando esse dia chegasse."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Você _poderia_ser um homem muito feliz, mas você continua me dizendo não."

Eu suspirei. "Songbird, eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo se eu te machucar, ou ao bebê." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sei" Bella murmurou pressionando beijo na minha bochecha, "e eu entendo o porquê. Eu realmente entendo. Mas eu acho que você está se preocupando por nada."<p>

"Talvez", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Eu simplesmente não posso pensar em termos uma chance de risco, baby. Talvez pelo tempo que voltarmos para Seattle, o seu médico estará de volta das férias."

Bella riu. "E então você vai parar de me fazer sofrer?" **  
><strong>  
>Ela era realmente adorável, e ela ainda estava se movendo no meu colo. Essa garota ia ser a minha morte.<p>

"Eu prometo, por favor, agora pare de me provocar", eu gemi baixinho.

Ela sorriu, mas felizmente parou os movimentos dela contra o meu colo. "Então, onde você tem estado toda a tarde?"

"Eu só dirigi por ai," Eu dei de ombros. "Realmente não há muito o que se ver."

"Isso é verdade," Bella riu. "Eu guardei o seu almoço. Gostaria de comer?"

"Eu adoraria", eu murmurei com um sorriso. Ela pulou do meu colo, e eu não pude resistir de dar uma palmada na sua linda bunda antes dela seguir para a geladeira.

Forks era uma pequena cidade com nada mais do que algumas lojas de propriedade local e restaurantes. Tinha sido difícil encontrar lugares suficientes para me ocupar por uma tarde inteira, mas eu sabia como Bella raramente estava em casa e eu queria dar a eles algum tempo para conversarem sem a minha intrusão. Durante a minha viagem muito curta pelo centro de Forks eu tinha conseguido encontrar esta pequena joalheria. Fui abordado por uma senhora que se chamava Shelly Cope que tinha 70 anos, e que flertou comigo, golpeando os seus cílios até que eu me senti obrigado a comprar algo. Como na maioria de lojas de joias, os preços eram ridiculamente altos, mas ela era uma doce velhinha e ela me convenceu a comprar uma bonita peça de joia e disse "para eu me certificar de colocar um sorriso no rosto da garota que eu amo."**  
><strong>  
>Infelizmente, eu estava certo de que a linda joia só iria fazer ela chorar, por isso ela ainda estava em meu bolso, por enquanto.<p>

Depois de Charlie acordou de seu cochilo, nos três demos um passeio até La Push, a reserva Quileute com algumas das praias mais bonitas que eu já vi. Assim que terminamos o nosso passeio, Charlie nos levou para a casa de Sue Clearwater, que eu descobri que era a mãe do amigo fotógrafo da Bella, Seth. Ela nos convidou para ficarmos para o jantar e nós aceitamos, e Charlie e eu fomos banidos para a sala de estar, enquanto Sue e Bella cozinhavam felizes na cozinha. Embora a situação poderia ter sido estranha para ambas as mulheres, Charlie e eu podia ouvir os sons de suas risadas ultrapassando o som da televisão. Percebi quando ele exalou um suspiro aliviado, e eu mordi a minha bochecha para não rir. **  
><strong>  
>Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto nós estávamos deitados na cama, eu perguntei Bella do que as duas estavam rindo.<p>

"Sue tem uma tatuagem na parte de baixo de suas costas," Bella riu na escuridão. "Eu estava dizendo a ela que eu nunca mais seria capaz de olhar para uma borboleta e não pensar nela."

Na manhã seguinte, Bella fez um grande café da manhã e nós apreciamos as nossas últimas horas com Charlie. Observá-los interagir era fascinante. Ambos eram opinativos e teimosos, mas era fácil ver o quanto eles adoravam um ao outro. Eu me encontrei agradecendo a Deus por Bella ter ele como o seu pai, porque outra alternativa era simplesmente impensável. **  
><strong>  
>"Foi bom te conhecer, Edward", Charlie sorriu para mim, enquanto eu descia os degraus da escada com a nossa ultima bagagem. <strong><br>**  
>"Você também", sorri quando eu estendi minha mão. Seu aperto era sério e firme – e uma espécie de lembrete <em>'não faça a minha filha sofrer, e eu não vou te machucar'.<em>

Mensagem recebida, Chefe.

***BPOV*****  
><strong>  
>"Você está feliz", Jake sorriu enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho para as escadas da redação.<p>

"Estou feliz", sorri enquanto eu caminhava para a minha mesa e liguei o computador. Jake estava nos meus calcanhares, querendo detalhes.

"Então, eu presumo que o seu pai não o matou..." Jake sorriu quando ele se inclinou contra a minha mesa.

"Meu pai foi incrível", respondi. "Ele simplesmente amou Edward."

"Seth disse que você viu uma cena bastante reveladora", Jake riu quando comecei a ver o meu e-mail. Eu tinha enviado uma mensagem de Seth para contar a ele que os nossos pais estavam namorando. Aparentemente, eu tinha sido a última a saber porque ele não parecia surpreso ou envergonhado com a nova informação. **  
><strong>  
>"Foi terrível", eu gemi. Eu gostaria de pensar que eu era uma garota muito liberal, mas ver meu pai sendo montado por uma mulher não é algo que eu corria o risco de esquecer. "Muito invejável, no entanto. Me faz querer uma."<p>

"Seth se ofereceu para ir com você hoje", Jake murmurou. "Ele acha James Miller quente."

"Eu não acho que James seja gay", eu murmurei enquanto eu impresso as minhas perguntas de entrevista. "Você não tem absolutamente nada com que se preocupar." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sei", Jake balançou a cabeça, "mas ainda assim, eu me preocupo, sabendo que outras pessoas podem entrar em sua cabeça. Como você se sentiria se Edward encontrasse outra mulher atraente?"<p>

"Eu diria que ele teria uma pulsação," Eu dei de ombros quando eu chequei as pilhas do meu gravador. "Tenho certeza que ele encontra muitas outras mulheres atraentes."

"Isso não te incomoda?"

"Edward e eu ainda estamos começando a conhecer um ao outro", eu expliquei em voz baixa. "Se ele flertasse com alguém na frente do meu rosto, então tudo bem, eu provavelmente iria me irritar. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele acha outras mulheres atraentes. Ele é um homem, Jake. Quero dizer, eu acho outros caras atraentes. Qual é a diferença?" **  
><strong>  
>"Eu acho que não há uma", Jake decidiu. "Ou talvez eu seja apenas um pouco ciumento."<p>

Sorrindo, eu desliguei o meu laptop e agarrei a minha bolsa. "Você não têm motivos para ter ciúmes, Jake. Seth é dedicado a você." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu acho que sim", Jake encolheu os ombros, mas eu poderia dizer que alguma coisa estava remoendo ele. Infelizmente, eu estava atrasada, então eu o beijei na bochecha e lhe disse que ligaria após a entrevista.<p>

A sede da campanha de James Miller era decorada com vermelho, branco e azul flâmula. Era _tão_clichê, o suficiente para me fazer revirar os olhos, mas eu tentei me manter profissional enquanto Seth e eu estávamos a caminho do seu escritório. Sua diretora de campanha, uma ruiva ardente com o nome de Victoria Simmons, nos lembrou de não fazermos perguntas pessoais. O Sr. Miller tinha uma queda por jovens, pernalta, e de pele clara para serem suas namoradas, e eu estava certa de que essa Victoria era a sua última conquista. Os olhares que eles deram um ao outro quando caminhamos através de sua porta do escritório só confirmou as minhas suspeitas. Ele era atraente, eu supus. Graças à minha pesquisa e o seu kit de imprensa, eu sabia que ele tinha 32 anos de idade, que havia nascido e sido criado em Seattle. Ele nunca tinha se casado e não tinha filhos. O resto da informação do kit eram infelizmente, típicos da propaganda que você vê durante uma campanha eleitoral. Ele prometia trazer empregos para a cidade, aumentar o financiamento educacional, e fortalecer a força policial – e ele dizia que ia fazer tudo isso sem aumentar os impostos.

Yeah, tá certo. **  
><strong>  
>"James, esta é Bella Swan do <em>Times<em>," Victoria anunciou rudemente. Eu estendi minha mão e lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso profissional. Seus olhos derivaram em cima de mim, e eu imediatamente me senti desconfortável.

"Obrigado por nós receber, Sr. Miller", eu respondi quando eu puxei minha mão. "Este é o meu fotógrafo, Seth Clearwater".

Os olhos do Sr. Miller nunca saíram do meu rosto, e os seus penetrantes olhos azuis ainda faziam um exame meticuloso em cima de mim. Victoria limpou a garganta, efetivamente quebrando o feitiço.

"Por favor, me chame de James," a sua voz murmurou. "Você não vai se sentar?"

Lhe agradeci e rapidamente configurei o meu gravador. "Eu prefiro gravar, se está tudo bem com você."

"É claro", James sorriu. Tenho certeza que ele queria mostrar um sorriso acolhedor e simpático, mas eu podia sentir a intensidade atrás dele enquanto os seus olhos queimavam os meus, e eu decidi tentar ignorar o seu olhar e apenas fazer as perguntas. Victoria ofereceu para dar a Seth um tour pela sede, mas o meu amigo detectou o meu desconforto ou percebeu o olhar no rosto de James, porque ele recusou a oferta e rapidamente se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. **  
><strong>  
>A entrevista durou cerca de 20 minutos, e as respostas de James foram bem ensaiadas e articuladas. Ele era como a maioria dos políticos e respondeu às suas perguntas de uma forma não comprometedora, apenas para que as suas respostas não se voltassem contra ele para mordê-lo na bunda, na possibilidade remota dele ser eleito para o cargo a prefeito. <strong><br>**  
>"Algumas fotos?" Victoria perguntou ao final da entrevista, e James assentiu quando ele reorganizou alguns arquivos em sua mesa, numa tentativa de torná-la mais limpa, eu supunha. Eu dei um passo para trás e deixei Seth fazer isso, deixando cair tudo em minha bolsa enquanto eu esperava ele terminar.<p>

"Gostariam de dar um rápido passeio pelos nossos escritórios?" James perguntou quando Seth e eu caminhávamos até a porta. Senti a mão de James me puxar de volta, e eu resisti ao impulso de me encolher.

"Já tomamos o seu tempo o suficiente", eu sorri. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele olhou para o meu sorriso, e eu observei ele lamber os lábios.

"Quando devemos esperar para ver a sua entrevista?" Victoria perguntou irritada, e eu poderia dizer que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com a atenção que eu estava recebendo.

_Isso faz de nós, duas. _**  
><strong>  
>"Na edição de sexta-feira", eu expliquei. "Ela vai ser incluído com o resto dos candidatos em nossa cobertura eleitoral especial."<p>

"Estou ansioso para lê-lo", James murmurou, os seus olhos queimavam quando ele olhou para as minhas pernas.

_Nota para mim mesma: Não use mais saias. _**  
><strong>  
>"Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo seu tempo," eu disse, e eu senti Seth agarrar o meu cotovelo e me conduzir para fora da porta. Eu ouvi a voz estridente de Victoria gritando com James antes dela bater a porta. <strong><br>**  
>"Puta merda, ele é um puta bastardo", Seth murmurou enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador.<p>

Eu balancei a cabeça quando caminhamos para fora no ar fresco de Seattle e fizemos a curta caminhada de volta para o escritório. "Felizmente, eu nunca vou ter que vê-lo novamente."

"Eu não contaria com isso", Seth reclamou. "Ele está liderando as pesquisas. Ele pode ser o próximo prefeito da nossa cidade."

"Eu não vou votar nele," eu disse, enrugando o nariz. "Aquele homem é lodo."**  
><strong>  
>"Eu não diria isso a Edward," Seth sorriu. "Se alguém olhasse para o meu homem do jeito que ele olhou para você..." <strong><br>**  
>"Você ficaria com ciúmes?" Eu perguntei, me lembrando da minha conversa anterior com Jake.<p>

"Eu ficaria chateado", Seth respondeu. "E sim, provavelmente ficaria um pouco ciumento."

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que você deveria dizer isso ao Jake."

Eu não disse mais nada quando eu me ofereci para lhe comprar um almoço rápido. Paramos em uma loja e rapidamente fizemos os nossos pedidos. Por alguma razão – de todos os condimentos sobre o balcão – eu poderia distinguir o cheiro de mostarda. Em vez de me deixar enjoada, eu achei que o aroma era de dar água na boca, e eu pedi mostarda extra em meu sanduíche e – e pela primeira vez na minha vida – banana pimenta.

_Desejos estúpidos. _**  
><strong>  
>"Uau", Seth murmurou enquanto ele deu uma cheirada. "Esse sanduíche irá limpar suas cavidades."<p>

Eu estava morrendo de fome na hora em que o meu pedido chegou à minha mesa, então a primeira coisa que fiz foi comer o meu sanduíche.

"Que cheiro é esse?" Jake perguntou quando ele espiou por cima do meu cubículo. **  
><strong>  
>"Peru com mostarda e banana pimenta", eu sorri feliz. Jake revirou os olhos e murmurou algo sobre desejos fodidos enquanto eu continuei a devorar o meu almoço. Momentos depois, ouvi o meu nome saindo da entrada da sala de imprensa. E rapidamente limpei a minha boca e olhei por cima da divisão. Ali estava um adolescente segurando um vaso de flores silvestres. Jake me lançou um olhar, e eu encolhi os ombros quando eu acenei para o garoto da minha mesa. Ele não era o cara de entregas de costume do Edward, e estas não eram as habituais flores sortidas do Edward. <strong><br>**  
>"Obrigado", eu disse para o cara quando ele colocou os vasos em minha mesa. Olhei atentamente para o cartão, e senti o meu estômago dar uma guinada. <strong><br>**_**  
>Ansioso para ler a sua entrevista. Talvez da próxima vez possamos falar de você. Jantar na sexta-feira?<strong>_

~ James

_Merda. _

Algo me dizia que eu realmente lamentaria as bananas com pimentas banana.

Eu ainda estava ponderando o convite no final da tarde enquanto eu estava sentado no sofá fingindo assistir ao noticiário. Edward sentou no chão com as costas pressionadas contra o sofá enquanto ele checava i seu e-mail. Meus dedos vagavam sem rumo pelo o seu cabelo enquanto eu tentava entrar em acordo com o fato de que um candidato a prefeito de destaque flertou comigo hoje e dentro de meia hora me enviou flores e me pediu para jantar. Eu não estava considerando o convite. Não em tudo. O que eu estava tentando decidir se essas informações de hoje eram importantes o suficiente para compartilhar com Edward. Será que ele ia rir disso? Ele estaria com ciúmes? Será que ele vai ficar puto? Jake tinha certeza de que ele ficaria chateado, e se fosse esse o caso, então era provavelmente melhor que eu não lhe dissesse. Seth discordou, explicando que a verdade sempre aparece, eventualmente, por isso era melhor eu apenas dizer Edward toda a verdade desde o início.

"Como foi a sua entrevista?" Edward perguntou, os seus dedos digitavam no teclado. "James Miller ainda é um idiota?"

"Sim", eu murmurei.

Ele imediatamente parou de digitar e se virou para mim. "O que aconteceu?" **  
><strong>  
><em>Como ele sabia? <em>

"Umm..." Eu enrolei. "Ele é realmente muito arrogante e evitou qualquer polêmica em potencial com as suas respostas."

Edward me olhou atentamente. "Isso é tudo? Eu me encontrei com ele em alguns trabalhos, e ele pode ter um problema com manter as suas mãos para si mesmo." **  
><strong>  
>Eu sorri, porque não há muito tempo, o mesmo poderia ser dito do homem com quem eu partilho a minha cama à noite. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre vocês solteirões."<p>

"Completamente diferente", ele explicou. "Eu era pelo menos agradável com as mulheres que eu fodi. James é um bastardo."

Mordi o lábio nervosamente enquanto ele continuava classificando e-mails de sua caixa de entrada.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Você é do tipo ciumento?"**  
><strong>  
>Edward parou de digitar e imediatamente fechou o seu laptop. Ele se sentou na mesa de café antes de se levantar do chão e caminhar até o sofá. Ele passou um braço em volta de mim e eu me encostei contra o seu ombro.<p>

"Eu nunca fui", Edward murmurou. "Claro, eu nunca realmente estive em um relacionamento real, onde eu realmente me importava o suficiente para ser ciumento, por isso não posso dizer com certeza." **  
><strong>  
>Então ele não sabe. Devo dar oportunidade dele descobrir?<p>

"Vamos dizer que – hipoteticamente – alguém deu em cima de mim. Será que isso te incomoda?"

Os olhos de Edward escureceram. "Será que James Miller deu em cima de você?"

"Isso é um caso hipotético..." **  
><strong>  
><em>Por enquanto, de qualquer maneira. <em>

Edward suspirou quando ele pressionou os seus lábios na minha testa. "Você é uma mulher incrivelmente bela. Eu não iria gostar, mas eu não posso dizer que eu ficaria surpreso se isso aconteceu." **  
><strong>  
>Eu balancei a cabeça, não porque eu concordei com ele que eu era bonita, mas porque é exatamente como eu me sentia a respeito dele. Em meus olhos, ele era o homem mais bonito do planeta, por isso era natural que outras mulheres o veria da mesma maneira. <strong><br>**  
>"Contanto que você não esteja desconfortável com a atenção, e enquanto ninguém cruzar a linha, então eu suponho que eu posso viver com isso." <strong><br>**  
>"Você supõe?" Eu o provocava, e ele fez cócegas na minha costelas, fazendo eu gargalhar alto. De repente, os nossos rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro, e ele parou de fazer cócegas enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos. <strong><br>**  
>"Eu não quero que ninguém olhando para você assim", Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Mas eu também sou muito bonito para ir para a prisão, então provavelmente não é uma boa ideia eu matar todos os homens do planeta."<p>

Eu sorri. "Quem me ajudaria a criar esse bebê?" **  
><strong>  
>"Exatamente", ele murmurou com um sorriso quando ele entrelaçou os seus dedos com os meus. "No entanto, se alguém já fez você se sentir desconfortável, eu quero que você me diga. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Bella." <strong><br>**  
>Olhei para o rosto dele, e seus olhos estavam queimando com emoção quando eu escorreguei a minha mão em seu pescoço e puxei os seus lábios nos meus.<p>

"Me sufoque, baby", Edward gemeu quando ele se afastou. "Desde quando você come banana pimenta?"

_Oops. Eu provavelmente deveria ter escovado os dentes depois do almoço. _**  
><strong>  
>"Seth e eu compramos um sanduíche para o almoço, e seu filho apenas <em>exigiu<em> isso", eu expliquei com um sorriso. "Eles estavam deliciosos! O bebé estava muito feliz." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu quero manter meus dois bebês* felizes," Edward sussurrou suavemente. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha, e eu suspirei baixinho.<p>

_*N/T: A palavra bebê em inglês é baby, mas também pode ser um apelido carinhoso equivalente a querido(a). Geralmente deixamos a palavra no original, mas terei que deixar bebê para que as sentenças do capítulo possam ser compreendias._ **  
><strong>  
>"Nós <em>estamos<em> felizes", eu prometi a ele e acariciei sua bochecha. "Satisfeitos e completamente felizes... exceto por uma _coisinha_, uma pequena coisa..." **  
><strong>  
>Seu rosto se tornou sério. "Que pequena coisa?"<p>

"Você vai descobrir isso", eu pisquei. Eu o beijei rapidamente antes de pular fora do sofá para ir escovar os dentes. **  
><strong>

Na manhã seguinte, fui despertada pela sensação de lábios macios, molhados e beijos sendo depositados contra a volta do meu pescoço. Eu gemi baixinho quando mãos quentes encontraram o seu caminho debaixo da minha camisa. Ele gentilmente segurou o meu peito em sua mão enquanto ele dava beijos ao longo do meu pescoço, parando na minha orelha e lhe dando um puxão suave com os seus dentes.

"Edward..." Eu respirei ofegante. "O que..."

"Shh", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu choraminguei quando a sua língua deu uma pincelada na concha de minha orelha e sua mão mergulhou mais para baixo. "Estou cuidando do meu baby."

_Ele entendeu isto. _**  
><strong>  
>Mas eu não queria ele desse jeito! Eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim. Eu queria...<p>

"Oh Deus..." Eu gemi quando o seu dedo percorreu o meu clitóris. Senti a sua dureza imprensada contra a minha bunda, e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando eu empurrei de volta contra ele. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu quero te tocar, também," eu sussurrei com urgência. Sua boca estava fechada na minha garganta mais uma vez enquanto o seu dedo continuava a sua exploração torturante. Cheguei atrás e agarrei o seu quadril, puxando-o com mais força contra mim enquanto eu mexia a minha bunda contra a sua ereção.<p>

"O que você está fazendo é perfeito", Edward murmurou com a sua voz rouca no meu ouvido. Sua respiração estava saindo em suspiros contra o meu ouvido, e eu me movia freneticamente contra ele. Fazia tanto tempo que ele tinha me tocado, e eu podia sentir o meu estômago apertar quando ele me trazia para mais perto da borda com cada golpe do seu dedo.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te quero?" Edward cantou no meu ouvido, enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade do seu polegar contra meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer tão alto que eu estava com medo de acordar os vizinhos. "O quanto eu quero estar enterrado dentro de você? Eu quero sentir você ao meu redor, e eu quero sentir você vindo por todo o meu..." **  
><strong>  
>Ele não teve a chance de terminar o seu pensamento antes de eu explodir. Ele resmungou contra a minha orelha e me acariciou mais uma vez, e ele enterrou o seu rosto no meu ombro, quando ele veio. Nós ficamos ofegantes nos braços um do outro em quanto Edward delicadamente escovava os seus lábios para cima e para baixo do meu ombro.<p>

"Como é que o meu bebê está agora?" Ele sussurrou suavemente. **  
><strong>  
>Sorri preguiçosamente quando eu me virei em seus braços. Ele escovou o seu nariz contra o meu antes de me beijar suavemente nos lábios.<p>

"Seu bebê está perfeito", eu suspirei feliz quando eu me aconcheguei contra o seu peito.

"Sim, você é", Edward murmurou docemente antes de pressionar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. **  
><strong>  
>Ele rapidamente saltou da cama, e após uma rápida visita ao banheiro e uma mudança de pijama, ele se aconchegou de volta na cama, debaixo das cobertas comigo. Devemos de ter caído no sono porque – não muito depois disso – uma batida forte na porta nos fez saltar da cama.<strong><br>**  
>"Eu vou, eu estou... parcialmente vestida," eu resmunguei enquanto eu olhava para as minhas pernas nuas.<p>

"Coloque algum jeans," Edward gemeu quando ele deu um tapa no alarme que decidiu soar naquele momento. Eu lutava em meu jeans enquanto as batidas na porta continuaram.**  
><strong>  
>"Estou indo!" Eu gritei enquanto eu corria pela sala. Eu não me incomodei nem mesmo de espreitar rapidamente antes de abrir a porta.<p>

"Bom dia, Srta. Swan."

Era o entregador de flores de ontem, e ele estava segurando um vaso monstruoso – dessa vez, cheio de rosas cor de rosa pálido.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. _

"São sete da manhã!" Eu rosnei. "Por que diabos você está batendo na minha porta a essa hora?"

"Apenas cumprindo ordens, Srta. Swan", ele explicou.

"Eu não quero elas", eu respondi friamente. "Não entregue flores mais para mim. Você entendeu?" **  
><strong>  
>"Você vai ter que discutir isso com o Sr. Miller", o garoto disse despreocupadamente. "Eu sou apenas o garoto de entregas."<p>

"As leve de volta", eu declarei enfaticamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Edward estava esfregando seu rosto quando ele fez o seu caminho através da sala de estar. Eu inalei uma respiração afiada quando os seus olhos viram o garoto e um grande arranjo de flores nas mãos dele. **  
><strong>  
>"Srta. Swan, não posso levá-las de volta", o garoto disse suavemente. "Eu vou ser demitido."<p>

"Eu não quero elas", eu sussurrei com urgência.

Edward se encostou na porta aberta e olhou duvidosamente para as flores antes de estender a mão para o garoto da entrega. O garoto prontamente entregou o vaso antes de correr de volta para o elevador. Edward se virou, levando as flores para a sala e as colocando na mesa de café. Eu chutei a porta fechada e contei até cem antes de me virar para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava sombrio enquanto ele examinava o cartão que ele estava segurando em sua mão. Andei em direção a ele e suavemente puxei o cartão da mão dele, e eu não pude deixar de gemer quando eu li a nota manuscrita.  
><em><strong><br>Espero que tenha gostado das flores que enviei ontem. Estou ansioso para te ver durante o jantar na sexta-feira.**_

~ James

****  
>Eu levantei o meu rosto em direção ao seu, e eu inalei uma respiração afiada quando os seus olhos brilhantes olharam para os meus.<p>

"Edward..."

"Eu estava errado", ele sussurrou.

Cerrei os meus olhos com a confusão. "Errado?"

"Eu sou definitivamente um tipo muito ciumento," Edward murmurou sombriamente. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NB ~** Essa frase final uiii ~

Oi girls aqui é a _Lary Reeden_ de novo. Estou postando SB porque tinha ela betada no meu pc.

Eu não tenho noticías da Nêni desde sexta, mas não se preocupem que o sumiço dela não é nada grave, se fosse, eu já teria ficado sabendo.

Não sei previsão pras outras fics e nem sobre extras de SB okay.

Comentem :)

Até quinta ou terça *o*

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene ( A Sumida):<strong> _Oi meninas, desculpem não aparecer tanto esses dias... mas aqui está uma correria._

_A Lay terminou o ultimo capitulo de FaN e pensou que tinha me mandado, mas não mandou... e eu fiquei aguardando... ai eu avisei a ela por mensagem e ela me mandou ontem, então postarei ele na sexta e o Epílogo será postado na próxima sexta._

_A Ju ainda está viajando e ela que está com todos os nossos capítulos de First & Ten, por isso só haverá post quando ela me enviar os capítulos betados._

_Eu já mandei pra Lary até o 19 de Songbird, então fico despreocupada com ela. Rabbitt Heart tbm, mandei os meus pra Leili e ela tem postado. Tudo isso pq eu to muito ocupada no trabalho e não estou conseguindo ser fiel as datas de postagem, então passo logo para alguma das meninas que possam, para não deixar o Pervas abandonado._

_Me parte o coração ficar sem postagens... mas não tem jeito... a vida real é outra coisa!_ _Espero que vcs não me abandonem... esses meses tem sido uma correria só e nem tem previsão de o trabalho diminuir até julho._

_Talvez eu diminua a quantidade de fics que posto por semana para que isso não ocorra no futuro. Assim que as fics forem sendo finalizadas eu não colocarei outras no lugar. Vou postar de uma por uma, assim posso ser mais fiel._

_Me perdoem. Beijos_


	14. Você me tirou o fôlego

.

**Capítulo 14**

_Você me tirou o fôlego._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***EPOV***

Eu tinha tido ciúmes algumas vezes na minha vida. Eu tinha sentido inveja quando Jasper marcou dois pontos a mais do que eu no LSATs*. Quando eu tinha nove anos, eu tinha ficado resentido quando tínhamos encontrado um cão abandonado e o vádio preferiu Emmett do que a mim. E eu ficava sempre irritado nas raras ocasiões em que eu perdi um processo judicial.

_*LSAT: Law School Admissions Test. __Teste de Admissão para Faculdade de Direito. Prova feita por estudantes que desejam ingressar na faculdade de Direito.__  
><em>  
>Nenhuma dessas situações se comparam com a fúria intensa que eu estava sentindo agora. Era enervante, e eu não entendia nada disso. Eu estava inundado com este impulso poderoso, de Homem das Cavernas, de encontrar James Miller e dar um soco na cara dele, por ele mesmo sequer <em>pensar<em>que poderia ter uma chance com a minha garota.

Isso mesmo. Ela é minha garota.

Minha.**  
><strong>  
>"Edward," ela sussurrou suavemente, como se ela estivesse falando com animal, selvagem enjaulado. O que foi irônico, porque era exatamente como eu me sentia.<p>

"Edward, olhe para mim", Bella tentou novamente enquanto ela corria os seus dedos soltos pelo meu cabelo. Eu tinha puxado as pontas tão dolorosamente, mas eu não sentia nada. Aparentemente, essa raiva, esse ciúme cego substitui todas as outras emoções e sentimentos. Eu lhe permiti me empurrar para o sofá e ela subiu no meu colo. Tomando as minhas mãos, ela as colocou em cada lado do meu rosto. Ela enquadrou o meu rosto com as próprias mãos, me obrigando a olhar em seus lindos olhos castanhos. Pela intensidade do seu olhar, senti a minha raiva começar a sair. Ela deve ter sentido a tensão deixando o meu corpo, porque o seu corpo relaxou contra o meu.**  
><strong>  
>"Melhor?" Bella sussurrou suavemente.<p>

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, não confiando em mim para falar.

"Então eu acho que você é do tipo ciumento," Bella murmurou com um suspiro. "Eu estava com medo de que você fosse."

De repente, tudo ficou claro. Foi por isso que ela me perguntou ontem à noite se eu era um homem ciumento.

"Me diga," eu sussurrei asperamente.**  
><strong>  
>Bella suspirou enquanto ela acariciava o meu rosto com os seus dedos. "James Miller é um bastardo idiota que ficou me olhando ontem como se eu fosse algo para comer. Seth reparou nisso, e se recusou a me deixar sozinha com o homem. Ele não fez qualquer avanço verbal, e não me tocou. Mas ele me olhava... <em>muito<em>... e os seus olhos eram tão assustadores. Tentei ignorar os olhares tempo suficiente para terminar a entrevista. Uma hora mais tarde, as flores foram entregues para mim no trabalho. Eram de James, e no o cartão, ele me convidou para jantar na sexta-feira. Dei as flores para a nossa recepcionista voluntária de sessenta anos de idade. "

"Onde está o cartão?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Na minha mesa de escritório."

Minha testa enrugada. "Por que você o guardou?"**  
><strong>  
>"Eu sou uma repórter," Bella explicou suavemente. "Eu mantenho tudo, especialmente algo que poderia ser considerado prova de acusação em um processo por assédio sexual contra o nosso novo prefeito, se isso realmente piorar."<strong><br>**  
>"Não vai chegar tão longe", eu murmurei enquanto eu olhava para as flores. "Eu vou matá-lo primeiro".<p>

Bella sorriu. "Nós já discutimos isso. Você é muito bonito para ir para a cadeia, lembra?"

"Eu não me importo."

"Edward, ele não fez nada", Bella explicou calmamente. "Ele não me tocou. Ele me mandou dois vasos de flores e é um bastardo persistente, mas realmente, ele não tem fez nada de errado. Pensei que ignorar o cartão fosse suficiente, mas aparentemente não é. Vou lhe enviar uma mensagem para agradecê-lo pelas flores e para recusar o convite do jantar. Problema resolvido."**  
><strong>  
>Ela parecia tão convencida, como se uma simples mensagem fosse por fim à sua perseverança.<p>

Isso não teria _me_ parado.**  
><strong>  
>Eu poderia lembrar da primeira noite que nos conhecemos, e de como eu tinha me debatido para me aproximar dela ao piano. Assim que ela começou a cantar, a minha batalha interna terminou tão rapidamente como ela tinha começado. A partir desse momento, eu estava determinado a levá-la para a cama. Se ela se recusasse, eu teria persistido impiedosamente até ela finalmente me dar o que eu queria. Eu não conhecia James Miller muito bem, mas eu conhecia o seu tipo. Eu costumava <em>ser<em>o seu tipo. É claro que ele seria atraído por Bella. É claro que ele gostaria dela. Ela era inteligente, encantadora e bela.

Não, uma mensagem não seria o suficiente para detê-lo.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho," Bella sussurrou suavemente.<p>

"Eu também," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Escute, eu não quero que você o veja, ok? Envie um e-mail para ele, ou ligue, qualquer coisa... mas não fale com esse homem em pessoa."

"Edward..."

"Não", eu murmurei suavemente, imediatamente lamentando a palavra e me preparando para a luta que na certa viria.

"O que quer dizer _não_?"**  
><strong>  
>"Eu quis dizer <em>por favor não<em>", me recuperei rapidamente. "Por favor, não fale com James em pessoa. Sou aparentemente um homem ciumento. Se ele colocar um dedo em você, eu teria que quebrar a sua mão, e eu tenho certeza que ele me processaria."**  
><strong>  
>"Você não tem motivo para ter ciúme", Bella sussurrou suavemente quando ela se inclinou mais perto de mim, pressionando os seus lábios contra os meus. "Eu sou toda sua."<p>

"Toda minha", eu murmurei enquanto os nossos lábios suavemente brincavam um com o outro. Fechei os olhos e deixei que o toque doce dela me consumisse, domando a fera ciumenta que tinha feito uma aparição inesperada em uma manhã de uma forma incrível.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu não vou mentir," Bella brincou enquanto seus lábios faziam um caminho para a minha orelha. Eu agarrei os seus quadris e a pressionei contra mim quando ela beliscou a pele, me fazendo gemer. "Você é muito sexy quando você está com ciúmes. Eu sabia que você era louco por mim."<p>

Abri os olhos e inclinei o meu rosto para o dela, minhas mãos estavam em concha ao longo do lado do seu rosto. "Você _não_tem ideia de como eu sou louco por você."

Seus olhos procuraram os meus, e ela suspirou suavemente, pressionando a sua testa contra a minha. "Eu sou louca por você, também. Eu penso em você o tempo todo."

Eu sorri muito. "Eu penso em você o tempo todo, também. O que você pensa?"

"Eu acho que sobre o futuro," Bella admitiu calmamente.

"Eu também"

"Você pensa nisso?"

"É claro", eu sussurrei contra o seu rosto. "Falando nisso, eu tenho algo para você."

Ela se mexeu no sofá, e eu corri para o quarto, cavando no meu paletó a caixa dobrada que estava guardada dentro do bolso. Corri de volta para a sala de estar, e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela viu o logotipo das Joias Cope na caixa.**  
><strong>  
>"Oh, meu..." Bella sorriu quando eu a puxei para o meu colo mais uma vez. "Aposto que Shelly Cope viu a cor do dólar em seus olhos quando você entrou naquela loja superfaturada".<p>

"Apenas abra", eu murmurei. Bella respirou fundo e levantou a tampa. Ela ofegou suavemente enquanto passava os seus dedos ao longo das pedras aquamarinas da pulseira de prata esterlina*.

_*Foto da pulseira: http : /i699 . photobucket . com /albums/vv356/TwiPics09/Songbird/bracelet . jpg (retire os espaços)_

"É a pedra do nascimento do bebê*", eu sussurrei em explicação. "Eu sei que você não usa uma grande quantidade de joias, mas isso é pequeno, e eu só queria dar-lhe algo para lhe mostrar o quanto você significa para mim... e algo que simboliza o nosso futuro."

_*Birthstone: é um presente com um material precioso, que é dado geralmente a mulheres grávidas, simbolizando o momento que elas estão passando._

"É tão bonita", Bella sussurrou, com lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. "É muito, Edward..."

"Não é o suficiente", eu respondi quando eu escovei meus lábios contra a sua testa. Como um pedaço minúsculo de joia superfaturada poderia descrever adequadamente o quanto ela significava para mim? Eu gentilmente retirei o bracelete de sua caixa de e o prendi no seu pulso.**  
><strong>  
>"Você esta diferente," Bella respondeu suavemente quando ela olhou para a pulseira de brilhantes. "O primeiro fim de semana em que estivemos juntos, você foi tão intenso. Eu nunca teria sonhado que o homem que conheci naquele fim de semana poderia ser este homem tão doce e romântico."<p>

A puxei contra o meu peito e meu queixo se apoiou contra sua cabeça enquanto eu ninava. "Você me fez ficar assim, baby."**  
><strong>  
>Bella fungou baixinho antes de se inclinar e olhar pra mim. "Eu não acredito nisso. Eu acho que você era assim o tempo todo."<p>

"Talvez", eu admiti quando eu sorri para ela. "Talvez eu estivesse apenas esperando por você." Beijei-a suavemente, e ela sorriu.**  
><strong>  
>"Então, você vai me deixar lidar com James?"<p>

"Envie a sua mensagem", eu suspirei, mas eu sabia que isso não seria a última vez que eu ouviria falar dele. "Mas eu quero saber tudo o que acontece. Qualquer pequeno contato inconsequente que ele fizer com você... eu quero saber sobre isso. Entendeu?"**  
><strong>  
>"Este será o fim disso," Bella respondeu, "mas sim, se ele entrar em contato comigo de novo, vou deixar você saber."<strong><br>**  
>"Bom", eu sussurrei suavemente enquanto eu seguia o meu dedo ao longo de sua bochecha. "Veja, nós <em>podemos<em>chegar a um acordo".

"Acho que devemos chegar a um acordo mais uma vez antes de sair para o trabalho", Bella sorriu quando ela desceu no meu colo e me puxou pela mão até que eu estava de pé ao lado dela.**  
><strong>  
>"Oh?"<p>

"Sim, eu acho que você deve tomar um banho comigo," Bella piscou, e ela riu enquanto eu corria atrás dela para o banheiro.

* * *

><p>*<strong>BPOV<strong>***  
><strong>  
>Depois de uma manhã movimentada na redação, eu estava pronta para fugir para o almoço. Esse sanduíche de peru com mostarda e banana pimenta estava tão bom ontem que eu decidi comer outro. Encontrei um banco em um canto calmo do meu parque favorito, e observei os patos na água, enquanto eu devorava o meu sanduíche e pensava sobre a minha manhã.<p>

Eu tinha passado a manhã terminando a entrevista do James, e agora estava esperando a aprovação de Harry. Assim que eu terminei, eu digitei uma nota muito simples para James, lhe agradecendo as flores e declinando o seu convite para jantar. Seth se ofereceu para levar a nota para seu quartel-general de campanha, e eu deixei que ele levasse – mantendo a minha promessa a Edward de que eu não iria falar com James em pessoa. Parecia importante para ele, e mesmo que eu realmente não entendesse por que, eu poderia apreciar o fato de que ele estava tentando controlar as suas tendências ciumentas e me deixou lidar com esta situação, então eu estava contente com o nosso acordo. Além disso, eu não estava realmente interessado em ter que enfrentar James novamente, e eu fiz uma nota mental para votar contra ele no dia da eleição, apenas para que eu nunca tenha que enfrentá-lo novamente. Caso contrário, eu poderia ter de suportar algumas conferências de imprensa estranhas em um futuro próximo – um fato que não faria nada para acalmar a natureza ciumenta de Edward.**  
><strong>  
>Quando eu verifiquei as minhas mensagens no meu celular, eu não pude deixar de notar o sol refletindo no meu bracelete de aquamarine. Era tão simples e bonito – algo que eu realmente teria escolhido por mim mesma. Eu nunca fui de usar uma grande quantidade de joias, mas este era um belo presente de Edward e um lembrete visual da pequena pessoa que esta crescendo dentro de mim. Edward e eu estávamos aprendendo ainda pequenas coisas sobre o outro, mas eu era constantemente surpreendida com as diferenças que vi nele desde o nosso primeiro encontro. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu poderia ter previsto o homem que eu iria encontrar por trás da máscara, e eu tinha certeza de que eu estava me apaixonando por ele.<p>

Não. Não me apaixonando.

Eu já _estou_ apaixonada por ele.**  
><strong>  
>Eu nunca tinha estado apaixonada antes, mas não havia dúvida de que o que eu sentia por ele era amor. Ele me fez mais feliz do que eu já estive. Quando estou perto dele, eu me sinto venerada e adorada. Esta pulseira era apenas mais um exemplo de seu lado terno, e eu adorei descobrir esse lado dele. Por causa de sua dor, ele havia escondido essa parte dele, e era uma pena porque ele era realmente o homem mais doce que eu já conheci. Enquanto as suas tendências de proteção me deixavam louca, eu me encontrei sendo mais tolerante com elas desde que ele me contou sobre a sua irmã. Eu estava aprendendo que a sua superproteção não era uma tentativa de me controlar. Era a sua maneira de me proteger, e ele estava me protegendo, porque ele se importava comigo.<strong><br>**  
>Será que ele me ama? Eu não sabia. Havia momentos em que ele me abraçava e que eu certamente me sentia o amor dele. Havia momentos em que ele olhava nos meus olhos e eu podia literalmente sentir o amor irradiando a partir deles. Mas até que ele dissesse as palavras, eu realmente não poderia ter certeza.<strong><br>**  
>De repente, senti os olhos de alguém em mim, e eu rapidamente olhei ao redor do parque à procura de um rosto familiar. Havia um corredor e uma senhora que passeava com o seu cão, mas fora isso, o parque estava deserto.<p>

"Sua mamãe está ficando maluca," eu sussurrei quando eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a minha barriga. Ainda era muito cedo para sentir uma colisão do bebê, mas eu me encontrava tocando o meu estômago muito ultimamente. Sorri quando eu passei os meus dedos levemente ao longo como eu leve meu dedo fantasma ao longo das pedras preciosas da minha pulseira de prata.**  
><strong>  
>"Seu papai é um amor", eu sussurrei para o bebê. "Eu não posso esperar para que você possa conhecer ele, e eu não posso esperar para que para que possa conheça você."<p>

Era um dia tão leve que eu decidi voltar a pé para o escritório. Mais uma vez, senti a minha pele formigar como se alguém estivesse andando atrás de mim, mas quando me virei, ninguém estava lá.

"Eu estou perdendo o juízo", eu murmurei. Tendo uma sensação de ansiedade, eu decidi usar o Papai do meu Bebê como uma distração. Rezei para que ele não estivesse com um cliente quando eu cliquei no botão da chamada.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu estava apenas pensando em você," Edward ofereceu em saudação.<p>

Eu sorri enquanto caminhava pela faixa de pedestres que levava para o outro lado da rua. "Ah, é? E o que você estava pensando?"

"Eu estava pensando que eu adoraria te levar para almoçar."

"Oh, eu acabei de comer. Estou voltando para o escritório agora."

"Será que o nosso filho exigiu mais um daqueles sanduíches repugnantes de banana pimenta?" Edward perguntou com uma risada. "Se for assim, eu estou receoso, e eu vou ter que exigir que você escove os dentes antes de te beijar."**  
><strong>  
>"Nosso filho exigiu um deles, e estava delicioso", eu sorri. "Mas garanto a você que quando você chegar em casa a minha boca estará com gosto de menta fresca."<p>

"Eu beijo você de qualquer maneira," Edward murmurou baixinho.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu sei que você faria isso", sorri. "Eu sou tão irresistível."<p>

"Você _é_irresistível", ele murmurou. "Falando nisso, você já ouviu alguma coisa do seu médico?"

Sorri enquanto caminhava em passos até o _Times_. "Agora, quem está ansioso, Sr. Cullen?"

"Eu _sempre_estive ansioso," Edward riu levemente.

Acenei para a recepcionista, e eu tremi quando vi a monstruosidade do buquê de flores de James, exibidos com orgulho em sua mesa.**  
><strong>  
>"Não, eu não tive notícias dele", eu sussurrei com a voz trêmula. "Mas eu vou lhe dar um telefonema quando eu entrar no escritório."<p>

"O que há de errado?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"A sua voz mudou," Edward murmurou baixinho.

Era assustador o quão bem ele podia detectar o humor, mesmo através das linhas de telefone.

"Você realmente precisa relaxar", eu murmurei.

Edward suspirou. "Eu sei. Eu só me preocupo com você. Eu não gosto quando você está tão longe de mim."

Suas palavras me emocionaram, mas eu consegui diminuir o sentimento com uma risadinha. "Edward, eu estou apenas outro lado da cidade."

"Isso é muito longe", ele respondeu suavemente. "Um metro é longe demais. Um centímetro é muito longe..."

"Eu entendo", eu ri. Ele se ofereceu para levar para casa o jantar da nossa pizzaria favorita, e nos despedimos quando Seth fez o seu caminho até a minha mesa.**  
><strong>  
>"Como foi?" Sussurrei.<p>

"Mensagem entregue", ele anunciou calmamente.

Eu exalei um suspiro aliviado. "Obrigada, Seth."

* * *

><p>"Bom artigo, Bella," Harry me cumprimentou. "Eu gostaria que você cobrisse o debate amanhã à noite. Você e Seth parecem trabalhar bem juntos, leve ele com você."<p>

Eu balancei a cabeça animadamente. "Tudo bem, obrigada Harry."

"Uma coisa", Harry me alertou. "Certifique-se de não deixar a sua opinião pessoal afetar a sua escrita. Você não está escrevendo editoriais."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer," eu admiti com uma carranca.

"Foi sutil," Harry comentou, "mas eu poderia dizer que você não estava realmente impressionada com James Miller. Agora, eu não me importo porque, tudo que eu peço é que você permaneça neutra quando você relatar as notícias. "

Eu pensei que _tinha_ sido neutra quando eu descrevi a entrevista , mas aparentemente o meu desdém para o homem conseguiu infiltrar-se em minha escrita.**  
><strong>  
>"Eu preciso editar?"<p>

"Não," Harry respondeu quando ele consultou seu o Blackberry. "Como eu disse, foi sutil. Basta ter cuidado."

"Eu vou", eu prometi a ele. Harry estava me dando uma chance para cobrir notícias reais, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era estragar tudo.**  
><strong>  
>"Oh, Harry," eu murmurei hesitante. "Eu estava pensando que eu provavelmente deveria te dizer que eu estou... umm..."<p>

"Grávida. Sim, eu sei." Harry riu enquanto ele batia furiosamente em seu computador. "O escritório inteirinho sabe depois do sanduíche repugnante que você trouxe aqui ontem. Black ficou resmungando sobre _desejos loucos da gravidez_, então sim..."

Agradeci a Harry e apressadamente fiz o meu caminho de volta para minha mesa. Eu simplesmente não entendo. Os sanduíches absolutamente me davam minha água na boca, então eu não conseguia entender por que eles tinham um cheiro tão horrível para todo mundo. Eu ainda estava pensando nesse dilema quando meu celular vibrou na minha mesa.**  
><strong>  
>"Bella Swan", eu murmurei.<p>

"Srta. Swan, aqui é o escritório do Dr. Molina, e estamos retornando a sua ligação. Ele pode ver você amanhã às onze horas. Esta hora esta boa pra você?"

Eu excitadamente verifiquei a minha agenda. "Esta hora está ótima. Muito obrigada."

Com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto, eu rapidamente enviou uma mensagem de texto para Edward.

_Evacue a sua programação. Temos um encontro com o Dr. Molina amanhã às onze da manhã.**  
><strong>_**  
>O inferno sim! Eu vou evacuar o dia inteiro, apenas no caso dele me dizer o que eu quero ouvir.<strong>

Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Eu era uma garota _boba_.

_Eu não posso limpar o meu dia inteiro. Tenho que cobrir o debate amanhã à noite.  
><em>**  
>O debate para prefeito?<strong>

Merda. Eu ainda não tinha considerado o fato de que eu teria que enfrentar James. Eu me preparei para a tempestade de merda.

_Sim_.  
><strong><br>Eu vou com você.**

_Seth irá comigo._

Ótimo. Ele pode andar com a gente.

Eu suspirei baixinho enquanto eu contemplava como lidar com isso. O debate seria lotado de espectadores e jornalistas, assim as chances de James me encontrar eram pequenas. Isto era um trabalho. Edward apenas vai ter que ignorar as suas tendências de homem das cavernas por uma noite e me deixar fazer o meu trabalho.

Eu estava me preparando para todo o tipo de merda, quando o meu telefone vibrou.  
><strong><br>Nem tente pensar maneiras possíveis de me deixar de fora disto. Você não vai sem mim. Fim da discussão.  
><strong>  
>Mas que diabos? Fim da discussão? Ele estava falando sério? Ele não é o meu pai!<p>

Eu nem sequer me preocupei em responder. Com um bazófio furioso, olhei para a tela e desliguei o meu telefone.

* * *

><p>Eu estava preparado para uma discursão quando entrei na minha porta do meu apartamento mais tarde naquela noite. Em vez disso, encontrei Edward sentado no sofá, parecendo desamparado e perdido enquanto ele olhava para um buquê de lírios laranja tigre que estava assentado de forma proeminente na mesa do café.<p>

"Que diabos é isso?" Perguntei quando eu deixei a minha bolsa cair no chão.

Os olhos de Edward olharam para mim. "Você teve um almoço com James Miller hoje?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "Claro que não! Como você ainda me pergunta algo assim?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça sobriamente. "Acredite ou não, eu estava esperando a resposta fosse sim."

"Estou confusa", eu murmurei, quando eu fiz o meu caminho sobre o sofá. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e dei um olhar ao acaso para as flores.

"Você viu James hoje?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu prometi a você que eu não iria vê-lo, e eu não o vi", eu suspirei. "Aparentemente, minha nota não conseguiu fazer o seu trabalho."

Edward alcançou as flores e levantou o cartão para fora do buquê. Seu rosto estava pálido quando ele o entregou a mim.  
><strong><em><br>Você estava linda hoje. Eu amo banana pimenta, também._**

~ James

* * *

><p><strong>NB ~** Sim o James é um perseguidor FDP que dá medo.

E essa Banana Pimenta me dá nauseas. FATO.

Bem a Nêni pediu para eu postar mais um vez. Então se passar das 50 reviews até terça no vemos lá. Beijos :)

**Lary Reeden ~ **informações etc perguntem no meu twitter (arroba) lary_reeden


	15. Eu nunca pensei que ia ser você

**Capítulo 15**

**_Eu nunca pensei que ia ser você_**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

***BPOV*****  
><strong>  
>Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para os lírios do tigre vibrante que estavam afixando a minha mesa de café. Depois que eu disse a Edward que eu me senti como se eu estivesse sendo seguida hoje, ele imediatamente pegou o seu telefone celular. Ele passeou na sala enquanto ele falava com <em>alguém<em>, gritando ordens e falando em voz baixa. A cada poucos minutos ele parava o seu ritmo frenético e vinha para o meu lado. Ele apertava as minhas mãos ou beijava a minha cabeça, ou pegava o meu rosto com as suas mãos... tudo em uma tentativa de me consolar. Eu tinha passado por uma miríade de emoções, mas depois de um tempo, eu tinha finalmente sido liquidada por um sentimento predominante.

O medo.

Mas eu não tinha medo por mim.

Minha mão passou sobre o meu estômago enquanto eu silenciosamente prometia ao meu bebê que eu iria mantê-lo seguro. Eu nunca senti uma intuição tão intensa de proteção. Eu me perguntava à toa por que isso era tão avassalador para mim no início da minha gravidez, quando a minha própria mãe parecia que não tinha o mesmo instinto maternal em sua composição química. Era tão desgastante... tão avassalador... esse desejo instintivo de proteger o meu filho de danos. **  
><strong>  
>Eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger o meu filho.<p>

Edward caiu de joelhos na minha frente enquanto falava em um sussurro calmo com alguém na outra linha. Seus olhos quentes esmeralda estavam bloqueados com os meus, e ele estendeu a mão para enxugar uma lágrima que descia pela minha bochecha. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ele se ajoelhava e desligava o telefone, e eu vi quando ele se inclinou para perto da minha barriga. Senti os seus dedos trêmulos levantar a barra da minha camisa, e eu carinhosamente acariciei o seu cabelo quando ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo suave no meu estômago. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu vou proteger vocês", Edward sussurrou na minha pele.<p>

"Eu sei que você vai", eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas enquanto eu olhava para ele. Se havia alguma dúvida de que eu estava apaixonada este homem, neste momento isso apenas foi firmado.

Uma batida na porta me fez pular.

"É apenas Emmett", Edward disse enquanto ele saltava do chão e corria para a porta. Mas não era _apenas_ Emmett. Andando atrás dele estava um homem que tinha de estar perto do imenso tamanho de Emmett, mas era um pouco mais largo nos ombros. Ele teve que abaixar a cabeça para não bater contra o topo da minha moldura da porta. Eu vi os caras apertam as mãos antes de todos eles voltaram sua atenção para mim. **  
><strong>  
>"Bella, este é Felix. Ele é um ex-SEAL da Marinha, e agora trabalha na segurança pessoal."<p>

O homem gigante acenou para mim e estendeu a sua mão. "Srta. Swan, é um prazer conhecê-la."

"Por favor, me chame de Bella", eu murmurei. Fiquei um pouco com medo de realmente colocar minha mão pequena na sua, mas o seu aperto era surpreendentemente suave. **  
><strong>  
>"Bella," Emmett murmurou quando ele me puxou em seus braços enormes e me abraçou apertado. "Eu não quero que você se preocupe. Nós vamos cuidar de você." <strong><br>**  
>Minha testa franziu quando eu retirei de seu abraço. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"<p>

"Eu já contratei Emmett e Felix para a sua proteção", Edward explicou em voz baixa. "Um deles vai estar com você toda vez que você sair do apartamento."

"Mas você é um policial", eu sussurrei para Emmett. "Você não tem que trabalhar?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Quando eu estiver no trabalho, Felix será o seu guarda-costas." **  
><strong>  
>Meus olhos piscaram para Edward, e ele lentamente se aproximou de mim, olhando como se estivesse preparando a si mesmo para a minha fúria. <strong><br>**  
>"Por favor, não brigue comigo sobre isso, Bella," Edward sussurrou enquanto ele pegou na parte de trás do meu pescoço e roçou os seus lábios contra o meu ouvido. "James Miller esta te seguindo ou te observando. Eu não posso te deixar desprotegida, nem por um segundo. Por favor, não brigue comigo... não por isto. Me deixe cuidar de você."<p>

A mulher independente em mim – aquela que estava sempre pronta para rugir que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma – estava sendo ofuscada por esse instinto maternal abrangente dentro de mim, desesperado para proteger o seu bebê. Eu não tinha razão para acreditar que James poderia ser violento, mas Edward estava certo. Eu estava sendo seguida, o que significava que o meu bebê também estava sendo vigiado. Isso por si só já era suficiente para me convencer a não discutir com ele.

"Ok", eu sussurrei, e ele exalou um suspiro aliviado quando ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. Eu, então vi quando ele caminhou até os lírios tigres laranjas e, sem a menos cerimonia, os jogou no lixo. **  
><strong>

O consultório do Dr. Molina estava congelante, como de costume, e Edward passou os braços em volta de mim, numa tentativa de me manter quente. Eu me sentei calmamente ao seu lado enquanto Edward questionava o médico sobre tudo, desde os meus desejos estranhos de banana pimenta até a minha pressão arterial um pouco elevada.

"Mas isso não pode ser bom, certo?" Edward perguntou o médico.

"Vamos monitorar isso", Dr. Molina prometeu a ele. "Você está se sentindo particularmente nervosa hoje, Bella?" **  
><strong>_  
>Estou sendo perseguida por um candidato a prefeito louco. Então, sim, doutor, eu sou um pouco nervosa. <em>

"Um pouco", eu respondi em voz baixa, e Edward apertou os meus ombros.

"Sua pressão arterial esta um pouco maior do que nós preferimos, então você vai voltar na próxima semana só para uma visita rápida a uma enfermeira. Vamos verificar isso novamente." **  
><strong>  
>"Ok", eu concordei.<p>

"Eu entendo que você tem algumas perguntas para mim", Dr. Molina abriu um grande sorriso para nós dois. Eu suprimi a minha risada quando Edward limpou a garganta.

"Sim", Edward balançou a cabeça. "Nós estávamos curiosos sobre o sexo durante a gravidez." **  
><strong>  
>Dr. Molina parecia preocupado. "Bella, você está sentindo algum desconforto durante ou depois do sexo?"<p>

"Eu não sei", eu sorri para Edward.

"Eu não entendo", o médico franziu o cenho.

"Edward está em causa que o sexo durante a gravidez seria perigoso para o bebê, assim que nós estamos em... abstenção."

"Ahh," Dr. Molina sorriu calorosamente. "Você não parece muito feliz com isso, Bella." **  
><strong>  
>"Sim", eu murmurei. "Você sabe o que você me contou sobre aumento da libido..." Eu odiava admitir que eu estava mais excitada do que eu já estive em toda minha vida.<p>

"Sim", o médico balançou a cabeça enquanto ele virava a cabeça na direção de Edward. "Deixe-me lhe assegurar que o sexo durante a gravidez é completamente seguro. Claro que, se Bella sente qualquer desconforto, ou se houver algum sangramento ou cólicas, você deve ligar para mim imediatamente. Caso contrário, o sexo é perfeitamente seguro. Vamos obter informação em relação ao sexo na gravidez, apenas para deixar a sua mente à vontade." **  
><strong>  
>"Obrigado", Edward respondeu enquanto ele apertou a minha mão. Eu não pude resistir e sorri para ele. <em>Eu lhe disse<em>. Eu umedeci o meu lábio inferior com a ponta da minha língua, e vi os seus olhos escurecem quando eles se concentraram na minha boca. Os músculos meu estômago se contraíram com desejo, enquanto eu me esforçava para puxar a minha atenção de volta para o médico, e me lembrava de que estávamos em um lugar público.

"Dr. Molina, há um par de outras coisas que eu gostaria de discutir", eu murmurei em voz baixa. "Edward é um gêmeo. Quais são as chances que eu tenho de estar carregando dois bebês?"**  
><strong>  
>"O gene de gêmeos é levado pela mãe", Dr. Molina explicou, "de modo que o fato de que Edward ser um gêmeo é irrelevante. Tem gêmeos no lado da família de sua mãe, Bella?" <strong><br>**  
>"Não que eu saiba," eu admiti. "Quer dizer, eu sei que minha mãe não é um irmão gêmeo. Além disso, eu não tenho certeza." <strong><br>**  
>"Isso certamente aumenta as suas chances", Dr. Molina explicou. "Uma ultrassom pode detectar se você está carregando múltiplos, mesmo você estando com oito semanas de gravidez. Certamente poderíamos agendar um ultrassom para a sua próxima consulta, se você quiser." <strong><br>**  
>"Isso seria ótimo", eu assenti.<p>

"E quanto ao sexo do bebê?" Edward perguntou esperançosamente.

"Geralmente entre a 16-18 semanas de gravidez é o momento mais confiável para determinar o sexo. Mesmo assim, tudo depende se o seu bebê estiver cooperando", O Dr. Molina respondeu com uma risada. "Se o seu filho estiver se sentindo tímido durante o ultrassom, então vamos ter que esperar até sua próxima visita e tentarmos novamente." **  
><strong>  
>"Dr. Molina, a minha irmã gêmea faleceu devido à leucemia", a voz de Edward era suave. "Pelo que nós sabemos, este é o primeiro caso de leucemia em nossa família. Quais são as chances..."<p>

"Eu estava esperando por essa pergunta", Dr. Molina sorriu suavemente. "Seu pai é um excelente médico e um campeão na pesquisa contra a leucemia. Sabemos muito pouco sobre o que realmente causa a leucemia, mas naturalmente, se um membro da família tem câncer há um aumento de chances. Mas sinceramente, qualquer pessoa pode contrair a doença, então não tenha medo. Eu não posso lhe oferecer qualquer garantia real sobre isso. Por enquanto, vamos nos concentrar em uma gravidez saudável e um parto seguro."

Eu apertei a mão de Edward o tranquilizando. Ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção e sorriu.

"Vocês tem alguma dúvida?" Dr. Molina nos perguntou, e nós balançamos nossas cabeças que não. "Minha enfermeira vai lhe dar essa informação. Você está lendo os livros de bebê que eu recomendei a você, Bella?"

"Todos os dias", eu assegurei ele, e ele sorriu.

"Bom. Edward provavelmente deve lê-los, também. Aprendi muitas coisas neles, e os pais de primeira viagem apreciam uma informação. Bella, eu tenho que te advertir para você não ficar muito chateada com Edward se ele se tornar um pouco de protetor depois que ele ler os livros."

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha._ Tornar-se um pouco protetor? __**  
><strong>_  
>"Eu estou receoso de que eu já esteja sendo protetor até demais," Edward admitiu timidamente.<p>

"É maravilhoso ver um pai assim, investido no bem-estar da mãe e do seu filho", Dr. Molina respondeu. "Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso para este bebê."

Eu por acaso um olhar para Edward, e ele estava sorrindo melancolicamente.

Pegamos as informações da enfermeira e confirmamos a minha próxima consulta antes de caminharmos para fora do prédio de escritórios. Em vez de caminhar em direção ao carro, Edward abruptamente me agarrou pela mão e me puxou em torno da borda do edifício, apertando as minhas costas contra a parede. Seus olhos estavam selvagens enquanto ele olhava para os meus. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar tão possessivo e adorador que eu quase choraminguei, mas antes que o som pudesse escapar da minha garganta, Edward capturou a minha boca em um beijo explosivo. Sua língua invadiu a minha boca, e eu gemia enquanto as memórias me consumiam, me lembrando do fim de semana que mudou minha vida para sempre. Nós tínhamos nos beijado muitas vezes desde então, mas ele sempre foi tão reservado e doce. Aparentemente, dada a luz verde de um profissional médico era tudo que Edward precisava para libertar a fúria do seu desejo reprimido, e eu estava sem fôlego quando ele finalmente se afastou.

"Eu quero você", Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido roucamente. **  
><strong>  
>"Me leve para casa," Eu gemi baixinho. Os olhos de Edward olharam para os meus quando ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de tomar minha mão e me puxar em direção ao carro.<strong><br>**  
>A viagem para casa foi cheia de tensão, mas era um bom tipo de tensão – o tipo de tensão que você fica animada e cheia de antecipação. Edward estava gentilmente acariciando os meus dedos com os seus dedos enquanto eu me mexia no meu lugar, incapaz de conter o meu entusiasmo. Olhei para o seu banco de trás, tentando decidir se lá seria totalmente desconfortável, se nós não fossemos capazes de realmente chegar no meu quarto. <strong><br>**  
>Edward viu o meu olhar para trás e ele sorriu conscientemente.<p>

"Baby, não me provoque."

"Eu _quero_te provocar," eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Você sempre me provoca", Edward gemeu quando ele pressionou para baixo sobre o pedal do acelerador, fazendo com que o carro desse uma guinada para a frente. Eu não tinha que olhar para o velocímetro. Eu poderia dizer pelo borrão na minha visão periférica de que estávamos quebrando todos os tipos de leis de limite de velocidade. Como a filha de um Chefe, isso deveria ter sido angustiante para mim. Em vez disso, eu me encontrei desejando que ele dirigisse mais rápido.

"Eu não tinha a intenção", murmurei como eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

Edward riu. "Eu sei disso. Isso é que é tão incrível sobre você. Tudo sobre você me deixa louco, e você nem sequer percebe isso. Sua voz, seu cheiro... o jeito que você entrar e sair de uma sala. A maneira como você morde o final do seu lápis quando você está perdida em pensamentos A maneira como você parece quando você acorda de manhã. É as coisas mais pequenas e simples sobre você – coisas que eu nunca notei em qualquer outra mulher – e essas coisas que me fazem...". **  
><strong>  
>"Te fazem o quê?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. Eu podia sentir o meu coração trovejando no meu peito quanto ele puxou o carro no estacionamento do apartamento. Ele rapidamente desligou a ignição e virou os seus olhos penetrantes em minha direção.<p>

"Eu vou te dizer", Edward prometeu enquanto ele suavemente acariciou a minha bochecha. "Mas agora, tudo o que posso pensar é estar lá em cima." **  
><strong>  
>Eu nem sequer esperei ele abrir a minha porta antes de pular para fora do carro. <strong><br>**  
>Meus dedos se atrapalharam com as chaves da porta enquanto eu me esforçava para desbloquear a minha porta. O peito de Edward estava pressionado contra a minha volta e ele estava beijando o meu ombro exposto, por isso eu estava tendo alguma dificuldade em concentrar na minha tarefa.<p>

"Destranque a porta, Bella," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ele me agarrou pelos meus quadris e gentilmente me puxou de volta contra ele, e eu podia sentir a sua ereção contra a minha bunda. **  
><strong>  
>"Puta merda", eu soluçava enquanto as suas mãos encontraram o seu caminho debaixo da minha camisa. Finalmente, consegui colocar a chave na fechadura, e eu a virei com força. Nós tínhamos apenas empurrado o nosso caminho para dentro do apartamento antes de Edward chutar a porta, fechando-a e me levantando em seus braços. Deixei a minha bolsa no chão e envolvi as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura quando ele nos empurrou contra a parede da sala. <strong><br>**  
>"Déjà vu", eu sussurrei com um sorriso quando ele pressionou sua testa na minha. Com um rosnado baixo, seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu gemi, me divertindo com a deliciosa sensação de tê-lo pressionado contra mim, quando as nossas bocas se separaram. O beijo de boca aberta permitiu que as nossas línguas se tocassem, e foi o beijo mais erótico da minha vida. Eu arqueei contra ele quando ele pressionou a sua ereção contra o meu centro, e eu gritei de prazer. <strong><br>**  
>"Me desculpe baby," Edward murmurou contra os meus lábios, "mas nós vamos fazer isso no seu quarto. Eu também te quero muito."<p>

"Me tome," Eu choraminguei contra a sua boca. "Bem aqui, assim como na primeira noite. Aqui mesmo contra esta parede."

Ele gemeu quando as minhas pernas apertaram na sua cintura, e ele me beijou freneticamente enquanto eu puxava a barra da minha camisa. Ele me segurou contra a parede enquanto eu puxava minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e a deixou cair ao chão. **  
><strong>  
>"Não", Edward gemeu quando ele baixou a cabeça. "É muito duro. Precisamos desacelerar..."<p>

"Não desacelere", eu gemi. "Seja duro. Já esperamos tanto tempo. Por favor..." **  
><strong>  
>"Shh," Edward sussurrou quando ele pressionou os seus lábios na minha bochecha. "Me deixe te levar para o quarto."<p>

Eu passei os meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e eu salpiquei beijos no seu rosto enquanto ele me levava para a minha cama. Ele me abaixou até à borda enquanto ele caia de joelhos diante de mim.

"Você é tão linda", ele sussurrou enquanto seus dedos se arrastavam ao longo do laço do meu sutiã. Cheguei ao redor e abri o meu sutiã, deixando-a cair para baixo dos meus ombros e no chão. Edward rapidamente puxou a sua camisa sobre a cabeça, e minhas mãos não poderiam resistir de passarem nos seus ombros largos. Sua mão fez o seu caminho para o meu jeans, e ele puxou o jeans pelas minhas pernas. Ele ficou de pé, então, e eu lentamente desabotoei as suas calças e abri o zíper, empurrando-os, juntamente com a sua cueca até o chão. Seus olhos estavam em chamas quando ele me empurrou de volta contra o colchão e rastejou entre as minhas pernas. Seus lábios fizeram uma trilha até as minhas pernas, e eu senti arrepios surgirem ao longo de minha pele. Seus beijos continuaram até que ele encontrou o ápice das minhas coxas, e eu gemi alto quando a sua boca roçou a minha essência, me fazendo arquear para fora da cama. **  
><strong>  
>"Por favor", implorei, sem realmente saber pelo o que eu estava implorando.<p>

"Eu amo o seu corpo," Edward sussurrou suavemente enquanto os seus lábios continuaram a sua exploração. "Eu amo os sons que você faz quando eu faço isso..." Ele gentilmente beliscado a pele sensível do meu clitóris, e eu choraminguei. Seu dedo arrastou ao longo de minha abertura, e eu fechei os olhos em pura satisfação. "Eu amo como você está molhado, e eu adoro que isto seja para mim."

Seus beijos viajaram em direção ao meu estômago, e eu passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo enquanto ele reverentemente colocava beijos suaves ao longo da minha barriga. "Eu amo que você esteja grávida do meu filho, e eu já amo essa pequena pessoa dentro de você – uma pessoa que é a melhor parte de você e de mim. E eu não me importo se é uma menina ou um menino se ele ou ela se parece com você." **  
><strong>  
>"Os teus olhos e meu cabelo", eu respirei suavemente nos seus lábios enquanto ele passava os seus dedos ao longo do meu estômago e em torno dos meus seios. Ele gentilmente acariciou um, enquanto beijava o outro, e eu gemia na sensações duplas. Cada toque era engrandecido... cada beijo era intenso... e quando ele pegou o meu mamilo endurecido em sua boca, eu quase arqueei para fora da cama. <strong><br>**  
>"Eu amo sua pele de porcelana", ele suspirou quando ele fez o seu caminho para minha clavícula. "Eu adoro a forma ela é macia." A boca de Edward deu pequenos beijos contra o meu pescoço e eu envolvi o meu braço em torno dele quando eu senti sua excitação acariciar exatamente onde eu queria que ela estivesse. Movi os meus quadris em um convite silencioso, e Edward levantou a cabeça, os seus olhos de jade ardiam intensidade e desejo quando ele olhou para mim. <strong><br>**  
>"Eu amo os seus olhos," Edward murmurou enquanto ele pressionava contra o meu núcleo. "Eles são as belas janelas de seu coração e de sua alma. Eu poderia olhar para eles por horas e nunca desviar o meu olhar." <strong><br>**  
>Lentamente, ela entrou dentro de mim, e nós dois gememos quando ele segurou as minhas mãos e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os meus. Seus olhos nunca saíram do meu rosto quando ele acalmou os seus movimentos. <strong><br>**  
>"Mas de todas essas coisas que eu amo sobre você, nada disso se compara com o quanto eu te amo. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu te amo tanto, querida". <strong><br>**  
>Eu engasguei, quando a sua boca com fome bateu contra a minha, e eu gemi quando os seus movimentos se tornaram frenéticos. Eu apertei as suas mãos enquanto ele se movia com mais rapidez, e eu envolvi as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura em uma tentativa de trazê-lo para mais perto e mais profundo. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto os nossos corpos se colidiram, e o meu corpo começou a tremer com cada impulso rítmico.<p>

"Você faz com que eu me sinta tão bem", eu gemi. "Tão bom..." **  
><strong>  
>"Eu sei baby," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Não se segure, baby... Sinta-me sentir... o seu corpo foi feito para a mim." <strong><br>**  
>Ele deslocou sua bacia, e a sensação era tão intensa que eu quase chorei. Ele soltou as minhas mãos e eu envolvi as minhas mãos nas suas costas, puxando-o incrivelmente para mais perto de mim. <strong><br>**  
>"Venha para mim, baby", Edward murmurou contra a minha boca. Sua língua suavemente traçou ao longo do meu lábio antes de invadir a minha boca mais uma vez. Era demais... muito rápido... e eu era incapaz de controlar a reação do meu corpo ao dele. Gritei o seu nome quando o meu orgasmo me ultrapassou.<p>

"Baby..." ele choramingou quando ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, e eu senti o seu corpo ficar tenso acima de mim quando ele encontrou a sua própria libertação. **  
><strong>  
>"Sinto muito", eu sussurrei sem fôlego, enquanto eu empurrava a sua franja suada para longe de seus olhos.<p>

Ofegante, Edward levantou a cabeça do meu pescoço e olhou para mim. "Por que você está se desculpando?"

"Foi tão rápido..." sussurrei timidamente. "Sinto muito".

"Foi perfeito", Edward sorriu para mim e antes de escovar os seus lábios contra meu rosto. "Deus, foi tão perfeito. Foi perfeito assim como a nossa primeira vez." **  
><strong>  
>"Sério?"<p>

"Realmente", ele jurou e ele tentou sair de cima de mim.

"Não", eu sussurrei suplicante enquanto agarrava os seus quadris. "Basta ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos."

Seus olhos suavizaram enquanto ele olhava para mim. "Ok".

Olhamos um para o outro por muito tempo antes de eu finalmente encontrar a minha coragem.

"Você quis dizer isso?"

Incrivelmente, ele não precisava de uma elaboração maior. **  
><strong>  
>"Eu quis dizer isso", Edward sussurrou solenemente. "Eu te amo, Bella."<p>

Sorri enquanto eu deixei meus dedos derivarem ao longo de seu queixo talhado. Os seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu acariciava os contornos suaves de seu rosto. Ele era realmente o homem mais bonito do planeta. Nós tínhamos muito a aprender um com o outro. Eu não sabia qual era a sua cor preferida ou o seu livro favorito. Eu não sabia se ele era um democrata ou um republicano. Eu nem sequer sabia o seu nome do meio. **  
><strong>  
>Mas eu sabia que ele me amava.<p>

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu sussurrei suavemente. Seus olhos se abriram, e o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi cruzou o seu rosto.

E agora ele sabe que eu o amo também.

* * *

><p><strong>NB ~ **Hey Girls como vocês fizeram a lindeza de passar das 80 reviews aqui estou eu com o capítulo 15. Dona Nêni que mandou.

Ela também pediu pra avisar que, Fridays At Noon (FAN) só será postada na sexta dia 23 de março, pois o capítulo é muito grande e as meninas ainda não conseguiram terminar.

Sobre a continuação ~ SIM ela também será postada. Se chama Once Upon Saturday já digo que é lindaaa, algumas de você vão estranhar no começo, mas vale a pena. Olha eu soltando spoiler ashuaushahus.

Bem é isso até terça se chegar na meta.

**Beijinhos Lary Reeden.**


	16. As nuvens quebrarão

**Capítulo 16**

**_As nuvens quebrarão_**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora - Irene Maceió<em>**_  
><em>**

**EPOV**

Havia um homem mais feliz no mundo do que eu?

Eu realmente duvidava disso.

Claro que a vida não era perfeita. Bella e eu tínhamos nossos problemas para lidar, mas há apenas algo especial sobre passar a tarde na cama com a mulher que você ama, que faz com que todos esses problemas pareçam sem importancia, no grande esquema das coisas.

Bella me ama.

Foi a primeira vez que eu já ouvi essas palavras de outro ser humano - além da minha família, claro. Era é incrível como essas três pequenas palavras tinham me enchido de tal alegria.

Ela dormia tranquilamente em meus braços enquanto eu olhava para ela, maravilhado com sua pele cremosa e seu rosto em forma de coração. Ela me mudou tão irrevogavelmente em tão curto espaço de tempo. Pensei em Jasper e no inferno que eu o coloquei quando ele anunciou seu noivado com Alice. Nenhuma mulher pode ser suficiente para um homem pelo resto de sua vida. Nenhuma mulher poderia valer a pena esse aborrecimento. Nenhuma mulher poderia valer a pena a dor de cabeça e o sofrimento inevitável.

_Devo um pedido de desculpas a Jasper._

"No que você está pensando?"

Quentes olhos castanhos estavam olhando para mim. Eu sorri suavemente para ela e trouxe sua mão aos meus lábios, beijando-a suavemente. Eu, então, apertei-lhe a mão contra o meu coração batendo.

"Você sente isso?" Sussurrei.

Seus dedos suaves flexionaram ao longo de minha pele nua. "Sim".

_"Il mio cuore batte por te",_ murmurei em um italiano perfeito - porque eu estava praticando a frase repetidamente na minha cabeça pela última hora. _"Solo per te"._

Bella ofegou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu não sabia que você falava italiano."

"Eu não falo", sorri timidamente, "mas eu sei que você fala."

"Essas são palavras bonitas," Bella sussurrou quando ela passou a ponta do dedo ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula. "Independentemente do idioma."

"Elas são verdadeiras", eu prometi a ela quando eu coloquei beijos suaves ao longo de sua face. "Você e nosso bebê são minha vida agora."

Bella suspirou satisfeita enquanto ela se aconchegou contra meu peito. "Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu te amo, baby."

"Eu tenho mais guarda-costas do que os candidatos a prefeito," Bella murmurou, quando nós fizemos nosso caminho para o centro de convenções.

Eu não pude negar, quando Felix e Emmett nos ladearam em cada lado, enquanto nós fazíamos o nosso caminho através do corredor e encontramos os nossos lugares. O palco tinha um pano de fundo azul com dois pódios. O moderador nos acolheu para o debate e apresentou cada um dos candidatos. John Eleazar fez o seu caminho para o palco, seguido por James Miller. Eles tomaram seus lugares nos pódios e o moderador informou aos candidatos sobre a etiqueta e as regras do debate. Meus olhos se estreitaram quando eu examinei o sorriso falso que ele ofereceu à multidão, e Bella apertou minha mão de forma reconfortante antes de abrir seu laptop para registrar suas notas.

À medida que o debate fluiu de pergunta a pergunta, eu tentei acalmar a fera interior e dar a Miller o benefício da dúvida. Na verdade, ele podia não ter nenhuma idéia de que Bella e eu estávamos envolvidos, e ele provavelmente não tinha idéia de que ela estava grávida do meu filho. Ela é uma mulher bonita, sexy, e James - como a maioria dos políticos - é um homem determinado. O fato de que ele a estava seguindo era assustador, mas, novamente, não tenho certeza de que o velho Edward Cullen poderia culpá-lo. Eu a teria perseguido, também. Eu gostaria de pensar que eu não teria enviado mensagens crípticas, assustadoras, mas era de conhecimento comum que a menina me deixava louco. Felizmente para mim, ela era louca por mim, também.

Talvez um antiquado bate-papo de homem para homem fosse exatamente o que era necessário para limpar o ar - para tornar claro para o filho da puta que Bella era minha.

No final do debate, vi que os candidatos deixaram o palco e fizeram o seu caminho pela multidão. Inclinei-me e escovei meus lábios contra sua têmpora.

"Eu volto logo, baby."

Os olhos de Bella piscaram para mim. "Aonde você vai?"

Sorri para ela calmamente: "Eu só preciso cuidar de uma coisa."

Sua testa enrugou, mas ela não fez nenhuma pergunta quando ela focou sua atenção de volta na sua tela. Eu balancei a cabeça para Emmett, que inclinou a cabeça para Felix, e os dois homens cercaram Bella enquanto ela continuava escrevendo suas notas.

Não foi difícil encontrar James. Ele tinha a mão sobre as costas de uma loira peituda perto da entrada do salão. Se havia uma coisa que eu sabia sobre James Miller, era que ele sempre seria encontrado na presença de uma mulher atraente. Minhas relações com ele tinha consistido em eventos de caridade abafados onde eu tive o desprazer de vê-lo tratar as mulheres como bens materiais. Claro, eu não via nenhum problema com a sua atitude no momento porque eu não era nenhum santo, mas eu, pelo menos, era respeitoso com as mulheres que me acompanhavam.

Eu fiz meu caminho para o seu lado, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele estendeu a mão para mim. "Edward Cullen. Quanto tempo."

"Sim," Eu concordei e apertei sua mão. "Eu queria saber se poderíamos conversar por um momento."

"Claro!" James concordou, provavelmente pensando que ele poderia me ter como apoio. Graças a Carlisle, o nome Cullen era sinônimo de classe. Sem dúvida, James pensava que uma foto comigo só poderia fazer coisas boas para sua campanha. Eu vi quando ele sussurrou no ouvido da loira, e seu riso ralou em meus nervos. Sua equipe de segurança, em seguida, levou-nos para fora do salão lotado e em direção a uma pequena sala de reuniões no final do piso. Seu guarda-costas fechou a porta atrás de si apenas quando James me indicou uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

"O que posso fazer por você, Edward?" James perguntou educadamente. "Eu não vejo você há meses. Os eventos de caridade não são mais sua praia?"

"Não, eu encontrei uma nova praia", expliquei calmamente quando eu cruzei as mãos sobre a mesa. "Isso é o que eu gostaria de falar com você."

James sorriu gentilmente, enquanto esperava que eu desse mais detalhes.

"Eu me apaixonei por uma mulher maravilhosa", eu disse baixinho, "e estamos esperando um filho."

Os olhos de James subiram de surpresa. "Sério? Edward Cullen está se comprometendo?"

"Sim".

Ele afrouxou o nó da gravata e inclinou-se casualmente para trás na cadeira. "Bem, eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Parabéns, eu acho, se isso faz você feliz."

"Obrigado, eu estou muito feliz."

"Uau", James pensou com um sorriso. "Cullen está comprometido. Esta menina deve ser mesmo uma coisa."

Isso é o que eu queria. A confirmação de que ele não tinha idéia de que Bella e eu estávamos juntos. Isso me deu um pedaço de esperança de que ele não a estivesse seguindo 24/7*.

_*24 horas, 7 dias por semana._

"Ela é", murmurei baixinho. "O nome dela é Bella Swan."

Eu vi quando o rosto de James empalideceu.

"Eu gostaria que você parasse de segui-la," eu disse calmamente. "Ela não vai aceitar o seu convite para jantar. As entregas de flores podem acabar, também."

James finalmente encontrou sua voz. "Eu não tenho seguido Bella."

"Não, eu tenho certeza que você não tem tempo para persegui-la _e_ executar uma campanha eficiente para prefeito," eu disse, o veneno escorrendo de minha voz. "Mas você _está_ fazendo alguém segui-la. Sua última nota confirmou isso. Estou educadamente pedindo-lhe para deixá-la em paz."

James sorriu. "Ela é uma mulher bonita, Cullen."

"Ela é".

"Você não está apto a uma pequena competição saudável?"

Meus olhos apertaram quando o meu temperamento finalmente queimou. "Não haverá competição. Ela está grávida do meu filho. Tenha um pouco de classe, James. Você está assustando a mulher que eu amo, e eu não vou deixá-lo continuar. Você sabe que ela trabalha para o _Times._ Você está concorrendo para prefeito. A última coisa que você precisa é que o seu assédio seja notícia de primeira página. Não transforme isso em uma competição, porque você não vai ganhar."

"Você está blefando", James zombou. "Você não pode provar nada."

"Eu tenho provas, até as bananas pimenta*", eu respondi com firmeza. "Você não quer me testar. _Vou_ acabar com você. Fique longe dela, porra. Está claro?"

_*Babana pimenta é um tipo de banana adocicada._

James me olhou friamente antes de acenar em acordo.

"Entre em contato com ela novamente e _eu_ vou chamar a polícia", eu disse quando rapidamente saltei da cadeira.

"Você parece esquecer que eu estarei no comando da polícia, quando eu for eleito prefeito," James sorriu com cinismo quando eu fiz meu caminho até a porta.

"Tudo bem. Contate-a novamente e eu vou matar você", retorqui. "Melhor?"

Algo brilhou nos olhos de James, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Fico feliz por termos nos entendido", eu respondi, e eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho para fora da porta.

A próxima consulta de Bella correu bem, e sua pressão arterial estava de volta na zona de segurança. O Dr. Molina disse-nos que poderíamos começar a ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê em nossa próxima consulta, e nenhum de nós pôde esconder o sorriso do nosso rosto quando nós consideramos a possibilidade de que realmente teríamos provas audíveis de que nosso filho estava lá.

As semanas seguintes foram emocionantes para mim, porque eu pude realmente ver sinais físicos de que Bella estava carregando meu filho. Não havia um verdadeiro inchaço do bebê ainda, mas ela tinha ganhado algum peso. Cada vez que ela gemia que se sentia gorda, eu estava bem ali, dizendo-lhe o quão bonita ela estava. Seus seios estavam um pouco mais cheios (o que eu amei) e uma linha escura estava começando a formar-se abaixo do seu umbigo. Infelizmente, ela não era capaz de partilhar a minha emoção, porque as mudanças estavam realmente mechendo muito com suas emoções. Ela estava comendo seus picolés de banana ainda mais do que o habitual, pois parecia que isso aliviava a azia crônica. Tínhamos começado a ler juntos o livro do bebê quando estávamos deitados na cama à noite, e ela realmente chorou quando encontramos o aviso sobre comer ovos ensolarados*. Na manhã seguinte, eu cuidadosamente preparei ovos mexidos e trouxe seu café da manhã na cama. Este gesto pareceu consolá-la até que ela começou a se vestir para o seu dia, e eu tinha pedido a ela para não usar seus saltos altos, porque - de acordo com o livro - isso podia causar tensão nas suas costas, e eu não queria que ela caísse. Este pedido fez surgir uma torrente de lágrimas frescas, e passei o resto do meu dia me sentindo como merda por fazê-la chorar. Qualquer coisa que eu dissesse estava errada e o que em um dia a fazia feliz, poderia fazê-la furiosa no próximo.

_*Ovo frito com a parte de cima crua._

O desejo de bananas pimenta tinha terminado tão rapidamente quanto começou, e a simples menção de mostarda a deixava enjoada novamente. O retorno da náusea, e as mudanças de humor, trouxeram uma surpreendente parada na nossa vida sexual. Ela não se sentia bem, e eu sabia o suficiente sobre as mulheres para entender que, se ela não se sentia bonita, o sexo ia ser a última coisa em sua mente. Fazia três semanas desde a última vez que tínhamos tido relações sexuais. _Três semanas muito longas._ Assim, a falta de sexo, combinada com a aferição de seu estado emocional, estavam me dando chicotadas. Mas eu ia suportar. Eu suportaria o humor selvagem e as lágrimas e a falta de sexo. Eu ia suportar tudo, porque ela estava levando meu filho e eu a amava mais do que a vida.

Depois de um dia de baixa qualidade no escritório, eu decidi que tanto Bella quanto eu poderíamos ter uma noite agradável e relaxante em casa, então eu decidi cozinhar seu jantar favorito. Claro, seu jantar favorito poderia ter mudado desde ontem, mas eu decidi me arriscar. Liguei para minha mãe para uma fácil receita de ravioli de cogumelos, e depois de parar na loja para pegar os ingredientes, eu finalmente cheguei em casa.

_Casa._

Durante o mês passado, o apartamento de Bella tinha se tornado minha casa. Ela ainda me deu uma chave. No entanto, ela ainda não me convidou oficialmente para morar com ela, e mesmo parecendo que esse era o próximo passo lógico, eu não ia ser presunçoso. Só porque eu tinha passado todas as noites lá durante o mês passado não significava que ela estava pronta para conviver comigo. Eu estava guardando essa discussão para o futuro - ou pelo menos, para o momento que ela não estivesse mal-humorada ou chorando. Nossas vidas haviam mudado tanto, e por amor a Bella, eu estava hesitante de adicionar mais eventos de alteração de vida à mistura.

Eu poderia ser paciente e grato.

Eu chutei a porta atrás de mim quando eu fiz o meu caminho em direção à cozinha. Rapidamente arrumei os ingredientes e ouvi atentamente, tentando avaliar se ela estava em casa. Eu podia ouvir distintamente o choro suave vindo do quarto, e como um homem possuído, corri em direção ao som.

Deitada na cama estava a minha linda menina, chorando baixinho em seu travesseiro.

Esse aparentemente tinha sido um dia ruim.

Suspirei baixinho quando eu fiz meu caminho para o seu lado - lentamente rastejando pelo colchão até que eu pudesse chegar até ela. Puxei-a em meus braços e fechei os olhos enquanto ela escondeu o rosto contra o meu pescoço.

"Shh," Eu a persuadi suavemente enquanto eu esfregava pequenos círculos nas suas costas. "O que há de errado, querida?"

Bella fungou calmamente enquanto seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eles estavam inchados e vermelhos, e eu suavemente escovei suas lágrimas com o polegar.

"Eu estou feia", ela sussurrou.

Nós tínhamos essa mesma discussão, pelo menos, três vezes por semana.

"Você _não_ está feia", eu prometi a ela, sorrindo suavemente para seus brilhantes olhos castanhos. "Você é a garota mais bonita do mundo inteiro."

"Eu nunca fui tão superficial", Bella murmurou quando ela enxugou os olhos. "Eu nunca me senti linda de morrer, mas eu sempre pensei que eu estava bem."

"Você está mais do que _bem_"_,_ eu sussurrei quando eu beijei seu rosto. "Você é tão bonita. Eu pensei isso desde o primeiro momento que te vi."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou gorda. Meus peitos doem. Eu tenho uma espinha!" Ela apontou para a testa, e com certeza, uma espinha muito pequena estava enfeitando sua pele. "Eu não tive uma espinha desde o colégio!"

"O livro, ele disse que a sua pele passaria por mudanças, e que as espinhas eram uma possibilidade", eu lembrei a ela.

Bella franziu a testa. "Eu odeio isso. Essa coisa toda de gravidez é uma merda. Eles dizem que você ficará brilhante e feliz, mas tudo o que sinto é que sou indesejável e mal-humorada. Eu tenho que fazer xixi o tempo todo. Harry me enviou para casa do trabalho, porque eu estava sendo uma cadela com a editora. Eu estou sendo uma cadela com todos..."

"Bella", eu sussurrei baixinho quando eu a puxei para perto de mim e beijei sua testa. "Você não está sendo uma cadela. Seu corpo está apenas se ajustando ao fato de que há um bebé aí dentro. O Dr. Molina nos advertiu que essas coisas eram normais. Isso não vai durar para sempre."

"Por que você me atura?" Ela sussurrou infelizmente, quando olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu não sou a pessoa mais doce para estar perto agora. Eu estou loucamente temperamental e o sexo é a última coisa em minha mente."

"Eu te amo", eu murmurei baixinho. "Eu não estou preocupado com o seu humor ou com sexo. Contanto que você e o bebê estejam saudáveis, eu sou um homem feliz. Você ficará feliz também. Basta tentar ter alguma paciência."

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos, e me beijou com ternura.

"Eu vou fazer o jantar hoje à noite", eu anunciei em voz baixa. "Será que ravioli está bom?"

"Com cogumelos?" Bella sorriu em meio às lágrimas, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Claro, querida."

**BPOV**

O homem era um santo.

Edward não estava só suportando minhas loucuras, ele estava realmente sendo doce sobre isso. Ele nunca perdia a cabeça... nunca me fez sentir nada menos do que bonita e amada. Eu sabia que eu não era a pessoa mais fácil de conviver agora. Eu estava sendo uma cadela com todos (Jake tinha me dito isso), mas Edward apenas levava tudo na esportiva e sorria feliz para mim como se eu fosse à coisa mais preciosa do planeta. À noite, tínhamos lido o livro do bebê, e, ultimamente, ele tinha começado a deitar com a cabeça perto da minha barriga e lia em voz alta para o bebê.

Era a coisa mais doce do mundo.

Na verdade, a semana passada tinha sido um pouco melhor. Eu não estava me sentindo tão mal-humorada, e os meus acessos de choro eram poucos e distantes entre si. Eu ainda não me sentia como eu, mas pelo menos eu podia entrar na redação e sorrir para os meus colegas. Eu ainda estava fazendo xixi toda hora, mas pelo menos as espinhas foram embora.

O trabalho estava uma loucura graças à eleição da próxima semana. Nossa cidade iria ter um novo prefeito, e orei para que John Eleazar pudesse virar o jogo. Eu não poderia imaginar ter que seguir James Miller pelos próximos quatro anos. Eu suspeitava que Edward tivesse ameaçado o homem com sua vida, porque as flores tinham parado, e eu comecei a ver cada vez menos o Felix. Ele ainda me levava para o trabalho, mas sua mão não estava fixada de forma permanente na arma no coldre, então eu sabia que as coisas tinham se acalmado consideravelmente.

"Você parece perdida em pensamentos", Jake murmurou quando ele se inclinou sobre a minha mesa e me ofereceu uma rosquinha. Eu, felizmente, peguei uma de chocolate e a mastiguei satisfeita.

"Só pensando que eu tenho sido uma cadela de verdade", eu comentei com a minha boca cheia.

"Você não vai ouvir qualquer argumento de mim", ele sorriu, "mas como você está grávida, eu posso te perdoar."

"Obrigada", eu sorri. "Mas eu estava pensando mais sobre Edward. Ele foi tão doce, e eu estava pensando que eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de agradecê-lo."

Jake engoliu sua rosquinha e franziu a testa para mim. "Certamente você não está tendo problemas para pensar em maneiras de mostrar gratidão a esse seu homem lindo."

"Eu estava pensando num jantar romântico," Eu mediteia em silêncio. "Talvez um fim de semana, agora que eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor..."

Jake estava balançando a cabeça. "Você está pensando muito sobre isso, Swan. Nós, os homens, somos criaturas simples - heteros ou gays - não importa."

"O que isso significa?"

"Sexo", anunciou Jake, fazendo com que as cabeças girassem na sala de imprensa. "Agradeça a ele com um pouco de sexo fodidamente quente. Aquele menino _fez_ por merecer."

_Sexo?_

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu estudava meu calendário de mesa. "Wow".

"O quê?"

"Já faz quatro semanas", eu sussurrei.

"Quatro semanas?" Jake gritou, e desta vez, até mesmo Harry enfiou a cabeça para fora de seu escritório para ver que alarido era esse.

"Shhhhh", eu gemi quando eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Os olhos de Jake estavam loucos. "Você esteve dormindo ao lado desse homem sexy, todas as noites pelas últimas quatro semanas e você não transou com ele?"

Eu pisquei para ele. "Eu só não estava no humor, Jake. Eu me sentia como uma merda, e eu fui uma vadia. Não é como se ele tivesse tentando..."

"Bem, é claro que ele não tentou!" Jake gemeu. "Você era uma puta delirante, o homem estava provavelmente com muito medo de que você batesse em seu rosto bonito."

"Eu não tenho sido uma puta _delirante_"_,_ eu murmurei, mas Jake não estava escutando. Ele estava desligando meu laptop e pegando meu casaco. "Que porra você está fazendo?"

_"Você_ está indo embora", Jake explicou rapidamente. "Você está indo neste exato momento, e você está indo a empresa desse homem da lei e você irá trepar com ele ali mesmo em seu escritório. Não faça esse belo exemplar de homem esperar mais um segundo."

"Eu não vou ao seu escritório," Eu revirei os olhos quando ele jogou minha bolsa na minha direção. Ele imediatamente puxou meu cabelo para baixo e agradou-o com os dedos. "Será que você se tornou um estilista de cabelo enquanto eu estava fora sendo uma puta delirante?"

"A saia é de um comprimento indecente, isso é muito bom", Jake balançou a cabeça em aprovação. "Saltos altos teriam sido preferíveis."

"Edward não me deixa usar saltos", eu admiti secamente. "O livro do bebê diz que não pode, e no mundo de Edward, aquele livro é o Evangelho."

O rosto de Jake suavizou-se. "Ele realmente ama você, Swan."

"Eu sei", sorri.

"VÁ!" Jake exclamou enquanto ele me puxava pelo braço e me levava para as escadas. "E eu quero mais detalhes!"

"Sem chance," Sorri quando eu me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha. "Obrigada, Jake".

"Olá, Bella", Lauren abriu um grande sorriso para mim, quando eu fiz o meu caminho em direção à recepção.

Fiquei surpresa de que ela soubesse meu nome. Nós tínhamos falado ao telefone algumas vezes, mas nunca a tinha conhecido.

"Como você sabia que era eu?"

"Sua foto está em sua mesa," Lauren piscou. "Já para não falar de seu desktop e eu acho que posso falar por todo o escritório quando eu digo muito obrigado por fazê-lo tão feliz - Embora ele tenha estado um pouco mal-humorado nas últimas duas semanas."

Eu me encolhi. "Sim, isso é culpa minha. Estes hormônios da gravidez estão realmente estragando o meu humor. Sinto muito que ele esteja atirando isso sobre você."

Lauren ofereceu-me um sorriso doce. "Ele tem sido tolerável. Ele realmente está muito mais feliz agora que te encontrou."

Eu sorri feliz. "Ele está ocupado?"

"Ele só me pediu uma xícara de café. Eu estava me preparando para levá-la antes de eu me dirigir para o almoço. Quer fazer as honras?"

Olhei ao redor do escritório deserto. "Lauren, eu umm... eu queria saber... quanto tempo é o seu almoço?"

"Uma hora".

"Uma hora..." Eu mentalmente calculei, perguntando se uma hora seria o suficiente para trabalhar nesse temperamento dele.

"A menos que você queira que eu tenha um longo almoço?"

Seus olhos brilhavam, e nós dividimos um sorriso de compreensão. Depois que ela saiu, eu bati baixinho em sua porta do escritório. Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, e eu respirei fundo quando eu fiz o meu caminho através da porta.

"Lauren, esqueça o café!" Edward bradou quando ele empurrou seu teclado. Sua voz estava enfesada. "Eu acho que vou para a academia na hora do almoço – Tirar alguma tensão. Ligue para a academia e veja se o meu treinador está disponível."

De repente, me senti como uma vagabunda egoísta. Edward parecia tão estressado, e logo me ocorreu que este homem maravilhoso e doce, que tinha sido tão calmo e paciente comigo ao longo das últimas semanas, estava na verdade no final de sua sagacidade. Ele havia escondido isso tão bem de mim, e me senti envergonhada de que eu nunca tivesse levado seus sentimentos em consideração.

"Eu posso pensar de uma maneira muito melhor de tirar essa tensão", eu sussurrei quando eu encostei-me à porta, e sua cabeça estalou em atenção. Tranquei a porta, e seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando eu fiz meu caminho até sua mesa.

"Oi baby", ele murmurou baixinho. Era incrível o quanto seu comportamento alterou completamente. "Me desculpe, eu pensei que você fosse Lauren."

"Eu sei", assenti com a cabeça quando girei sua cadeira de couro em volta. Muito lentamente, eu tirei meu casaco longe do meu corpo e o joguei no chão. "Lauren está desaparecida para almoçar. Um almoço muito _longo._"

"Ah?" Ele sussurrou enquanto minhas mãos lentamente desabotoaram cada um dos botões da minha blusa, expondo meu sutiã rosa pálido. Eu vi seus olhos vidrados enquanto eu me despia lentamente, deixando seus olhos penetrantes queimarem meu corpo com sua intensidade. "Por que ela teria um longo almoço?"

Eu desabotoei minha saia e deixei-a cair antes de subir em sua escrivaninha de mogno. Seus olhos deslizaram ao longo do meu corpo, e pela primeira vez em semanas, não me senti gorda ou pouco atraente. Eu me senti linda e desejada, e isso estava fazendo meu sangue ferver.

"Eu pedi a ela," eu sussurrei suavemente quando ele se levantou de seu assento e se inclinou para mim. Seus lábios gravitaram em torno dos meus, mas me esquivei do seu beijo, a fim de fazer o trabalho rápido de desabotoar sua camisa e sua calça. "Eu achei que você e eu precisávamos de alguma privacidade."

"A única coisa que eu preciso é de você," Edward gemeu quando minha mão encontrou sua ereção.

Eu sorri enquanto me inclinei para trás em meus cotovelos, e eu gemi quando suas mãos puxaram minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. "Alguma vez você já fodeu alguém em cima de sua mesa?"

"Não." Sua voz era áspera.

"Você quer?"

Eu pensei que ele poderia recusar. Ele me amava, e eu sabia que ele se sentia atormentado com o medo de ser muito áspero. Sua necessidade por mim deve ter substituído o medo, porque de repente sua boca estava devorando a minha enquanto ele me puxava para a borda da mesa. Eu passei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, e com um impulso rápido, ele estava dentro de mim.

"Oh Deus", eu ofeguei contra sua boca. Ele retirou-se rapidamente e encheu-me mais uma vez, e eu quase gozei com a intensidade do contato.

"Eu te amo, Songbird," Edward sussurrou sem fôlego contra meus lábios. "Eu senti sua falta." Eu gemi enquanto ele engoliu meus sons com seus beijos desesperados. De repente, minhas costas foram pressionadas contra a sua mesa enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, nossos corpos balançando uns contra os outros em um ritmo rápido e furioso.

"Eu te amo", eu gemi sem fôlego, e seu gemido abafado ecoou no meu ouvido quando ele empurrou mais profundo, minhas paredes fechando em torno dele. Eu agarrei nos seus ombros e segurei firme, deixando minha mente e o meu corpo se tornarem completamente consumidos pela intensidade do meu amor por este homem. Eu estava tão perdida na sensação e emoção que meu orgasmo me surpreendeu, e eu gritei o nome dele quando sua boca engoliu meus gritos. Ele puxou-me a ele quando seu corpo acalmou, e ele sussurrou meu nome enquanto nós dois cavalgávamos no poder do nosso orgasmo.

Minutos depois, estávamos os dois ainda ofegantes quando ele pressionou a testa contra a minha.

"Santo inferno", ele sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

"Eu sei".

"Será que vai ser sempre assim?" Edward murmurou sem fôlego.

Seria? Será que nós sempre nos amaríamos tão ferozmente? Será que o lado físico da nossa relação sempre seria tão intenso?

"Eu espero que sim", eu sussurrei.

"Eu também, querida", ele sorriu e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu também".

_**Il mio cuore batte por te. Solo per te:**_** Meu coração bate por você.** **Só por você.**

**N/B ~** Tem gente que sabe como escrever uma lemon né. :P

Era pra eu terpostado ontem, mas me distrai com um livro e não betei a fic :) *todosmematam*

Mas aqui está. Comentem bastante que ai tem aquele extra na terça.

Beijão Bom Final de Semana a Todos e lembrem-se que FAN é só sexta que vêm

Bye ~ **Lary Reeden**


	17. Desejo do Meu Coração

**Capítulo 17**

**_Desejo do Meu Coração_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora - Luciana Michelutti<em>

**BPOV**

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e apertei meus dedos na minha testa, massageando suavemente em uma vã tentativa de afastar meu stress e o barulho que me rodeava. A redação estava repleta, cada repórter disponível no telefone, perseguindo números de cada distrito. A afluência às urnas estava sendo alta, e de acordo com as pesquisas, a votação para prefeito foi muito mais apertada do que qualquer um esperava.

"Você precisa de cafeína", Jake disse quando me ofereceu uma xícara de café.

Deus, como eu precisava de cafeína, mas eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. "O Livro do Bebê diz não à cafeína."

"Que livro _é _esse?" Jake zombou. "Uma lista grande de coisas para _não_fazer?"

"Muito bom".

"Bem, graças a Deus, sexo no escritório não está nessa lista", Jake piscou. Não que eu tenha dado a ele todos os detalhes daquele dia incrível no escritório de Edward, mas ele poderia muito bem dizer que a hora do almoço tinha sido um sucesso quando eu retornei ao trabalho, sorrindo satisfeita e com um cabelo horrível de sexo no lugar.

"Os números de Eleazar estão caindo," Harry berrou a partir do canto da redação. Ele tinha dois telefones celulares pressionados a cada orelha. "Estamos esperando por mais alguns distritos para relatar, mas parece que James Miller vai ser o próximo prefeito de Seattle."

Uma digitação furiosa podia ser ouvida em toda a redação, o que era uma coisa boa, porque isso significava que não podiam ouvir meu gemido miserável.

* * *

><p>"Amanhã é um dia importante", Edward murmurou baixinho para minha barriga. Sua cabeça estava deitada delicadamente contra o meu estômago, e eu lentamente deslizava os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Minha barriga estava foi ficando cada vez maior – os movimentos do meu bebê muito mais pronunciados. Da mesma forma que minha cintura cresceu, cresceu também o amor de Edward por minha barriga protuberante. Toda noite, ele queria ler ou cantar para o bebê.<p>

Hoje à noite, ele estava subornando o bebê.

"Amanhã podemos descobrir se você é um menino ou uma menina", Edward continuou sussurrando. "Agora, é muito importante que você não seja tímido amanhã."

"Edward ..." eu ri.

"Quieta", ele olhou para mim e piscou. "Eu estou falando com o nosso filho."

Eu sufoquei meu riso quando ele prometeu comprar para nosso ainda não nascido filho um carro pelo seu décimo sexto aniversário, se ele só cooperasse amanhã. Eu adorava vê-lo tão feliz e tão apaixonado por nosso bebê, então eu deixei ele continuar sua negociação boba até que eu finalmente cai em um sono tranquilo.

Na manhã seguinte, a perna de Edward estava pulando animadamente enquanto Dr. Molina me media.

"Parece bom", Dr. Molina sorriu para cada um de nós. "Exatamente onde deveríamos estar." Ele então percebeu a perna impaciente de Edward e não pode deixar de rir. "Edward, você parece um pouco nervoso hoje."

"Nós podemos fazer o ultra-som hoje, certo?" Edward divagava animadamente. "O livro diz que poderíamos saber o sexo do bebê este mês. Podemos fazer isso?"

"Bem", ponderou o Dr. Molina, e eu jurei que eu podia ver um pequeno brilho em seus olhos. "Nós certamente podemos tentar. Se seu bebê estiver se sentindo particularmente tímido, eu temo que teremos que esperar até a próxima visita ..."

"Nosso bebê não vai estar tímido hoje", Edward anunciou com firmeza. "Tivemos uma discussão muito longa na noite passada."

Dr. Molina olhou para mim. "Uma discussão?"

"Com o bebê:" Eu esclareci. "Edward gosta de conversar com o bebê durante a noite. Eles aparentemente fizeram uma barganha. O bebê nos deixa dar uma espreitadinha hoje, e Edward irá comprar-lhe um carro quando ele fizer 16."

Dr. Molina riu. "Amei isso!"

"Isso é um sim?" Edward perguntou esperançosamente.

"É um pouco mais cedo do que eu normalmente faço as ultra-sonografias para determinar o sexo", Dr. Molina disse, "mas com certeza, vamos certamente tentar. Vamos começar."

Minutos depois, Edward estava animadamente apertando minha mão enquanto eu tremia. O gel estava frio quando o Dr. Molina deslizou o transdutor ao longo da minha barriga, e todos os três estávamos olhando para a tela borrada com antecipação.

"Aqui os batimentos cardíacos", Dr. Molina disse assim que ele apontou para um bater ritmado na tela. "Apenas um batimento cardíaco, por certo."

Secretamente, eu estava apavorada. Só de pensar em um bebê já era esmagador o suficiente.

"A data parece correta", o médico continuou enquanto o transdutor deslizava ao longo da minha barriga.

"O que é aquela coisa que se parece com uma longa seqüência de pérolas?" Edward perguntou baixinho.

"A coluna vertebral do bebê", Dr. Molina explicou.

Eu não confiava em mim para falar. Eu simplesmente olhava para a tela e via como nosso bebê se movia dentro de mim.

"Então essa é a perna", Edward murmurou, enquanto olhava para a tela. "O que significa ..."

Nossos olhos seguiram a forma da perna até encontrar - ou não encontrar - o que estávamos procurando.

"Eu acho que alguém estará ganhando um carro quando ela fizer 16," Dr. Molina sorriu. "Parabéns."

Lágrimas nadava em meus olhos enquanto viamos nossa filha na tela preta e branca. Edward suspirou satisfeito quando ele pressionou um beijo em minha testa.

"Olhe para ela, Songbird".

Eu _estava_olhando. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela. Claro, eu viria a aceitar que eu estava carregando um bebê dentro de mim, mas para ver a prova visual - para realmente ver a curva de sua coluna vertebral, para ver seu batimento cardíaco, para vê-la ...

"Ela é nossa", eu sussurrei baixinho.

"Ela é," a voz de Edward estava cheia de emoção.

Nós ignoramos totalmente o Dr. Molina enquanto ele fazia anotações em seu cartão.

"Posso fazer isso?" Eu sussurrei, um breve momento de medo se agarrando a mim. Ela era pequena e indefesa, e eu certamente não tinha um bom modelo em termos de mães.

"Claro que você pode", Edward murmurou baixinho. "Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, e _nós_podemos fazer qualquer coisa."

"Por que você não está com medo?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Como ele podia ser tão otimista?

"Estou petrificado," Edward admitiu com um sorriso fraco. "Eu não sei a primeira coisa sobre ser um pai. Mas nós vamos descobrir isso."

"Vamos?"

"Vamos", Edward me prometeu, quando ele se inclinou perto do meu rosto e balançou a cabeça em direção à tela. "Olhe para ela. Ela é nossa, Bella. Vamos amá-la e protegê-la, porque é isso que bons pais fazem. Nós vamos descobrir isso. Eu não posso _esperar_para descobrir isso."

Fiquei maravilhada com a sinceridade em sua voz. Ele estava tão positivo que nós poderíamos fazer isso, mas e se eu fosse uma péssima mãe - assim como a minha?

"Pare com isso", Edward murmurou, pressionando os lábios na minha bochecha. "Você não é nada parecida com ela."

Edward Cullen era o homem dos meus sonhos _e_ um leitor de mente.

* * *

><p>Agora que o sexo foi determinado e, felizmente anunciado a qualquer um ao alcance da voz, Edward insistiu em ir à superloja do bebê na cidade.<p>

"Nós realmente precisamos de um Moisés?" Perguntei enquanto Edward examinava o berço. Esta particular peça de mobiliário de bebê realmente tocava música e vibraba. "Quero dizer, o berço não é o suficiente?"

"Bem, a coisa boa sobre o moisés é que ele pode ser levado de sala em sala," Edward explicou, como ele tinha, obviamente, tomado notas detalhadas sobre o capítulo de mobiliário do livro do bebê. "Assim, se o berço está lá em cima, mas estamos lá embaixo, não teríamos de levar o bebê para cima apenas para que ela pudesse tirar uma soneca."

"Mas não temos escadas", raciocinei.

Edward ficou em silêncio enquanto ele examinava cada centímetro do moisés por qualquer imperfeições. "Nós podemos algum dia ..."

Eu olhei para ele com surpresa. "Sério?"

Ele encolheu os ombros com indiferença enquanto caminhava ao redor do monitor. "Você nunca sabe. Não deveríamos estar preparados só para o caso?"

"Você não gosta do meu apartamento?"

Os olhos de Edward cresceram por um assento de carro que tinha tantas engenhocas e fivelas que eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ser usada na cabine do ônibus espacial.

"Eu gosto do seu apartamento muito bem", ele murmurou baixinho enquanto ele colocou uma das fivelas no lugar e puxou firmemente para verificar a sua segurança. "Eu estava pensando que poderíamos querer olhar umas casas algum dia."

"Oh". Fiquei surpresa. Nós nunca realmente falamos sobre oficialmente morar juntos. Eu acho que isso estava assumido - ele _estava_ morando comigo há semanas. Eu quero uma casa?  
><em><br>Eu acho que quero._

Felicidade aumentou através de mim enquanto Edward jogava vários produtos para bebés em nosso carrinho. O carro era uma grande massa rosa. Tinhamos roupas cor de rosa, mamadeiras cor de rosa, cobertores rosa ... Pobre tio Emmett ia ficar muito chateado quando souber da notícia.

"Eu não acho que precisamos de mordedores ainda," sorri para ele quando ele jogou os mordedores, juntamente com mais mamadeiras e chupetas, no carrinho.

"O que você acha sobre a amamentação?" Edward perguntou quando ele balançou a cabeça em direção a uma bomba de mama.

"Eu acho que soa incrivelmente doloroso," Eu fiz uma careta quando examinei a engenhoca. Será que eu ainda _quero_amamentar?

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça quando ele colocou a caixa de volta na prateleira e continuou empurrando o nosso carrinho pelo corredor. Nós viramos uma esquina e, de repente, estávamos próximos a um conjunto de berços e roupa de cama, todos organizados por tema. Meus olhos brilharam, e Edward deve ter percebido minha excitação, porque ele dirigiu o carro em linha reta na direção dos berços. Cada "quarto", foi organizado de acordo com o tema do berçário, completo com cama, trocador, cômoda, tapetes, e cadeira de balanço.

"Isso é bastante rosa", eu murmurei, enquanto examinavamos o primeiro quarto, chamado Pretty in Pink.

"Você não gosta de rosa?"

"Eu ... não sei?" Há regras na Babylandia? Eu era obrigada a recobrir o quarto da minha filha - para não mencionar o seu corpo - na cor rosa, só porque ela era uma menina?

"Tem rosa e marrom," Edward acenou para o berço ao lado. "E rosa e roxo ..."

"Eu gosto de roxo", eu sussurrei. Edward sorriu e dirigiu-nos para baixo através da névoa rosa, até que parou em frente a um tema chamado "Jardim de Chloe." A cama tinha grandes flores rosa e roxo. Era feminino e bonito, mas não era o rosa do Pepto-Bismol.

Eu adorei, e eu lhe disse isso.

"Sim?"

"Sim", eu sorri.

Edward acenou para uma empregada da loja que rapidamente saltou para tomar atenção e fez seu caminho para o nosso lado.

"Excelente escolha", ela sorriu, mais para Edward que para mim. Edward nem percebeu quando ele imediatamente perguntou sobre as estatísticas de segurança do berço. Aproveitei a oportunidade para verificar as etiquetas de preço em cada item, e eu quase desmaiei.

"Este é um berço conversível", a funcionária da loja explicou. "Quando o bebê tornar-se uma criança, ele se converte em uma cama de criança. Mais tarde, ele se converte em uma cama de tamanho normal. É um grande investimento. Ele vem em cereja, carvalho, ou branco pérola."

"Bella?" Edward perguntou.

"Umm ... eu gosto de cereja", eu sussurrei. Vamos realmente comprar tudo isso hoje? Eu mentalmente calculei quanto dinheiro seria preciso e rapidamente comparei à minha conta bancária.

A vendedora virou-se para mim. "E você gostaria de todas as peças da coleção?"

Meus olhos varreram pelo berço, o trocador e a cômoda. Era tudo lindo, mas eu poderia realmente comprar tudo hoje? Edward deve ter notado a minha apreensão porque ele pediu à menina para nos dar um minuto.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou quando ele me puxou para a cadeira de balanço, e me acomodei em seu colo.

"É apenas um pouco esmagador," eu admiti em silêncio. "Quero dizer, é tudo bonito, mas eu pensei que ia pegar algumas roupas, talvez algumas fraldas ..."

"Vamos precisar de todas estas coisas, eventualmente," Edward disse baixinho.

"Eu sei", assenti. "Eu só não tenho certeza se posso pagar tudo isso hoje."

A testa de Edward se vincou quando ele afastou meu cabelo do meu ombro. "Bella, eu nunca esperei que você pagasse por nada disso."

Realização amanheceu.

"Edward, você não pode pagar por tudo isso sozinho."

"Claro que eu posso", Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero, Bella."

"Mas isso é ... isso, não é assim que deve ser", gaguejei. "Nós devemos ser iguais ... parceiros ..."

"E nós somos", Edward murmurou baixinho. "Bella, você não entende? Tudo o que eu tenho é seu".

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

"Isso não é verdade, Edward. Não deve ser verdade. Não estamos..."

Casados.

Eu não poderia mesmo dizer a palavra. Eu mal podia pensar nisso.

"É verdade", Edward respondeu com ternura. "Eu te amo, Bella, e você está tendo o meu bebê. Você não acha que eu deveria ser permitido dar-lhe qualquer coisa que seu coração deseja?"

Ele simplesmente não entendia. Edward cresceu em uma casa gigante com um médico como um pai. Meu pai era um policial e Renee foi forçado a ficar em casa para me criar. O dinheiro não era algo a que eu estava acostumada.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo nos meus olhos. "É muito, Edward."

"Nada é demais para você ...", ele murmurou baixinho enquanto beijava o buraco abaixo do meu ouvido. "... Ou para a nossa filha."

"Eu quero pagar metade", eu respondi, o que levou Edward suspirar.

"Hoje foi um dia tão feliz", ele sussurrou. "Por favor, Bella."

Sim, hoje foi um dia feliz, mas também tinha sido completamente esmagador. Não só ver nossa filha, mas, agora, Edward estava falando de casas e querendo comprar milhares de dólares em mobília do bebê. Minha vida estava nesta montanha-russa constante, e enquanto a maioria era maravilhosa, era também assustadora como o inferno. Será que eu nunca me sinto resolvida e calma?

"Baby, fale comigo", Edward implorou suavemente.

Olhei em seus olhos verdes brilhantes, olhando para mim com tanta preocupação e amor que quase me levou às lágrimas.

"Você é tão maravilhoso", eu sussurrei. "Você é tão bom para mim."

"Eu amo você", Edward murmurou simplesmente, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Talvez ele ame.

"Só estou me sentindo sobrecarregada, eu acho."

"Eu entendo", Edward balançou a cabeça quando ele escovou os dedos na minha bochecha. "Tem sido um par de semanas estressantes. Devemos tirar umas mini-férias ou algo assim."

Isso me pareceu agradável. "Onde vamos?"

"Onde você gostaria de ir?"

Quando eu iria me acostumar com a sua capacidade de conceder qualquer desejo meu?

"Surpreenda-me," eu disse, e ele sorriu.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Edward me beijou suavemente antes de olhar para trás em direção ao mobiliário. "Por que não esperar tudo isso? Nós ainda temos algum tempo."

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o berçário bonito. Eu realmente amo ele. Era só o preço - e os meus sentimentos de inadequação - que me fez hesitar.

"Nós já estamos aqui", dei de ombros. "Podemos muito bem tomar uma decisão."

"Eu sei que é caro", Edward sussurrou. "Deixe-me comprar isso para o nosso bebê. Nada me faria mais feliz."

"Você pode comprar os móveis," Eu comprometi. "Eu vou comprar os acessórios."

Edward sorriu brilhantemente. "Fechado".

Depois de fazer o dia associado de vendas, decidimos pedir pizza para o jantar e passar uma noite calma em casa. Edward ficou invulgarmente subjugado enquanto vimos o noticiario noturno, e eu sabia que um pouco disso foi graças à história sobre James Miller e as mudanças que ele estava fazendo dentro do gabinete do prefeito. Ele já havia nomeado novos assistentes administrativos e tinha chateado a maioria dos membros do Conselho Municipal. Foi um feito bastante impressionante para um homem que não iria assumir o cargo até a primeira quinzena de setembro.

Enquanto era fácil acabar com o humor de Edward por culpa de James, eu também sabia que eu tinha que aceitar a minha parcela de culpa. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz depois de deixar o consultório do médico, e eu tinha que azedar nosso dia com a minha raia independente. Eu cedi, mas ainda assim. Eu tinha tornado uma excursão de compras divertida em algo mais difícil do que precisava ser, e no final, tudo que eu fiz foi apontar o óbvio. Éramos duas pessoas muito diferentes, com educações totalmente diferentes que estavam tendo um filho, mas estávamos realmente muito diferente de qualquer outra pessoa? Claro, esta era uma situação louca, mas éramos realmente muito diferentes de outros casais que tinham se apaixonado? Será que nem todo mundo tem problemas para funcionar completamente?

Edward ainda estava tranquilo quando finalmente fizemos nosso caminho para a cama mais tarde naquela noite. Minha volta foi pressionada contra o seu peito, e ele me abraçou forte enquanto eu corria meus dedos ao longo do seu braço. Sua respiração suave rítmica contra minha orelha tinha quase acalmado-me para dormir até que esta voz sussurrou na escuridão.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Sobre o que estávamos discutindo na loja", ele sussurrou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido. "Você é meu igual, Bella. Eu simplesmente não acredito que igual tem algo a ver com dinheiro."

Comecei a traçar padrões em seu braço, enquanto ele continuava.

"Dinheiro não compra felicidade", Edward murmurou. "Se isso fosse verdade, minha irmã ainda estaria viva."

Fechei os olhos quando uma única lágrima escorreu no meu rosto. Seu braço se apertou ao meu redor enquanto ele pressionou um beijo no meu cabelo.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu seria tão feliz", ele disse suavemente.

"Nem eu", eu respondi timidamente. "Você me faz feliz - mais feliz do que eu fui em toda a minha vida. Minhas emoções estão em todo o lugar apenas, e eu estou tendo muita dificuldade para manter-me com elas. Muita coisa está acontecendo tão rápido..."

"Eu sei".

"Eu tenho muita dificuldade em deixar alguém comprar coisas para mim", eu admiti em silêncio. "Eu sou apenas teimosamente independente. Eu sempre fui."

"Mas isso é para o nosso bebê", Edward me lembrou. "Eu preciso que você aceite que eu vou querer fazer coisas para ela, e isso inclui comprar o que quer que ela precisa - e provavelmente um monte de coisas que ela não vai precisar em tudo. Ela vai ser completamente destruída, e, eu prometo a você, que se você e eu não a estragarmos, os avós certamente irão. "

Eu não podia deixar de rir. Era tão verdadeiro. Mesmo Charlie tinha ligado e nos deixado saber que ele começou uma poupança de bebê para sua neta. Ele realmente depositou os cem dólares que ele ganhou de Edward na conta.

"Eu sou um advogado bem sucedido, e fiz bons investimentos ao longo dos anos. O dinheiro nunca vai ser um problema para nós."

"Mas isso é apenas isso", eu sussurrei. "Esse é o seu dinheiro. Eu não estou completamente desamparada, mas repórteres de jornais não são ricos. Eu tenho que administrar meu dinheiro. Eu sempre tenho."

"É o nosso dinheiro", argumentou Edward suavemente. "O que é meu é teu."

"Nós não estamos casados", eu lembrei ele, encontrando coragem para realmente verbalizar a palavra. Seu braço apertado ao meu redor, mas ele permaneceu quieto enquanto eu fechei os olhos. Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi sua voz no meu ouvido.

"Eu quero casar com você, Songbird".

"Homem louco", eu murmurei, quando joguei um pedaço do meu sanduíche para os patos. Eu estava almoçando no meu parque favorito, e os patos fizeram o seu caminho à terra em busca de comida. "Quem ele pensa que é? Ele sabe que eu estou uma bagunça emocional agora, e ele sussurra isso no meu ouvido às duas da manhã?"

Obviamente, Edward tinha pensado que eu estava dormindo, porque não havia nenhuma menção de sua confissão à noite sobre o nosso café da manhã. Mais eu, a galinha que sou, me recusei a reconhecer até mesmo a possibilidade de que ele tinha falado sério, então mantive minha boca fechada.

Era uma tarde linda, e eu fechei os olhos e ergui o rosto para o sol, querendo o seu calor para acalmar meus nervos esgotados. De repente, senti um movimento ao meu lado, e abri meus olhos e quase pulando para fora da minha pele quando notei James Miller sentado ao meu lado no banco.

"Olá, Bella. É bom ver você de novo."

Eu tive que resistir à vontade de correr, então eu lutei para controlar a minha respiração enquanto eu jogava pequenos pedaços do meu sanduíche para os patos.

"Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas", James murmurou com cautela. "Eu entendo que investi um pouco forte demais, e por isso, lamento. Eu não tinha idéia que você estava envolvida com Edward, e eu certamente não tinha idéia que estava grávida de seu filho. Eu vi uma mulher bonita, e eu estava atraído por ela. Me desculpe se eu te assustei. "

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto observava os patos mordiscando minhas migalhas de pão.

"Devo dizer que estou surpreso", James continuou. "Você não é o tipo usual de Edward."

"O que é o tipo mais comum de Edward?" Eu encontrei-me perguntando.

"As ricos. Bonitas." James deu de ombros. "Não que você não seja bonita, Bella. Você certamente é."

Ricas.

"Dinheiro não compra felicidade", eu repeti as palavras de Edward da noite anterior.

"Como isso é verdade", James assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação. "É, no entanto, torna a vida um pouco mais fácil, você não acha?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu não sei."

"Não," James concordou. "Um repórter do Seattle Times não pode saber muito sobre isso. É por isso que eu tenho uma proposta para você."

"Proposta?"

"Sim", James sorriu. "Como você pode imaginar, estou fazendo algumas revisões de funcionários, e eu senti a necessidade de substituir uma parte do pessoal do prefeito anterior. Me vejo na necessidade de um secretário de imprensa. Seu trabalho é exemplar, e acho que você iria fazer uma adição muito grande a minha administração. Interessada? "

Se fosse para qualquer outro prefeito eleito, a resposta seria um sonoro sim. Mas este era James Miller, e ele era um cretino.

"Antes de dizer não", explicou James, "Eu acho que você deve saber que o salário-minímo é um é o triplo do seu atual."

Triplo?

"Pense um pouco", disse ele enquanto me entregou seu cartão. "Você pode ligar para esse número e checar o salário mais detalhadamente se informar sobre os benefícios com a minha secretária."

Eu olhei para o cartão na minha mão, enquanto ele rapidamente se levantou. "Eu espero que você possa aceitar meu pedido de desculpas, e eu espero que você considere seriamente a minha oferta. Estou ansioso para ouvir você."

E com isso, ele se foi.

Estupefata, eu olhava para o seu cartão até que meus olhos finalmente fecharam. Com um suspiro pesado, joguei o cartão na minha bolsa antes de colocar minha mão sobre a minha barriga inchada.

"Garota, sua mãe está em uma montanha-russa que nunca termina."

Não consegui me concentrar em nada pelo resto da tarde, exceto em como confessar para Edward a oferta de trabalho de James. Eu não me incomodei em perguntar a Edward o que ele achava da proposta. Ele ficaria lívido ao saber que James tinha ao menos entrado em contato comigo. O homem era uma aberração, mas ele parecia genuinamente arrependido. Ele até me ofereceu o emprego dos meus sonhos. Quem não gostaria de sair de uma redação abafada e trabalhar no gabinete do prefeito? Para não mencionar, meu salário que seria mais do que o triplo.

Eu poderia realmente ser igual a Edward. Eu poderia trazer algo para a relação além de nosso bebê e eu.

Porque eu era um glutona teimosa, eu bati no Google e digitei "namorada de Edward Cullen" na caixa de pesquisa. E bem como eu temia, uma foto dele com o braço em torno de uma loira morango encheu minha tela. A foto foi tirada em um evento beneficente, cerca de um mês depois do casamento de Alice. Claro, ela era linda de morrer. Olhei no artigo procurando o nome dela e imediatamente pesquisei ela.

Tanya Denali era uma advogado em um escritório de advocacia em Olímpia. Ela se formou em Direito em Harvard, e era obviamente inteligente, certamente bonita, e definitivamente rica.

Ciúme encheu-me e eu fechei a janela.

Você está sendo irracional. Ele te ama. Você está grávida de seu filho. Ele disse que quer casar com você.

Mas será que eu mereço ele?

* * *

><p><strong>NB -** No próximo capítulo posto uma imagem do quarto do bebê. ;) ~

Nêni ou vocês vão me matar, pq mais uma vez estou postando atrasada. Desta vez minha desculpa é. Eu viciei na série Jogos Vorazes e não conseguia fazer outra coisa até terminar o último livro. Comentem bastante que amanhã tem o próximo. Bjo bjo

**Lary Reeden  
><strong>


	18. Minha Amada Estava Sofrendo

**Capítulo 18**

**_Minha Amada Estava Sofrendo_**

* * *

><p><em><em>Tradutora - Luciana Michelutti<em>_

**BPOV**

"Inferno, não. Absolutamente não. Por acaso esses hormônios da gravidez privaram você de seu bom senso? Você pode não trabalhar para aquele homem."

Suspirei pesadamente quando mergulhei minha colher no sorvete que Rose e eu estávamos compartilhando.

"É uma boa oferta, Rose."

"Se fosse qualquer outro prefeito eleito, eu provavelmente concordaria com você. Mas esse? Esta é uma oferta terrível, e para ser completamente honesta, eu estou tendo dificuldade em acreditar que _você_ não esteja vendo que é uma oferta terrível. O homem _perseguiu_você, Bella. Perseguiu você! Algo está nublando o seu julgamento, Bella Swan, e eu gostaria de saber o que é. "

O mundo de Rosalie era muito preto e branco. Eu nunca iria fazê-la entender.

"Ele está chantageando você, não é?"

"O quê?" Eu pisquei para ela. "Não! Não é nada disso."

"Então explique-me," Rosalie implorou. "Dê-me uma boa razão de porque aceitar esta oferta de trabalho seria uma coisa positiva para você."

_Posso dar-lhe cem mil boas razões._

"O dinheiro é bom." Eu dei de ombros com indiferença.

"Trata-se de dinheiro?" Rosalie gritou, fazendo com que as pessoas se virassem para nos olhar, no restaurante. "Esqueceu-se que o seu namorado é milionário?"

Eu sabia que ele era rico, mas eu não tinha certeza do quão rico. "Ele é?"

"Toda a maldita família é podre de rica, incluindo Emmett."

"Isso não te intimida?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa. Talvez ela pudesse entender depois de tudo.

"Não", ela respondeu, pensativa, e só assim, minhas esperanças foram frustradas. "Os Cullen são boas pessoas. Sim, eles têm uma casa linda e são obscenamente ricos, mas você nunca saberia. Eles têm recebido todos nós com os braços abertos, e eu sei que de fato eles adoram você absolutamente. Edward é, aparentemente, um homem diferente, agora que ele encontrou você, e eles estão louvando o seu nome, _e_você está dando-lhes o seu primeiro neto... você é uma santa para eles, Bella. "

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto fincava o sorvete. "Mas eu não estou trazendo nada para essa relação."

Rosalie me olhou com ceticismo. "Você não está trazendo _nada_? Você está trazendo a si mesma e um bebê. O que mais você precisa trazer?"

"Eu não posso ser dependente de Edward", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Você deveria ter visto a mobília do bebê. Essa merda é tão cara! Mas, claro, era top de linha e bonita, e ele quer que o bebê tenha o melhor."

"O nervo do homem", Rosalie revirou os olhos sarcasticamente.

"Eu quero ser igual a ele, Rose."

Minha melhor amiga me olhou melancolicamente, antes de finalmente repousar a colher em seu guardanapo. "Edward fez você se sentir menos do que igual a ele?"

"Não."

"Você o ama?"

"Eu amo," eu sussurrei.

"Você está carregando o seu filho?"

Revirei os olhos e apontei para minha barriga inchada.

"Basta responder a pergunta, Swan."

"Sim, eu estou carregando seu filho," eu suspirei.

"Você _nunca_vai ser igual a ele", concluiu Rosalie ," e ele nunca será igual a você. "

Apertei os olhos em confusão. "O que significa?"

"Você não vê?" Rosalie perguntou baixinho. "Você está trazendo seu filho a este mundo. Isso é algo que ele não pode fazer Bella. Então, ao invés disso, ele compra uma mobília caríssima para o bebê e adora o chão que você pisa. Em troca, você carrega e alimenta a criança que está crescendo dentro de você, e você ama Edward com todo o coração. "

Deixei as palavras dela se afundarem em mim enquanto enxuguei uma lágrima perdida do meu olho.

" O dinheiro nunca vai fazer vocês iguais", Rosalie murmurou. "O amor faz vocês iguais."

Eu assenti delicadamente. Ela estava certa, é claro, e fiquei surpresa com o comportamento gentil de Rosalie. Ela nunca foi tão filosófica e de fala mansa. Era uma espécie de coisa boa.

"De qualquer maneira, tudo isso é discutível", disse Rose. "Edward nunca iria deixá-la aceitar este trabalho, e antes que você proteste dizendo que ele não pode te dizer o que fazer, deixe-me lembrá-la que um bom homem faria exatamente isso. Ele iria proteger a mulher que ama e proteger seu filho que ainda não nasceu. E uma boa mãe _não_ iria tomar decisões imbecis como colocar ela e seu bebê em risco ao aceitar uma oferta de emprego vinda de um idiota completo como James Miller. _E_se você considerar seriamente esta proposta, eu vou correr direito até Edward e pedir-lhe para trancá-la no seu apartamento até você recuperar seus sentidos. Você está louca porra? "

Simples assim, a real Rosalie tinha retornado.

Depois da minha chicotada verbal pela minha melhor amiga, eu estava com uma necessidade desesperada de relaxar, então eu decidi dar um passeio para clarear a minha cabeça. O outono estava quase no fim, e as lojas já estavam decorando suas vitrines com temas de Natal. As luzes claras e janelas geladas trouxeram um sorriso ao meu rosto, e me perguntei como os Cullen comemoram os feriados. Será que eles abrem os presentes na véspera de Natal, ou eles esperavam até a manhã seguinte? Eles gostam de peru ou tender? Será que os caras ficam em volta da televisão e assistem futebol, será que Esme gosta de assar tortas caseiras?

Estas não eram minhas tradições natalinas, é claro. Minhas tradições natalinas não eram nem de perto pitorescas e serenas. Os natais da minha infância tinham sido gastos em aviões, voando entre Forks e Jacksonville graças ao acordo de guarda compartilhada que levou anos para eu me rebelar contra. Eu nunca tinha sido mais agradecida do que quando eu tinha sido autorizada a ficar com Charlie em uma base permanente e tivemos a liberdade de começar nossas próprias tradições. Abriamos presentes na véspera de Natal apenas para que pudéssemos dormir no dia seguinte. Fazíamos anjos de neve no quintal e bonecos de neve na frente, e à tarde, assistiamos a um jogo de futebol e bebiamos um chocolate quente. Isso realmente era o que significava o natal, e não tinha nada a ver com os presentes sob a árvore. Tinha tudo a ver com um sentido de família e de lar.

Isso é o que eu queria para a nossa filha. Eu queria que todos os dias fossem como o Natal. Eu queria que ela tivesse a segurança que eu nunca tive, e eu sabia que com Edward e com os Cullen, ela teria. Nossa filha seria mimada e adorada, e ela nunca seria forçada a viver comigo em uma cidade e Edward em outra, porque nós nunca deixaríamos isso acontecer. Mesmo se as coisas não derem certo entre nós, gostaríamos de ficarmos por perto, por causa da nossa filha. Sobre isso, eu tinha certeza.

Eu gostaria de poder ter tanta certeza de todas as outras coisas em minha vida.

"Oi, querida," a voz de Esme me assustou. "Fazendo compras de vitrine?"

Eu me virei na direção de sua doce voz e vi que suas mãos estavam cheias de sacolas de compras. Ela estava sorrindo de forma radiante para mim, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

_Esta_era uma boa mãe.

"Só dando uma voltinha", disse. "Eu vejo que você teve um dia agitado, apesar de tudo."

Esme riu - um riso quente e maternal que fez dedos dos pés se curvarem e me doeu o fato de que minha própria mãe nunca tinha rido assim. "Bem, dizem por aí que eu tenho uma neta a caminho. Espero que você não tenha aversão ao rosa."

"Rosa é bom", eu sorri.

Esme vasculhou meu rosto durante alguns minutos antes de finalmente sussurrar: "Você está emocional hoje."

Eu ri quando dei uma nova olhada para a vitrine. "Você poderia dizer que, sim."

"O que posso fazer?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, como se ela podesse apenas estalar os dedos e fazer todas as minhas inseguranças irem embora.

Suspirei pesadamente. "Você pode me levar para casa."

Esme sorriu e ofereceu-me seu braço, e eu peguei enquanto caminhávamos lentamente para seu carro. Eu não precisava esclarecer _qual_casa, e dentro de meia hora, estávamos sentados à sua mesa da cozinha. Ela estava tomando seu chá enquanto bebia um copo de leite e comia três biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim.

Sua cozinha cheirava a lar, e eu rezava para que minha filha pudesse ter essa sorte.

Nós conversamos sobre o bebê, e ela ouviu com muita atenção, quando lhe contei tudo sobre as táticas de negociação de Edward com a nossa filha. Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade e orgulho irradiava dela.

"A vida soa muito maravilhosa", Esme murmurou baixinho. "Então, por que é que a mamãe não está feliz?"

"Porque a mamãe está se sentindo inadequada e indigna", eu admiti em silêncio.

Para minha imensa surpresa, ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "É impressionante, não é? Você tem esse lindo bebê crescendo dentro de você, e um homem que poderia mover céus e terra para te fazer feliz."

"Sim".

"Eu me senti desse jeito também", Esme admitiu com um sorriso. . "Carlisle e eu descobrimos que estava grávida, e então, além disso, soubemos que eu estava grávida de gêmeos Nessa época, ele estava na faculdade de medicina e havia começado a trabalhar no hospital. Então... Eu, não só estava tendo gêmeos ... eu estava sozinha a maior parte do tempo, porque ele tevinha que dedicar tanto tempo a seus pacientes. Sua família era maravilhosa, também. Uma vez que Edward e Jane chegaram, eles semudaram para perto apenas para nos ajudar. Eles eram aposentados nessa época e não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que bajular seus netos".

"Tenho certeza que foi um alívio para você", eu disse.

"Foi", Esme assentiu. "Os pais de Carlisle eram pessoas maravilhosas, mas me levou algum tempo para me sentir confortável em torno deles. Eu tinha crescido sem os luxos que Carlisle tinha sempre conhecido, e enquanto seus pais eram calorosos e maravilhosos, eu passei pelos meus ataques de insegurança."

Esme levantou para se servir mais uma xícara de chá e ofereceu-me mais para beber. Engoli nervosamente enquanto ela remexia na geladeira.

"Esme, como você superou isso?"

"A insegurança?"

Concordei, e ela fez seu caminho de volta para a mesa e serviu-me um copo de leite.

"Eu tive que aceitar que só porque viemos de origens diferentes não significava que eu não era digna do seu amor. Ele era meu marido, e eu era sua esposa, e tivemos lindos filhos. Ser uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa era tudo que eu precisava ser. No grande esquema das coisas, isso era o que realmente importava. "

O telefone tocou na sala, e ela desculpou-se para ir atendê-lo. Eu ainda estava ponderando as suas palavras enquanto vagava pela casa. Eu encontrei-me em uma sala com um piano, e eu me sentei no banco e, lentamente, levantei a tampa. Meus dedos percorreram as teclas, e eu comecei a tocar. Claro, meu humor ditou o movimento dos meus dedos, e a melodia era assustadora e triste.

Olhei para as fotografias que adornavam em cima do piano, e meus olhos instantaneamente repousaram sobre uma foto de Edward, vestido com um chapéu de graduação e uma beca. Parecia jovem, então eu só poderia presumir que fosse sua formatura do colégio. A maioria dos formandos eram só sorrisos, mas não ele, e era fácil descobrir o porquê. Ele tinha se formado sem sua irmã ao seu lado - um fato que com certeza azedou a ocasião que de outra forma seria feliz. Ele estava devastadoramente bonito, com os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava refletidos de volta para mim de dentro do vidro. Inconscientemente, meus dedos mudaram para outra melodia, e minha voz era suave quando eu comecei a cantar.·.

Love, I get so lost sometimes Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart

_Amor, eu fico tão perdido, às vezes  
>Dias passam e esse vazio enche meu coração<em>

Mas meu coração não estava vazio. Estava cheio com mais amor do que eu já conheci. Era apenas a minha autodúvida de que estava lançando uma sombra sobre a minha felicidade. Eu continuei cantando enquanto eu olhava para o rosto que eu tanto amava.

In your eyes The light the heat I am complete I see the doorway to a thousand churches The resolution of all the fruitless searches I see the light and the heat Oh, I want to be that complete I want to touch the light, the heat I see

In your eyes

_Em seus olhos  
>A luz, calor<br>Eu estou completo  
>Eu vejo a entrada para mil igrejas<br>A resolução de todas as buscas infrutíferas  
>Eu vejo a luz e o calor<br>Oh, eu quero ser tão completo  
>Eu quero tocar a luz, o calor que eu vejo<em>

Em seus olhos

Lágrimas estavam caindo pelo meu rosto quando terminei o refrão, e, de repente, braços quentes estavam circulando minha cintura e me levantando do banco. Eu não precisei abrir meus olhos. Seu cheiro me envolveu, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto ele me carregava pelas escadas.

Eu finalmente abri meus olhos quando ele me deitou sobre o colchão. Meus olhos encontraram os dele, e ele estava me encarando - sua expressão uma mistura de amor e medo. Eu gentilmente escovei meus dedos em seu rosto enquanto ele começou a me despir lentamente. O ar estava frio contra minha pele nua, e vi quando ele puxou a sua camisa sobre a cabeça e atirou-a de lado. Dentro de instantes, ele estava pressionado contra mim, pele sobre pele, e foi como voltar para casa.

Edward se estabeleceu entre minhas pernas enquanto me beijava suavemente, derramando cada gota de amor e emoção em nossas suaves carícias. Ele me penetrou devagar, e eu arqueei contra ele, quando ele me puxou para uma posição sentada em seu colo. Seus dedos se enfiaram em meus cabelos quando me agarrei a ele, e fizemos amor sem pressa. Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram o ranger da cama e nossos gemidos suaves. Ele me segurou firmemente com as mãos em meus quadris enquanto nos movíamos, nossos narizes escovando um contra o outro, na tentativa de ficarmos o mais próximo possível. Seus olhos ardentes queimavam nos meus enquanto ele sussurrava o quanto ele me amava, e ele gemeu quando minha língua invadiu sua boca. Seus braços me apertaram a ele enquanto eu gemia o nome dele, e nós nos abraçamos bem apertado quando nossos orgasmos nos alcançaram.

Ele me beijou docemente enquanto nossas respirações desaceleravam, e ele finalmente caiu de costas contra o colchão, puxando-me para seu peito. Eu podia ouvir a batida rápida do seu coração, e eu fechei os olhos de contentamento enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo meu cabelo.

"Espero que este seja o seu quarto", eu ri.

"Era", Edward sussurrou contra meu cabelo. "Deus, eu estava tão assustado, Bella."

Eu levantei minha cabeça. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu recebi um telefonema de Felix", ele murmurou suavemente. "Lamento que James tenhe chegado tão perto de você, baby."

Eu tensionei em seus braços. Então Felix ainda estava olhando por mim. Edward deve ter sentido a minha tensão, porque ele me abraçou mais forte em seu peito e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Edward, eu preciso falar com você sobre James."

"Bella, ele não vai incomodá-la mais."

"Ele não estava me incomodando", eu sussurrei suavemente. Honestamente não nenhuma maneira que eu podesse esconder isto dele. Nós tínhamos sido tão cuidadosos sobre sermos honestos desde o início, e eu sabia que eu não poderia começar a esconder as coisas agora. Sentei-me na cama para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Ele me ofereceu um emprego em sua administração."

Os olhos de Edward se abriram em surpresa. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Como sua secretária de imprensa."

"O nervo desse filho da puta", Edward rosnou. "Qual foi sua reação quando você disse para ele ir para o inferno?"

Olhei para os meus dedos entrelaçados. "Eu não lhe disse nada."

O quarto estava em um silêncio mortal. Depois de alguns minutos, eu senti seu dedo por debaixo do meu queixo, e ele gentilmente levantou meu rosto.

"Não me diga que você está considerando seriamente isso."

Engoli em seco. "Meu salário seria triplicado."

"Eu não dou a mínima se ele quadruplicar!" Edward gritou. "Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você esteja trabalhando para aquele bastardo."

"Não grite," eu sussurrei. "Sua mãe está lá embaixo."

"Não, minha mãe saiu assim que cheguei. Ela me chamou porque ela achava que eu precisava saber que você estava chateada com alguma coisa, e agora eu acho que é porque você está pensando seriamente na oferta de emprego daquele filho da puta. Ele perseguiu você, Bella. Você está louca? Você não vê o que ele está fazendo? "

Ele nunca seria capaz de entender. "Eu suponho que não haja nenhuma maneira que nós possamos conversar sobre isso com calma e racionalmente?"

"Claro que não!" Edward rosnou. "Não há nada para discutir. Esqueceu-se como você estava com medo quando ele continuou enviando as flores? Como seu único pensamento era sobre a segurança da nossa filha?"

"Isso é tudo que eu estou pensando agora", eu sussurrei desajeitadamente. "A segurança da nossa filha."

"_Eu_vou cuidar da nossa filha," Edward gritou. "Isto é sobre a merda do dinheiro, não é? Você acha que só porque Miller está disposto a pagar um salário três vezes mais alto, que sua vida será feliz e segura? Ele é um maníaco, Bella. Ele quer você, e ele não dá a mínima que você seja minha e que esteja grávida de um filho meu! "

" Eu não sou sua", eu sussurrei. Meu coração era dele, mas eu não pertencia a ninguém.

"A merda que você não é", Edward murmurou. "Você é minha, corpo e alma, e você sabe disso. Eu te amo. Eu te amo pra caralho, tanto que eu mal consigo respirar. Você honestamente acreditou por um segundo que eu iria permitir que você colocasse você e nosso bebê em perigo, trabalhando para este homem? "

"Eu não quero brigar com você", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Eu não queria esconder isso de você. Estou simplesmente dizendo que ele me fez uma oferta, e eu seria louca de não considerá-la".

Edward encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e ficou me olhando com cuidado. Seus olhos estavam em chamas e penetrantes, mas eu olhei de volta para aqueles olhos verdes e o encarei firme.

"Sobre o meu cadáver", ele murmurou sombriamente.

Ele estava muito chateado para ser racional. Eu sai da cama e me vesti rapidamente. Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu abotoava minha blusa, e eu ignorei seu olhar penetrante enquanto fechava o ziper do meu jeans.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei para ele enquanto colocava minha mão em torno da maçaneta da porta. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele.

"Ama?" Sua voz tremeu e eu quase chorei. Como ele poderia duvidar disso?

"Sim", respondi, "mas eu tenho feito minhas próprias decisões por um tempo muito longo."

"As coisas são diferentes agora", Edward lembrou-me em silêncio. "Não é mais só sobre você."

Eu concordei, enquanto me atrapalhava com a maçaneta da porta. "Eu sei disso."

"Não se afaste de mim", ele sussurrou suavemente, partindo meu coração em dois.

"Não me trate como uma criança."

"Não aja como uma."

Eu limpei minhas lágrimas quando eu saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Dose dupla," Eu arrastava, colocando o vidro frio contra o meu templo. O garçom me olhou mas derramou a bebida de qualquer maneira. A porra da minha cabeça estava latejando e as luzes brilhantes do clube não estavam ajudando. Merda estava deslizando para dentro e fora do foco, mas isso era preferível ao inferno que estava passando continuamente dentro da minha cabeça.

Fazem doze horas desde que ela saiu do meu quarto. Doze horas desde que eu gritei com ela. Doze horas desde que a garota que eu amava mais que tudo se transformou em uma completa estranha diante de meus olhos. Eu pensei se eu tinha bebido o suficiente, então, eventualmente, eu seria capaz de compreender o que diabos havia acontecido.

Considerar a proposta de trabalho de Miller era uma loucura do caralho. Inferno, eu estava bêbado, e mesmo no meu estado profundamente embriagado, eu ainda podia ver o que o filho da puta estava fazendo. Obviamente, eu não tinha sido suficientemente claro quando eu lhe disse para ficar longe dela.

Gostaria de retificar isso - assim que eu pudesse sair pela porta.

Bella tinha se afastado de mim, e eu a deixei ir. Eu não estava atrás dela - não desta vez. Ela poderia me lançar aqueles belos olhos de corça e bater os cílios, mas nesse momento as coisas não seriam do jeito dela.

Não havia nenhum inferno de maneira de que ela estaraia trabalhando para aquele homem.

_Dinheiro_.

Era a raiz de todo mal... a morte de tantos casamentos.

_Casamento_.

Eu tinha realmente dito a essa garota que eu queria casar com ela. Será que ela sequer me ouviu? E se ouviu, será que ela se importa?

Certamente, ela não era tão superficial. Ela nunca tinha se preocupado com o dinheiro antes. Ela sempre parecia completamente alheia ao fato de que minha família era rica. Claro, nós nunca realmente conversamos sobre isso.

Obviamente, não tinhamos conversado sobre um monte de coisas.

Eu derrubei minha bebida, e o garçom finalmente me cortou. Foi tão certo. Não havia álcool suficiente no planeta para fazer esta merda passar.

"Você parece estar uma merda", uma voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Dia difícil no escritório?"

Eu gemi internamente. Pelo menos, eu esperava que fosse internamente. Tanya sempre teve problemas para decifrar entre os meus sons, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era dar-lhe falsas esperanças.

"Tanya".

Olhei para ela, e ela sorriu enquanto pedia uma bebida. Ela estava um pecado, é claro. Uma blusa branca colada como pele, com os dois botões desabotoados. Saia lápis longa e salto agulha. Ela era a fantasia de todo homem.

_Todo homem, com exceção desse aqui.  
><em>  
>"Quanto você já bebeu?" Tanya perguntou curiosamente.<p>

"Não o bastante", eu murmurei, empurrando o copo para longe. "O que você está fazendo em Seattle?"

"Finalizando aquela fusão do banco", ela encolheu os ombros quando tomou um gole de bebida. "Lembra-se, eu te disse tudo sobre isso."

Eu não lembrava, mas eu fingi que sim. Conversamos um pouco antes de eu finalmente começar a sentir os efeitos do álcool no meu sistema.

"Você parece cansado, baby," Tanya balbuciou em meu ouvido. "Eu estou na cidade pelos próximos dois dias. Por que você e eu não chamamos um táxi e reservamos uma suíte no Hilton? Minha cortesia."

Olhei em sua direção, e quando eu finalmente fui capaz de me concentrar em seu rosto, eu me lembrei de como tinha sido fácil entre Tanya e eu. Sem amarras. Sem expectativas. Sem sentimentos. Nenhuma mágoa.

Se Bella poderia considerar atitudes imbecis, por que não eu?

Vinte e quatro horas mais tarde, eu estava cuidando de uma ressaca dos infernos, quando ouvi meu celular vibrando sobre minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu gemi enquanto rolava, abrindo um olho para verificar o nome na tela.

"É melhor que seja bom, Em," eu murmurei enquanto recostei contra o travesseiro.

"Venha até o hospital", meu irmão disse, sua voz doente com pânico. "Eu não sei o que está errado. Só sei que Bella chamou a mamãe, mamãe chamou o papai, e meu pai insistiu que a levássemos ao hospital. Por que diabos não foi você que respondeu às suas chamadas?"

"Espere um minuto caramba!" Eu gritei quando pulei da cama. "Papai insistiu que levássemos _quem_para o hospital?"

"Bella," Emmett murmurou.

* * *

><p><strong>NB ~** Pulemmmm eu postei da data correta kkkkkkkkkkkk.

Gente to passada com o teaser de Cosmopolis, quem viu? 66666666666666666)' Pervo de mais.

E esse fim heim ~ tods querem matar o Edward que eu sei shshuaahsuasahushu

Bjo Bjo comentem bastante pro extra de terça. Byeee

**Lary Reeden**


	19. PerdoeMe

**Capítulo 19**

**Perdoe-Me**

_Tradutora ~ Irene Maceió_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Ele não voltou para casa._

Olhei para o meu despertador - as letras vermelhas me provocando, me lembrando que a cada minuto que passava, eu estava sozinha. Eu tinha saído, e ele não tinha me seguido.

Eu esperava que ele me seguisse. Eu esperava as mensagens e as flores e as doces notas de amor, porque tão louca como eu era por ele, e tão louco como ele era por mim, eu ainda acreditava que ele me amava. Eu ainda acreditava que ele chegaria em casa para mim. Eu ainda acreditava que ele voltaria para casa para nós.

_Ele não vai voltar para casa._

Eu tinha ficado acordada por dois dias. Eu não conseguia comer. Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha o magoado. Eu não podia acreditar que o meu desejo de também ser uma provedora para nosso filho levou-nos a este lugar - este lugar frio e escuro que estava ameaçando me sufocar.

Nenhuma quantia de dinheiro valia a pena isso.

Eu não aceitaria esse trabalho. Eu até mesmo sairia do meu emprego no jornal e eu seria uma mãe, dona de casa, se é isso que ele queria. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, se isso significasse que ele voltaria para mim.

_Tanto esforço para ser uma mulher independente._

Foda-se a independência. Foi a minha independência que o levara para longe. Foi a minha independência que me fez considerar uma oferta de trabalho de um homem que fazia a minha pele arrepiar. Eu tinha sido tão idiota em pensar que, de alguma forma, esta oferta de trabalho era uma boa. James Miller era um lunático perseguidor, e eu tinha realmente considerado trabalhar para ele? Eu sabia que Edward odiaria a idéia e eu _ainda_ a considerei?

Sentei-me na cama, apertando minhas costas contra a cabeceira e puxando os meus joelhos ao meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno de minhas pernas e balancei freneticamente, tentando embalar minhas lágrimas e angústias. Eu não tinha feito nada senão chorar.

Anteriormente, eu tinha dado ao entregador da loja de bebês um ataque cardíaco quando eu tinha assinado a mobília do berçário. Ele empurrou o berço desmontado no berçário, e eu imediatamente comecei a gritar.

"O Sr. Cullen queria montar o presépio sozinho," o menino murmurou quando ele percebeu minha reação ansiosa. O fato de que o berço estava desmontado não era o que estava me incomodando. Era o fato de que eu teria que montar tudo por mim mesma que estava me fazendo entrar em pânico. Eu bati a porta do berçário forte, logo que o resto do mobiliário estava no quarto.

Era tão bonito, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar para ele.

Meu balanço tornou-se frenético quando eu me permiti ser consumida pelas vozes que estavam correndo pela minha mente. Eu podia ouvir a minha mãe, me avisando que eu iria acabar sozinha. Eu podia ouvir Rose, advertindo-me que Edward iria reagir desta maneira. Eu podia ouvir Edward, gritando para mim e me chamando de criança.

Meu peito apertou e meu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente e as suas vozes se misturaram em insultos, e ouvi-me gritar para eles pararem. Eu estava ofegante e as minhas mãos tremiam. Por que minhas mãos tremiam? Por que eu não conseguia respirar?

Alguma coisa estava errada comigo.

Algo estava errado com o bebê.

A sala estava girando dentro e fora de foco. Fechei os olhos e tateei o meu telefone deitado na mesa de cabeceira e acertei um dos números de marcação rápida. Eu não tinha idéia de quem era até que ouvi a voz de Esme, na outra extremidade.

"Bella?"

"Eu não consigo... respirar", gaguejei - minhas mãos tremem tanto que quase deixei cair o telefone. Felizmente, ela não perguntou mais nada, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Esme e Carlisle estavam em meu quarto, e a avô da minha filha estava me embalando em seu peito e me levando para fora do meu apartamento.

**EPOV**

Eu nunca fui um homem religioso, mas durante minha movimentação frenética para o hospital, eu me vi trocando minha alma.

"Por favor, deixe-os ficar bem", eu sussurrei em lágrimas. "Eu vou fazer de tudo... dar qualquer coisa... apenas me diga o que você quer. Diga-me o que eu preciso fazer..."

O tráfego estava rastejando na auto-estrada, e eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas raivosamente. Certamente Deus não estava com _tanta_ raiva de mim. Certamente ele não iria levá-los para longe de mim. Certamente ele não iria rasgar a minha alma de mim. Certamente ele não faria isso - _não novamente._

Eu não iria sobreviver novamente.

A intervenção divina deve ter levado o meu carro para o hospital, porque quando eu finalmente me foquei em minha volta, eu estava lá. Corri pelas portas da emergência e, imediatamente cai no peito de ferro do meu irmão.

"Whoa, whoa..." Emmett agarrou meus braços e me segurou firme. "Calma, Edward."

"Não me diga para me acalmar!" Eu respondi com os dentes cerrados. "Onde ela está?"

"Você tem que se acalmar primeiro," Emmett persuadiu-me quando ele me puxou para a sala de espera. "Você não pode vê-la assim."

"Pelo amor de Deus, por favor, me diga onde ela está", eu sussurrei dolorosamente. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. A última vez que chorei foi há treze anos atrás. Não era o mesmo hospital, mas o cheiro era o mesmo. Eu odiava o maldito cheiro de hospitais - aquele aroma medicinal que eu sempre comparava com o do dia mais doloroso de minha vida.

Por que diabos ele não queria deixar-me vê-la?

"Ela está dormindo", Emmett murmurou enquanto ele me puxou para baixo em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. "A menina está absolutamente esgotada".

"Diga-me que ela está bem", eu implorei baixinho.

"Ela está bem", respondeu ele.

Eu exalei um suspiro trêmulo. "E o bebê?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "O bebê está bem."

Alívio passou por mim quando eu fechei meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Carlisle diz que ela teve um ataque de pânico", Emmett murmurou baixinho. "O ataque de pânico fez sua pressão arterial subir. Eu não sei a diferença entre uma porra da sistólica ou da diastólica, mas, aparentemente, seus números estavam fora do gráfico."

A culpa me inundou, e eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "É minha culpa."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Nós tivemos uma briga", eu sussurrei suavemente. "Foi tão ruim. Deus, eu gritei com ela, e então eu a deixei se afastar de mim. Eu não fui para casa..."

"Falando nisso," Emmett interrompeu. "Onde diabos você estava? Estamos tentando te ligar por horas."

"Eu estava dormindo."

"Dormindo?"

Eu olhei nos olhos dele. "Tudo bem, eu estava desmaiado de bêbado."

Emmett exalou fortemente. "Você é um idiota."

"Eu sei".

"Não, você não sabe!" A voz de Emmett ecoou pelo corredor. "A mãe de seu filho precisava de você, porra! Eu pensei que você tinha crescido. Eu pensei que ser um pai e se apaixonar iria endireitar sua bunda. Mas você ainda é o mesmo burro, irresponsável e arrogante que você sempre foi!"

"Isso não é verdade", eu sussurrei.

_Eu sou um homem mudado._ _Tanya Denali pode atestar o fato._

Tanya provavelmente nunca mais falaria comigo, e eu estava bem com isso. Ela nunca gostou de ser ignorada _ou_ negada, e eu quebrei o seu ego recusando seu convite. Teria sido tão fácil de ter dito sim, mas ela não estava carregando o meu bebê, e ela não era a minha menina.

Eu só queria a minha menina.

"Os casais brigam," Emmett suspirou pesadamente. "Se você ficar bêbado todas as vezes que vocês dois tiverem uma briga, você vai ser um alcoólatra em fúria. Cresça, Cullen."

"Não me dê sermão. Apenas me diga onde ela está", eu implorei. "Eu preciso ver que ela está bem."

"Quarto 212", Emmett murmurou. "Se você perturbá-la, eu juro que vou chutar o seu traseiro."

Eu rapidamente me levantei. "Se eu a incomodar, eu vou deixar você fazer isso".

Tentei ignorar os cheiros familiares do hospital enquanto eu fiz meu caminho até o elevador e para o segundo andar. Encontrei a porta e empurrei-a em silêncio, orando a Deus que eu não fosse acordá-la. Eu vi minha mãe primeiro, mantendo vigília ao lado da cama. Bella estava deitada no travesseiro, os cabelos espalhados em todo o tecido completamente branco. Ela parecia tão exausta, e fiquei grato de ver que ela estava dormindo. Os dedos de minha mãe estavam suavemente escovando na testa de Bella - suave e reverente.

"Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso", eu sussurrei suavemente. Minha mãe sorriu para mim e se levantou de seu assento. Inclinei-me para baixo, pressionando um beijo suave na bochecha de Bella. Eu gentilmente puxei o cobertor e dei um beijo contra sua barriga, e eu ouvi minha mãe fungar baixinho do outro lado do quarto. Puxando minha cadeira mais perto, eu passei os dedos suavemente sobre o rosto de Bella em forma de coração, e ela suspirou em seu sono. Com esse suspiro doce, eu senti meu corpo relaxar.

"Eu adoro ver você com ela", Esme murmurou. "Ela o trouxe de volta à vida."

Eu balancei a cabeça, com muito medo de falar. Bella estava descansando de maneira confortável, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era perturbá-la. Em vez disso, eu só olhei para ela e ouvi a sua respiração constante, deixando a próximidade dela me conduzir e me acalmar.

O tempo passou lentamente. Em algum ponto, o Dr. Molina entrou na sala e sussurrou que a pressão do sangue de Bella estava muito melhor e que o bebê estava perfeitamente bem. Ele desejava mantê-la durante a noite para observação, apenas para ficar seguro. Ele também mencionou algo sobre a possibilidade de ela ficar por mais uma noite se a pressão arterial continuasse a ser um problema. Prometi a ele que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para mantê-la calma. Ele sorriu gentilmente e me lembrou sobre o horário de visitas, mas ele deve ter visto a expressão de pânico no meu rosto, porque imediatamente ele me garantiu que a equipe estaria trazendo-me uma maca.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu sair do seu lado. Fiquei feliz que ele entendeu.

Horas mais tarde, Bella finalmente começou a se mexer em seu sono, e eu senti seus dedos apertando minha mão que estava segurando a dela.

"Edward..."

"Eu estou bem aqui, Songbird," eu sussurrei suavemente. Seus olhos se abriram, e seus lindos olhos castanhos caíram em mim.

"O bebê está bem?"

"O bebê está bem", eu prometi a ela.

Ela suspirou baixinho enquanto lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

"_Estamos_ bem?"

Eu sorri suavemente e puxei sua mão aos meus lábios. "Estamos perfeitos. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Você tem que me perdoar", ela gemeu, os olhos selvagens com medo.

"Shhh...", eu sussurrei, pressionando cada um de seus dedos nos meus lábios para beijar a cada um. "Não há nada para perdoar, baby."

"Eu fui tão estúpida", Bella gemeu baixinho. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Eu fui estúpido, também, e eu sinto muito", murmurei, enxugando suas lágrimas com meus dedos. "Eu sinto muito que eu tenha gritado com você, e eu sinto muito por ter te aborrecido tanto. Eu juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer novamente."

"Por favor me perdoe", ela sussurrou ansiosamente. "Por favor, não me deixe. Nunca mais..."

Eu rapidamente me levantei da cadeira e puxei o cobertor. A cama era pequena, mas eu estaria condenado se eu ficasse sentado aqui a vendo chorar e entrar em outro ataque de pânico. Eu me coloquei de costas contra o travesseiro e puxei-a perto do meu peito, deixando meus dedos deslizar através dos tentáculos de seda de seu cabelo.

"Não", eu sussurrei quando senti-la a relaxar contra mim. "Você tem que ficar calma, baby. Não é bom para o bebê que você fique tão chateada."

Ela fungou em silêncio, enquanto ergueu o rosto para o meu. "Me diga que você me perdoa."

Sorri para ela e beijei suavemente seu nariz. "Eu te perdôo, Songbird. Você me perdoa?"

"Eu te perdôo".

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei. Seus olhos se fecharam, e eu escovei suas lágrimas antes de puxá-la junto ao peito. "Você é meu mundo inteiro, Songbird".

"E você é o meu", ela sussurrou baixinho.

Nós tínhamos muito mais a dizer, mas isso podia esperar. Apertei meus lábios no cabelo dela e abracei-a, e ambos nos afastamos para um sono tranquilo.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella teve alta do hospital, sob ordens estritas de seu médico para ficar relaxada e calma. Ele queria vê-la em seu consultório a cada semana para uma verificação de sua pressão arterial, e pediu que ela tirasse uma folga do jornal.

Eu prometi fazer o meu melhor para mantê-la calma, e o primeiro passo nesse esforço foi aceitar a oferta de Carlisle e Esme de uma escapada de fim de semana para a cabana deles no Mt. Rainer National Park. O momento era perfeito, a viagem era rápida, e a localização era serena. Eu queria tirar Bella da cidade e apenas levar algum tempo para nos reconectarmos. Precisávamos conversar sobre nossos problemas, antes que pudéssemos avançar, e a cabana nos daria o isolamento que tanto desejava.

Estávamos ainda exaustos dos últimos dias, então foi um passeio tranquilo à medida que viajamos para o sul em direção ao parque. Ficamos de mãos dadas o tempo todo e Bella brincou com o meu iPod, e quando falava, era sobre o cenário ou a música flutuando dos alto-falantes. Tínhamos algumas coisas pesadas para lidar, mas parecia que tínhamos um entendimento tácito de que nós guardaríamos esses temas para a cabana e para quando poderíamos realmente nos concentrar um no outro.

A cabana era tão bonita quanto eu me lembrava, e Bella pareceu admirada com o teto abobadado da sala de estar. A cabana era rústica, mas as acomodações não. A cozinha foi totalmente abastecida e a lareira estava rugindo na sala de estar. Caminhamos através do resto do andar de baixo e para fora no deck onde Bella olhou melancolicamente para a Jacuzzi. De repente me lembrei que o livro do bebê proibia. Eu sorri suavemente para ela e ofereci-lhe minha mão, e nós caminhamos juntos as escadas até o quarto principal. Seus olhos imediatamente foram atraídos para as portas duplas francesas que forneciam uma visão majestosa das montanhas.

"Uau", ela sussurrou.

"É lindo, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça quando eu coloquei as malas na cama. Tranquilamente, nós descompactamos, nos movendo cuidadosamente. Enquanto nós nos movíamos ao redor do quarto, os nossos corpos, inevitavelmente, escovaram um contra o outro, e sorrimos timidamente e continuamos com nossas tarefas.

"Com fome?"

"Faminta", ela sorriu para mim. "Eu estou supondo que você não vai me deixar cozinhar esta noite."

Na verdade, Bella era uma cozinheira muito melhor do que eu poderia ser, mas eu _tinha_ planejado forçá-la a sentar no sofá enquanto eu cozinhava o jantar para nós dois. No entanto, este fim de semana era sobre novos começos, honestidade, e compromissos.

"Quer me ajudar a cozinhar?"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Eu adoraria ajudá-lo a cozinhar."

Bella se moveu em torno da cozinha como se tivesse vivido aqui toda a sua vida. Minhas tarefas foram passar manteiga no pão e cortar legumes para a salada, mas eu não pude fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, porque eu estava ocupado demais olhando para ela. Ela estava vestindo um suéter volumoso e calças de ioga que não mostravam nenhuma de suas curvas e nem um traço de pele, e ainda, ela era a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo estava puxado firmemente em um rabo de cavalo, permitindo-me uma bela vista da curva do seu pescoço. De repente eu estava sobrecarregado com a necessidade absoluta de tocá-la - só para ter certeza que ela era real. Só para provar a mim mesmo que ela tinha me perdoado, e que ela me amava, e que estávamos bem.

_Você poderia tê-la perdido._

A enormidade dessa verdade fez tremer a faca na minha mão.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou, sua voz misturada com preocupação. Ela tinha acabado de grelhar o frango e colocou cada pedaço em um prato.

Ofereci-lhe um sorriso. "Eu estou bem, baby."

Ela voltou para o fogão, e eu tentei me focar nas minhas tarefas sem cortar fora um dos meus dedos.

O jantar estava delicioso, e depois que terminamos de carregar a máquina de lavar louça, fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala.

"Quer assistir um filme?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Estou um pouco cansada. Podemos assistir televisão no andar de cima?"

"Claro", eu sorri, e mais uma vez, eu ofereci minha mão e levei-a até a escada. Havia três banheiros na cabana, então nos separamos apenas o tempo suficiente para tomar banho e ir para a cama. Bella já estava deitada na cama na hora que eu fiz meu caminho de volta para o quarto, e ela estava impaciente passando os canais.

"Não há nada."

Eu ri quando eu desmoronei contra os travesseiros. "Bella, há oito centenas de canais."

Ela suspirou e, finalmente, desligou a televisão. "Podemos apenas falar sobre as coisas que precisamos falar para que possamos desfrutar do nosso fim de semana?"

Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Minha Songbird tinha paciência zero.

"Claro, vamos conversar."

Bella subiu no meu colo e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu rocei seu nariz com o meu enquanto eu corria os dedos pelos seus cabelos, agora livre dos limites do seu rabo de cavalo.

"Antes de começar", eu sussurrei. "Eu acho que é muito importante que você saiba que eu te amo com todo meu coração."

Ela sorriu, seus olhos castanhos quentes e macios. "Eu te amo tanto. Eu estava com tanto medo... tanto medo que eu nunca conseguisse dizer essas palavras para você nunca mais."

"Eu estava apenas dando-lhe algum tempo", murmurei. "Você me deixou..."

"Sinto muito", Bella sussurrou culpada. "Eu apenas pensei que nós precisávamos clarear a cabeça. Você estava tão zangado comigo."

"Eu estava com medo de você", eu disse suavemente. "Por que Bella? Por que você quer trabalhar para ele?"

Bella suspirou. "Eu não queria trabalhar para ele. Eu só queria o salário que ele estava oferecendo. Eu tinha essa idéia maluca de que precisávamos fornecer igualmente nossa família, e eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso enquanto trabalhasse para o jornal."

"Você nunca foi fixada em dinheiro", eu a lembrei.

"Não", ela concordou. "Mas eu sempre lutei com o dinheiro, morando com meu pai ou com Renee. Eu não quero isso para o nosso bebê. Eu sei que você e sua família são ricos, mas eu quero ser uma boa provedora, também."

"Eu entendo isso," sussurrei, "mas trabalhar para James não era a resposta. Você tinha que saber disso."

"Eu sei", Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sinceramente, eu estava apenas considerando, eu não acho que eu teria aceitado a oferta, mas o fato de que você era tão contra ela - O fato de que você nem sequer discutiu o assunto comigo - apenas me levou ao limite. Eu quero ser capaz de falar com você sobre as coisas, mesmo que sejam coisas estúpidas. Eu preciso saber que mesmo se eu errar, você ainda vai me amar."

"Eu posso aceitar isso", eu concordei. "Enquanto você aceitar que, se eu acho que você irá estar em perigo, eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para impedi-la... e que você ainda me ame, mesmo quando eu for superprotetor."

"Concordo. Mas baby, você não pode me proteger de tudo."

Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Observe-me."

Ela riu quando ela se aninhou no meu rosto. "Ok".

Eu aconcheguei-a perto de mim. "Você já teve ataques de pânico antes?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, quando eu era mais jovem - quando Renée e Charlie estavam passando por seu divórcio, eu vi uma conselheira na escola, e ela me ensinou a controlá-los e eu não tinha tido um há tanto tempo que eu não reconheci o que estava acontecendo comigo. Foi assustador. Eu pensei imediatamente que algo estava errado com o bebê."

"Por que você não me chamou?"

"Eu apenas peguei meu telefone e apertei um botão de discagem rápida. Eu não tinha idéia de quem eu tinha chamado até a sua mãe dizer meu nome, e, de repente, eles estavam lá."

"Meus pais?"

"Seu pai me levou para fora do apartamento," Bella sussurrou.

A culpa tomou conta de mim. "Me desculpe por eu não estar lá, baby."

"Eu deixei você, lembra?" Bella deu de ombros. "Eles tentaram te ligar assim que eu fui internada. Aonde você estava?"

Suspirei pesadamente. "Eu fiquei bêbado e cai no meu apartamento."

"Oh".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Enquanto estamos sendo honestos, eu provavelmente deveria dizer-lhe algo que aconteceu no bar."

Ela enrijeceu em meus braços. "Ok..."

"Eu encontrei uma antiga... o que você quiser chamá-la. Eu realmente nunca tive _namoradas_..."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Umm... ela me convidou para ir para seu hotel. Eu recusei, é claro, e ela me chamou um táxi e me mandou para casa. Portanto, absolutamente nada aconteceu. Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber."

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Foi Tanya?"

Isso me surpreendeu. "Você sabe sobre Tanya?"

"Eu pesquisei sobre ela," Bella admitiu. "Na verdade, eu pesquisei sobre suas amigas, e ela apareceu." Ela olhou para os dedos atados. "Ela é muito bonita."

Dei de ombros. "Ela é meu passado."

"Por que você terminou com ela?"

"Porque ela não era você", eu sussurrei. Eu deslizei meu dedo de seu templo ao seu queixo, e ela fechou os olhos. "Tudo o que eu quero é você, Songbird".

Ela abriu os olhos, e eles estavam brilhando. "Eu tenho uma confissão, também."

"Ok".

"Eu ouvi você me dizer que queria casar comigo."

Eu sorri. "Eu quis saber se você ouviu isso."

"Eu ouvi".

Eu trouxe-lhe a mão aos meus lábios. "O que você acha sobre isso?"

Ela viu quando eu coloquei um beijo em cada um de seus dedos. "Eu acho que você deveria saber que eu não me oponho a viver em pecado."

Eu ri. "Eu aposto que seu pai teria outras idéias."

"Por favor, eu me lembro de uma aposta de cem dólares entre vocês dois." Então ela fez uma careta. "Além disso, o homem me deve. Ver a bunda de Sue Clearwater montando meu pai me deu _anos_ de munição contra Charlie Swan."

"É verdade", admiti. "Mas, ainda assim, você está dizendo que você não diria que sim, se eu te pedisse?"

Ela considerou isso. "Você sabia que dois em cada três casamentos terminam em divórcio?"

"Eu estou bem ciente," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por que você acha que eu sou um advogado bem sucedido?"

"Hmm..." Bella pensou, virando os olhos para longe de mim e olhando pela janela. Depois de alguns momentos tranquilos, ela voltou para mim. "Eu não quero acabar como meus pais."

"Nós não vamos", eu sussurrei ternamente. "Nós vamos acabar como os meus."

Seus olhos chocolate brilharam. "Nós poderíamos ter estragado tudo. Mas aqui estamos nós."

"Aqui estamos", murmurei contra o seu rosto. "Você é o amor da minha vida, Songbird, e vou propor casamento a você um dia. Você precisa estar preparada para quando esse dia chegar, para que você responda com a resposta correta."

Ela sorriu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço uma vez. "E a resposta correta seria?"

"Sim", eu sussurrei. "A resposta correta seria sim."

Bella riu, e eu me inclinei perto, beijando-a suavemente. Eu deveria tê-la empurrado para fora meu colo, a puxado para a borda, e caido em ambos os joelhos, implorando-lhe para casar comigo. Mas eu não tinha um anel, e nós estávamos saindo de um dia muito emocional. Eu não queria propor sem um anel, e eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava propondo apenas porque tivemos uma briga. O momento não era certo, mas seria um dia.

Algum dia o momento seria perfeito.

Fizemos amor, e foi cuidadoso e doce e exatamente o que precisávamos para consolidar o nosso compromisso. Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto eu a segurava perto de mim, eu sussurrei uma oração em silêncio, agradecendo a Deus por tudo que ele tinha me dado. Agradeci a Ele pela minha família, e eu o agradeci por proteger as duas almas mais preciosas em minha vida.

Eu nunca tinha sido um homem religioso, mas esta noite, eu era.

**N/B ~** Não postei antes pq ficou sem energia elétrica uns 2 dias aqui na minha região.

Pra quem estava bolando um plano de "como matar o Edward" pode descartá-lo gente. Ele não fez nada. Ele é um menino crescido u-u.

Muito fofura né esse capítulo. Comenteemmm bastante e até amanhã. Beijinho

**Lary Reeden**


	20. Você Faz Isso Real Para Mim

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Você Faz Isso Real Para Mim**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**BPOV**

O cemitério estava pacífico e sereno, como você esperaria que um cemitério fosse. Era lindo, com flores silvestres cor de rosa e amarelo crescendo entre as pedras de mármore. Edward tinha planejado todo o dia, e enquanto esta parada ao longo do caminho tinha sido uma surpresa, eu podia ver pela expressão no rosto dele que este momento era importante para ele. Portanto, era importante para mim.

Hoje, eu conheceria Jane.

Durante o mês passado, Edward e eu tínhamos caído em nossa rotina confortável. O fim de semana na cabana de seus pais foi o cenário perfeito para voltarmos a pensar e conversar sobre nossos problemas. Tínhamos voltado para Seattle com sorrisos gigantescos em nossos rostos e com propósitos renovados em nossos corações. A prioridade número um na lista de Edward era me manter calma em todos os momentos. O susto da pressão arterial havia assustado nós dois então eu estava mais do que disposta a seguir as regras, que incluíam turnos de tempo parcial no jornal durante o dia, meditação e yoga no período da tarde, e deitar cedo com Edward durante a noite. Nós também fizemos um esforço para passar mais tempo com sua família, que não tinha sido nada além de maravilhosa para mim durante o meu colapso.

O que atualmente estava sendo um pouco enervante em nossas vidas era que estávamos agora na busca pela casa perfeita.

A caça pela casa não tinha sido uma prioridade até que percebi - após a inspeção final da mobília do bebê - que não havia realmente nenhuma maneira de fazer tudo se encaixar no quarto que tínhamos considerado como o berçário. Além disso, depois de muita discussão, nós dois percebemos que queríamos uma casa em que criaríamos a nossa filha. Não que meu apartamento no centro de Seattle fosse pobre, mas havia alguma coisa sobre ter uma casa que me enchia de felicidade. Edward tinha imediatamente chamado alguns corretores de imóveis, e tínhamos visitado algumas casas ao longo das últimas semanas. Nenhuma delas realmente tinha tudo o que estávamos procurando, então a caçada continuou. Nós tínhamos um par de visitas agendadas para esta tarde, e ficamos empolgados para ver os lugares que a corretora de imóveis tinha escolhido para nós.

Mas, tão emocionante como a caça pela casa podia ser, essa parada ao longo do caminho era muito mais importante e significativa.

Edward olhou para a lápide, e vi como ele silenciosamente traçou as letras do nome dela.

"Esta é Bella", ele anunciou em voz baixa, e eu podia ouvir o orgulho em sua voz. "Eu queria que você a conhecesse... oficialmente."

Ele segurou minha mão na sua, enquanto ele passou um tempo com sua irmã, e tanto quanto ele me amava, eu não pude evitar, mas senti que eu estava invadindo um momento sagrado entre um irmão e uma irmã. Mas sempre que eu tentava me afastar, Edward apenas segurava minha mão com mais força. Houve algumas vezes como quando o vi enxugar uma lágrima, que só quebraram meu coração. Eu tinha visto Edward emocional, mas este era um lado dele que eu nunca seria totalmente compreendido - o irmão torturado que sofria tanto por sua irmã que isso o levava às lágrimas.

Isso só me fez amá-lo muito mais.

Ele ficou quieto quando nós fizemos nosso caminho para a rodovia e para a primeira das três casas que veríamos hoje. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, era apenas um homem perdido em seus pensamentos, e eu estava disposta a deixá-lo ter este tempo para si mesmo. Ele ainda segurava minha mão com força na sua, e, ocasionalmente, eu sentia a ponta dos seus dedos pastarem meus dedos.

Viramos na I-90 e, em seguida, tomamos o norte em direção a 405 Bellevue. Nosso silêncio confortável foi quebrado quando eu engasguei ao viramos em direção ao bairro de Bridle Trails. Casas de milhões de dólares nos cercaram de cada lado, e minha boca caiu quando Edward estacionou dentro da garagem da casa que era muito possivelmente a mais bonita que eu já vi.

"Eu sei que parece grande," Edward murmurou enquanto ele desligava a ignição ", mas é muito acolhedora e confortável no interior."

"Você já tinha visto ela?"

"Apenas as fotos do catálogo on-line", Edward explicou suavemente.

"É tão bonita", eu sussurrei, e Edward sorriu quando ele abriu a porta e fez o seu caminho para o meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão, quando ele me ajudou a sair do carro, e eu finalmente passei meus olhos pela casa por tempo suficiente para perceber o Escalade da nossa corretora de imóveis estacionado na garagem. Olhei para a porta da frente, e lá estava ela, acenando animadamente.

"Carmen", Edward sorriu para ela quando fizemos nosso caminho para a varanda da frente. "Obrigado por mostrar isso para nós em tão pouco tempo."

"Oh, o prazer é meu", Carmen sorriu. Ela era alegre e com idade para ser nossa avó. Eu a amei desde o momento em que nos encontramos. "Como você se sente, Bella?"

"Eu me sinto ótima", eu sorri para ela. "Isso é lindo."

"Não é?" Carmen respondeu feliz quando ela nos guiou através da espaçosa sala de estar. Com as brincadeiras para fora do caminho, de repente, ela era toda negócios. "A casa tem quatro quartos e quatro banheiros. Tem um escritório e uma cozinha remodelada com armários em madeira de cerejeira, tampos de granito, e novos aparelhos de aço inoxidável."

Fiquei admirada quando seguimos Carmen ao escritório, e Edward me puxou contra seu peito enquanto ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Eu me lembro do seu gosto por lareiras. Este lugar tem três."

Corei quando visões do nosso fim de semana passaram na minha cabeça. Nós tínhamos feito amor na frente da lareira da cabana.

Três vezes.

"Há uma banheira de água quente", observou Carmen quando ela apontou para a plataforma através da janela do jardim. "Claro que vocês terão que esperar até depois do bebê nascer, mas essa é uma característica maravilhosa da casa. Ah, e há um campo de ténis lá atrás."

"Você joga tênis?" Perguntei a Edward com um sussurro.

"Não".

Eu ri quando Carmen continuou seu discurso de vendedora. O quarto principal era enorme, e enquanto os outros quartos não eram tão grandes, eles eram definitivamente maiores do que os quartos do meu apartamento. O quarto mais próximo do quarto principal seria perfeito para um berçário, e eu pude ver Edward mentalmente o medindo para ter certeza de todo o mobiliário do bebê caberia. Ela concluiu seu passeio contando-nos sobre o distrito escolar excelente e a atmosfera amigável da vizinhança, mas era desnecessário. Eu adorei. E pela expressão no rosto de Edward, ele adorou também.

"Eu vou dar um momento a vocês dois," Carmen sorriu, e ela fez seu caminho descendo as escadas.

"O que você acha?" Edward murmurou, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxando para perto.

"Eu ainda quero saber o preço?"

Não se tratava de preocupações com o meu dinheiro. Eu achava que era uma pergunta importante. A casa tinha uma quadra de tênis, meu Deus.

Edward suspirou quando seus olhos procuraram os meus. "Isso não respondeu à minha pergunta. Diga-me o que você pensa, e então eu vou te dizer o quanto custa."

"Eu amei", eu sussurrei. "Como não amar? É linda e é perfeita para nós."

Edward sorriu feliz. "Ótimo. Eu a adorei também."

"Quanto?"

"Menos de um milhão," Edward sussurrou, e eu revirei os olhos. Nós definimos um orçamento, e ele me convenceu de que nós nunca encontraríamos o que queríamos por menos que isso. Aparentemente, o mercado imobiliário de Seattle era ridículo.

"Quanto menos de um milhão?"

"Não muito", ele confessou com uma careta. "Mas é isso que você quer? _Isso _é o que é mais importante."

Meus olhos passearam ao longo dos pisos de madeira e das portas francesas do quarto principal. Era tudo que eu poderia querer em uma casa - menos a quadra de tênis, é claro. Voltei minha atenção para o homem que eu amava, e eu podia ver a emoção em seus olhos. Ele estava disposto a comprar esta bela casa para nossa família.

Como eu poderia dizer não?

"Eu quero", eu sussurrei.

O sorriso de resposta de Edward me fez fraquejar nos joelhos.

"Então ela é sua", ele disse suavemente.

Depois da minha verificação da pressão arterial noturna (11/7, muito obrigado), estávamos deitados em nossa posição habitual - eu nas minhas costas e a cabeça de Edward perto da minha barriga, enquanto ele lia para o bebê. A história de hoje era _o Coelho de Pelúcia._ Fechei os olhos e passei os dedos pelos seus cabelos acobreados enquanto a sua voz de veludo me cobria.

_"O que é real?"_ _perguntou o Coelho um dia, quando estavam deitados lado a lado perto do berço, antes da vovó vir arrumar o quarto._ _"Será que isso significa ter as coisas que zumbem dentro de você e um pedaço de pau fora para manusear?"_

_"O Real não é como você é feito", disse o Cavalo de Pele._ _"É uma coisa que acontece com você. Quando uma criança o ama por um longo, longo tempo, não apenas para brincar, mas realmente o amar, então você se torna real."_

_"Dói?"_ _perguntou o Coelho._

_"Às vezes", disse o Cavalo de Pele, pois ele era sempre sincero._ _"Quando você é real, você não se importa de ser ferido."_

_"Isso acontece de uma só vez, como um processo rápido", perguntou ele, "ou pouco a pouco?"_

_"Isso não acontece de uma só vez", disse o Cavalo de Pele._ _"Você se torna real. Leva um longo tempo. É por isso que não acontece muitas vezes com as pessoas que se quebram facilmente, ou têm bordas afiadas, ou que têm de ser cuidadosamente guardadas. Geralmente, no momento em que você é real, a maioria do seu cabelo cai, e seus olhos caem e você fica solto nas articulações e muito mole. Mas essas coisas não importam em tudo, porque assim que você é real, você não pode ser feio, exceto para pessoas que não entendem."_

Eu sorri suavemente enquanto eu olhava para baixo, para o homem que eu amava... o homem que queria ser meu marido. Nós tínhamos muito a aprender uns com os outros, mas eu sabia das coisas importantes.

As coisas _reais._

Edward me amava, e ele seria um pai maravilhoso para nossa filha. Ele seria como Charlie - descontraído, mas protetor... firme, mas amoroso. Edward nunca iria fazer nossa filha se sentir como um fardo, ou um erro, ou um incômodo. Seu amor por nossa filha seria incondicional e real.

De repente, uma agitação no meu estômago me fez suspirar, e Edward balançou a cabeça longe da minha barriga.

"O que foi isso?" Sussurrei ansiosamente.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando ele saltou da cama e correu para a sala de estar. Dentro de instantes, ele estava de volta com o livro do bebê. Eu pressionei meus dedos no meu estômago e prendi a respiração quando ele animadamente começou a ler.

"Os primeiros movimentos podem ocorrer em qualquer lugar entre a 16 ª semana e a 20ª", Edward leu em voz alta. "A sensação pode parecer como uma _aceleração,_ ou borboletas na barriga."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É exatamente como me senti." Engoli em seco novamente, a sensação me surpreendeu, e eu segui a pele com a ponta dos dedos. Ela estava se movendo? É isso que eu estava sentindo?

"Edward?"

Seus olhos ardentes encontraram os meus enquanto ele deixou cair o livro no chão. "Sim?"

"Venha aqui", eu sussurrei. "Venha sentir sua filha se movendo."

Seu sorriso era de tirar o fôlego enquanto ele engatinhava de volta para a cama. Peguei a mão dele na minha e apertei-a contra meu estômago - assim quando outra vibração ondulou toda a superfície. Minha respiração engatou, e os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados de excitação.

"Ela está realmente ai", ele sussurrou com espanto. "Quer dizer, eu _sei_ que ela está ai, mas..."

"Eu sei", murmurei enquanto eu atava meus dedos com os dele a medida que continuamos tocando minha barriga. "Ela é apenas mais real agora."

"Alguma vez você já sentiu isso antes?" Edward perguntou baixinho.

"Não que eu tenha notado", eu respondi. "Talvez ela tenha gostado de sua história. Você tem a voz mais doce. Aposto que ela gosta de ouvi-lo."

Seus olhos brilharam. "Eu vou ler todas as noites, se isso significa que ela vai fazer _isso."_

Durante a hora seguinte, nós ficamos em silêncio com os dedos prensados contra a minha barriga, mas o bebê aparentemente decidiu que não queria mais nos entreter essa noite, porque eu não senti nada de novo. Eu não pude ficar decepcionada, no entanto. Eu sabia que isso era apenas o começo de tantos momentos maravilhosos como estes só para nós dois. Momentos importantes. Momentos reais.

E eu não podia esperar para compartilhá-los com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NB ~** Muitoooo obrigado a todas as reviews. Capítulo LINDOOO né. Pra variar rsrsrsrs.  
>A Nêni pediu pra avisar que não teremos mais extras as terças comentem e nos veremos quinta que vem.<p>

A e Feliz Páscoa adiantada :D

Beijinhos **Lary Reeden**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene (que aparece depois):<br>** Esse capítulo hoje vai em homenagem a minha parceira Laysa Melo, que me ajuda muitoooo e lota minha caixa de entrada de emails! Te amo tagarela do meu coração.

Outra coisa meninas, como a fic está no final, só temos mais 5 capítulos, postaremos de agora em diante somente um capítulo por semana. Espero que vocês curtam bem esse final. A fic toda foi muito fofa.

Algumas meninas perguntam sobre fics para substituir essas que estão acabando: Não postarei mais tanta fic ao mesmo tempo, para não furar mais o cronograma. Então continuarei com First & Ten, que ainda tem muitos capitulos para serem postados e Once Upon Saturday, que começaremos em breve. QUando terminar "Once Upon Saturday" que iniciarei outra fic. Uma de cada vez.

Beijos


	21. Pode a criança no meu coração se elevar?

Título do capítulo vem de "Landslide", de Stevie Nicks

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Pode a criança no meu coração se elevar?**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo.<em>

***EPOV***

"Porra de _Fenda A_ que encaixa na merda da _Fenda B_," eu gemi enquanto eu tentava juntar os aparadores.**  
><strong>  
>"Talvez seja por isso que diz <em><strong>Leia Primeiro Estas Instruções<strong>_, em grandes letras em negrito," Emmett sorriu quando apontou para o folheto.**  
><strong>  
>O manual de instruções tinha no minino o mesmo tamanho do Livro do Bebê da Bella. Este era apenas um retângulo! O quão dificil é montar um berço?<strong><br>**  
>Nós tinhamos nos mudado para a nova casa há um mês. Carlisle, Jasper, e Em nos ajudaram a descarregar as caixas enquanto Esme, Alice e Rose tinham tomado conta do design interno da casa. Bella e eu pouco nos importávamos com as cores e tecidos, então eu entreguei o meu cartão de crédito a Alice e lhe demos carta branca para as compras.<p>

"Ela adora fazer compras", Jasper tinha me alertado, "Especialmente para alguém com dinheiro."**  
><strong>  
>Depois de olhar o meu cartão de crédito, eu tive que concordar com ele. Mas eu não me importei. Porque uma semana depois, a casa estava totalmente mobiliada e bonita. E o mais importante, tudo havia sido feito sem adicionar nenhum estresse na vida da Bella.<p>

Os chutes do bebê deixaram se ser apenas um mero _chute_ . Sua barriga agora estava redonda e bonita. E enquanto eu amava cada centímetro de pele que crescia, a gravidez estava tornando cada vez mais desconfortável para Bella executar as suas tarefas diárias. Sua coluna estava começando a doer e os pés ficavam inchados no final do dia, mesmo com suas horas de trabalho reduzidas. Dr. Molina nos disse que tudo isso era apenas parte da gravidez. Bella nunca se queixava, mas eu podia ler a expressão no rosto dela até mesmo quando ela estava sentindo o menor dos desconfortos, então eu passava as minhas noites esfregando suas costas doloridas, enquanto ela elevava os seus pés. Eu odiava saber que ela estava sofrendo, mas eu adorava cuidar dela... e eu adorava que ela estivesse me deixando fazer isso.**  
><strong>  
>"Cara!" A voz potende de Emmett me trouxe de volta à realidade. "Isso é a <em>Fenda C<em>. Não é à toa que elas não se encaixavam."**  
><strong>  
>Eu olhei para baixo, e com certeza – um C vermelho brilhante estava exibido no rótulo.<strong><br>**  
>"Foda-se", eu gemi, jogando as peças de volta para o tapete. "Por que eu não deixei essas coisas para a loja montar?"<strong><br>**  
>"Porque esta é parte da experiência do bebê", Emmett me lembrou enquanto lia o Manual de Instruções. "Além disso, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda em mais ou menos sete meses. Isto é um bom treino para nós dois."<strong><br>**  
>Atônito, eu deixei cair a chave de fenda no chão.<p>

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Emmett sorriu. "Rose está grávida. Nós só descobrimos na semana passada."

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Mas você acabou de conhecê-la! Eu não sabia que vocês estavam tão sérios."

Emmett apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Certamente não vamos começar a discutir cronogramas. Você está esquecendo que você se apaixonou pela Bella na primeira noite em que vocês se conheceram?"

_Oh yeah._

"Na verdade," eu murmurei, "Poderia ter sido na _segunda_noite."

Emmett rolou os seus olhos. "De qualquer maneira, eu não acredito que você tem algum espaço para falar, querido irmão. Então, cale a boca e fique feliz por mim."

Eu sorri. "Você está feliz?"

"Estou em êxtase." Não havia um vestígio de dúvida na sua voz.

"Então, parabéns, cara", eu sorri. "Você vai se casar com ela?"

Emmett riu. "Assim que você se casar com Bella."**  
><strong>  
>"Touché", eu sorri. "Eu lhe contei que eu encontrei o anel?"<p>

"Você encontrou?"

"Está no joalheiro sendo gravado," Eu balancei a cabeça.

O anel era simples e bonito, e a gravura o tornaria perfeito. Eu não podia esperar para colocá-lo em seu dedo.

Agora que nós realmente líamos e seguíamos o manual, o berço estava realmente começando a tomar forma. Nós trabalhamos discretamente pela próxima hora, encaixando as peças nas fendas corretas.**  
><strong>  
>"Agora que você já está recuperado do choque de descobrir que ela está grávida", Emmett murmurou, "como você realmente se sente sobre tudo isso?"<p>

Eu suspirei baixinho enquanto eu dava um longo olhar para o nosso produto acabado. A montagem do berço tinha nos tomado algum tempo – para não mencionar um monte de trabalho duro – mas tudo coube. Tudo estava no seu lugar. O que antes eram peças agora estava inteiro.**  
><strong>  
>Assim como o meu coração.<p>

Assim como a minha vida.**  
><strong>  
>"Palavras não podem descrever isso", eu murmurei. "É como se minha vida estivesse finalmente completa."<strong><br>**  
>Emmett balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Você não se arrepende?"<p>

Olhei ao redor do quarto*. Eu era um homem adulto sentado em um tapete de pelúcia de um quarto de bebê, cercado por um berço, um trocador de fraldas, e paredes em tons pastel. Em algum lugar nesta casa gigantesca, a mulher que eu amava estava tirando uma soneca muito necessária depois de uma noite agitada de arremeço, giros, e chutes frequentes do bebê.

_*Quarto do bebê: http : / / s699 . photobucket . com / albums / vv356 / TwiPics09 / Songbird / ?action=view¤t=babyroom . jpg (retire os espaços)_

Como poderia eu me arrepender um segundo sequer de _qualquer_coisa?

"Não, não me arrependo", eu sorri.

Após o cochilo de Bella, ela me convenceu a deixá-la pendurar as cortinas. E quando eu digo convenceu, quero dizer que ela me prometeu sexo em troca de deixá-la subir no banco. Enquanto eu a segurava firmemente pela cintura, eu estava seriamente reconsiderando o nosso negócio.

"Eu gostaria que você me deixasse fazer isso", eu murmurei por entre dentes cerrados.

"Edward, é apenas um banquinho", ela riu enquanto alisava o tecido. Ela estava apenas dez centímetros acima do chão, mas eu ainda estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. "Além disso, eu já acabei."

Aliviado, eu a puxei para os meus braços e a ajudei a descer do banquinho. Eu passei os meus braços em volta da sua cintura e encostei o queixo no ombro dela enquanto examinada o quarto ao nosso redor. Bella tinha passado algumas horas dando os retoques finais no quarto do bebê, dobrando algumas roupas do bebê, as redobrando e colocando-as nas gavetas. Nós até abrimos os pacotes de fraldas e colocamos tudo no empilhador de fralda. Tudo estava pronto.

"Agora só precisamos do bebê," Bella sussurrou suavemente. Sorri contra os seus cabelos e acariciei suavemente a sua barriga.

"Ela estará aqui em dois meses", eu murmurei feliz. "Nós realmente precisamos decidir um nome. Ah, e a mamãe e o papai precisam se casar."

Bella riu baixinho. "Você não está gostando de estar em pecado?"

Eu sorri contra a pele macia de seu pescoço. "Case-se comigo, Bella."

"Hmm," ela suspirou feliz enquanto eu beijava a pele exposta do ombro dela. "Eu acho que devemos escolher o nome do bebê primeiro."

_"Então_ você vai casar comigo?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso. No entanto, eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter feito a escolha de um nome do bebê parte do nosso negócio. O capítulo sobre nomes no Livro do bebê era maior do que a bíblia do bebê, e nós fizemos uma extensa lista de escolhas possíveis. Infelizmente, esta tarefa pode demorar um pouco. "Porque eu não peço uma pizza para o jantar e nós vamos passar a noite estreitando a nossa lista de nomes?"

Bella virou-se em meus braços e olhou para mim. "Isso soa perfeito. Mas você não está esquecendo de algo?"

Olhei ao redor da sala. Tudo parecia estar no lugar. "Eu estou?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça quando ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa. "Eu lhe devo um agradecimento."

Sorri quando os seus dedos acariciaram a pele nua de meu peito. "Não tem que ser _agora,_ baby. Temos a noite toda."

"Mas eu quero você agora," Bella sussurrou com um beicinho. "Acho que devemos batizar o berçário."

Outro benefício extra que todos esses hormônios de mamãe influenciavam era que Bella estava excitada praticamente o tempo todo. Dr. Molina havia nos advertido que isso poderia ir acabando enquanto a gravidez progredia, então estávamos tirando proveito de cada momento. Tínhamos começado a experimentar posições diferentes para ela se sentisse confortável durante o sexo, e tínhamos chegado a conclusão de que quaisquer posições que fazíamos, o sexo ainda continuava impressionante.

Já mencionei que eu sou o homem mais sortudo vivo?

Meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça quando Bella deslizou a palma da mão contra a minha ereção crescente. "Baby, devemos levar isso para o quarto."

"Este tapete é _muito_ macio", ela sorriu para mim. Ela ainda piscou os seus olhos, e meu pau estremeceu de emoção.

"Mas o piso poderá prejudicar a sua coluna", eu repliquei enquanto as suas mãos entravam rapidamente no meu jeans e cueca.

"Então eu acho que vou ter que montar você", Bella sorriu sensualmente quando ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou para baixo sobre o tapete.

Vê? Eu realmente sou o homem mais sortudo vivo.

***BPOV***

"Audrey?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto Edward riscava o nome da lista. Estávamos aninhados no sofá – eu com o livro do bebê na minha mão e Edward com o nosso bloco de notas cheio de possíveis nomes para o bebê.

"Katherine? Elizabeth?"

"Você tem uma coisa com as atrizes de cinema de Hollywood?" Eu sorri enquanto eu folheava as páginas. Ele murmurou alguma coisa antes de riscar os dois nomes da lista.

"Madeline", eu sussurrei enquanto eu folheava os iniciados com M. "Ou Madalyn, Madelyn... a ortografia é aparentemente opcional."

"Eu gosto disso", Edward balançou a cabeça enquanto ele acrescentava algo à lista. "Nós poderíamos chamá-la de Maddie?"

"Provavelmente", eu sorri. Não que eu já tenha usado o meu nome completo em primeiro lugar. "Qual ortografia?"

Como dois idiotas completos, nós nos sentamos lá e escrevemos as diferentes variações de Madeline, Madelyn, e Madalyn Cullen no bloco de notas amarelo.

"Ela precisa de um nome do meio," Edward meditou.

"Ela precisa", eu concordei, e apenas então, uma ideia me ocorreu. Mordi o lábio nervosamente, sem saber qual seria a sua reação a minha sugestão.

"Jane?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. O riscar de caneta contra o papel cessou, e eu olhei para os olhos enevoados do homem que eu amava mais que tudo.

"Sério?" Sua voz estava cheia de emoção.

"Madalyn Jane Cullen", eu sussurrei com um aceno de cabeça. "O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que eu adoro isso", Edward murmurou enquanto ele jogava o bloco de anotações no chão. Ele me agarrou pela mão e me puxou para o seu colo. Ele pressionou a sua testa contra a minha. "Eu adoro este nome, e eu te amo. Obrigado."

Edward se inclinou e beijou-me docemente. Eu nunca me cansava de beijá-lo, especialmente nestes dias – quando os nossos beijos normalmente nos levavam ao sexo em uma das novas posições que estávamos praticando.

"Nossa filha tem um nome," Edward sussurrou contra os lábios. "Você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Hmm?"

"Você tem que casar comigo agora".

"Eu acho que sim", eu suspirei, como se esta fosse apenas uma notícia devastadora.

"Por favor, case comigo", Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri baixinho e olhei para ele. "Isso é a sua proposta oficial?"

O rosto de Edward caiu.

"Não."

"Não?" Eu estava confusa. O homem vinha me implorando para se casar com ele há semanas.

"Eu não tenho o anel ainda," Edward explicou, com um suspiro. "Quero dizer, eu tenho isso. É só que ele esta sendo gravado."

"Gravado com o quê?" Perguntei animadamente.

Edward sorriu enquanto ele escovava o seu nariz contra o meu. "É uma surpresa. Mas eu não vou propor, sem um anel, Bella."

Suspirei feliz. "Você é tão sentimental. Quem diria?"

"Você vai adorar", ele sorriu, mas o seu rosto brilhou com preocupação. "Pelo menos, eu espero que você adore. Eu acho que você vai adorar..."

"Eu vou amá-lo," Eu prometi a ele com um beijo carinhoso.

Era tarde, mas como de costume, eu não conseguia ficar confortável o suficiente para dormir. Edward estava ressonando pacificamente em nossa cama enquanto eu estava sentada na sacada da janela do nosso quarto. Eu olhava para a escuridão e o tremular das luzes da rua, deixando que o som do seu ressonar suave me relaxasse enquanto eu comtemplava a única coisa que tinha estado pesando pela semana passada ou algo assim...

Minha mãe.

Minha vida estava muito perfeita, mas por alguma razão, eu estava pensando muito em Renee ultimamente. Eu estava mais perto de Esme do que eu nunca tinha sido com a minha própria mãe, então eu não podia evitar, de me perguntar o quão diferente a minha relação com Renee poderia ter sido se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais... _maternal._ Mais compreensiva. Mais compassiva. Mais encorajadora. Este era o tipo de mãe que eu queria ser para minha filha. Eu já sentia isso – esta intensa proteção abrangente pelo meu bebê. Renee nunca tinha feito eu me sentir assim, era como se eu fosse apenas uma vida que a lembrava constantemente dos seus sonhos perdidos?

Eu levantei o meu vestido e corri as mãos sobre a minha barriga, e mesmo que a minha pele estivesse esticada e tensa e eu já pudesse ver as estrias, eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Nossa filha iria ser cercada por uma mãe e um pai que a amavam, por três tios, Emmett, Jasper, e Jake, e por duas tias, Rose e Alice. Ela também teria dois avôs incríveis e uma avó. Nosso bebê irá crescer sabendo que ela é amada e adorada.

Não é isso que toda menina quer?

Não é o que toda garota grande quer, também?

Olhei para Edward enquanto ele dormia profundamente, seu cabelo cobre fazendo um nítido contraste com o branco dos nossos e travesseiro. Ele e eu não tínhamos que nos casar para eu saber que ele me amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sua proteção excessiva – mesmo que isso fosse sufocante às vezes – era apenas um produto do amor que ele sentia por mim, por isso era difícil para mim culpá-lo por isso. Eu acho que eu teria me apaixonado por ele mesmo se eu não tivesse engravidado, mas vendo o seu entusiasmo com o bebê só me fez amá-lo mais ainda.

Nosso início não foi o tradicional, mas nós teríamos o nosso felizes para sempre.

Como a minha data de vencimento se aproximava, eu me encontrava querendo que tudo na minha vida estivesse na ordem correta. Enquanto a organização da nova casa tinha sido muito fácil com o furacão Alice trabalhando, havia outros aspectos da minha vida que estavam necessitando desesperadamente de uma arrumação. Minha prioridade número um era solidificar o meu relacionamento com Edward. Minha segunda prioridade era consertar o meu relacionamento com a minha mãe. Um deles era muito mais fácil do que o outro, mas ambos eram importantes.

Era importante para Edward que nós cassássemos. Eu nunca tinha sentido essa mesma urgência, e eu sabia que era porque eu nunca tinha visto um casamento saudável até eu ter conhecido Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Sabendo que esses tipos de casamentos realmente existiam me deu esperança de que a assinatura em um pedaço de papel não mudaria nada entre nós. Eu percebi que eu não deveria deixar os meus medos me impedirem de ter um compromisso com o homem que eu amo. Além disso, nossa filha merecia ter os seus pais casados, especialmente quando eles obviamente se amavam muito. Quem era eu para negar qualquer coisa que nós queríamos e merecíamos? Com anel ou sem anel – se Edward tivesse proposto esta noite, eu teria dito sim.

Consertar o meu relacionamento com minha mãe seria uma tarefa muito mais difícil. Eu teria que esquecer a vergonha que ela tinha instilado em mim, e eu não tinha certeza de como fazer isso, mas eu sentia que era importante tentar. Eu não queria nada negativo em minha vida, e mesmo que a minha mãe estivesse fora de vista, ela certamente não estava fora da minha mente.

Olhei para o relógio de cabeceira e reparei na hora. Renee sempre foi uma coruja de noite, então eu decidi me arriscar. Levantei-me da sacada da janela e na ponta dos pés fui à minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu silenciosamente peguei o meu telefone e me inclinei para beijar o rosto de Edward antes de fazer o meu caminho pelo corredor até o quarto do bebê. Eu peguei um dos cobertores do bebê e me enrolei antes de ligar o pequeno abajur e sentar na cadeira de balanço. Tomei uma respiração profunda, eu disquei o número da minha mãe.

"Olá?" Sua voz era um sussurro formal.

"Mãe? Você estava dormindo?"

"Bella?" Ela parecia surpresa ao ouvir a minha voz. "Não, eu não estava dormindo. Você me conhece. Phil está dormindo ao meu lado, mas eu estou totalmente acordada. Deixe-me ir para o telefone na sala."

Eu me balançava nervosamente na cadeira enquanto ouvia a minha mãe fazer o seu caminho para a sua sala de estar. A casa estava mortalmente silenciosa, exceto pelo o meu balanço, e eu fiz uma nota mental para adicionar algum tipo de sistema de som para o berçário. Madalyn e eu precisaríamos de musicas suaves para as nossas futuras noites juntas.

"Como vai você, Bella?"

"Eu estou bem", eu respondi. "Eu sou ótima, na verdade."

"É bom ouvir isso", Renee disse. "Eu acho que o bebê está chegando?"

"Em dois meses", eu disse enquanto a minha mão livre corria contra a minha barriga. "Nós estamos tendo uma menina."

"As meninas são ótimas", Renee respondeu suavemente. "Você escolheu um nome?"

"Sim", eu disse. "Mas estamos mantendo isso em segredo por enquanto."

Renee cantarolou e depois ficou em silêncio, e o som da minha cadeira de balanço era, mais uma vez, o único som ouvido. Por que eu liguei para ela? O que me fez pensar que isso era uma boa ideia?

"Nós compramos uma casa nova," Eu tentei de novo.

"Nós?"

"Edward e eu."

"Eu vejo", disse Renee – o seu tom de voz estava cortado. "Em Seattle?"

"Em Bellevue. Fica na região do lago Washington."

Ela estava muito interessada nos detalhes da casa, e eu poderia dizer que ela ficou impressionada quando eu descrevi a metragem quadrada e campo de ténis. Claro, que ela _ficaria_ impressionada. Era grande e cara – duas das coisas favoritas de Renee.

"Um campo de ténis, Bella? Isso não soa como o seu tipo de casa", Renee murmurou.

"O campo de ténis _é_ ridículo", eu concordei com ela. "Mas a casa em si é muito aconchegante e bonita, e é por isso que eu comprei. Nós realmente amamos isso aqui."

_"Nós_ compramos?" Renee perguntou. "Não quer dizer que o Edward comprou?"

"Não, quero dizer que nós compramos", eu expliquei pacientemente. "Ele e eu compramos a casa juntos."

"Com o seu salário?" Renee riu, e eu fechei os olhos enquanto o seu riso amargo ralava os meus nervos. "Oh, Bella... é perfeitamente possível admitir que Edward é o ganha-pão da família nessa relação. _Eu_ fico feliz em ver que você está abraçando o seu estilo de vida extravagante. Ele não vai casar com você, e ele não vai ficar quando o bebê tiver nascido. Pelo menos você está o deixando lhe encher de bens materiais. Eu _sabia_ que eu tinha criado uma garota inteligente."

Eu poderia ter lhe dito a verdade. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que Edward estava me implorando para eu casar com ele. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que ele já tinha escolhido o meu anel. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que ele nunca iria me deixar e que eu iria ter o meu felizes para sempre que ela nunca tinha tido.

Eu poderia ter dito todas essas coisas, mas não o fiz. A verdade era que ela _tinha_ criado uma garota inteligente que finalmente estava vendo claramente pela primeira vez em sua vida. Agora eu percebi que a minha chegada não planejada tinha feito a minha mãe ser uma pessoa amarga, mas isso era culpa dela – não era minha culpa. Renee tinha feito à _escolha_ de ser amarga. Renee tinha _escolhido_ desistir dos seus sonhos e ser uma dona-de-casa. Renee tinha _escolhido_ o dinheiro como um meio para a felicidade. Renee tinha _escolhido_ deixar o meu pai.

Eu nunca escolheria ser como Renee.

"Sua neta vai estar aqui em dois meses", eu anunciei em voz baixa ao telefone. Minha voz era calma e resoluta. "Ela será amada e adorada e nunca vai sentir como se ela tivesse arruinado a minha vida Ela terá um pai como eu tenho – um pai que é amável e generoso e que vai ama-la por quem ela é. Ela terá uma familia grande e maravilhosa, que irá querer apenas o bem dela. Cabe a você decidir se quer ser uma parte dessa família."

Renee nada disse em resposta, e eu levei isso como um sinal para terminar a chamada. Eu tinha um profundo desejo de arrumar as pontas soltas da minha vida, e eu tinha tentado fazer isso esta noite. A bola agora estava em suas mãos. Qualquer escolha que ela fizesse não afetaria a minha vida ou a vida de minha filha. Ficaríamos felizes, com ou sem Renee em nossas vidas.

Satisfeita, fiz o meu caminho de volta para o quarto e percebi que o braço de Edward estava cruzando o meu lado da cama. Cuidadosamente, eu levantei o seu braço e o envolvi em volta de mim enquanto eu ficava embaixo do cobertor. Seu braço apertou ao meu redor enquanto ele puxava as minhas costas para o seu peito.

"Você não consegue dormir, baby?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu sorri enquanto atava os meus dedos com os dele.

"Só arrumando a casa."

Ele suspirou baixinho quando eu me aninhei mais profundo em seu abraço.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei.

"Hmm?"

"Você quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>__ se tem uma Renee que eu garrei ódio foi a dessa fic. Gente que mulher crua, e fria! Só espero que ela não atrapalhe a felicidade do nosso casal *-*._

_E agora esse pedido surpresa da Bella. _

_Nos digam o que pensam!_

_Bjus,_

_**Lay.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>__ Notinha extra GENTEEEE eu fiquei enchendo o saco da Nêni até que ela começou a traduzir os extras da fic O MULHERENGO, tenho certeza que muitas de vocês leram a fic. Os 3 extras são mega hots e serão postados toda sexta-feira. :D _

_Bjo bjo__** Lary Reeden**_


	22. Eu te amo como nunca amei antes

**N/A: **_Parte superior do formulário_

_O título do capítulo vem da canção "Songbird" de Fleetwood Mac ou Eva Cassidy... escolha a sua versão favorita._

**N/T**: Escutem essa música, ela é simplesmente linda, e é o tema da fic. A autora colocou na playlist da fic as versões de Fleetwood e da Eva Cassidy. Eu particularmente adorei a versão do Glee, que a minha amiga Thaissa me enviou. Muito obrigada. Segue abaixo os links das três versões.

_**Versão Fleetwood Mac**_: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=jISbwUehLrw (retire os espaços)

_**Versão Eva Cassidy:**_ http : / / www . /watch?v=6oa619EG30k (Retire os espaços)

_**Versão Glee:**_ http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=n0dWx1SZwYk (retire os espaços)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>_

_**Eu te amo como nunca amei antes**_.

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo.<em>

***EPOV***

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Bella virou-se em meus braços e se aconchegou mais perto. Seus olhos eram quentes e macios, enquanto ela olhava para os meus. "Você quer se casar comigo, Edward?"

Esta garota – esta linda, incrível e surpreendente garota – iria ser, literalmente, a minha morte. Eu estava pedindo para ela se casar comigo por semanas. Finalmente encontrei um anel, e eu estava esperando que gravura fosse concluída, para que eu pudesse executar a proposta mais romântica jamais feita por nenhum homem ou mulher. Eu já tinha meu discurso preparado, e eu estava praticando com os meus joelhos dobrados, apenas para que o momento fosse perfeito, quando eu ia cair sobre um deles e pedir para ela se casar comigo. Eu tinha um plano, e agora o meu plano foi soprado para o inferno porque ela apenas _me pediu_ em casamento!

Um momento...

_Bella acaba de propor a mim._

"Por favor, não me provoque," Lhe pedi com a minha voz angustiada. "Eu não acho que o meu coração poderia aguentar uma decepção."

"Eu não estou brincando", Bella sussurrou suavemente. Seu dedo traçou suavemente o contorno dos meus lábios. "Eu que quero tudo esteja em sua ordem certa antes da Maddie chegar, e eu acho que é hora de me prender a você de todas as formas possíveis. Nós já estamos ligados em todos os sentidos que conta. Casar é apenas uma maravilhosa formalidade. Eu te amo, você me ama, e nós amamos nosso bebê. Nós temos uma bela casa, e devemos ser uma família – oficialmente. Está na hora, Edward."

Sua voz estava tão certa, tão cheia de convicção. Minha mente estava correndo com vários cenários e possibilidades. Foda-se a gravura sentimental. Eu irei reservar um voo para Las Vegas e me casar com ela esta noite. Agora. Que horas são? Será que isso importa mesmo? Não, isso não importa. Ela está pronta. Ela quer se casar comigo.

Bella quer casar comigo.

"Eu não me importo que você esteja colocando os meus planos por água abaixo", eu sussurrei solenemente enquanto eu olhava nos olhos da única mulher que poderia me fazer ficar de joelhos com apenas um toque. É claro que ela propôs para mim. Nada sobre nós era tradicional.

"Eu quero ser a sua esposa antes da chegada do bebê", Bella murmurou baixinho.

"Eu quero ser o seu marido antes do sol se pôr amanhã."

Surpresa cintilou em seu rosto, rapidamente substituída por um sorriso lento. "Sério?"

"Sim".

"Amanhã?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente, e eu sorri.

"Nós certamente podemos pegar a licença, amanhã. Mas o Estado de Washington requer um período de três dias de espera, baby."

Bella franziu a testa. "Três dias?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ela suspirou profundamente. "Eu não quero esperar três dias."

Eu ri. "Diga a palavra, baby. Eu vou nos colocar em um avião para Vegas de madrugada."

Bella uniu os seus dedos com os meus. "Sim?"

"Inferno, sim," Eu sorri enquanto trouxe a sua mão aos meus lábios e dei longos beijos ao longo dos nós dos seus dedos. "É claro que nossos pais irão nos repreender, mas é um risco que eu estou disposto a correr, se isso significa que você vai ser a Sra. Edward Cullen no pôr do sol."

"Eles irão superar isso", Bella ponderou pensativa. _"Eu estou_ trazendo o neto deles para o mundo. Eles vão nos perdoar."

Era tão fodidamente tentador, e por alguns breves momentos, eu considerei isso seriamente. Eu poderia ligar para o joalheiro e pedir que ele apressasse a entrega do anel. Eu poderia reservar um voo, obter uma licença de casamento, e casar com ela em uma capela de Vegas. Minha família nos perdoaria, e eles poderiam nos atirar em uma recepção quando nós voltamos para casa.

"Maddie gosta da ideia, também," Bella riu quando ela apertou a minha mão na sua barriga. Com certeza, a nossa filha estava chutando a merda fora na barriga da mamãe. Nossa menina, que ia me ter completamente envolvida em torno de seu dedo a partir do momento que ela tomasse s sua primeira respiração. E muito futuramente, eu teria a honra de levar a minha filha até o altar e para os braços de um homem que estava longe de ser suficientemente bom para ela, mas eu faria isso porque ela o amava o suficiente para tomar o seu nome.

E foi aí que eu pensei em Charlie Swan, e percebi o quanto eu queria que esta mulher fosse a minha esposa, eu não poderia aproveitar este momento longe dele.

"Aqui está o que eu penso", eu murmurei quando eu beijei a sua testa. "Amanhã, vamos ao tribunal e obtemos a licença de casamento. Vamos tomar os próximos três dias para reunir as tropas, planejar um casamento pequeno, eu pego o seu anel, e trago o seu pai para a cidade."

Bella franziu o cenho. "Mas..."

"Bella, nada sobre nós tem sido tradicional," eu sussurrei suavemente. "Você merece um casamento, e seu pai merece a chance de levá-la até o altar. Tanto quanto eu quero casar com você, eu não vou tirar isso dele. Eu não quero que alguém tire isso de mim."

De repente, seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas.

"Uau", ela sussurrou.

"O quê?"

"Há momentos em que eu não acho que eu poderia te amar mais do que eu já amo, e então você diz algo assim", ela fungou baixinho.

Eu ri e ela se aconchegou mais perto quando eu pressionei um beijo em sua têmpora.

"Três dias?" Ela sussurrou.

"Três dias", eu prometi a ela.

Ela suspirou satisfeita à medida que se aconchegava mais sob o cobertor. Eu tinha quase adormecido quando eu a ouvi sussurrar: "Você não disse que sim."

Sorri enquanto enterrava o meu nariz em seus cabelos.

"Sim, querida. Mil vezes sim."

Na manhã seguinte, foi um turbilhão de atividade. Acordei às oito, liguei para a Lauren, e disse-lhe para limpar a minha agenda para as próximas duas semanas. Meus clientes não ficaram felizes, mas eu realmente não dava a mínima para isso. Meus clientes e suas necessidades sempre vieram em primeiro lugar. Esses dias acabaram. Os tempos estavam mudando, e eles precisavam se acostumar com isso.

Bella ligou para Alice, que por sua vez ligou para Rosalie. Rosalie ligou para a minha mãe, e as nove, todas as três mulheres desceram para a nossa casa com uma variedade de revistas de noivas esparramadas sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Mais uma vez, eu tinha dado o meu cartão de crédito para Alice, e ela estava digitando furiosamente em seu laptop, enquanto estava no telefone com um fornecedor, e Rose e Esme estavam fazendo listas e as verificaram duas vezes. Bella e eu olhávamos para elas com uma mistura de espanto e medo, observando como as mulheres em nossas vidas tomavam conta de todos os aspectos dos planos do nosso casamento. Por volta das onze, Emmett e Jasper chegaram seguidos por Carlisle, e para cada um deles foi entregue uma lista de coisas para fazer em preparação.

"Agora vocês dois," Alice estalou os dedos para nós, e eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir do olhar fanático em seus olhos. "Peguem os anéis. Em seguida, vão para o tribunal e solicitem a licença de casamento."

"Mais alguma coisa senhora?" Bella perguntou docemente. Desta vez, eu ri alto.

"Na verdade, sim" Alice sorriu em troca. "O Romeo aqui precisa ligar para Charlie Swan, e obter a sua bênção, e o trazer _aqui."_

"OK," Eu balancei a cabeça, animado para ter uma desculpa válida para sair dessa confusão. Bella acenou animadamente quando eu a agarrei pela mão e a levei para fora da porta.

"Uau", Bella sorriu enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado na saída do tribunal com a licença de casamento na mão. "Tem certeza que mereço sessenta e quatro dólares?"

Eu sorri e a puxei para mais perto, passando os braços em volta dela e acariciando o seu nariz com o meu. "Eu deveria pagar um milhão de dólares para me casar com você."

Ela suspirou quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente. O beijo estava apenas começando a ficar interessante quando ouvimos alguém pigarrear atrás de nós. Bella olhou por cima do meu ombro e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Prefeito," Bella sussurrou em saudação. Ela apertou a minha mão, e eu me virei para me encontrar cara a cara com o único filho da puta que poderia estragar o meu dia perfeito.

"Bella", James respondeu gentilmente. "Edward".

"James," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, você está absolutamente brilhante", James sorriu apreciativamente enquanto os seus olhos pousaram sobre o corpo de minha noiva apenas mais uma batida mais do que eu gostaria.

"Obrigado", ela sussurrou, e eu a senti apertar a minha mão. "Se eu estou brilhante, é porque eu estou feliz. Edward e eu estávamos pegando a nossa licença de casamento".

Já mencionei recentemente o quanto eu amo a minha garota?

Eu fiquei com uma grande satisfação em ver o seu rosto se contorcer quando ele finalmente olhou para mim. "Fazer uma mulher honesta para fora dela, Cullen?"

"É isso mesmo," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bem, parabéns", James respondeu com um sorriso duro. "Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Eu realmente nunca vi você como do tipo que se casa."

"A vida é cheia de surpresas."

"Bella", James voltou a sua atenção para ela. "Eu ainda adoraria ter você como parte da minha administração. Talvez depois que o bebê chegar..."

"Não, obrigado," Bella respondeu com firmeza.

"Não?" James parecia surpreso com a sua recusa.

"Não", ela repetiu. "Mesmo se eu voltar a trabalhar depois que o bebê nascer, não vou trabalhar para você. Não agora. Nem nunca."

"Você vai nos desculpar, mas a minha noiva e eu temos um casamento para planejar", eu sorri para ele. "Tenha um bom dia, prefeito".

Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas ele teria cometido um suicídio político se causasse uma cena nos degraus da frente do tribunal. Ele olhou rapidamente por trás do ombro e sorriu para um transeunte, antes de nos desejar um bom dia e correr pelos degraus.

"Foi divertido", Bella riu quando eu a puxei pela mão em direção ao carro.

"Sim, realmente." Eu sorri. "Você está pronta para ver o seu anel?"

"Sim, eu estou."

No caminho para a joalheria, decidi completar mais uma tarefa na lista de Alice, Bella riu quando ela discou o número de Charlie no meu celular. Ela estava rindo muito hoje, e o som era música aos meus ouvidos porque era prova de que ela estava feliz.

"Olá?"

"Ei, Charlie."

"Edward", a sua voz parecia surpresa. "Tudo bem com Bella e o bebê?"

"Tudo está ótimo", eu disse, e ouvi o seu suspiro de alívio. "Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber que eu propus a sua filha hoje."

Charlie riu. "Bem, eu acho que eu poderia dizer que já não era sem tempo, mas realmente, o que foi? Uma semana?"

"Sete meses." Eu esclareci com um sorriso quando cheguei ao estacionamento da joalheria. "Então, eu tenho a sua bênção?"

A linha ficou em silêncio, e eu desliguei a ignição. De repente, o medo me inundou. E se ele dissesse que não?

"Você a ama..." Charlie murmurou. Não era uma pergunta, mas eu entendi que ele precisava fazer essas coisas. Era o seu trabalho.

Me aproximei do outro banco e escovei o rosto dela com os meus dedos. "Eu a amo mais do que você pode imaginar." Bella suspirou baixinho enquanto ela se derretia contra o meu toque.

"Você vai cuidar dela e minha neta? Você sempre vai colocá-las em primeiro, acima de qualquer coisa ou qualquer outra pessoa?"

"Sempre", eu prometi a ele.

"Eu gosto de você, Edward", Charlie disse. "Eu sei que essa coisa toda não foi convencional, mas eu gosto muito de você e eu acho que você é bom para ela. Mas ouça isso – se você quebrar essa promessa, eles nunca irão encontrar o seu corpo."

Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Espero que eu seja _tão_ bom pai para a minha menina como Charlie é para a sua.

"Eu entendi, senhor."

Charlie riu. "Agora que as ameaças estão fora do caminho, quando é o grande dia?"

"Isso é outra coisa que eu precisava falar com você," eu sorri para Bella. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de antecipação. "Você pode estar aqui em três dias?"

"Como o grande Estado de Washington se atreve fazer você esperar três dias inteiros," Charlie riu alto. "Eu vou ser honesto. Estou surpreso que eu não estou recebendo um telefonema de Vegas."

"Nós pensamos nisso", eu admiti com uma risada. Ele ficou em silêncio outra vez, e tenho certeza que ele estava contemplando o fato de que ele poderia ter perdido o dia do casamento da sua filha.

"Desta forma, é melhor", ele finalmente murmurou.

"Eu sei".

Ele pediu para falar com Bella, e eu lhe entreguei o telefone. Eu não conseguia ouvir o seu lado da conversa, mas dentro de momentos, ela estava chorando e sussurrando o quanto ela o amava. Ela suspirou baixinho quando ela terminou a chamada, e eu apertei a sua mão.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo está perfeito," Bella sussurrou. "Ele estará aqui amanhã."

"Bom", eu sorri. "Pronta para pegar os anéis?"

"Definitivamente", ela sorriu, e então o seu rosto caiu quando ela se virou para a loja e, finalmente, percebeu o nome da joalheria.

***BPOV***

Eu estava realmente tentando abraçar essa questão do dinheiro todo. Mas _Tiffany?_

Edward suspirou quando ele me levou através das portas. "Eu pedi a Alice um conselho, e ela sugeriu que eu começasse por aqui."

"Tenho certeza que ela sugeriu", eu murmurei, enquanto eu me via cercada por torres dessas caixas muito azuis*. Uma associada de vendas nos cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático, chamando Edward pelo nome, e nos levou a um amplo display de anéis para homens. Ele acabou ficando em uma aliança simples de platina.

_*As famosas caixinhas azuis da Tiffany & Co.  
><em>_Link: http : / / www . djdrik . net / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2010/05 / Tiffany-blue-box . jpg (retire os espaços)_

"Mas o meu está gravado, e eu tenho certeza que ele é lindo", eu argumentei enquanto a associada de vendas finalizava a compra.

"O anel é espetacular", Edward confirmou. "As esposas merecem um lindo anel. Nós caras usamos anéis simples."

"Eu gosto de anéis simples", eu murmurei. Agora, eu estava positivamente com medo de ver o meu anel. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que era impressionante... e _caro._

_Eu irei matar a Alice._

Com o anel de Edward na mão, fizemos o nosso caminho para outro departamento onde eu ignorei a conversa tranquila entre o meu futuro marido e outra associada de vendas. Ela confirmou que a gravura no meu anel estava finalizada, e eu tentei não notar a alegria em êxtase no rosto de Edward enquanto ele finalizava a compra. Momentos depois, ele estava me levando de volta para o carro com um sorriso comedor de merda em seu belo rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, quanto?"

Edward gargalhou. "De jeito nenhum."

"Por que não?"

Ele suspirou quando abriu a porta do carro para mim e fez sinal para eu entrar. Revirei os olhos, mas subi no banco e coloquei o meu cinto de segurança com uma raiva excessiva. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando ele colocou o seu próprio cinto e puxou o carro fora do estacionamento.

"Baby..." Edward suspirou, "...você tão raramente me deixar mimá-la. E este é o seu anel de casamento."

"É um anel de casamento da_ Tiffany",_ eu suspirei enquanto eu olhava pela janela. "Eu não preciso de um anel de uma das lojas mais caras do mundo."

"Eu nunca tinha comprado um anel de noivado antes," Edward murmurou enquanto dirigia em direção à nossa casa. "Eu precisava de conselhos, então eu perguntei a Alice."

"Alice!" Eu cerrei os dentes. "De todas as pessoas, você perguntou a Alice?"

Só então o seu celular tocou, efetivamente terminando a nossa conversa. Eu não estava realmente ouvindo enquanto eu estava muito ocupada tendo um colapso. Eu ouvi ele dizer que queria que todos saíssem da casa pela próxima meia hora, e eu só podia supor que era porque ele tinha medo que eu pudesse arrancar a cabeça de Alice de seu corpo. Eu tive que admitir que esta era uma possibilidade concreta.

"Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido estas questões sobre dinheiro," Edward murmurou depois que ele terminou a sua chamada.

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos, também."

"O que mudou?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu não sei se eu vou ser totalmente confortável com essa coisa de dinheiro, Edward. Não é apenas algo que eu não estou acostumada. Tiffany é tão caro, e isso apenas... isso apenas me pegou desprevenida."

"Mas você estava bem com a casa..." Edward me lembrou.

"Sim, mas isso é para nós."

"Eu vejo", Edward balançou a cabeça, quando ele chegou na nossa casa e lentamente empurrou o carro para dentro da garagem. Notei que a entrada estava completamente vazia. "Então não há problema em gastar dinheiro, se é para _nós,_ mas o dinheiro não é bem gasto se for apenas com você?"

"É isso mesmo."

Edward suspirou pesadamente quando ele colocou o câmbio de marchas em parque e desligou a ignição. Sem uma palavra, ele abriu a porta e a fechou. Eu lentamente soltei o meu cinto de segurança e peguei a mão dele quando ele me ajudou a sair do carro. Silenciosamente, ele me levou para a casa. Ele estava tranquilo – um contraste tão acentuado à agitação da atividade de mais cedo. Nós tiramos os nossos sapatos, e ele nunca soltou a minha mão, enquanto ele me levava até as escadas e seguia para o quarto do bebê. Ele me levou até a cadeira de balanço ao lado da janela, e eu me sentei antes dele sair do quarto. Dentro de minutos, ele estava de volta, segurando nossas fotos do mais recente ultrassom na mão. Ele se ajoelhou no chão diante de mim e apontou para a imagem.

"Você vê isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele então pegou a minha mão e a apertou contra a minha barriga.

"Você sente isso?"

Porque a nossa filha era definitivamente uma filhinha de papai, ela chutou na hora.

"Você me dá tudo," Edward sussurrou solenemente. "Você concordou em ser a minha esposa, e você está carregando a minha filha. Você compartilha a minha cama todas as noites. Você me ama mais do que mereço. Nenhum homem merece essa excessiva felicidade, mas eu sou grato por tê-la."

Ele puxou a caixinha azul do bolso.

"Minha única intenção era encontrar um anel que me lembrava de você. Assim como você, tinha que ser perfeito... sem falhas... lindo. Tinha que me cativar instantaneamente – tal como você fez naquela primeira noite no piano bar eu nunca irei esquecer o jeito que você me olhou naquela noite. Você estava usando um jeans desbotado anos 80 e uma camiseta, e eu nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito em toda minha vida."

"Você se lembra disso?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Lembro-me de cada segundo daquela noite", Edward murmurou. "Eu encontrei a minha alma gêmea naquela noite." Ele estendeu a mão e suavemente escovou a minha bochecha com os seus dedos. "Eu me apaixonei naquela noite, Songbird".

Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos enquanto ele lentamente abria a pequena caixa. Ele levantou a tampa, e eu ofeguei quando os meus olhos pousaram sobre o anel mais bonito que eu já vi*.

_*Anel da Bella: http : / / s699 . photobucket . com / albums / vv356 / TwiPics09 / Songbird / ?action=view¤t=Bellaring . jpg (retire os espaços)_

"Você não entende?" Edward perguntou baixinho quando ele tirou o anel da caixa e pegou a minha mão. Pisquei as lágrimas quando ele colocou o anel de noivado no meu dedo. "Você está me dando muito, apenas dizendo sim. Esta casa e este anel? Isso são apenas _coisas,_ Bella. São coisas lindas, e eu quero dar a você porque isso me faz feliz e porque você as merece, mas eles são tão insignificantes em comparação a tudo o que você está _me dando._ Eu nunca poderia lhe pagar por você ter me dado uma razão para viver outra vez... para ser feliz novamente."

Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para o meu anel. Então, muitas emoções foram fluindo através de mim. Mais uma vez, eu tinha interpretado um presente que foi me dado por amor, com o foco no preço, em vez de perceber o sentimento por trás dele. Quando é que eu iria aprender?

"Você me traz alegria, que não tem preço", Edward sussurrou. "Eu te amo. Por favor, diga que você vai ser minha esposa."

Eu sorri suavemente olhando para os seus olhos adoráveis. "Você sabe que eu vou."

Edward suspirou alegremente quando ele olhou para baixo em minha mão. "Você gostou?"

"É lindo, Edward. Eu o amei."

"A aliança de casamento é gravada," ele disse, enquanto puxava a caixa da aliança. "Alice diz que irá guarda-la até o dia do casamento."

Eu ri.

"Posso ver pelo menos a inscrição?"

Edward cuidadosamente me entregou a aliança de diamante, e os meus olhos se encheram de novas lágrimas quando eu li as pequenas palavras gravadas.

_Eu te amo como nunca amei antes_.

Eu tinha cantado essas palavras para ele naquela noite, não percebendo que eu estava olhando para os olhos de esmeralda do homem que um dia eu iria me casar. Naquela noite, eu tinha encontrado a minha alma gêmea, também.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, Songbird".

Mais tarde naquela noite, estávamos aconchegados em nossa cama, envoltos um nos braços do outro, quando ele sussurrou para mim.

"Você não disse que sim."

Eu sorri enquanto eu olhava para os olhos ardentes do meu noivo.

"Sim, mil vezes sim," eu sussurrei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>__ *suspira* eu simplesmente amo essa fic. Amo ela ser fofa e linda, e mexer com as nossas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Estamos em reta final. Mais dois capítulos e o epílogo._

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjus,_

_Lay_


	23. Dia Celestial

**N/A: A canção capítulo é da Patty Griffin.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Dia Celestial**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

***BPOV***

"Os enjoos matinais são uma porcaria," Rosalie gemeu enquanto ela mordiscava um, biscoito.

"Eu me lembro", simpatizei com ela, assim que Alice acabou de enrolar o meu cabelo em torno do babyliss um pouco apertado. "Ow!"

"Se segure!" Alice ordenou enquanto ela contava até dez antes de liberar a mecha. Edward pediu apenas uma coisa durante este experiência do casamento redemoinho, que era para o meu cabelo estar fluindo pelas minhas costas. A planejadora nazista do meu casamento estava determinada a fazer o seu sonho se tornar uma realidade. Aparentemente, isso exigia um vestido especial, de modo que ela estava na espreita para o vestido de casamento perfeito. Minha única exigência era que ele coubesse em torno do meu estômago gigantesco.

Eu dei uma tapinha na minha barriga carinhosamente enquanto Alice continuava a sua empreitada. Maddie tinha estado agitada durante toda a manhã. Aparentemente, a emoção estava passando para ela, também. Tivemos várias discussões durante toda a manhã sobre a intensidade que ela estava chutando as costelas da sua mamãe, mas ela não estava me escutando. A única vez que a nossa filha ficou calma foi quando o seu pai foi falar com ela. O som de sua voz _era_ suave, mas eu não pude evitar, e senti um pouco de inveja que pai e filha parecessem ter essa conexão cósmica, enquanto ela só gostava de chutar a merda fora de mim. Eu já estava pensando em ter um menino, só para igualar as coisas. A promessa de outra criança tinha feito os olhos de Edward, brilharem e eu tinha imediatamente me arrependido de vocalizar o meu pensamento, porque eu sabia que ele ia me cobrar isso. Ele _adorava_ me ver gorda.

"Eu quero um cachorro-quente", Rosalie anunciou de repente, e eu não podia deixar de rir. A notícia do bebê de Rosalie e Emmett tinha sido completamente uma surpresa para todos nós. Era uma notícia feliz, é claro, mas Rose era naturalmente uma vadia. Adicione os hormônios do bebê na mistura e é certo que ela manteria Emmett na ponta dos pés pelos próximos sete meses.

"Você acabou de tomar café da manhã", Alice lembrou a ela.

Rosalie virou um olhar assassino em direção ao minha cabeleireira. "E dai?"

"Dê-me o meu celular", eu disse, e Alice o puxou para fora do seu bolso e o entregou para mim. Se alguém poderia simpatizar com os desejos selvagens, esse alguém era eu. Eu imediatamente mandei uma mensagem para o padrinho.

_**Sua mulher quer um cachorro-quente.**__**~ Bella**_

Como um pai bom, que valorizava a sua vida, ele mandou uma mensagem de volta.

_**Ela me mandou sair para comprar um cachorro-quente à meia-noite na noite passada.**__**Com cebola e queijo!**__**~ Emmett**_

Eu franzi o meu nariz em desgosto. "Gostaria de cebola e queijo novamente, Rosalie?" Eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter perguntando, porque Rose fez um barulho nauseante e rapidamente correu para o banheiro.

"Eu tomaria isso como um não", Alice respondeu.

Alice começou a aplicar os últimos retoques da minha maquiagem. Momentos depois, Rosalie voltou do banheiro e docemente pediu um cachorro quente com chili. Eu rapidamente enviei uma mensagem ao Em e entreguei o telefone de volta para Alice.

"Diga-me que o vômito e os desejos malucos não vão durar os nove meses", Rose pediu enquanto ela bebia um gole de Sprite.

"Os meus não duraram", eu lhe assegurei.

"Eu posso fazer isso, certo?" Ela sussurrou, e Alice me lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

"Este é o dia da Bella. Deixe de ser uma cadela chorosa".

Olhos de Rosalie brilharam de raiva. Como Alice nunca tinha tido o prazer de estar grávida, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia ter sabido que gritar com uma mãe hormonal era a última coisa que você deveria fazer.

"Por favor, não a mate." Eu sorri para Rosalie. "Basta lembrar que ela é ignorante, e que eu preciso de sua ajuda hoje."

O rosto de Rosalie relaxou. "Tudo bem, mas não faço promessas uma vez que este casamento esteja acabado."

"Hmph," Alice bufou. "Terminei! O que você acha?"

Eu me virei para o espelho e não podia deixar de sorrir para o meu reflexo. A garota no espelho tinha cabelos longos e ondulados e um mínimo de maquiagem, como foi solicitado.

"Obrigado Alice," eu sussurrei suavemente, e ela sorriu, feliz. Só então, uma batida suave veio do outro lado da porta do meu quarto.

"É melhor não ser o Edward", Alice avisou, e eu ri. Ele havia estado sorrateiramente no andar de cima durante toda a manhã.

"Sou apenas eu", a voz suave de Esme ecoou atrás da porta.

"Entre," Alice cantou, e Esme estava sorrindo brilhantemente quando ela entrou pela porta. "Você chegou no tempo certo! Eu estava prestes a pegar o seu vestido!"

"Oh, Bella", Esme murmurou enquanto ela piscava para conter as lágrimas.

"Não chore ainda," Rosalie a persuadiu. "Espere até vê-la neste vestido."

Alice tinha realmente se superado ao encontrar o vestido perfeito. Eu não pedi detalhes. Eu não perguntei sobre o designer, o tipo de material, ou o preço. Eu estava alegremente ignorante, e eu queria ficar assim. Tudo que eu sabia era que ele era branco e corria pelo meu corpo, e era o vestido mais bonito que já tinha tocado a minha pele.

As três me ajudaram a colocar o meu vestido*, e quando me virei para o espelho de corpo inteiro, ouvi todas as três fungando.

_*Vestido da Bella: http : / / s699 . photobucket . com / albums / vv356 / TwiPics09 / Songbird / ?action=view¤t=songbirddress . jpg _

"Malditos hormônios", Rosalie gemeu quando ela ia em direção a uma caixa de lenços de papel.

"Você estar de tirar o fôlego", Esme murmurou baixinho.

"Eu sou um gênio," Alice sorriu, efetivamente cortando o momento meloso e fazendo todas nós rirmos.

"Eu tenho algo para você", Esme disse quando ela me levou para a cama. Eu ignorei os avisos de Alice de que era para eu ter cuidado para não amassar o tecido enquanto eu me sentava no edredom. "Eu espero que isso não seja presunçoso da minha parte, mas Carlisle e eu queríamos lhe dar uma coisa hoje."

"Esme, você não tinha que fazer isso", eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei", ela sorriu. "Mas a honra é nossa, acredite em mim. Você já deu tanto para a nossa família..." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu piscava as minhas próprias. "Enfim..."

Ela pegou minha mão e colocou uma caixa de joias nela.

"No dia em que Jane e Edward nasceram, Carlisle comprou isto para ela usar no dia do seu casamento. Coisas piegas que ocorrem na família Cullen, eu tenho medo disso", ela sorriu melancolicamente.

Eu abri a caixa para encontrar um colar em forma de Y fino com pérolas minúsculas e brincos combinando. Engoli em seco enquanto eu cuidadosamente perdia os meus dedos ao longo das pérolas minúsculas.

"Eles são lindos", eu sussurrei. "Você tem certeza?"

Esme assentiu para Alice, que imediatamente arrancou a caixa de joias da minha mão e se sentou atrás de mim, colocando com cuidado o colar no local. O colar mergulhou delicadamente no meu decote. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei os brincos em cada uma das minhas orelhas, e Esme me levou de volta para o espelho.

"Jane e Edward tinham uma ligação muito especial... um amor muito especial", Esme murmurou sinceramente, quando os seus olhos encontraram os meus no espelho. "Jane estaria tão feliz em saber que a esposa de Edward está usando a sua joia hoje. Você trouxe o meu filho de volta à vida e vocês estão trazendo nossa neta linda para este mundo. Você é o sonho de uma mãe se tornando realidade."

Eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas quando ela me abraçou, e eu rezei para que eu fosse _este_ tipo de mãe para os meus próprios filhos.

"Eu sou uma mulher muito sortuda", Esme murmurou, enquanto olhava entre Rosalie e eu. "Eu tenho duas lindas filhas e dois netos a caminho."

Rosalie começou a chorar assim que outra batida soou na porta.

"Hey", a voz de Charlie sussurrou da porta. Seus olhos estavam com aros vermelhos, e ver meu pai chorar quase me enviou sobre a borda. Alice imediatamente me entregou um lenço de papel, enquanto Rosalie continuou chorando no canto do quarto. "Eu me perguntava se eu poderia ter alguns minutos com a noiva."

"Claro," Alice sorriu. Esme beijou a minha bochecha, mais uma vez antes de tomar Rosalie pela mão e a levar lá para baixo.

"Será que ela vai ficar bem?" Charlie perguntou com preocupação.

"Ela está grávida," Eu dei de ombros. Charlie balançou a cabeça, como se isso explicasse uma explosão emocional.

"Você está linda", meu pai sussurrou.

"Obrigada."

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto ele me levava de volta para a cama. "Nervosa?"

"Não", eu sorri.

"Bom", Charlie respondeu. Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso. "Eu sinto que eu deveria dizer algo profundo hoje, mas eu não sei o que eu poderia te dizer. Não é como se eu fosse um especialista em casamento."

Eu sorri. "Está tudo bem. Você não precisa dizer nada. Só não me deixe cair quando eu descer as escadas."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou deixar você cair, Bells".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu sei que você não vai, papai. Você nunca deixou."

Seu rosto se contorceu de emoção. "Você sabe que eu te amo e eu estou orgulhoso de você."

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo."

Charlie suspirou pesadamente. "Bella, a sua mãe está aqui."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Eu estava indo para dar-lhe um pedaço da minha mente, mas o seu noivo chegou antes de mim. Ela caminhava por ai como se ela fosse à dona do lugar, e eu realmente pensei que ele ia expulsá-la. Mas ela começou a chorar e disse que só queria ver a sua única filha se casar, e ela prometeu se comportar." Os olhos de Charlie se suavizaram. "Ele é um bom homem, Bella."

"Eu sei que ele é."

"Você está bem com ela estar aqui?"

Eu não estava. Não de verdade.

"Se ela disser algo que te aborreça, vou atirá-la pela porta," Charlie me prometeu. "Basta ela dizer uma palavra."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. A última coisa que eu queria hoje era um confronto com minha mãe, mas ela estava aqui. Não sei se era para checar a metragem quadrada da casa ou se foi para ver a sua filha se casar, mas de qualquer forma, eu iria lidar com isso.

"Ok", eu sussurrei.

"Está na hora!" Alice gritou quando ela fez o seu caminho para o quarto. Rosalie voltou e me entregou o meu buquê de rosas brancas. Ela olhou para as flores e sorriu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que tudo isso começou com uma única rosa branca," Rosalie sorriu, e eu corei. Charlie pareceu confuso, mas decidiu não dizer nada, e eu estava contente por isso. Graças a minha barriga, ficou claro que Edward e eu éramos os dois maiores devassos do planeta, mas eu não tinha que compartilhar os detalhes com o meu pai.

A música instrumental suave podia ser ouvida em toda a casa quando Charlie atou o meu braço no meio do seu enquanto nós fizemos o nosso caminho descendo as escadas. Rosalie andou à frente de nós, e quando fizemos o nosso caminho para o fundo, eu dei um olhar por acaso para o altar. Os olhos de Emmett queimavam enquanto ele observava Rosalie caminhar até o altar. Com a sua figura escultural e o brilho da gravidez, ela estava deslumbrante em seu vestido preto de frente única de dama de honra. Alice insistiu em colocar um pouco de cor no buquê de Rose, então as suas rosas eram vermelho sangue. Emmett e Rose olhavam um para o outro com atenção, e eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo antes de eu retornar esse favor a ela.

"Pronta?" Charlie sussurrou enquanto a sua mão cobria a minha. Nesse ponto, os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus. Ele parecia deliciosamente bonito em seu terno, e eu sorri radiante para ele. Sua boca ficou aberta enquanto os seus olhos passavam por mim mais uma vez, e eu ri.

"Eu estou pronta."

A caminhada até o altar era curta, e dentro de instantes, Charlie estava pegando a minha mão e colocando-a na de Edward. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele sorria para mim.

Porque a noiva e o noivo estavam ansiosos, a cerimônia foi breve. Dissemos os votos tradicionais, e o sorriso de Edward estava triunfante quando o ministro disse que ele podia beijar a noiva. O beijo foi simultâneo, casto, e na ponta do pé, e os aplausos soaram quando o ministro nos apresentou como Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen.

Quando o casamento fluiu para a recepção, Edward me segurou do seu lado enquanto, um por um, os nossos convidados nos davam os seus melhores desejos. Eu nunca tinha sorrido tanto em toda minha vida, e apesar do meu mal-estar em ser o centro das atenções, forcei um sorriso quando a última pessoa na linha – a minha mãe – caminhava até nós. Ela se inclinou para beijar a face de Edward antes de me oferecer um sorriso nervoso.

"Você está linda", Renee sussurrou para mim.

"Obrigado."

"E feliz."

"Eu estou", eu murmurei. Edward me puxou para mais perto dele e roçou o meu templo com os seus lábios. Os olhos de Renee se suavizaram quando ela notou o gesto amoroso.

"Eu me perguntei se poderíamos conversar."

"Eu não vou deixar você chatear ela," Edward murmurou baixinho.

"Tão protetor", Renee sorriu suavemente. "Eu prometo que não incomodar ela."

Seth nos interrompeu então, com a sua câmera na mão. "Sua planejadora de casamentos do cão está insistindo que eu tire as fotos antes da primeira dança."

"Vamos conversar mais tarde?" Sugeri a minha mãe, que balançou a cabeça e fez seu caminho em direção a um garçom. Ele lhe entregou uma taça de champanhe, e eu olhaei para baixo.

"Ela está nervosa," eu sussurrei.

"Ela deveria estar," Edward insistiu. "Se ela te aborrecer..."

"Ela não pode me chatear – não hoje", eu sussurrei quando me inclinei para lhe beijar docemente. "Eu te amo, Sr. Cullen."

Todo o seu rosto se iluminou. "Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen."

Alice parecia furiosa enquanto ela acenava freneticamente, e Edward riu quando ele pegou a minha mão e me levou para o fotógrafo.

OOO

"Sua casa é bonita", Renee disse quando nós fizemos o nosso caminho até as escadas. Tínhamos feito uma negociação, mas eu tinha finalmente convencido Edward a dançar com a sua mãe, enquanto eu conversava com a minha.

"Obrigada."

"Oh," ela engasgou enquanto passávamos pelo quarto do bebê. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o berçário. "Posso?"

Concordei, e ela me seguiu até o berçário. Me sentei na cadeira de balanço enquanto ela andava pelo quarto, admirando a decoração e a mobília. Com suas cores alegres e calmantes, era definitivamente o meu quarto favorito na casa.

"Isso é lindo", Renee respirou enquanto as suas mãos derivavam ao longo da madeira de cerejeira do berço. "Você escolheu um nome?"

"O nome dela é Madalyn Jane," eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Isso é lindo", Renee respondeu. "Maddie?"

"Sim."

Renee acenou com a cabeça quando ela se sentou no pequeno sofá que Edward tinha insistido em colocar no quarto.

"Isso é bonito", Renee disse enquanto ela corria os dedos ao longo do tecido.

"Foi ideia de Edward", eu expliquei. "Seu raciocínio é que nós dois não podemos sentar na cadeira de balanço e haveria momentos em que ambos iríamos querer estar no quarto com o bebê."

Ela sorriu. "Ele vai ser um bom pai."

"Sim, ele irá."

Renee suspirou quando ela se inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá. "Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Bella. Na verdade, eu te devo muitas desculpas."

Olhei para o meu vestido, brincando com as pregas suaves.

"Eu nunca quis fazer você se sentir inferior", Renee começou. "Eu permiti que a minha amargura sobre as minhas próprias escolhas manchassem a minha relação com você. As escolhas que eu e seu pai fizemos foram as_ nossas_ decisões, e eu nunca quis te punir por essas decisões, mas eu sei que eu fiz isso."

Eu concordei e enxuguei uma lágrima solitária para longe do meu rosto.

"Ficar grávida tão jovem foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu comigo, mas para você, Bella... para você foi a melhor. Você pode ver a diferença?"

E por um momento, eu poderia. Eu não tinha tido um pequeno surto quando eu tinha descoberto que eu estava grávida? Eu ainda não chamaria isso de a pior coisa que já me aconteceu, porque definitivamente não era. Minha gravidez me levou a este belo dia. Como poderia ter me arrependido?

"Eu amava o seu pai," Renee continuou. "Mas eu não amava o seu pai o suficiente para passar o resto da minha vida com ele, então casar e ter um filho com ele não estava nos meus planos. Ele e eu éramos muito diferentes, e apesar dos nossos melhores esforços, não conseguimos fazer isso funcionar. Nós somos muito mais felizes separados."

"Eu entendo," eu respondi baixinho. "Mas Edward e eu não somos você e o papai."

"Eu sei que não", Renee disse calmamente. "Me desculpe por eu ter sugerido que você fizesse um aborto, Bella. Eu estava fora de linha."

"Sim, estava," eu concordei.

"Eu te amo, e eu gostaria de fazer parte da vida da minha neta... se você me deixar."

Estudei o seu rosto, tentando dar sentido a tudo o que eu estava ouvindo.

"Você tem que entender que eu não vou permitir que você seja negativa em torno dela", eu disse calmamente. "Ela não está arruinando a minha vida. Ela está a tornando completa. Ela não está levando os meus sonhos para longe de mim. Ela está fazendo os meus sonhos se tornarem reais."

"Eu entendo", Renee sussurrou suavemente. Surpreendentemente, a vi limpar uma lágrima perdida de seu olho.

"Ela vai ter coisas boas, porque tenho certeza que seu pai irá absolutamente insistir nisso, mas isso são apenas _coisas,_ e eu quero que ela entenda que há coisas mais importantes na vida do que apenas posses materiais. Eu não vou deixar você tentar convencê-la de outra forma."

"Eu entendo", Renee repetiu.

"Você vai amá-la porque ela é sua neta," eu sussurrei suavemente. "Não é porque ela é inteligente ou bonita ou bem sucedida... mas porque ela é sua neta. Isso é tudo que ela tem que ser."

"Eu te amo porque você é minha filha", Renee murmurou. "Não é porque você é inteligente, bonita e bem sucedida. Você_ é_ todas essas coisas, mas eu te amo porque você é minha filha. Eu amo a sua filha do mesmo jeito."

Foi o primeiro elogio que a minha mãe tinha me dado desde sempre. Ela pode não ter percebido isso, mas eu certamente percebi. E então ela disse a única coisa que eu nunca pensei que eu iria ouvir saindo da boca de minha mãe.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Por tudo."

OOO

"Uau," Edward sussurrou quando eu terminei de lhe contar toda a história. A casa estava vazia, finalmente, e eu estava aninhada em seu colo no mesmo sofá do berçário.

"Sim, foram muitos presentes de casamento", eu sussurrei. Ele me aconchegou mais perto e pressionou um beijo no meu cabelo.

"Este anel parece espetacular no seu dedo", Edward murmurou quando ele levantou a minha mão esquerda para os seus lábios. Sua própria aliança de platina estava brilhando sob a luz fraca do berçário.

"O seu também", eu sorri para ele. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Sr. Cullen."

Ele deu um sorriso torto para mim enquanto eu puxava a sua aliança do seu dedo.

"Este será o único momento em que é permitido você tirar ele do seu dedo", eu disse quando eu levantei a aliança para o seu rosto. A gravura tinha sido bastante secreta. Eu tinha roubado a aliança e dado a Alice, que por sua vez, tinha dado a Jasper. Ele tinha levado a aliança ao joalheiro e ofereceu uma quantia obscena de dinheiro para tê-lo gravado no dia seguinte.

Edward apertou os olhos enquanto olhava para a inscrição na aliança da platina.

"Il mio cuore batte per te*", ele sussurrou. Seu rosto cintilou com a memória da manhã depois que eu tinha feito amor com ele pela primeira vez em meu antigo apartamento. Ele disse essas palavras para mim, e eu nunca as esqueci.

_*Tradução: Meu coração bate por você._

"Só por você", eu murmurei baixinho quando eu coloquei a aliança de volta em sua mão.

Sem uma palavra, Edward nos puxou para os nossos pés e me levou em direção ao nosso quarto. Nós tínhamos decidido renunciar uma lua de mel real até depois que o bebê nascesse, preferindo passar a nossa noite de núpcias e a semana seguinte envoltos na solidão silenciosa da nossa nova casa.

"Você estava tão bonita hoje", Edward sussurrou quando ele me baixou para os meus pés. Ele pisou em torno de mim e passou as mãos ao longo dos meus braços antes de tirar o meu vestido cuidadosamente. O tecido fluiu caiu em uma piscina aos meus pés, e eu suspirei quando ele escovou o meu cabelo para um lado, salpicando o meu ombro nu com beijos suaves. Senti as suas mãos alcançam em torno de mim, uma acariciava o meu estômago, enquanto a outra acariciava o meu seio, e eu gemi baixinho.

"Você é minha esposa", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de puxá-lo suavemente com os seus dentes. Eu levantei o braço e corri os meus dedos através do seu cabelo enquanto ele sugava delicadamente o meu pescoço.

"Você é meu marido", eu murmurei, e eu o senti sorrir contra a minha pele. "Até que a morte nos separe".

Edward suspirou, sua boca provocou o ponto abaixo do meu ouvido. "Até mesmo a morte não poderia me manter longe de você, Songbird".

Me virei em seus braços e o puxei pela mão em direção a nossa cama, desabotoando o seu colete e a sua camisa, e os deslizando para baixo pelos seus ombros largos enquanto ele rapidamente desabotoava a sua calça e as empurrava para o chão. Como sempre, a nossa necessidade sem fim pelo outro nos consumia, e ele gentilmente me empurrou de volta contra o colchão e bateu a sua boca para a minha. Faminto, a sua língua invadiu a minha boca, e eu gemi quando as suas mãos derivaram ao longo da minha pele. Alice tinha me avisado que o sexo conjugal era _muito_ melhor, mas eu não poderia imaginar que sexo com Edward iria ser melhor do que era antes.

Eu estava errada.

Sem fôlego, os seus lábios deixaram os meus e ele imediatamente desceu ao meu pescoço, e eu fechei os meus olhos quando eu me tornei sobrecarregada com a sensação das suas mãos tocando cada parte de mim. Sua mão segurou o meu seio enquanto a outra se enrolava no meu pescoço, puxando a minha boca para a sua mais uma vez. Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios quando a minha mão agarrou a sua excitação, e eu o senti tremer acima de mim quando eu deslizei meus dedos ao longo do comprimento dele. Com um grunhido, ele me puxou para cima dele, e mesmo eu estando costumada, me sentir autoconsciente da minha condição atual quando eu estava com as minhas pernas escanchadas sobre ele, o olhar em seu rosto me garantiu que eu estava exatamente onde ele queria que eu estivesse.

"Será que vai ser sempre assim?" Eu sussurrei sem fôlego quando ele se posicionou em mim. Eu joguei a minha cabeça para trás e o senti entrar em mim, e ele gemeu alto quando ele agarrou os meus quadris.

"Pelo tempo que nós vivermos", Edward murmurou, e suas mãos agarraram a minha quando começamos a nos mover. Nunca deixei de me surpreender pelo quanto eu ansiava por esse homem... o quão bela ele me fazia sentir até mesmo quando eu me sentia feia e indesejável. Ele sempre olhava para mim como se eu fosse a mulher mais linda do planeta, especialmente quando eu estava nesta posição. Seus olhos brilharam com amor e desejo enquanto ele me observava me mover em cima dele.

"Minha esposa..."

"Sim", eu gemi baixinho, e ele se levantou de modo que estávamos frente a frente. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou para perto quando o movimento dos nossos corpos, se tornaram mais frenéticos. Senti um aperto familiar em meu estômago – o que sinalizava que eu estava, e nós apenas _tínhamos_ que passar o resto da noite tomando um ao outro – devagar e sem pressa.

Era tão tipicamente _nós._

"Il mio cuore batte por te", ele gemeu contra os meus lábios em um italiano perfeito, e eu senti o meu corpo estremecer.

"Solo per te*", eu gemi, e a sua língua invadiu a minha boca enquanto os nossos orgasmos nos ultrapassavam.

_*Tradução: Só por você._

OOO

**EPOV**

Eles dizem que o primeiro ano de casamento é o mais difícil, mas se os dois primeiros meses foram de alguma indicação, eu posso dizer sinceramente que _eles_ são um bando de idiotas.

O casamento era in-porra-crível.

_Eu sou um homem casado.__Bella é minha esposa.__ Eu v__ou ser pai._

Eu dizia essas coisas várias vezes ao dia. Eu poderia estar tendo o fodido dia de merda da minha vida, e essas três frases pequenas poderia imediatamente me lembrar que a vida era boa, e eu não tinha motivo para reclamar. Eu poderia estar lidando com um cliente frustrado, ou um juiz mal-humorado, ou um júri inflexível, e nada disso importava, porque eu era um homem feliz.

Após o casamento, Bella decidiu começar a sua licença de ausência do jornal. Com tanto tempo livre, ela se tornou uma Betty Crocker* na cozinha, e todos os dias que eu chegava em casa, tínhamos jantar e sobremesa. Às vezes, a sobremesa era biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim. Outras vezes, era a minha mulher sexy em lingerie provocante. De qualquer maneira, era o paraíso.

_*Betty Crocker: é um ícone cultural e também a marca registrada de uma empresa de alimentos dos EUA._

Como a data do nascimento se aproximava, Bella se tornava cada vez mais desconfortável com quase tudo, e o sexo definitivamente incluído. Ela estava tendo problemas para dormir por causa do seu estômago, e ela estava tendo dificuldade em sentar por causa da dor na parte inferior das costas. Ela estava raramente contente, e eu odiava que ela estivesse tão desconfortável. O médico prometeu que estas eram apenas as _alegrias_ do último trimestre, mas de tão terrível que Bella se sentia, eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que Maddie seria a minha única filha.

Esta noite era uma das noites mais difíceis. A parte inferior de suas costas estava a matando durante toda a noite, e até mesmo as minhas massagens suaves não fizeram nada para aliviar o seu desconforto. Ela tinha finalmente caído no sono no sofá da sala logo após as 23 horas, e eu não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Em vez disso, eu enrolei um cobertor ao seu redor e pressionei um beijo suave em sua testa antes de entrar no escritório para fazer algum trabalho. A sala era no mesmo andar da casa, então eu seria capaz de saber se ela precisasse de alguma coisa.

Depois de uma hora, os meus olhos tinha finalmente se cansado da tela do computador. Eu tinha acabado de desligar o meu laptop e estava esfregando os olhos quando ouvi passos leves ao longo do piso de madeira. Eu abri os meus olhos para encontrar Bella olhando fixamente para mim.

"Oi querida."

"Querido", ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que... sim... o bebê..."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O bebê?"

"Eu acho que... eu tenho certeza..."

"Bella?" Eu rapidamente saltei da cadeira.

"Acho que a minha bolsa estourou," Bella sussurrou.

_Nota da Tradutora: Preparem-se meninas, a Bella finalmente terá o bebê! Até que fim essa mãe da Bella tentou fazer as pazes com a filha, por que oh mulher odiosa! O casamento deles, apesar de simples, foi lindo. _

_E a fic esta na reta final, mais 2 e acabamos._

_É sempre bom partilhar histórias lindas assim com vocês ;)_

_Bjus, Lay._


	24. O Amor Vem

_**N/T: **__A canção do título do capítulo vem de Sarah McLachlan, Love Come. Que também é a canção que a Bella canta para o bebê. Escutem, ela é simplesmente linda.  
><em>_**Link**__: __http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=SFXi1EiwbDQ_

_A autora deixou outras canções para esse capítulo, para os EPOV, todas lindíssimas como a do título, colocarei aqui os links.  
><em>_**My Little Girl (Jack Johnson)**__: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=RsfpGh4oZNQ  
><em>_**Green Eyes (Coldplay)**__: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=_IApsAHGMk0 _

**Capítulo 24**

**O Amor Vem**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**EPOV**

"Respirações profundas de limpeza, baby..."

Como era patético que a minha linda esposa, que estava deitada aqui para trazer nosso filho ao mundo, e ela estava _me_ dizendo para respirar? Nós já estávamos aqui durante oito horas, e minha capacidade de pensar racionalmente estava começando a desaparecer. Bella, é claro, era a síntese da calma. Claro que, a epidural ajudou com isso.

Só então, outra contração foi registrada na máquina. Minha esposa, porém, não fez nenhum um som. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Após alguns segundos, seus olhos caramelo foram abertos, e o meu rosto deve ter estado torcido com angústia, porque ela me deu um sorriso radiante.

Epidurais são dons de Deus para as mães. Por que não fazem algo assim para os pais?

"Eu acho que estamos prontos", Dr. Molina sorriu para mim. "Lembre-se Edward, você trabalha ai em cima. Eu vou trabalhar aqui."

Eu balancei a cabeça sem jeito enquanto eu escovava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella. Neste ponto, eu estava perdido e muito feliz em estar recebendo as instruções.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?" Sussurrei enquanto eu pressionava um beijo na sua testa. Ela suspirou baixinho, e balançou a cabeça quando o médico lhe disse para começar a empurrar.

E com essas palavras, a minha vida mudou para sempre.

**OOO **

**BPOV**

Madalyn Jane Cullen pesava três quilos e meio. A primeira coisa que eu notei nela era que a sua cabeça era cheia de cabelos castanhos. A segunda coisa que notei foi o sorriso fanático no rosto de Edward.

"Seu cabelo", ele sussurrou suavemente.

"Os seus olhos?" eu murmurei esperançosamente. A enfermeira colocou-a contra o meu peito por um instante antes de levar ela embora.

"Ela estará de volta", Edward prometeu-me com um beijo.

Aparentemente, determinar a cor dos olhos no momento do nascimento é uma coisa complicada. Dr. Molina nos alertou que só porque os seus olhos pareciam verdes na luz hoje não quer dizer que eles iriam ficar dessa cor. Perdi o meu foco quando ele começou a falar sobre os melanócitos e pigmentações.

"Seus olhos vão ficar verdes", eu sussurrei, cansada. A enfermeira a trouxe de volta depois – toda limpa e embrulhada em um cobertor. Ela colocou o bebê contra o peito enquanto Edward nos envolvia em seus braços.

"Você é incrível", Edward sussurrou contra o meu rosto. "Olhe para ela, Songbird".

Houve uma enxurrada de atividades em torno de nós, mas nós estávamos em nossa própria bolha pequena. Edward pressionou o dedo no rosto dela e sussurrou o quanto ele a amava, e nossa criança de cinco minutos de idade tentou abrir os olhos.

"Essa é a menina do pai", eu sorri.

"Sim, ela é", ele sussurrou reverentemente. "E acredito que houve um breve momento no tempo em que eu neguei que ela fosse minha."

"Você estava com medo", eu murmurei baixinho.

"Eu ainda estou com medo", Edward admitiu calmamente. "Mas eu não tenho medo de ser o seu pai."

"Do que você tem medo?"

Eu o observei enquanto ele arrastava a ponta do seu dedo ao longo de seu nariz pequeno. "De falhar com ela... com você..."

"Você nunca pode nos deixar", eu sussurrei. "Você nos ama muito."

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para ela. Sua expressão era tão reverente... tão cativado pelo pacote minúsculo em meus braços... e dentro de instantes ele estava limpando as minhas próprias lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou suavemente quando ele pressionou um beijo em meu rosto molhado.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por você..." Edward murmurou baixinho: "... e por ela."

**OOO **

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei para Esme. "Eu realmente queria tentar."

"Você é muito bem-vinda," Esme sorriu em adoração a sua neta em seus braços. "Às vezes, os bebês têm dificuldades de amamentação no início, mas ela está se saindo maravilhosamente bem."

A modéstia foi esquecida há muito tempo quando eu finalmente pedi ajuda a Esme em aprender a amamentar. A mecânica geral parecia fácil, mas eu precisava de orientação de uma mãe para esta primeira vez. Minha própria mãe estava fora do país, mas eu realmente estava bem com isso. Esme era a mãe que eu precisava hoje.

Charlie e o resto da nossa família nos cercaram durante todo o dia, mas todo mundo tinha finalmente saído quando Maddie voltou para o berçário para uma tirar uma soneca. O resto da noite foi gasto tentando dominar a arte da amamentação. Eu tinha rapidamente ficado frustrada quando parecia que Maddie não estava interessada nisso, mas, finalmente, ela estava aninhada em meu peito. Edward finalmente entrou em colapso com a exaustão e estava dormindo na cadeira no canto da sala.

"Eu estou indo", Esme ofereceu docemente.

"Fique", eu ofereci, mas eu provavelmente não fui muito convincente. Eu era incapaz de arrancar os meus olhos para longe do meu bebê.

"Este é um momento precioso", Esme murmurou baixinho enquanto ela beijava o meu rosto. "Pegue este tempo para criar um vínculo com esta linda menina. Estaremos de volta amanhã."

Ela beijou o cabelo de Maddie e embrulhou um cobertor em torno de Edward antes de nos desejar boa noite.

"Você é tão amada", eu sussurrei enquanto os meus olhos permaneciam colados ao rosto. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está finalmente aqui."

Ela continuou a comer, enquanto eu olhava com adoração para a criança em meus braços. Me apaixonar por Edward tinha sido tão demorado – foi como cair em um poço sem fundo, sem esperança de chegar ao fim. Mas isso nos levou a este momento, e enquanto eu experimentava este primeiro momento com o meu bebê – o primeiro de tantos outros primeiros momentos – fiquei impressionada com todo amor e emoção que eu estava sentindo.

Ninguém merece as riquezas que tenho, e isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com dinheiro.

_*N/T: Música que a Bella canta pra Maggie: Love Comes, da __Sarah McLachlan. __Escutem, ela é simplesmente linda._

_**"Love has taken me in  
>Lifted my load<br>And in this empty space a wonder grown  
>A dream of some kind of peace I could hold up as true<br>I never know anything about love before you"**_

_"O amor me aceitou  
>Levantou o meu fardo<br>E nesse espaço vazio uma maravilha cresceu  
>Um sonho de um tipo de paz que eu poderia considerar verdadeira<br>Eu não sabia nada sobre o amor antes de você"_

"Eu amo a sua voz," Edward sussurrou sonhadoramente do canto da sala. Eu sorri baixinho enquanto eu balançava a nossa filha que agora dormindo em meus braços. "Eu vejo que o pequeno experimento foi finalmente bem sucedido."

"Finalmente", eu murmurei quando ele fez o seu caminho sobre a nossa cama. "Bem, valeu a pena toda frustração inicial."

"Assim como nós," Edward sussurrou contra os meus lábios. Ele me beijou suavemente antes de pressionar um beijo carinhoso na cabeça de Maddie.

"Assim como nós", eu sorri.

OOO

**EPOV**

_N/T: Música Green Eyes, Coldplay._

_"Você não pode me deixar", eu sussurro suavemente os olhos verdes que eu tanto amo._ _Jane sorri fracamente, tentando ser forte enquanto eu desmorono ao seu lado._ _Os médicos dizem que será em breve, mas eu me recuso a acreditar neles._ _Eu coloco a minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e tudo o que eu posso fazer para não subir na cama e abraçá-la bem perto do meu peito._

_"Eu quero que você vá para a faculdade", Jane diz baixinho enquanto ela passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo._ _"Eu quero que você seja feliz e saudável."_

_"Não sem você", sussurro trêmulo, porque eu não tenho ideia de como existir sem ela._ _Nós sempre fomos Edward e Jane._ _Jane e Edward._

_"Você me ama tanto," Jane sorri serenamente._ _"Eu também te amo. Mas você tem que me deixar ir, Edward."_

_"Eu não sei como", eu admito com a minha voz trêmula de emoção._

_"Eu vou lhe enviar um novo alguém para amar", Jane me promete com um sorriso sereno no rosto._

_"Eu não quero um novo alguém."_

_"Tão teimoso," Minha irmã sorri._ _Seu rosto está pálido, mas ela ainda parece tão angelical._ _"Eu vou lhe enviar um novo alguém para amar, e ela vai ter os olhos verdes."_

_"__**Nossos**__ olhos verdes", eu sussurro._

_"Nossos olhos verdes", ela concorda._

**OOO **

_*N/T: Música, My Little Girl do Jack Johnson._

Eu não tinha pensado nesta conversa desde aquele dia, há tantos anos atrás. Mas enquanto eu olhava para baixo, para o lindo bebê em meus braços, as emoções daquele dia vieram à tona. Eu me senti tão perdido quando – apenas uma hora mais tarde – a minha irmã tinha falecido calmamente enquanto dormia. Eu tinha me esquecido da sua promessa para mim, mas enquanto eu balançava Maddie em meus braços, era impossível negar que minha irmã tinha mantido a sua palavra.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Bella sussurrou quando ela fez o seu caminho para o quarto do bebê. Era depois das duas, e eu estava dando mamadeira ao bebê. Eu gentilmente cheirei o seu cabelo, e o cheiro de talco de bebê e lavanda me consumia. Será que todos os bebês tem um cheiro tão bom?

"Ela estava sozinha", eu murmurei baixinho enquanto eu continuava com o meu balanço suave. Eu não tenho que admitir que na verdade era o papai que estava solitário. Mas a mamãe me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber a verdade. Era a nossa primeira noite em casa, e eu confortei Bella enquanto ela chorava baixinho depois que tínhamos colocado o bebê no berço durante a noite. Eu tinha prometido a ela que Maddie estaria bem no seu quarto, mas agora – eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Por algum milagre, nosso bebê estava dormindo muito bem durante a noite, só acordava apenas para as mamadas noturnas. As enfermeiras tinham ficado espantadas com a forma que ela dormia e como ela era bonita. Enquanto eu olhava carinhosamente para a mãe, era fácil ver por que a nossa filha era a imagem da perfeição.

"Foi tudo tão fácil até agora", eu fiquei maravilhado quando Bella se juntou a mim no sofá. "Ela nunca chora. Ela dorme o tempo todo. Ela cheira tão bem..."

Bella riu quando eu envolvi o meu braço livre ao seu redor. Ela se aconchegou no meu lado e gentilmente acariciou a mão do bebê. "Não vai ser sempre assim, porém. Ela vai crescer. Ela vai se transformar em uma adolescente. Ela vai começar a namorar..."

"Sobre o meu cadáver."

Bella sorriu. "E se o meu pai tivesse essa filosofia? Eu nunca teria conhecido você."

Eu considerei isso por um segundo. "Estou disposto a apostar que Charlie Swan _tinha_ essa filosofia. Você simplesmente não o escutou."

Bella riu enquanto ela tentava cobrir um bocejo. "Sorte sua."

"Sorte minha", eu sussurrei, pressionando um beijo na testa. "Você deveria ir dormir, baby."

"E perder isso? Sem chance."

Uma hora depois, Bella finalmente falou as palavras que eu estava louco para ouvir.

"Eu acho que ela deveria dormir com a gente hoje à noite... pois ela fica tão solitária aqui sozinha."

Silenciosamente, nós caminhamos de volta para o nosso quarto, e com o nosso bebê aconchegado entre nós, a nossa pequena família adormeceu.

**OOO **

Poucas semanas depois, estávamos desfrutando de um jantar tranquilo com os meus pais quando eu me senti compelido a visitar a sala de piano. Enquanto eu derivava os meus dedos ao longo das teclas do piano, eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Fazia tanto tempo que eu tinha tocado – quase 14 anos agora. Tinha sido uma lembrança muito dolorosa de minha irmã. Jane sempre gostava de me ouvir, e depois de sua morte, tinha sido impossível encontrar alegria em algo, especialmente na música.

O tempo cura.

O amor cura.

Eu pressionei o meu dedo timidamente contra as teclas de marfim, e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto as lembranças da minha irmã tomava conta de mim. O instinto assumiu, e eu deixei a música me guiar. Eu ouvi os sons de fungados macios vindo atrás de mim, mas eu os ignorei... tão completamente sobrecarregado com a capacidade de apenas colocar os meus dedos ao longo destas chaves e sentir a verdadeira felicidade. Eu tinha passado tantos anos tentando não sentir nada por ninguém, vivendo a minha vida em uma sombra de tristeza sem fim e isolamento. Mas agora, eu tinha a minha esposa, e tínhamos a nossa filha, e nossa filha tinha os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi.

_Você sabe que não é verdade._

Abri os olhos e pisquei as lágrimas quando o meu olhar caiu sobre um porta-retrato em cima do piano. Jane e eu tínhamos oito anos de idade nessa foto – que foi tirada durante uma viagem de campo para o zoológico. Meus dedos dedilhavam sobre as teclas enquanto eu continuava olhando para a foto, e quando eu vi os olhos esmeralda da minha filha refletidos nos da minha irmã, uma sensação de paz me cercou.

Jane tinha mantido a sua promessa. Ela me enviou alguém para eu amar.

Eu só terminei a música quando Bella se sentou no banco ao meu lado.

"Isso é tão lindo", ela sussurrou baixinho. "Você deixou a sua mãe em lágrimas. Ela diz que nunca te viu tão feliz."

"Ela está certa", eu sorri antes de me inclinar mais para beijá-la suavemente. Suas mãos teceram pelo meu cabelo quando o beijo se tornou mais profundo, e nós dois estávamos sem fôlego quando finalmente nos afastamos. Isso vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente.

"Dr. Molina disse que apenas mais algumas semanas," Bella prometeu com um sorriso.

"Eu sei", eu sorriu antes de beijar a ponta do seu nariz. "Onde está a minha menina?"

Bella sorriu carinhosamente para mim. "Ela está dormindo com o avô."

O pânico me inundou. "Ele está segurando ela direito? Você sabe como ela odeia dormir em seu lado direito..."

Bella riu e beijou a minha bochecha. "Está tudo bem, eu prometo." Ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção ao piano. "Toque outra coisa para mim."

Suspirei satisfeito quando Bella encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e me escutava tocar. Músicas que eu não tinha escutado nos últimos anos apenas fluíam pelos meus dedos, e horas mais tarde – depois que eu finalmente fechei a tampa do piano e deu um beijo de adeus nos meus pais – eu senti como se um peso gigantesco tivesse sido tirado de mim. E não só de mim. Eu podia ver como a minha mãe olhava com devoção para o bebê em meus braços, e eu podia ver o olhar de orgulho que estava gravado no rosto de meu pai.

Nossa família estava completa mais uma vez.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Estou *funga* e *funga mais uma vez* lágrimas aqui! Esse capítulo foi simplesmente lindo! É tão bom ver a mudança significativa do Edward. É tão ver que tudo estar dando certo._

_Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo é o epílogo._

_Deixem reviews ;)_

_Bjus, Lay._


	25. Epílogo – Você e Eu

**N/A: Essa história veio a ser causa da SnarkyDee mais no Twitter.** **Eu estava assistindo ao filme **_**Ligeiramente Grávidos,**_** e eu postei no Twitter sobre isso, "Eu poderia então escrever uma fanfiction sobre isso."** **Ela continuou me empurrando até que eu fiz isso.** **Se você gostou desta história, por favor, lhe agradeçam o ânimo.** **:) Eu amei cada momento.**

**A música do capítulo vem de Dave Matthews Band.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Epílogo<strong>_ ~

_**Você e eu**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo.<em>

**BPOV **

O sol estava brilhante no céu com nuvens em cascatas, e tendas brancas estavam em volta do gramado. O campo de tênis não utilizado foi arrancado há muito tempo, e em seu lugar, um campo de grama exuberante cheio de flores silvestres cresce. As flores lilás são um complemento perfeito para este dia especial. Muito possivelmente, foram a inspiração para tudo, desde os guardanapos de coquetel aos os vestidos das damas de honra. Desde que ela era uma garotinha, roxo sempre foi a cor favorita de Maddie. Qualquer tom de roxo é aceitável. Ameixa. Lavanda. Malva.

Para o dia do casamento, Maddie escolheu lilás.

Maddie agora tem vinte e quatro anos e acaba de se formar em Washington State* com uma licenciatura em educação musical. Ela começou a tocar piano quando tinha seis anos de idade. Mesmo eu sendo a melhor pianista da família, foi com Edward que ela se sentou enquanto ele lhe ensinava "Brilha, brilha estrelinha" pela primeira vez. Eu não poderia estar com inveja. Observar o meu marido e nossa filha tocar piano é uma memória que eu sempre guardarei em minha mente. Paul – o homem que roubou todo o seu coração – é um pediatra, e mesmo que ele não completasse os padrões impossíveis de Edward, nós tínhamos que admitir que ele é perfeito para ela.

_*Washington State University: Universidade do estado de Washington._

Enquanto eu olho pela janela do quarto para fora vejo o burburinho de atividade no quintal, eu estou cheia de amor quando eu vejo os rostos da nossa família. Desse ponto de vista, eu posso ver o irmão de Maddie, enquanto ele luta com a sua gravata borboleta. Masen é três anos mais novo que a irmã, mas ele é definitivamente o seu _irmão_ mais velho. Eu culpo o seu tio Emmett pelos genes específicos. Masen é um linebacker, e foi uma verdadeira prova do meu amor pelo meu filho quando eu lhe permiti colocar o seu primeiro capacete de futebol. Não foi sem persuasão, e houve uma abundância dela de _ambos _os lados da família. Depois de muitas ofertas incríveis, Masen aceitou uma bolsa de estudos integral para Boise State, e congrega os nossos familiares ao redor da televisão a cada sábado para assistir o nosso garoto jogando para os Broncos. Eu ainda me encolho cada vez que ele cai no chão, mas ele me promete que sempre parece muito pior do que realmente é. Eu acredito nele, se não por outra razão, para que isso me ajude a dormir durante a noite. Masen gosta de tocar guitarra e é definitivamente um filhinho da mamãe.

Eu examino o público e vejo Charlie e Carlisle sentados juntos, com as suas cabeças próximas, enquanto assistem o Paul falar com o ministro. Tenho certeza que eles estão tramando a morte do garoto se ele causar alguma dor em um fio de cabelo no cabelo da neta. Ao lado de Charlie está a minha madrasta. Sue e eu tivemos um primeiro encontro muito pouco convencional, mas ela e meu pai ficaram delirantemente apaixonados desde então, e eles se casaram quando Maddie tinha apenas um ano e alguns meses de idade.

Violinos tocam, e eu continuo observando o lugar dos avós. Esme enxuga os olhos enquanto ela toma o seu assento ao lado de Carlisle, e minha mãe toma assento ao lado de Charlie. Felizmente, a sua relação se manteve civil, através dos anos. Ela e Phil se divorciaram há muito tempo, e ela se mudou de volta para Seattle após o nascimento do nosso filho. Nosso relacionamento passou por várias fases ao longo dos anos, mas apesar de suas falhas como mãe, ela tem sido uma avó coruja para os nossos dois filhos.

Eu vejo Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper e Alice sentados diretamente atrás dos avós. Eles ainda eram os nossos melhores amigos ao longo dos anos. Emmett finalmente teve o seu menino quando Henry Carlisle Cullen nasceu pouco antes do primeiro aniversário de Maddie. Ele é filho único, mas ele e Maddie cresceram juntos e são melhores amigos. Para ilustrar esse fato, ele é o seu "padrinho" hoje. Jasper e Alice eram incapazes de ter os seus próprios filhos, mas viviam isso através de todos nós. Nossas crianças eram tão sortudas por tê-los como sua tia e tio.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir quando vejo Jake e Seth no meio da multidão. Seth ainda é um fotógrafo, mas há muito tempo ele largou o mundo da notícia e agora ele trabalha exclusivamente como fotógrafo de casamento tendo Jake como o seu feliz assistente. Eles se juntaram em uma união civil uma semana após a política ser posta em prática no estado de Washington, e eles realmente viveram felizes para sempre.

Edward agora possui o seu próprio escritório em Seattle e ainda ama o seu trabalho. Quanto a mim, eu sou a editora-chefe do _Seattle Times._ Nós já falamos em tirar as nossas aposentadorias antecipadas, mas ambos ainda amamos o que fazemos. Nossas vidas profissionais são ocupadas, mas dá tempo para viajar e passar tanto tempo quanto for possível com as nossas famílias. Ainda somos delirantemente apaixonados e incapazes de manter as mãos longe um do outro.

"Mãe?" a voz de Maddie sussurra atrás de mim. Me viro e perco a minha capacidade de respirar quando eu vejo a minha menina diante de mim com o seu vestido e véu. Não é a primeira vez que eu a vi, mas isso ainda me faz ficar emocional. "Você vai me ajudar com o colar da tia Jane?"

Eu pisco as lágrimas quando ela me dá o mesmo colar que eu usava no dia do meu casamento. Com os dedos desajeitados eu pressiono o fecho. Ela se vira para mim, e eu olho para o seu cabelo longo cor de mogno e os seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Seu rosto em forma de coração está tão sereno e feliz, e sua alegria me emociona.

"Eu quero ter um casamento como o seu," Maddie sussurra suavemente. "Diga-me que vou ter."

Eu sorrio suavemente. Ela diz isso desde que ela era uma garotinha.

"Você vai", eu sussurro, e rezo para que isso seja verdade.

**OOO **

**EPOV **

"Eu sinto que eu deveria estar dizendo algo profundo", eu sussurro baixinho enquanto eu levo Maddie em direção ao corredor. O braço dela está no meu, e eu me sinto obrigado a agarrá-la pela mão e levá-la para longe, para muito longe do homem que quer levá-la para longe de mim. Eu suspeito que Charlie Swan, provavelmente, sentia a mesma coisa durante todos esses anos.

O olho de Maddie cheio de lágrimas se encontra com os meus. "Eu o amo, papai".

"Eu sei que você o ama, querida."

Paul é um bom homem e ele ama a minha filha incondicionalmente. Enquanto eu estou confortado por esse conhecimento, nenhum desses fatos, tornam este dia mais fácil.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho pelo corredor e eu coloco a palma da minha mão na sua. Minha linda garotinha se inclina na ponta dos pés, e suavemente beija a minha bochecha.

"Eu sempre vou ser a sua garotinha", ela me promete com um sussurro, e eu sufoco um soluço.

"Eu amo você, menina."

"Eu te amo, papai".

Eu encontro Bella e sento no meu lugar ao lado dela. Ela pega a minha mão e eu sorrio suavemente para ela. Meus dedos traçam ao longo da sua aliança de casamento. Vejo uma lágrima cair para baixo pela sua bochecha, e eu a limpo suavemente com as costas da minha mão. Ela ainda é o amor da minha vida, e a garota mais bonita no meu mundo.

Observamos com orgulho como o nosso filho desempenha o seu papel como o padrinho do noivo. Eu admito que fiquei um pouco perplexo quando Maddie escolheu Henry como o seu "padrinho", mas se era isso que ela queria, e Maddie ganha tudo que sempre quis desde que ela nasceu. Apesar das minhas indulgências, ela se transformou em uma bela jovem mulher amorosa. Nós estragamos Masen, no entanto, mas felizmente, os nossos filhos são adultos inteligentes e compassivos, que aprenderam desde cedo que o amor é a coisa mais importante que você pode ter em sua vida.

"Maddie e Paul agora vai acender a vela da unidade", o ministro anuncia, e Bella aperta minha mão.

"Essa é a nossa deixa", ela sussurra. Caminhamos lado a lado para o piano onde eu tomo o meu assento. Maddie pediu a sua mãe para que ela cantasse no casamento, e Bella insistiu que eu tocasse. A escolha da música foi deixada para nós, e a decisão foi ridiculamente fácil. Eu começo a tocar as notas de abertura, e os olhos de Bella encontram os meus quando ela começa a cantar.

_*__**N/T**__: A música é Songbird, do Fleetwood Mac. Mas como é a Bella que canta, colocarei aqui a versão do Glee, que é cantado por uma mulher.  
>Link: http :  www . youtube . com / watch?v=n0dWx1SZwYk (retire os espaços) _

_"__For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<em>_"_

_"__Pra você, não haverá mais choro  
><em>_Para você, o sol estará brilhando__  
>E eu sinto que quando estou contigo,<br>Esta tudo bem, eu sei que é certo_

Pra você, eu darei o mundo  
>Pra você, eu nunca serei frio<br>Porque eu sinto que quando estou contigo  
>Esta tudo bem, eu sei que é certo<p>

E os pássaros cantantes estão cantando

_Como se soubessem a partitura__  
>E eu te amo, te amo, te amo<br>Como nunca antes.__"_

**OOO **

"Ela se parece muito com você no dia do nosso casamento", eu sussurro contra o ouvido de Bella quando eu a seguro contra o meu peito. Estamos assistindo a nossa filha e o seu novo marido enquanto eles estão sendo regados com sementes de pássaros antes de fazerem a sua fuga.

"Ela está tão feliz," Bella suspira, e eu aumento a pressão do meu contra a sua cintura.

"Agora só temos que encontrar uma namorada para o Masen", eu sorrio contra a sua pele.

"Eu não tenho certeza se isso é necessário", Bella sorri de volta para mim, e nos voltamos o nosso olhar para os dançarinos na recepção. Masen agora está dançando lentamente com uma das damas de honra. Sua cabeça está embalada contra o peito dele, e os seus olhos estão fechados.

"Aquela é a irmã de Paul?"

"Sim", Bella sorri. "Seu nome é Bree. Eu acho que ela é uma líder de torcida em Washington State."

Nós tentamos ignorar os olhares que continuamos dando um ao outro enquanto eles continuam dançando, e nós _realmente_ tentamos ignorá-los quando vemos o nosso filho pegá-la pela mão e levá-la para a casa.

"Nosso filho está saindo com a dama de honra", Bella resmunga.

"Eu me lembro de sair com uma dama de honra", eu lhe lembro baixinho, mas eu não posso disfarçar o humor na minha voz.

"Eu era a dama de honra", Bella murmura.

Memórias me inundam quando eu me lembro da recepção do casamento de Jasper e Alice há tantos anos atrás. Aquele fim de semana nos trouxe _e__sta_ vida... até _este_ momento... a todo esse amor abrangente que nós compartilhamos e vemos refletido nos olhos de nossos filhos.

"Eu acho que acabou tudo bem, não é?"

Bella se vira para os meus braços e sorri amorosamente para mim. "Tudo acabou perfeito."

Eu me inclino para baixo e a beijo suavemente.

"Sra. Cullen, você vai dançar comigo?"

Eu não espero por uma resposta. Eu apenas a puxo perto de mim e coloco os meus braços em torno dela. Nossos corpos se movem com a música enquanto nós olhamos um para o outro nos olhos, e como sempre, o resto do mundo se derrete e é como se existisse apenas nós dois na nossa própria bolha pequena. Estou tomado pela emoção enquanto eu olho para os olhos da mulher que tanto amo.

Quase 25 anos de casamento se passaram e ela continua a ser o centro do meu mundo. Ela é a mãe dos meus filhos e o amor da minha vida, e nós nunca passamos uma noite sequer separados desde o dia em que fomos declarados marido e mulher. Estamos agora fechando um capítulo de nossas vidas, mas há muitas memórias a serem construídas e muito amor para ser compartilhado. Amanhã, vamos voar para a Inglaterra para comemorar o nosso aniversário. Bella ficará tão surpresa quando ela descobrir que as suas malas já estão embaladas e prontas para nós irmos. Nós temos dedicado as nossas vidas a nossa família, e agora, é tempo para dedicar as nossas vidas um ao outro novamente.

"Eu te amo", Bella murmura quando a música chegou ao fim.

"Eu te amo, Songbird," eu sussurro.

OOO

_**Fim**_

OOO

_**Nota da Laysa**__: Ouço fungadas e mais fungadas. Epílogo lindo, e não poderia ser diferente, a Sydney Alice realmente arrasa e nos emociona! Além da playlist que ela coloca na fic que sempre me emociona, já que eu sempre traduzo os capítulos escutando as músicas que ela indica._

_**Sydney Alice, I loved this history. Thank you for allow us to translate this story so pretty. **__**This is a honor for me ;)**_

_Bem meninas, é isso, adorei ter participado de mais uma tradução para vocês, por que como a Neny sempre diz, nós traduzimos por diversão, e não por obrigação ;)_

_E por uma última vez, deixem reviews para Songbird, que tenho certeza, será uma história que ficará por um tempo em seus corações, assim como o meu._

_Beijos, Lay._

**Nota da Irene:  
><strong>_Estou super feliz por podermos estar finalizando mais uma fic. Foi muitoooo bom poder dividir Songbird com a Lay e ter a ajuda da Luciana.  
>Foi super importante o carinho e disposição da Lary Reeden por concertar nossas burradas. E foi muitooooo mais importante a participação de vcs.<br>Ahhh foi bom demais...  
>Então... com tantas fics finalizando... estou na duvida de que fic coloco no lugar... Mais uma da autora de Songbird ou mais uma da autora de Fridays at Noon.<br>O que acham?  
>Não to podendo pegar tantas fics. Meu tempo está uma meleca... meu trabalho está me sugando e eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic... ;p<br>Muita coisa acontecendo.  
>Obrigado a todas e vamos ver o que acontece. Ainda falta finalizar First &amp; Ten (que ainda nem chegou na metade) e Once Upon a Saturday, mas vamo que vamo!<br>Beijos meninas._


End file.
